Incursio Votum quod Alius Insolitus Res
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Mysterious coins and people from different worlds have appeared in Mahora. Can Negi work with them to stop Incursio Votum, or will everything he knows be destroyed? All that and he still has to deal with his students. Massive crossover Rated M for swearing,nudity, violence,& mild adult themes. Pairings: NegiXAsuna OCXAiri Future NegiXHarem and OCXharem OC centric first 8 chapters
1. First Period

**Warning: This story contains nudity, loli vampires that DO NOT SPARKLE, massive crossovers, Unintentional OOC behavior of canon characters, an Original Character, brief lemony goodness, and a bazooka that burps. If you are easily offended or don't like any of those, LEAVE NOW!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! and all other characters (except for one), and everything else used in this story. All rights are reserved to their respective owner. This work is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. I only own Masamune Kira, who is an Original Character of my creation. (GOD I suck at disclaimers)**

* * *

_I need to be complete…_

_I must succeed… Failure isn't an option…_

_Fighting is all I can do…_

_A stray cat lives free…_

_I want to see him again…_

_I'm the strongest around. I'll prove it too!_

_This is all his fault!_

_Who am I? What am I? Am I even alive?_

_Father...where are you?_

_**1st Period: Medals, Visitors, and Panties**_

**Mahora Academy**

The light of the full moon illuminated the streets of Mahora. During the morning the streets are filled with countless students running to reach their respectful schools on time. The daylight was filled with people, but come night, most of the students are in their dorms, fast asleep. However, during the full moon, one being relished in the fact that she could be herself.

The vampire mage, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, smirked as she walked the currently empty streets. She brushed her blonde hair behind her back as her black cape fluttered slightly with the gentle breeze.

"I always prefer the night opposed to the daytime, I don't have to deal with those stupid brats…" she said to no one in particular.

She enjoyed the full moon as it was the only time that she was almost able to be her old self. Because of the curse that she was under. she was imprisoned within the grounds of Mahora, for fifteen years. Fifteen years of her being devoid of her magical powers.

She stopped as she sensed an abnormal magic growing not far from where she was.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she raised an eyebrow.

The air around her became ice cold, a thin layer of frost covering the pavement and trees as a deep violet portal appeared. The Vampire didn't flinch as she felt a presence emanate from within the portal.

"Who are you?" Evangeline demanded as she reached for a vial filled with a freezing potion that was stashed in a pocket of her cape.

"Desire… It brings both Destruction and Creation. Desire is what drives every living being. It can be anything. Revenge, Love, Surviving, Helping others, even Justice is a desire." a disembodied voice echoed from within the portal in a calm tone. " I can you are driven by it. What is your name?"

"I am known by many names, the Dark Evangal, The Undying Magi, The Puppet Master. I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell." the vampire introduced herself in an assertive tone.

"Evangeline... You wish to be not only free from the curse you're afflicted with, but to claim the one you love." the voice said.

The vampire flushed a deep red as her left eyebrow twitched a little.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" she demanded, trying to regain her composure.

"It doesn't matter, This place is going to be the battlefield of a war… a clash of Desires." the voice explained.

Evangeline's face became serious as she glared at the portal.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

The voice didn't respond, but it instead a flash of light came from deep inside it, forcing the vampire to cover her eyes with her cape. The vampire heard the sound of three metallic objects hit the ground. She lowered her caped to glance at what landed.

Three violet colored coins with gold edges laid at her feet, each one a different shade.

"What are these?" Evangeline asked as she glared at them.

"Core Medals, the physical embodiments of Desire. The ones in front of you now represent the desires of Nothingness, Revenge and Destruction." the voice replied stoically.

" Desires of Nothingness, Revenge, and Destruction?" the vampire questioned with a smirk.

"Exactly, There are Twenty One different Core Medals,. Each one represent a different kind of desire." the voice acknowledged.

"So, is this war going to be involved between these twenty one Core Medals that you speak about?" Evangeline asked next as she kneeled down to pick up the violet medals one at a time.

"No, the war will be between the ones the Core Medals choose against a Greeed." the voice replied.

The undying magi frowned as she heard that.

"Going against the sin itself?" she questioned skeptically.

"A Greeed, spelled with three 'E's' in English , are homunculi composed of both Core and Cell Medals, which are a weaker version of the Core Medals." the portal explained.

The vampire froze in place as she digested what she just heard.

"You… You said Homunculi… right?" she asked, her voice becoming somewhat nervous.

"Correct."

"That's impossible… True, there are automatons and artificial spirits. But a homunculus, a completely artificial being that doesn't need Magic to function properly? That's preposterous!" Evangeline spat as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she clenched the medals in her fist.

"The Greeed and Core Medals come from an alternate dimension." the voice added.

Evangeline just stared at the portal for a moment and sighed.

"Fine…but you better tell me who you are though." she demanded as she snarled at the portal.

"I am only someone who is at his conclusion…" the voice said as it became lower in volume. "I only wished that I was able to witness the conclusion of this world…"

Before Evangeline spoke, the portal glowed once again before numerous streaks of light erupted from within it and flew up into the night sky. The lights then scattered and began descending down all over the grounds of Mahora.

The vampire frowned as she watched the lights scatter. However a thought came across her mind as she looked down to look at the Medals she was still grasping.

"Hmm… from what I heard, this Core Medals have some kind of formidable power. I can feel strong magic radiating from each one, different from any that I've came across before, but it's something I should check out…" the vampire pondered verbally as she smirked. "It could help me break free from this hellhole. I better have Chachamaru examine these."

She smirked and tossed the violet coins up into the air, only to have two of them glow brightly before flying off in different directions. The third one fell back into the open palm of the now frowning vampire.

"Wasn't expecting that… but at least I have one still…" she stated before holding up the single Core Medal she was still holding.

The moonlight went through the translucent violet center, revealing a raised decal of what resembled a Pteranodon.

"A dinosaur?" the vampire asked while raising an eyebrow. "Oh well, better get home."

The vampire walked off as she smirked once more when she felt several foreign presence appearing amongst the academy grounds.

**Outside of Mahora**

A violet portal appeared deep within a forest as countless silver coins fell from it, piling up on the ground. After several minutes passed, several dozen coins of different colors came out and fell into the pile. After the last coin, a dark green one with a picture of a stag beetle on the face of it fell out and landed on the pile, the portal vanished and the coins began to glow and began to rise from the ground. The coins then took a humanoid shape and slowly transformed into a man who appeared to be in his mid Twenties with black hair gelled backwards. He was wearing denim jeans with a green leather jacket.

"Man… I never thought I'd survive that…" Uva said as he tilted his head to the side, cracking it slightly. " That damned doctor… If OOO hadn't destroyed him, I would've done the job myself. "

The Greeed stopped talking and looked around. He felt uneasy and out of place.

"Where am I? I can tell that I'm not in my world anymore…" he muttered before he began walking through the woods.

As he kept on walking, he was stopped dead in the tracks as he collided with what appeared to be a barrier. Uva stepped back and frowned.

"What's this? It doesn't feel like the powers of OOO, a Yummy, or another Greeed… It is more like that alchemist Gara's power…" he said as he pressed his hand against the barrier.

The Greeed closed his eyes and focused as he shifted into his true form. From where a human once stood was a hominid being that had green armor that had insect like features. His head was also just like an insect, with emerald green eyes that resembled an insect's and protrusions that were a cross between a stag beetle's mandibles and antennae.

The Greeed stepped forward and grunted slightly as he went against the barrier. He focused on gathering as much power as he could from the Core Medals that were inside him. His body became covered in a green aura and with a push, was able to pass through the barrier with ease. Once through, the Greeed turned back into his human form and smirked.

"Now… Let's find those remaining Core Medals of mine." he spoke as his eyes glowed green briefly.

The Public Bath within Mahora

The currently empty bathhouse was silent for the past several hours after it closed for the night. Soon the sounds of two people splashing into the water echoed throughout the otherwise vacant building.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" one voice, a male's, called out as his head broke the surface of the water.

His blue eyes looked around, gathering his surroundings as droplets of water ran down his pale white skin. He grumbled briefly when he realized his denim jeans and black tank top were soaked from being in the water. He then saw a figure floating in the water not far from him. It was a girl with long red hair. The boy blushed and grinned in a perverse way when he noticed that she was wearing only a pair of snow white bra and panties, which were currently transparent because of the water, leaving nothing to the boy's imagination.

The boy swam over to the girl and slid his hands underneath her and lifted her head up from the water.

" Hey… are you okay?" he asked in concern.

The girl only moaned softly and slowly opened her teal eyes.

"Hmm?" she asked, not completely awake.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

The girl blinked a few times before here eyes widen in shock as she recalled what happened.

"Oh no… I failed Welveria-sama…" she said in fear.

"What happened?" the boy asked the girl.

"I was supposed to complete a mission for Welveria-sama and-" she began to explain before she realized that she was in an unfamiliar place with a stranger, wearing only her undergarments. The girl's face blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"LET ME GO!" She demanded as she began struggling to get free.

The boy was taken by surprise and relinquished his hold on the girl, causing both of them falling into the water.

"KYAAA!" the redhead cried out as she went under.

A few seconds past before both heads emerged from the water, coughing up water.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" the girl demanded as she glared at the boy.

As she spoke, her undergarments began to slowly fade away into thin air from underneath the water. In the back of her mind, the girl felt her strength starting to fade away.

"I'm just an ordinary high school student… Masamune Kira is the name." the boy introduced politely. " I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

The girl glared some more before wading towards the boy. Once close enough, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm Airi, known as the Infernal Temptress… " the redhead introduced herself.

Kira blushed deeply as he bit his lip, he couldn't help but look down for a moment to see that she was completely naked now.

"What are you doing?" he asked, becoming uneasy at the redhead's advances.

"I'm deeply sorry for doing this, but in order for me to survive, I need to drain your life force. I am a wraith after all…" Airi apologized.

Kira only blinked in confusion at what she said.

"Itadakidamasu. " she said before kissing the black haired teen on the lips deeply.

The boy's eyes widen in shock as Airi's own closed as she pulled him against her body. His head started to feel dizzy and his body felt weaker by the second… The boy attempted to break away, but his strength left him quickly. Before too long, the boy became limp and his eyes glassed over.

Airi broke the kiss and carefully set the corpse onto the ground carefully.

"Your life force were surprisingly delicious for a man, although somewhat stagnant." she spoke as she rose to her feet.

After the Wraith stood up, two violet will-o-wisps flickered into appearance and her undergarments rematerialized followed by a maid outfit onto her body out of thin air.

As soon as the outfit appeared, the sound of a window breaking echoed through the bathhouse, making Airi summon a scythe and got into a fighting position with the scythe held down to the side.

"Who's there?" she demanded while turning her head to look around.

She saw two streaks of light heading towards her direction. One of them changed its trajectory and went towards the corpse. Airi held the blade of the scythe in front of her in an attempt to block the incoming light that still approached her way, only to have it stop midair in front of her.

"Nani?" she asked as she saw a violet coin from within the light.

Cautiously, the wraith tapped the object with the tip of her scythe blade, expecting something to happen. When there wasn't a response, she reached her right hand out and grabbed the coin. Once in her grasp, the light died down and Airi felt a surge of power running through her body.

The redhead then heard groaning from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widen as she saw Kira sitting upright, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" he groaned as he unconsciously clenching his left fist.

"How… How are you alive?" Airi asked in a baffled tone. She looked at the boy as he carefully got to his feet. Kira only tilted his head in confusion. "I drained you of your life force."

"What do you…" he asked before his voice trailed off, recalling what happened a moment ago.

"You kissed me and I felt my life literally being sucked out of me…"

"Exactly, I drained you completely of your life force… you should be dead!" the redhead said in a slight panic.

"Well… I guess you did…" the boy said as he placed a hand where his heart was, before smiling goofily, "I guess I'm immortal."

Airi blinked for a moment before she recalled what she said about how his life force tasted.

"No, You're an undead…" she replied."You're just one that can resurrect himself."

Kira just stood dumbfounded by what he just heard.

"We'll deal with that later…" he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest." The question we have is where we are exactly."

The wraith nodded. Kira then looked at the hand that he was clenching the entire time and opened it, revealing a violet coin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked as he held it up.

"Some kind of coin… I have one too actually, Masamune-san…" Airi said as she held up her own coin.

With the moonlight that came into the building, the pair was able to see the images on each of the coins. The one in Airi's hand showed the head of a Triceratops, while Kira's was of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head.

"What are these creatures that are on these coins?" the wraith asked. "They look like that of dragons."

"They're called dinosaurs… the horned one on your coin is called Triceratops and the one on mine is called Tyrannosaurus Rex." Kira explained.

Airi's eyes became black dots as she tilted her head. "Those are some pretty long names…" she admitted

Kira chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah... Indeed they are, Airi." he quipped.

The wraith giggled for a moment before she looked at her coin more.

"I wonder what these coins are for…" she pondered.

**Outside of Mahora Academy**

A silent girl stood on the highest part of the rooftop, surveying the surroundings. The moonlight illuminated her pale white skin and blue eyes. Her stoic face showed no sign of what she was thinking. The girl's hair was held up in two uneven and somewhat spiky ponytails, one significantly longer than the other. Her outfit consisted of a black bikini top that covered her small breasts, as well as wearing a pair of form fitting black short shorts that had a belt holding them up. In addition, she also wore a black hooded jacket with a white star on the back of it. Completing her outfit were a pair of black combat boots that were somewhat worn, evidence of them being worn for a long time.

The girl took one last look before she pulled her hood up to conceal her face. She then leaped off of the rooftop and landed onto the ground feet first, crouching slightly. She rose to her feet and began walking off, recalling how she arrived.

She remembered how she was engaged in a fight against her rival, Dead Master. The fight was a losing one on the girl's end, being restrained within her opponent's chains. The devil horned scythe wielder was about to deal the final blow before a strange violet portal appeared and deflected her attack with a barrier of energy.

The girl attempted to get free from her restraints as she saw the portal beginning towards her. She pulled at the chains as hard as she could, causing the metal to dig into her skin enough for her blue blood to start bleeding from her wrists and ankles.

The girl wasn't able to break free in time before she was swallowed by the portal and passed out.

When she awoke, she was laying on the rooftop of a building that was unfamiliar.

The girl began to wonder why she was in a different world. One that was so vibrant in different colors and feels so alive, not one of a monochromatic color that was barren and bleak.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts as her eyes caught sight of an incoming stream of light heading her way.

By instinct, the girl leaped back and held her hand out, a handheld cannon that was as large as herself materialized within her grip. She held the weapon in front of her to use as a shield for the presumed projectile. She braced herself for the impact and following explosion.

A few moments passed but only silence filled the night sky. The girl cautiously lowered her weapon slightly to see what was going on.

The light that she saw was hovering in front of her and she saw something within it. The girl held the cannon up, aimed at the light. She remained still for a moment before she held out a hand out, the palm facing up. The light slowly hovered towards the girl before it landed into the awaiting palm and began to dim.

Once the light subsided, she saw an orange coin within her hand displaying a crocodile on the face.

The girl stared at the coin for a moment before placing the coin into a pocket on her shorts. The girl then had the cannon vanish the same way it appeared and resumed walking.

She walked for several blocks before she turned her head to notice a figure hiding within the shadows of a nearby building.

"How are you this evening?" the figure, which spoke in a male's voice, asked in a respectful manner. "I know you have questions that you want answered. Questions like: Where am I? What's going on? What was that portal that brought me here? "

The girl remained silent but nodded slightly. Her face remaining completely devoid of any emotion, even her eyes as they looked at the man.

The hooded figure chuckled softly before holding out an open hand.

"Come with me, and I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities." he said before he snapped his fingers. "Oh, may I ask what your name is?"

The girl was silent for a moment before speaking in an cold, yet somewhat soft voice.

"… Black Rock Shooter …"she stated before walking towards the hooded figure.

"Interesting name for the one who holds the Wani Core Medal." the man said in an amused tone.

Black Rock Shooter remained silent as she glared at the man with her emotionless eyes as she approached him.

**The World Tree**

A redheaded girl growled as she sat on branch. Her blue eyes looking at the scenery. She was wearing a skintight red bodysuit that was rubber like in texture but clung to every part of her body from the shoulders downward, exposing her curves to the world. In her hair were two triangular hair clips that were matching colored. The redhead slammed her fist against the trunk of the tree as hard as possible before shaking her hand in pain.

"Damn… where am I?" she muttered under her breath.

The last thing she remembered was fighting against an Angel that was resembled an eight-sided die covered with zebra stripes all over it. She then recalled it vanishing and the black shadow that pulled both herself and her Unit 02 into it. Once she was completely engulfed and was stuck in a place devoid of any light, she couldn't escape, no matter what she did. Plus she couldn't make radio contact with Misato nor anyone else. She was completely isolated within the black void she was trapped in.

She didn't know how much time went by as her defiant spirit began to fade away as fear started to take root.

"I… I don't want to die like this…" she said as she began to feel sick with herself at the fact that she was feeling vulnerable and afraid.

However, at that moment, a question appeared in her mind.

_Do you want to live?_

The redhead only nodded without realizing it.

Soon, she saw a portal appear in front of her pilot seat, radiating a faint violet glow from deep within.

"Show me your strength, child." a voice taunted from within the portal.

The redhead's face contorted from one of fear to one of defiance.

"I'm not a child. I'm the Great Asuka Langley Soryu!" the girl declared as she got out of the cockpit and swam towards the portal.

Once she entered it, she saw the violet light intensified to the point that it blinded her. Asuka raised her arms up to shield her eyesight while squinting a bit.

"I'll show you how strong I am." she declared as the light kept getting brighter.

Asuka said a string of curses in German as she got up to her feet.

"This is all Baka-Shinji's fault…" she muttered as she began to look for a way to climb down the gigantic tree. She noticed that she was on one of the lowest branches, but yet she was up too far for her to just jump down to the ground without serious injury.

However she noticed a faint glow coming from a smaller branch just above her head. Carefully reaching up, Asuka saw the light intensified slightly before sliding towards her outreached hand. Once close enough, the girl clasped her fingers around it and pulled her hand down to against her chest. She then opened her hand to see the light disappear completely, revealing a dark green coin with a stag beetle displayed on it resting in her hand.

"Nani? What's this thing?" she asked as she held it up to examine it the best she could underneath the moonlight.

"That's called a Core Medal." a female's voice replied. "I was told it was desire in a physical form."

Asuka turned her head to see a blonde girl who looked about ten years old standing behind her, wearing only a black cape and a black thong. Her blood red eyes focused on the redhead with a look that was of a predator. The young girl then grinned slightly, revealing a set of fangs to the redhead as she held a hand up holding a coin that was grayish-black and had the face of an elephant on it.

Asuka stared in silence for a moment as her brain processed what was more appropriate to react too: The fact that the girl didn't show any shame about her… choice of attire or that she had fangs.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"I'm Mina Tepes, Queen of all Vampires." the young girl introduced herself in a tone that was appropriate for royalty. As she spoke the eyes softened to those of a caring person.

Asuka snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And I'm a magical turnip…" she retorted dryly.

Mina laughed for a moment before her face became cold and serious.

"Don't mock me because I look like a child." she warned.

Asuka sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever, brat... Anyway, where am I?" she asked.

The self-proclaimed vampire queen sighed and shook her head as well.

"I was going to ask you that myself… but it appears that, you too, are from a different world." she said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

Asuka blinked for a moment before she recalled the portal.

"Did you mean that you entered a portal and wound up here?" she asked.

Mina only nodded slightly before she looked at the redhead.

"It is rude to speak to royalty without introducing yourself." the vampire chided.

Asuka's eye twitched slightly before she began to laugh.

"You don't know who I am? I am the Great Asuka Langley Soryu, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02 and savior of Mankind." she boasted with a prideful smirk.

Mina however deadpanned at this display.

"That's something that only an insecure little girl would say…" she muttered under her breath.

"INSECURE?" the redhead screeched in fury as she gnashed her teeth together.

Mina ignored her and calmly jumped from the tree branch in a swan dive.

Asuka's eyes widen as she saw the blonde twirled in the air and positioned her feet to the ground. When she landed, the redhead held onto the tree branch for dear life as both the tree and earth shook.

Mina grinned and looked up at Asuka from the two meter wide crater she was now standing in.

"Are you coming down?" she taunted.

Asuka growled and looked around once more for a safe way to get down. The vampire smirked in amusement as she listened to the girl cursing in German.

"OH COME ON!" the redhead screamed as loud as possible as she tightened her grip on the coin she was holding as it began to glow.

Mina's eyes widen slightly as she saw the redhead starting to duplicate herself three times. Asuka herself was dumbfounded as she stared at one her clones.

"What happened?" both she and her clones asked in unison. However, after the words were spoken, all three of them snarled at one another.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" they screamed at each other in sync.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

"DUMKOPF!"

"TEME!"

"DIE YOU FAKERS!"

Mina stared in disbelief as she watched Asuka and her clones get into a three way cat fight amongst each other.

"And here I thought things couldn't get any weirder…" she muttered softly."Akira… I wonder what you would've done in this situation…"

She then looked at the Core Medal she held.

"From what I can tell… this thing allows me to be able to cause tremors whenever my feet touch my ground. But I can't help to wonder if I can do more with this… It appears that floating spectral hand was telling me the truth after all." she deduced as she ran a finger over the face of the coin.

Mina was brought back to reality when she heard screams coming from above her. The vampire saw the three redheads plummet towards the ground and two of them disappearing into thin air during their descent. Mina sighed and leaped up to catch the remaining redhead and landed onto the ground, causing another tremor to occur.

The vampire winced and unintentionally dropped the redhead to the ground before she rubbed her shins slightly.

"What was that for?" Asuka asked as she rubbed her sore behind.

"I saved your life and you don't even say thanks? It appears your parent's didn't teach you proper manners." Mina said as she frowned.

Upon hearing the remark, Asuka flinched and fell silent. The vampire queen immediately realized what was going on.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that your parents were a sensitive issue with you…" she apologized in a soft tone.

Asuka only snorted a little and glared at Mina.

"Stupid brat." she muttered under her breath.

The vampire looked at the sky and sighed.

"I must find a dark place to rest in, as the sun is going to come up soon." she explained. "I must bid you farewell, Soryu-san."

Asuka didn't bother with replying as Mina got up and began walking away. The redhead got up and walked over towards the trunk of the gigantic tree before sitting down and leaning against it.

"I'll figure out what to do after getting some rest…" she grumbled before a yawn escaped her mouth.

The redhead then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her left hand grasping her core medal as it glowed slightly.

**Girl's Dormitory**

A man sat on the edge of the roof of the girl's dormitory. His messy brown hair swayed with the breeze as he watched the sunrise with his golden eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with four brown circular disks on the front, two on each side. Underneath it was a large, somewhat baggy, white t-shirt with a deep V neck collar, which exposed part of his chest, as well "XIII" tattooed on the left side of his chest. He wore a pair of navy blue pants and black shoes. On his right leg was a tan gun holster carrying a black ornate pistol with two crimson strings, each ending with a tassel at the bottom of the grip. Completing his outfit was a red choker with a small gold bell dangling from the front.

"Man… how in the world did I end up here?" he asked as she scratched the back of his head.

The man remembered falling sleeping on a couch in the safe house in Elsida and woke up on a rooftop of an unfamiliar place.

"HEY YOU!" a girl's voice cried out loudly, getting the man's attention.

He turned around and his eyes became as wide as saucers at what he saw.

Standing on the rooftop was a girl with primarily short-haired blonde that had a very long thin ponytail sticking from the back of her head and red eyes. She was stark naked for the most part but was with two teal armbands with an white horn on each one pointing away from her hands, the right arm with one that was just as long as the arm itself while the one on her left arm was about half as long. However, what caught the man's attention mainly was the girl's horn that protruded from her forehead as well as the bluish-green dinosaur-like tail with a white underside that was twitching in anticipation.

"Can I… help you?" the man asked as he averted his eyes away from the girl, starting to feel uneasy.

"Yeah, I've been looking all over this place to fight someone…" the blonde said with a smirk, " I want to see if there's anyone strong living here."

The man grinned as he began walking off.

"Good luck with that." he said as he began walking off.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the girl demanded.

"Not interested." the man said before casually jumping down from the roof, landing onto the pavement below on both his knees.

The blonde followed the man to the ledge and blinked in disbelief before sighing.

"Great… is there anybody here that is interested in fighting?" she muttered under her breath.

Her head jerked up when she heard a metallic "clink" and noticed a snow white coin with a gold edge laying on the ground not far from where the man once stood.

"What's this?" she asked as she walked up to the coin in curiosity.

"That's called a Core Medal. It's a physical embodiment of desire." a voice said.

The girl turned around to see a man wearing a green jacket.

"Whatever. Is it yours?" she asked as she examined the man.

"I can see that it isn't one of mine. Besides, if I had anymore other than my own, I would lose control of myself." the man explained before he pulled out an all silver coin. "Regardless, I can tell you have a strong desire."

The girl began to feel uneasy as she took a step back. Her instincts were screaming that this man was bad news.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded as she got onto all fours and snarled.

"I'm Uva, a Greeed." the man explained before tossing the coin at the girl's forehead.

As the coin came close, a metallic circle materialized from girl's forehead with a slot in the middle. The coin perfectly flew into the slot and it vanished. The girl then rose to her feet as she hugged herself as a feeling of a foreign presence grew inside her.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" she asked as she began trembling slightly.

"I'm releasing your desire." Uva explained calmly.

At that moment, a mummy like being painlessly emerged from the blonde, a green glow emanated from where the two bodies were connected. The mummy crawled free and got to its feet.

"Fight…" it cried out in a hoarse, drone like voice.

The girl fell onto her rear as fear began to take over her mind.

Uva grinned before walking up to the girl. However, he stopped when he turned his attention towards two approaching figures.

"They will definitely help me with getting cell medals." he spoke before looking at the mummy like creature.

"Yummy, get to work." he ordered.

The Yummy nodded before jumping off the roof and landing onto the ground below in a crouch.

The two newcomers stopped and one of them, a redheaded girl, summoned a scythe.

"Fight…." the Yummy spoke as it tilted its head.

"Great… first we're in an unfamiliar place, now there's monsters…" the man grumbled before he bit his lip slightly."No offense, Airi-san."

"None taken, Masamune-san." Airi replied as she got into a fighting position. "I should advise that you should find shelter."

Kira scratched the back of his head with his left hand as he placed his right hand into a pocket.

"Gomen… but I can't stand to let a cute girl like yourself protecting me. Besides, this guy looks week." he said before he pulled his hand out of the pocket and got into a fighting position with both his hands raised in front of him.

"Suit yourself, but I'm not responsible for you getting hurt." the wraith warned as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

The mummy like creature growled a little before running towards the pair, its arms flailing feebly.

"Allow me." Kira said before he cracked his neck.

Airi paused for a moment before nodding in acknowledgment and leaped back a little. The Yummy got close enough to the boy before swinging an arm at him. The boy easily evaded the attack by crouching and smirked as he spun in a circle with his left leg out, sweeping his opponent off its feet.

The Yummy grunted in pain as it landed onto its back with a soft thud. However, there was a slight echo coming from within it that sounded like coins falling on top of each other in a pile.

Kira took a step back and bounced a little with his arms up, acting like a boxer.

"Come on, are you that weak?" he taunted.

The Yummy clumsily got up to its feet and charged once again. The black haired boy smirked as he started to jab at his opponent in multiple parts of its torso and head. The monster staggered backwards a little and immediately got into the exact same boxing pose that Kira was in still.

"Getting serious now huh Crap Mummy?" the boy stated before he lunged forward, thrusting his right fist forward, towards the Yummy's head.

Only to have it be caught with an open palm. Kira grinned and swung his free arm in a left hook. The Yummy raised its other hand up and blocked it with ease before twisting its hand to grasp the wrist. The boy's eyes widened in surprise before he kicked the yummy in the gut to get free. The impact forced it to relinquish its grip on his arms and stagger backwards.

"Interesting, it appears with each passing second, it significantly improves its technique." Kira said as he scratched the back of his head.

Up on the rooftop the two spectators stood watch. , Uva grinned as he witnessed the fight unfold before him before glancing over towards the nude blonde, who was observing in a mix of awe and confusion.

"Why is that thing fighting?" she asked.

"The Yummy was created from your desire, which appears to be you wanting to fight strong foes." the Greeed explained calmly.

"You're saying that thing… is a part of me?" she asked.

"You could say that." Uva replied flatly as he focused his sights back on the fight.

The blonde thought for a moment before she grinned.

"I better join in on the fun then." she said as she stepped onto the ledge.

Uva raised an eyebrow as the girl inhaled deeply before she tilted her head backwards a little with her hands clenched into fists slightly above the waist. She then opened her mouth and released an ear-splitting, primal roar akin to that of a dragon's.

The roar reverberated across the entire area, causing several of the windows of the building beneath her to shatter instantaneously followed by the sounds of countless girls screaming in fear as they were awaken to the sudden disturbance.

Within dorm room 643, the three sleeping tenets all were jolted awake by the sound of the roar.

Within the upper part of the bunk bed, Kagurazaka Asuna jumped up and hit her head against the ceiling.

"Oww…" she whined for a moment as she rubbed the top of her head before becoming serious. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a dragon…" Negi Springfield, who was in the same bunk as Asuna, said before he blinked.

Asuna looked at Negi and sighed.

"Don't you ever learn, you perverted brat?" she asked dryly.

"Oh come on Asuna." Konoe Konoka, the occupant of the lower bunk chirped. "He's a just kid you know."

Asuna sighed before she got out of bed and climbed down the ladder.

"I bet it's just the Engineering Club's robotic dinosaur out on the loose again." she said.

Negi soon followed after her.

**Outside.**

Kira grunted as he raised both his hands crossed above his head to block the Yummy's axe kick as the roar echoed still.

"Dammit… This bastard's getting too powerful…" he muttered under his breath.

The mummy like being removed its leg from where it was and jumped back before cracks started to appear, having an eerie green light emanate from them. The Yummy screamed defiantly and its body shattered like glass, revealing a new figure underneath.

Once where a mummy like creature was now stood a primarily yellow-green being that was mainly human like, but its head had a tan human like face that lacked any eyes, nostrils, or moving lips. The being's head had protrusions that appeared to look like the compound eyes of a praying mantis, as well as wielding saw like arm blades that were similar to the forelegs of the creature it resembled. The only piece of clothing it wore was a black belt with two rows of silver studs at the top and bottom around its waist.

Kira and Airi were both caught off guard by the Yummy's metamorphosis, causing the Wraith to step forward with her scythe drawn. The blonde who was on the roof froze in place in surprise as well. Uva however, only smirked at what he saw.

"Masamune-san, please stand back, it appears our foe has became too much for you to handle on your own." she suggested.

Kira shook his head and looked at the girl.

"Gomen, but as I said, I'm not going to let you fight in my place." he apologized as he slowly slid a hand into one of his pants pockets before pulling out the Core Medal he had stashed away inside of it. The boy then turned his attention to the Yummy and grinned.

"You want a fight you freak?" he asked.

"Of course, that's all I want." the monster replied in a clear, and surprisingly respectful tone, completely opposite to the voice it had when it resembled a mummy.

Kira grinned before he clenched the Medal.

"I see… well then, I'll give you my all. I'm really enjoying myself here." he declared exuberantly.

As he spoke, he felt a surge of energy radiating from the coin he was holding.

Airi remained silent as Kira spoke, resisting the urge to face palm by what she was hearing. Were all men so simple?

Kira clenched the coin more before he felt the power starting to well up from within his legs. He then heard a voice in the back of his head telling him to just let go of himself.

The mantis like Yummy charged forward, closing the distance and attempted to swing one of the arm blades at the pair.

The boy however casually walked forward and grinned maniacally before his eyes glowed violet and a dark violet reptilian tail emerged from his back and swung it against the Yummy, causing the being to be flung backwards as some silver coins flew out of him.

Kira tilted his head back and unleashed a blood-curdling roar as his teeth became slightly longer and pointed, much like the teeth of a predator. His black hair all stood upright as the tips became a light violet. The pale white skin slowly becoming a deep violet, but only a few shades lighter than his tail's color. His eyes glowed violet as the pupils became vertical slits. The boy then slouched forward a little, with his head tilted up towards the Yummy.

Airi shuddered as she felt a surge of powerful negative energy radiating from the now feral looking boy. At the same time, she felt the coin she had resonate with it.

"Airi…" Kira called out to the wraith as he looked at her, his voice lacking any empathy. "I'll need some help here."

Airi nodded silently before she summoned two violet will-o-wisps and her scythe raised.

The mantis Yummy charged forward and did an uppercut towards Kira's chin, only to have the boy open his mouth and bite down on its arm, causing more silver coins to fly out. Hissing in pain, the monster failed to pay attention to its surroundings as Airi leaped above the pair and landing behind it to slash the back with her scythe.

"AAAGGGHHH!" it screamed in agony as more of the silver coins began to "bleed" out of the wound in its back.

Kira clenched his jaws even tighter, causing his opponent to scream in pain even more as Airi slashed the Yummy in the back several more times, causing more of the coins to come out of its wounds.

"Masamune-san, can you finish it off?" Airi asked as she looked at him in anticipation.

The boy relinquished his hold on the Yummy's arm and spun around to strike it with his tail. The force of the impact caused his opponent to be sent flying backwards and colliding into a nearby sakura tree, resulting in it to crack loudly as it fell down.

Kira then heard a faint roar from beneath him, sounding like it was beckoning him to plunge his hand into the ground. The boy grinned and knelt before thrusting his hand into the ground, causing cracks to appear that were emanating a violet glow. He felt his fingertips touch something that felt like a handle and he instinctively grabbed onto it and pulled out.

Airi blinked in surprise as she saw Kira pull out a bizarre axe that had the handle sticking from the back while having what appeared to be a silver rod where the handle traditionally was, ending with what appeared to be a cylindrical chamber that was a translucent violet. The blade of the axe was a similar shade translucent violet with a slot towards the top while it was in between the jaws of a black Tyrannosaurus head with golden teeth and yellow eyes.

Kira examined the weapon in his hand before smirking maliciously.

Ever since Kira's transformation, both Uva and the blonde were staring at him in shock. However, when Uva saw the familiar axe being pulled from the ground, he trembled a bit.

"How can he summon that?" he asked in exasperated disbelief. "Only OOO can use the Medagabryu…"

The blonde however began to blush slightly as she watched the boy more intently.

"He's reckless… but he's really strong…" she noted.

Kira growled as he remained crouched, his violet eyes trained on his prey. The Yummy was struggling to stay on its feet as it fell onto one knee. The boy saw a silver coin and reached his hand out to grasp it.

Airi felt a feeling of dread as she leaped over the humanoid mantis and running over to Kira's side as he grabbed it and smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Airi asked.

"Blast the bug bastard to kingdom come." Kira replied in a cold, bloodthirsty tone.

He then placed the coin into the slot on the axe's blade.

The axe made a "gulp" like sound as the coin slid into the bottom of the axe blade.

Both Kira and Airi blinked in a mix of confusion and disbelief as they thought the exact same thing.

_Did that axe actually gulp just now?_

Shrugging, Kira grabbed the bottom grip and pulled it, having it become a handle as he pulled on the lever at the back of the head upwards, causing the mouth to close with the blade of the axe now protruding from the snout of the dinosaur head like a horn as the lever acting as a second grip now.

"Sweet… a Bazooka!" Kira cried out in pure glee.

However, his face deadpanned when he heard the Medagabryu burp loudly.

"It… burped…" Airi stated in a slight stupor.

The mantis Yummy staggered to its feet and reached a hand out at its opponents.

"I won't let you defeat me!" it cried out in a strained tone now.

Kira turned his attention towards his opponent and pointed the Bazooka at it.

"TIME TO SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" he declared before pulling the trigger.

"PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!" The bazooka chanted before a large violet energy beam was fired with intense force.

The recoil of the weapon was too much for Kira to handle, resulting in him being flung backwards into the wall of the dormitory with enough force to create a small indent in the wall upon impact. However, during his flight, he grabbed the nearest thing that wasn't the bazooka in an extremely vain effort to stop himself from flying.

Meanwhile the beam struck the Yummy square in the chest and it flailed its arms above its head for a moment, screaming in pain as it erupted into an explosion with countless silver coins flying out of the flames, littering the ground.

Airi, who was standing close by Kira when he fired, was perhaps the most unfortunate. In addition to the recoil, her maid outfit was torn off of her body as well as her bra, leaving her in only her panties. The wraith's face paled deeply before being replaced with a very deep blush as she covered her breasts the best she could with her arms before screaming at the top of her lungs.

Kira however, had his eyes rolled behind his head as he slowly slid down to the ground, in one hand the Medagabryu, and the other, the maid outfit that was torn from the front with the bra dangling. His hair fell down and the tips turned back to the original black color as his tail glowed in a faint violet glow before rapidly fading away into thin air. His skin however slowly shifted back into his original color

Staring up from the roof, Uva only shook his head before turning around and walked away. He briefly paused to turn into his true form to jump from the roof to the ground and vanishing from view. The blonde however was leaning over the edge, staring at the unconscious Kira as she wagged her reptilian tail happily.

"Even though it wasn't me directly, that thing was a part of me, and he defeated it so easily…" she said as she blushed more with a small smile." I made up my mind. Despite how sloppy his fighting style was, I accept him as my master!"

The horned girl then turned her attention towards the white coin that was still resting on the ground.

"I think I should take that along… I believe Master had one like that as well…" she said before walking over towards the coin.

She smiled as she knelt down and picked up the coin and looked at it closely.

"Nani? What's this thing that's on it? Doesn't look like anything I'm familiar with…" she muttered under her breath as she kept on examining the coin for a moment longer before shrugging. "I just hope Master isn't a baka…"

Meanwhile, the unconscious Kira sneezed loudly for no reason.

Airi saw him sneeze and shook her head.

"E-Excuse me, can you please explain what is going on here?" a somewhat nervous voice asked from beside her.

The wraith turned her head and blinked for a moment.

"I have almost no idea myself. All I know for certain is that I'm somewhere that I am unfamiliar with and that guy who's unconscious over there is simpleminded." Airi replied dryly while pointing towards Kira. "And may I ask who you are, young boy?"

"I'm Negi Springfield; I'm a teacher at Mahora Academy." Negi introduced himself in a polite manner as he bowed slightly.

Airi smiled and nodded, impressed by the manners of the young boy.

"A pleasure to meet you, Springfield-sensei." the wraith acknowledged as she bowed as well.

The young boy then noticed Airi's state of attire before he blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Ex-Excuse me for a moment please, I'll go get you a robe to wear." Negi said before retreating back into the dorm building.

Airi smiled a little. It wasn't everyday she'd meet one so young to be well mannered.

Kira however was dreaming about himself having his way with a harem of twenty submissive and naked Airi's, making them each moan and begging for more with his hands. He grinned as he groped of one of them while kissing her passionately.

…_**AND that's all you'll see, due to the Author suffering from acute Anemia caused by a massive nosebleed…**_

Airi shivered when she saw him grin perversely as some drool oozed its way down his lower lip. At the same time, she had repressed the sudden urge to kill him very slowly with her scythe.

* * *

_**Next Period:**_

_**A new day arrives at Mahora, but the craziness intensifies when the blond makes her presence known. However, things all go to hell when Black Rock Shooter appears, wanting to fight. And what's with the school wide hunt for an ermine?**_

_**2nd Period: Criticism, Trouble, and an Ermine Hunt**_

* * *

_**Final Thoughts**_

_Blazorna: Welcome to Final Thoughts, an end of chapter segment where some of the cast of the story and myself quickly talk about a random question, but since this is the first chapter, we might as well do something special. Anyway, joining me today is the Greeed, Uva, and Masamune Kira, the_

_Kira: YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE!"_

_Uva: Shut up, you idiot._

_Kira: No, you shut up!_

_Blazorna: Calm down you two. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for reading the first chapter of this fanfic. Normally I'd just put a story like this into the crossover section of this site, but apparently not as many people bother checking that area, so I decided to put it here. I got the idea of doing this kind of fanfic after reading the hilariously (much better written and action packed) GIGA-EPIC "Unequally Rational and Emotional" by Over Master (and Shadow Crystal Mage). If either of you guys are reading this, just to let you know, I'm not trying to steal you guys' shtick. And if you aren't busy, contact me with your thoughts about this story! I bet you didn't expect a bazooka that burps._

_Kira: I still can't believe it did that. Worst. Badass Weapon. EVER!_

_"Blazorna: SILENCE YOU FOOL! *pulls out the Medagabryu, slots a cell medal into it and turns it into Bazooka mode before squeezing trigger*_

_Medagabryu: PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!_

_Kira: OH FUUUUUU- *gets blown away*_

_Blazorna: *sighs and shoulders Medagabryu over shoulder* I apologize for my OC's misbehavior. For those who have read some of my other fanfics already, I want to make this clear. The Masamune Kira in this story is a totally different character from the other one. Also, fans of Negima shippings, don't worry, I'm not going to have Kira be hooked up with anyone from 3-A, unless it's for an omake, or is from an alternate reality, or you guys beg me to hook him up with someone... And he will be the ONLY OC in this story as well. Plus I'll try my hardest to keep him from being a Gary Stu, even though he's borderline already… but there's going to be an explanation for why he is that way! I promise!_

_Kira: *unconscious*_

_Uva: You better explain why I'M here._

_Blazorna: I'm getting there, Uva-tan!"_

_Uva: UVA-TAN? YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR INSULTING ME FOR THAT!_

_Blazorna: Relax, I was only kidding! Anyway, to differentiate my story from other stories, especially other fanfics that involves the Kamen Rider Franchise. (For those who aren't familiar with it, it's like Power Rangers, but there's neither giant robots nor a group of spandex wearing heroes.), I decided to remove one key trait that all Kamen Rider fanfics have, crossover or not. THERE WILL BE NO RIDERS IN THIS FIC! Of course it's obvious that I'm using Uva and the O Medals (aka the Core and Cell Medals) on top of other themes from Kamen Rider OOO, but don't worry, I've carefully planned on explaining how the Medals work the way they do in this story. I won't go into details, but it WILL BE EXPLAINED! But I'm also doing it so that Negima fans can enjoy this without having to watch Kamen Rider OOO. Although doing so wouldn't be such a bad idea. It's actually well written and very funny. Especially the Cripple Fight they had… and when OOO tried to get a Ridevendor to transform… Or the times where Dr. Maki freaks out…_

_Uva: You're getting off track._

_Blazorna: Thanks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and please speak your thoughts about it in a review. I want to know if this story is worth to continue or not. Thank you all for taking your time to read this. And if I get enough reviews, I'll continue._

_Till then… (Hopefully) BYE_

_Uva: HEY! YOU DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHY I WA-_

_Blazorna: Don't make me blast you to kingdom come, Uva._

_Uva: Fine… *Leaves*_

_..._

_..._

…

…

…

…

…

_Kira: owww… that smarts like a Mother fu-_

_Medagabyru: PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!_

_Kira: …Oh come on…._


	2. Second Period

**WARNING!: This story contains massive crossovers, nudity, profanity, a panty eating monster, mild fourth wall breaking, and a burping bazooka being used for things outside of killing and blowing stuff up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following.**

**Negima! Belongs to Ken Akamatsu**

**Train Heartnet of "Black Cat" belongs to Kentaro Yabuki**

**Airi and Cerate of the "Queen's Blade" franchise belongs to Hobby Japan**

**Uva, the Yummy, OOO, the O-Medals (the Core and Cell Medals) and Medagabryu of "Kamen Rider OOO" belong to Toei.**

**Black Rock Shooter of "Black Rock Shooter" belongs to HUKE of Supercell.**

**All other characters that appear in this story belong to their respectful owners.**

**This work is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**And I'd like to thank OverMaster for giving me the inspiration for this story in the first place. (I haven't stolen his idea, SERIOUSLY!)**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Mysterious people appeared all over Mahora as well as the mysterious Core Medals. Two of the strangers, Airi, aka the Infernal Temptress, and Masamune Kira, were ambushed by an odd mummy like being. After Kira defeated it with a bazooka blast, Airi is confronted by the lovable Child Teacher, Negi Springfield._

_**2nd Period: Criticism, Trouble, and an Ermine**_

Airi smiled warmly as Negi returned with a robe in his arms before she noticed a girls coming out of the entranceway. She had long pinkish-orange hair held up in twin ponytails with hair bands with bells holding them in place. Her glaring eyes were each a different color, the left eye blue and the right green. She was wearing an all red flannel bottoms and a matching top that buttoned up in front to keep herself decent, although it was misaligned as one side was lower than the other

"Alright Negi, what's going on here?" the pony tailed girl called out in annoyance as she stomped over towards the boy.

"I was asking Airi-san about it, Asuna-san. She said that she and her friend are not from around here and both were attacked." Negi explained as he looked up at the annoyed girl.

"Then explain the roar we awoke to!" she interjected.

As if on cue, a figure jumped from the roof and landed in a crouch in between Negi and Airi.

"Where's my master?" the blonde haired girl demanded as she glared at the girl.

Asuna's eyes widen in disbelief as she immediately covered Negi's eyes with her hands.

"Why are you naked?" she blurted in a stupor.

Airi however blinked for a moment when she recognized the newcomer.

"You're a Cerate…a Gal Monster…" she stated.

The blonde turned her head at Airi's direction and smirked.

"Glad to know that someone knows what I am." she acknowledged smugly.

The blonde then turned her attention to Asuna.

"Now where is my master?" she demanded.

"Master? Are you a maid for someone?" Asuna asked.

"What's going on?" Negi whined as he struggled to remove Asuna's hands from his eyes so he can see.

"Shut up brat, there's a naked girl here." the pinkette snapped as an eyebrow twitched.

"Oh… Okay." the redhead responded in realization.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" the blonde roared in fury.

"No, they asked you a question." a voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned their heads, Negi with his eyes covered at the sight they were seeing.

Kira rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he groaned a little. He slowly got onto his feet. In his right hand was the bazooka he used earlier. The boy shook his head violently for a moment before focusing his attention upon the group.

"Sorry for that, but I didn't realized that this baby packed quite a punch." he said as he waved the weapon up in the air.

"PUT THAT AWAY!" Asuna and Airi demanded in unison.

Kira sighed before turning the Medagabryu back into its axe form and dropping it to the ground, which fell into it with a flash of violet light.

"MASTER!" Cerate cried out affectionately as she glomped the boy.

Kira's eyes became saucers as blood trickled down from his left nostril.

Asuna groaned at the sight she was witnessing before she ran and did a drop kick to the boy's head.

"GWEEBE?" Kira said as his face hit the pavement and skidded across it as he flew several meters.

"Pervert…" she muttered under her breath.

The wraith watched the boy land face down, completely still as a puddle of blood flowed from where his face was.

"I think you killed him…" Airi said in a slight stupor.

Kira's body twitched for a moment before he rose to his feet.

"What was that for?" he cried out in anger as he rubbed his cheek, ignoring the blood that was flowing down his face.

The Cerate sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are, Master." She criticized dryly. "You defeated that thing that came from me, and yet you're acting like a wimp…"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

Airi fell silent as she held her chin as she began to think.

"Cerate, are you saying that creature came from you?" she asked.

"Yeah, this weird guy threw a coin at me and that thing came out of me…" the blonde replied as she swatted the air with her tail once in annoyance. "Said something about it being born from my desire…"

Airi looked at Negi.

"Negi-sensei, may we speak with whoever is in charge of this place?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll contact him right away." the boy responded confidently before turning his head up at Asuna's direction the best he could. "Asuna-san, can you please remove your hands. I promise not to look."

Asuna sighed and led Negi towards the entrance to the dorms.

"Not until you're inside." she said dryly.

The Cerate tilted her head a little in confusion before she turned towards Kira's direction and began walking towards him.

"Kira, it appears that you're this Cerate's master now." the wraith declared as she glared at the blonde.

Kira blinked in a dumbfounded manner before pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes, she's talking about you!" the nude blonde groaned in disbelief.

Airi shook her head before sighing.

She didn't dare to mutter the phrase "At least it couldn't get worse." as she knew that it was cosmic law that things were to always get worse whenever someone says it.

**Nearby Evangeline's Home**

Evangeline yawned slightly as she walked back towards her cottage. After the incident with the lights, the vampiress decided to just sit back and watch what will happen. She was momentarily caught off guard when she heard a loud roar that came from where the girls' dorms were. She debated for a moment to go and check it out before just shrugging it off as just one of the Engineering Club's robots out on a rampage again.

As the loli vampire walked down Cherry Blossom Road, she noticed a man with a green jacket walking her way. The two stopped when they were side by side, each looking at the other through the corner of their eyes.

"Who are you?" Eva asked. "I can tell you're not from around here."

Uva smirked a little before responding. "I can sense the Core Medal you have, you flat chested little girl."

Evangeline's right eyebrow twitched a little before she grinned.

"Are you by chance the homunculus referred to as a Greeed?" she questioned.

Uva remained silent for a moment before he turned to face the vampire, his face becoming serious.

"How do you know what I am?" he countered as he clenched his fist.

Eva turned her head and smirked.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in fighting you." she replied casually as she closed her eyes. "But I have one question. Why are you here exactly?"

Uva relaxed slightly and grunted.

"I don't know where 'here' is actually." he retorted dryly.

The vampires smirked and opened her eyes. "So, that voice was speaking the truth, you really came from another reality." she stated.

"Who told you that?" the Greeed snapped as his eyes widen a little.

"I never gotten a name, but he said something about regretting not being able to see this world's conclusion…" the vampire recalled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Upon hearing that, Uva took a step back before clenching his fists.

"You spoke with him?" he asked, exasperated.

Evangeline reached into her cloak and pulled out the Core Medal she had on her and held in front of the Greeed, who growled upon seeing it.

"Yeah, he even gave me this." she quipped before she looked at the Medal.

"I have a proposition, Greeed."

**A Church somewhere in Mahora**

The sun began to rise as Black Rock Shooter sat on the roof of a bell tower for a church, thinking back about what she learned. She reached into a pocket in her shorts and pulled out the Core Medal she had.

The crocodile that was on the front had its back arched in a way that the tail almost touched the snout, which, the sunlight illuminating it slightly. The black haired girl then looked down at her legs and thought about what the cloaked man said about the medals.

"Due to the nature of this world you're now in, you can tap into the power of the twenty one Core Medals that are scattered across this place. Some give you powers, while others either grant you weapons or accessories that can enhance your fighting style in some way. From the world they came from, these were exclusive to the Multi-King, OOO. Keep in mind the Core Medals are divided into seven sets of three, and when a complete set is collected, you can unlock the set's full potential, just like how OOO did it. However, beings called Greeed also use the Core Medals for their own powers. In fact, they themselves are actually a Core Medal that's sentient. And the more medals they have, the more powerful they become."

The silent girl pocketed the Wani Core Medal once again before standing up and jumping to the ground, landing on her feet with her knees bent. She then stood up right and began walking in the direction of Mahora Academy, meanwhile pulling the hood of her jacket over her head.

**Outside of Mahora.**

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a snow white ermine cried out as it was being pursued by three orbs of blue light.

Albert Chamomile, or Chamo for short, was running for his life for the past half hour, ever since the pursuing lights first appeared. He believed them to be an advanced kind of homing Sagitta Magica, as no matter his attempts to evade them, from running through bushes or swimming underwater, the lights persistently followed.

Where did I screw up? I made sure to cover my tracks when I stowed away on that ship… He thought as he looked over his shoulder at the lights.

"Damn… whoever launched these is ingenious…" he begrudgingly admitted. "For over half an hour and yet they're still following me…"

However, the lights split up and two of them began arching in opposite directions, flanking the magical ermine's sides.

The flanking lights then closed the distance between themselves and their quarry. The ermine began to panic and closed his eyes before he heard three gunshots soon followed by three "chink" noises. Chamo skidded to a stop and opened his eyes before turning around to no longer seeing the lights chasing him.

"Well, why wouldn't you know…it actually worked…" a man's voice said in amazement.

The ermine looked around for a moment before looking upwards to see a man standing on a tree branch, brandishing a black ornate pistol with red tassels dangling from the grip. Chamo looked up and noticed the Roman numeral "XIII" tattooed on the gunslinger's chest.

"You alright little guy?" the man asked the ermine in a friendly way. "I know you can talk. I heard you screaming a moment ago."

Chamo turned into a stone statue upon hearing that. He unintentionally revealed his true nature as a magical being to a mundane… He'll be turned into an ermine for certain for that…

Oh, wait…. He's already one…

The ermine looked up and gulped a little.

"I-I'm fine… Thanks." he replied, still a little nervous.

The brunette grinned and jumped from the tree, landing in front of the ermine.

"Don't worry about it. Can you tell me where you're going?" he asked.

"I'm heading to see my Aniki at Mahora." Chamo replied, starting to relax a little. "He's a teacher there."

The man raised an eyebrow for a moment before he fell to the ground, broke out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he kicked the air. The ermine just stood there and watched for a few minutes before the man calmed down enough to speak.

"A weasel teaching a class?" the man said, trying his hardest to suppress the laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

Chamo lowered his head and face pawed himself as he sighed.

"No… Aniki is a human, like you, that's if you're not a magical being like myself." he corrected.

The man sat up and grinned at the ermine in a carefree way.

"I'm human, and don't worry, you're not the first talking animal I've seen." he stated.

Chamo nodded silently before looking over towards the direction he came from.

"What happened to those lights that were chasing me?" he asked.

"Oh those things? I shot them down." the man replied boastfully.

The ermine nodded for a moment before noticing something not far from him. He scampered over to it and blinked in confusion.

"I think I found what you shot down…" he called out before picking up a blue coin that had a bullet that was squished to a pancake lying next to it. The Ermine held it up above his head the best he could with both hands.

The man blinked in confusion before getting up to his feet. He dusted his pants a bit and placed the pistol into the leg holster before walking over towards Chamo. He then knelt down and took the coin and looked at it.

The coin had a gold rim while there was what appeared to be an eel coiled up on the face of the coin. The brunette closed an eye and examined at the coin closer before looking at the flattened bullet that rested on the ground.

"Wow… despite hitting it dead center, this thing is completely unscathed…" he said in mild surprise.

Chamo blinked before noticing two more blue coins lying not far from him.

"I think these were the things chasing me…" The ermine pondered out loud. He then realized before turning around.

"By the way, what's your name, I'm Albert Chamomile, but you can call me Chamo." he stated.

The brunette grinned and nodded.

"Name's Train Heartnet, and I'm a Sweeper." he said proudly while jabbing a thumb against his chest.

**Headmaster's Office**

Konoe Konoemon was sitting at his desk when he heard knocking at the door to his office. The old man stroked his beard briefly before he spoke.

"Come in." he said in a calm way.

The door opened and Negi poked his head in followed by Cerate, Airi and Kira.

"Ahh, I have been awaiting for your arrival. Please, come in." the headmaster beckoned in a kind manner.

Negi walked in first and went over to the left side of the Headmaster's desk, turning to face parallel with it. Airi came in next, wearing her maid outfit once again. She stood in front of it and bowed courteously. Kira entered as the wraith bowed and stood beside her on the left. Cerate came in last, wearing a white tank top and denim shorts that were cut off at the thighs. Her tail and horn were exposed, but the gauntlets she was wearing earlier were missing. She went to Kira's side and took Kira's hand into one of her own, blushing slightly. Kira, however, looked a little nervous at this display.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice, sir." Negi said in a grateful manner.

"Of course. From what you've told me, this is something of utmost importance." Konoemon replied as he leaned back in his chair a little, examining the trio that stood in front of him.

Negi nodded and began to account what he was told by Kira and the others. Several minutes went by before the child teacher finished.

Konoemon closed his eyes and stroked his beard as he digested what he heard.

"Hmmmm…. So, you three are not from around here…" the elder said.

"That's correct, sir." Airi acknowledged with a small nod.

"And there's this other man who used a coin to summon a monster from within you?" Konoemon asked Cerate as he opened his eyes, his attention focused solely on the blonde.

The Gal Monster only nodded in response.

"Do you happen to have any proof that such a monster existed?"

Kira dug his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out three silver coins and placed them onto the desk.

"When Airi-san and I were fighting that thing, whenever we caused damage, instead of blood, it bled these things." the boy explained.

Konoemon took one of the coins and examined it. The front of the coin was a Stag beetle, and when he flipped the coin over, there was a circle with an "X" inside it. He also noted an unusual kind of magic radiating from it, but it was weak.

"Interesting… I never seen such things before…" he remarked.

"Yeah, and we believe the monster is connected with these coins…" Airi said next before she pulled out her Core Medal.

Konoemon lifted his head up to see the coin the wraith was holding and raised an eyebrow.

"Oho… very interesting. Where did you find that, young lady?" he inquired in curiosity.

Airi paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts before she spoke.

"It came to me." she replied. "Masamune-san also received one."

The headmaster nodded before setting the coin back down.

"This is quite a predicament… this man who summoned the monster may still be within Mahora, and might be a threat to the students' safety…" he addressed while stroking his beard again. "I'll alert the staff about this immediately."

Negi nodded a bit before her realized something.

"Um… what about them? They don't have any place to stay…" he said.

Konoemon fell silent and thought for a moment.

"You brought up a valid point there." He said while stroking his beard.

"Just give us a place to stay and we'll stay off the radar." Kira offered.

Konoemon nodded before speaking. "There is a large, unoccupied cabin not far from where Evangeline lives… you can use that if you'd like."

"Thank you sir. We greatly appreciate your generosity." Airi said gratefully as she bowed.

Kira nodded.

Cerate however was deep in thought.

"Hang on, there's one thing we've yet to consider." she said.

"What's that?" Airi asked in confusion.

"I don't know where you're getting at." Kira deadpanned as his face became blank.

"Why are you such a baka, Master?" Cerate retorted as she shook her head. "Have you ever stopped to think about there being others like us?"

Kira fell silent for a moment and scratched the top of his head. Everyone else however realized where the blonde was getting at.

"Nope, that thought never crossed my mind…" he said flatly.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" the Gal Monster said in aghast. "You NEVER once thought about that?"

Cerate then roared loudly and punched Kira where the sun doesn't shine as hard as she could.

Kira's face didn't register the pain right away, but it slowly shifted from one of confusion, to one in complete agony. He whimpered loudly before slumping to the ground, curled up in a ball as his hands were covering where he was struck at.

Both Negi and Konoemon instinctively covered their crotches at what they just witnessed. Negi however became confused to as why he reacted in such a manner. Airi however only sighed and shook her head.

"That was a little excessive, Cerate-san." Airi said to the blonde.

The Gal Monster snorted before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Master is a baka… and that was the only way that he'd get the message clearly…" Cerate explained dryly.

Kira started to whimper and roll around in pain.

"Is Masamune-san going to be okay?" Negi asked in concern as he looked at the writhing blackette.

"He's going to be fine… I killed him by draining him of his life force and yet look at him." Airi replied calmly.

However, both Konoemon and Negi froze in place in a cold sweat at what they just heard.

"Excuse me… but did I just hear you right?" the elder asked, for once actually hoping that he was having hearing problems.

"You… You killed Masamune-san?" Negi whimpered as he backed himself against the wall.

Airi's face softened as she nodded slowly.

"I had little choice, I am a wraith." she explained as she lowered her head a bit. "Where I came from, my kind doesn't have a solid form, as we're specters… but I wanted to have a physical form… The Mistress granted me my wish in exchange for my eternal servitude to her. I served her faithfully, as I was, still am, grateful for what she did, even if she was evil. I was tasked to do things that I didn't like, but I completed them without question…"

Negi and Konoemon looked at each other in uncertainty while Cerate placed her hands behind her head as her tail swayed slowly.

"I heard about that hag. The Swamp Witch." the blonde recalled as she shuddered a little. "Even my race feared her; she was very skilled with necromancy and dark magic…"

"N-Necromancy?" Konoemon cried out as his eyes widen in shock.

Airi and Cerate both nodded in unison before the Wraith continued.

"I was ordered by The Mistress to sabotage a tournament that happens every four years by any means necessary. I failed and was punished by Melona, a comrade of sorts." she stopped then as she clenched her fists, the core medal held within the left hand, and trembled slightly… "I only pray that Rana-san is okay…"

Everyone fell silent upon hearing that, even Kira.

Silence filled the room as everyone turned their attention onto Airi.

"The last thing I witnessed before arriving here was Melona approaching Rana, while I was bound and was drained of almost all my power…" She muttered as she lowered her head and clenched her fists more. "The boy was innocent. If anything bad happened to him… I swear… I will make that bitch pay with her life."

She raised her head and her face showed off only pure rage. The core medal she was clenching in her right hand still was glowing.

Kira slowly rose to his feet, wincing slightly from the lingering pain that came from where he was struck. He looked at Airi right in the eyes and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Airi-san. I was betrayed by someone that I cared greatly about. But don't let your anger get to you." he said. "It'll make you do something you'll truly regret. If you did such a thing, how would Rana react?"

The wraith's eyes widen upon hearing Rana's name before she lowered her head.

"Masamune…" she said weakly. "I'm a monster in a human body…"

Kira groaned before taking a deep breath.

Cerate, Negi and Konoemon turned their attention to the boy as he reached his other hand to her right shoulder.

_**RRRIIIIIIIIIP!**_

"!"

Negi gasped and turned around, covering his eyes while Konoemon's eyebrow twitched a little before getting a nosebleed. Cerate however was grinning a little at what just happened.

The now kneeling Kira grinned perversely as he saw Airi lowered her head to see that the state of her outfit. The boy had stripped her completely in one move, exposing her body to the world with her clothes pooled at her ankles. Airi's face became seventy shades of red that moment as her eyes became as big as saucers.

Kira stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked at the nude wraith smugly.

"Airi, if anyone's a monster, it's me," Kira stated before he raised a hand up and poked Airi in the forehead. "You, however, are by far more human than you believe. In fact, you're one of the most respectful and beautiful women I've ever met."

"Masamune-san…" the wraith swooned in a longing manner.

Cerate calmly walked up to Kira and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Cerate stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before pulling a German Suplex on him.

"YOU DECADANT WOMANIZING PERVERT!" the Gal Monster screeched as she arched her back.

The boy's head broke through the floor. She then let go of Kira, his legs sticking up, with one of the feet twitching slightly.

_"DING! DING! DING!"_

Everyone in the room could have sworn that a ringside bell used in professional wrestling went off just then.

The Blonde got up and cracked her neck a bit before looking at the headmaster, who was now face down on his desk in a puddle of blood as bubbles came from nearby his face.

"Umm… is the old man okay? He seems to be drowning in his own blood…"

Negi turned around, panicking like crazy when he saw Konoemon.

Airi shook her head and blinked.

"Eh? What happened to me?" she asked as she looked around, her clothes vanishing and reappearing on her body, completely restored.

As Kira slowly lost consciousness, only two things came to mind.

_It is worth being the Overlord of All Perverts in the Entire Multiverse after all._

And…

_Why do I have the sudden urge to hunt down sparkly vampires and wannabe-werewolf pedophiles?_

**Cherry Blossom Street**

Black Rock Shooter jumped up into a tree when she sensed multiple presences coming her way. She summoned her Rock Cannon and prepared herself for an attack. However, all she saw were countless people running as fast as they could in the same direction, as if they were being chased by something.

The silent spectator watched the event unfold. She saw people either running or riding on motorcycles, roller blades, scooters, skateboards, almost anything imaginable that has wheels that wasn't a car or train. However, she turned her attention towards an approaching figure. It was a tall, Puerto Rican looking girl, wearing a Shinto maid outfit, staring at her with cold, calculating eyes. The silent girl returned the stare and aimed her weapon at the dark skinned girl, her face remaining emotionless. The girl stopped running for a moment to shake her head in refusal and gestured her to follow.

Black Rock Shooter only nodded slightly in acknowledgement as her cannon disappeared. The dark skinned girl then turned and resumed running in the direction as the rest of the crowd. The silent girl pulled down her hood and jumped from the tree and followed, ignoring the cries of people who were startled by her unexpected appearance. She pulled down her hood, allowing her unequal, spiky ponytails to sway in the breeze as she ran, her stoic face revealed to the world.

**Elsewhere Amongst the Mob.**

Uva grumbled as he ran with the crowd. He began to think back about the proposition that the blonde girl he met earlier offered.

"Her knowledge about this world and only for all that I know about the Core Medals and to help free her from a curse." he thought out loud.

The more the Greeed thought, the more he couldn't shake the feeling that girl was planning to use him. He growled and shoved his way through several students forcefully, ignoring their cries in the process.

He mentally reminded himself why he was doing this.

I need to find out more about this world. I can sense powers that are like that Alchemist's all over, yet that runt said that it's something that I could possibly use myself as well… a way for me to prevent myself from losing control of my powers again. If I decided to show up at her school before the bell rings without using my powers, she'll teach me the basics.

The homunculus smirked and kept on running.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed loudly as she shoved more students to the side, momentarily passing a girl with pale white skin and black hair tied up in two unequal ponytails.

The Greeed didn't pay any attention to her as he kept on moving forward. The girl however did.

_**Castle?**_

_A man, whose face was mostly shrouded by darkness, grinned as he sat on his throne within his castle. He was wearing black pants with a matching tunic, completed with a cape. His left hand was grasping a black tablet like object that was with three slots facing away from him. The slots each had a coin inserted within them, each of different colors._

_The one in the left slot was a red coin with a full body image of a hawk with its wings spread out and head turned to the side, the middle one was yellow with the face of a tiger gracing it, and the one on the right was green with an frontward image of a grasshopper with the hind legs sticking out._

_"I'm extremely pleased with Gara and the others. This thing could actually make my dream a reality." the man said as he examined the object briefly._

_He recalled the alchemists explaining to him that it was created using powers from a different world. The same could be said about their earlier experiment._

_"Their amok homunculi however, are becoming quite the nuisance… I need to take care of them soon before my kingdom is ruined." the man muttered as he tapped the black object against the armrest of his throne slowly._

Kira awoke in a cold sweat, sitting upright as his hands clenched the sheets of the bed he was in.

"Who… who was that?" he asked himself out loud.

The boy looked around and noticed that he was in what appeared to be an infirmary with a curtain next to the bed to prevent him from seeing the rest of the room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out.

Footsteps could be heard as someone approached him.

"You're up already Master?" he heard Cerate called out in mild surprise.

"How long was I out?" Kira asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Only for about a hour." the Gal Monster replied before she pulled the curtain to the side.

Kira nodded and then noticed Airi sitting in a chair across the room, fast asleep. Cerate's left eyebrow however was trembling a bit in jealousy.

"What is so great about that bimbo that you see in her?" the blonde retorted as she glared at the boy. "Are you into maids?"

Kira blinked for a moment in confusion before getting where Cerate was getting at.

"I… I don't really know. But don't get the wrong idea, I find you really cute as well." he answered automatically.

Cerate blushed slightly as she fidgeted, her eyes averting the boy.

"D-Don't flatter me." she said, attempting to put up a tough front.

Kira smiled more at the blonde's reaction before reaching a hand up and petting her on the top of her head, being careful of the horn.

"I was only stating the truth. You're very cute." he continued.

The Gal Monster blushed deeper before leaning her head forward and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"Just curious, Cerate-san, why do you call me 'Master' all the time?" Kira asked.

Cerate opened her eyes and blushed a bit deeper.

"It's my race's custom to submit themselves to someone who manages to best them in battle." she explained.

Kira blinked in confusion as he removed his hand from the blonde's head, much to her chagrin

"I get what you're saying, but we never fought." he stated. "I don't understand where your getting the idea I defeated you…"

Then it hit him like a ton of feathers (which weighs the same as a ton of bricks!). His eyes widen slightly as he recalled what he heard.

"That monster that I defeated… you said it came from you…"

Cerate nodded and frowned a little before flicking him hard in the forehead.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." she deadpanned.

"Gomen…" Kira apologized while rubbing his forehead.

Cerate gasped as her tail twitched in surprise upon noticing Kira's eyes glowing violet. Airi immediately woke up, her eyes glowing a similar shade.

"Did you sense that?" the wraith asked.

"I did. And there's more than one of them coming this way." Kira elaborated in a serious tone.

He grabbed the covers of the bed and threw them off as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up instantly. The two girls blinked in confusion as Kira went straight to the window and opened it.

"Come on, I won't be able to do this on my own." he said before jumping out of the window.

Two seconds passed.

**SPLAT!**

Both the girls ran to the window upon hearing the sound of someone hitting the pavement. They poked their heads out to see Kira laying face down on the ground spread eagle as he groaned weakly in pain.

"Thank goodness I'm indestructible." he moaned.

_**Somewhere in an alternate reality, Francis growled.**_

_**"I hate being referenced…" he said dryly.**_

Cerate jumped out of the window next and landed safely on her feet as Airi floated up in the air before descending to the ground. Kira was able to roll onto his back just in time to see up the wraith's skirt before she landed, causing him to grin perversely.

The Gal monster's eyebrow twitched before she calmly stomped Kira in the stomach, forcing the air out of his system.

"Ero-baka." she said in annoyance.

Kira coughed a bit and gasped a few times before getting onto one of his knees. His eyes glowed violet again as he plunged his hand into the ground to draw the Medagabryu.

"How do you do that?" Cerate asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you if Airi can explain why she can slow her descent like she did." he countered.

"It's simple, due to my nature as a specter; I have the ability to fly." Airi explained quickly.

"I see…" Kira said. "We'll continue this later. We got a fight to get to."

The two girls both nodded in unison before the trio ran off towards the front entrance. However, the girls then looked at each other.

"A fight?" they asked each other.

**Entrance to Mahora Academy**

Uva stopped as he noticed the familiar blonde leaning against the wall of the school.

"So, you made a decision?" she asked.

The Greeed nodded.

"I don't trust you completely, but I accept your proposal." he responded.

Evangeline smirked menacingly and nodded.

"Very well, but I should advise to watch your back." she said before she walked off and went into the school.

The Greeed immediately turned around when he felt the presence of someone staring at him. He turned his head to the left and noticed a girl wearing a black jacket with a hood up, obstructing her face from view.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"…Your Core Medals…" the girl remarked before summoning a large cannon that she held in her left hand.

Uva took a step back as his eyes widen in shock. He never anticipated someone coming after him for his Medals. However, his shock was soon replaced with arrogance.

"So, you think you can take my Cores from me?" he asked smugly.

The girl didn't respond as she raised her cannon up and fired countless glowing blue projectiles upon the Greeed in rapid fire succession. Caught off guard, Uva was sent reeling to the ground, Cell medals flying out of his body as he winced in pain.

"Damn it… underestimated her…" Uva muttered as he staggered to his feet. He then pointed towards the girl. "Now I'm pissed, and you'll pay for it with your life, human!"

The silent girl reached for the hood with her right hand and pulled it down, revealing her spiky, uneven ponytails and her impassive blue eyes. The girl then closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, with a blue flame coming from her left eye.

Uva raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before smirking.

"Interesting trick there." he said before turning into his Greeed form.

A large crowd started to form around the pair, however giving them a lot of room to move in.

"FIVE HUNDRED YEN ON THE BUGMAN!"

"TWO HUNDRED ON THE GIRL WITH THE FLAMING EYE!"

Black Rock Shooter ignored the crowd while Uva was looking around in confusion.

"N-Nani? Why are they not fleeing in fear?" he asked in a dumbfounded manner.

The silent girl only shrugged briefly before she charged towards the Greeed, firing at him in the process.

Uva rolled to the side to avoid it before launching two bolts of green electricity at Black Rock Shooter. The girl was struck and convulsed involuntarily for a moment before jumping back to break free.

The Greeed then chuckled and crouched before leaping high into the sky.

He got into position to punch his opponent once he descended to the ground. He clenched his right fist as green electricity began to build up around it. He began to fall to the ground, the fist poised and ready for impact.

Black Rock Shooter raised her Rock Cannon at her opponent and fired at him, only for them to barely miss him. She dismissed her weapon and got into a stance. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Wani Core Medal.

"…Adeat…" she muttered.

The medal glowed and in a flash of orange light, her boots were replaced with orange ones that went up to her knees , the outer sides of them had a design similar to the top half of a Crocodile head facing downwards and inwards.

Black Rock Shooter crouched and then leaped into the sky as well. Uva thrusted his electrified fist forward, only for the silent girl to block it, and allow her to deliver a solid round house kick to his side. As the kick made contact, an orange energy projection of a crocodile head appeared with its mouth open before closing its jaws upon the Greeed, causing him to scream in pain as ten Medals erupted from his chest. Six of the ten were silver; however, three were in different shades of yellow, one actually orange, while the fourth one was green.

"MY CORE!" Uva cried out as he tried to reach for the green medal frantically, only for be stopped by another kick, this time to the face.

The Greeed plummeted to the ground as more Cell Medals sprayed from his body. Black Rock Shooter summoned her Rock Cannon again and dive bombed her opponent, causing the pavement to crack and shatter upon the impact as a cloud of dust engulfed both combatants.

" Who won?" one of the spectators asked.

"Beats me, but they both could give Ku a run for her money!" another chirped.

Meanwhile, Negi, who was inside preparing for his class, came out when he saw the fight from the window. As he joined the crowd, he noticed three familiar figures approaching.

"Masamune-san, Airi-san, Cerate-san, do you know what's going on here?" the child teacher asked.

Kira nodded before he looked up and noticed the falling Core Medals.

"MINE!" he called out as he ran towards them.

As he approached them, blue projectiles came from the dust cloud, stopping Kira in his tracks. Black Rock Shooter emerged from the cloud and fired once again.

The teen raised the Medagabryu and smiled a little.

"I don't want to fight someone as cute as you, Ne-chan." Kira said to her.

The girl landed on her feet in front of him and tilted her head to the side in confusion, although her face showed no emotion.

"You… don't want to fight?" she asked.

Kira nodded and smiled.

"Honest, but I need to get those coins there." he explained while pointing to the three Medals now lying on the ground.

"…Same here…" Black Rock Shooter said.

Kira thought for a moment before nodding.

"Understood, there are more after all." he said.

Kira then blinked upon realizing something.

_Wait… how do I know that?_

The dust cloud settled down, revealing an enraged Uva while he held his left arm with his right. However, his chest armor was now missing.

"DAMN YOU…" he screamed in fury. He then turned his attention towards an approaching figure. Without a second look, he took out a Cell Medal and threw it.

….

….

….

….

….

….

…

"**EEEEEKKK!**" one of the spectators cried out in fear as she saw a Yummy emerging from an ermine that was apparently having a seizure.

Negi's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the ermine.

"CHAMO!" he cried out.

"…Panties…." the mummy like creature cried out in a raspy voice.

The Yummy immediately went and grabbed a pink haired girl who was now screaming as it held her upside down by a leg with one hand while using the other to tear off her panties.

"MAKIE-SAN!" Negi cried out as he ran towards the victim.

Kira, who saw the girl's unmentionables, had blood erupt from his nose like a geyser as his eyes became saucers.

"Ero-baka…" Cerate deadpanned.

Airi nodded in agreement.

Black Rock Shooter remained silent and still, her eyes focused on the Yummy as it released Makie once her panties were removed.

The monster then raised the underwear up to wear its mouth would be and it began to "eat" them. As the panties were being absorbed, with a violet light emanating from where they were touching the Yummy, loud sounds that sounded like a mix of chewing and sloshing could be heard.

Kira's face paled when he saw the panties disappear. At the same time, the crowd finally decided to enter Panic Mode.

"RUUUUUUNNNN!" one of the girls cried out as she dashed for the school building.

The rest just screamed like banshees and followed. The Yummy lazily grabbed several girls during the stampede, stripped them of their panties before eating them. The panties that is.

Airi and Cerate both paled and began trembling in fear.

Uva, watching the scene, was slouching forward with his arms dangling, utterly speechless at what was going on. Only one thought came to his mind.

_These girls didn't freak out when they saw me, yet they're fleeing the Yummy like it's the plague… this is a fucked up world…_

Soon a primal, bloodthirsty roar filled the air, getting everyone's attention as they turned their heads to where Kira was.

The boy was now completely violet; his teeth pointed, and had his tail thrashing erratically.

"_**YOU…MONSTER!**_" he bellowed in a demonic, gravelly voice before charging towards the Yummy.

The Yummy finished eating the pair of panties from its ninth victim before it was slammed in the gut by the tail and sent flying towards Airi. The Wraith was frozen in fear when the monster collided with her. The Yummy recovered first and pinned Airi to the ground in a suggestive position as its hands went towards under the skirt.

"NO! AIRI!" Kira cried out in desperation as he held out a hand.

Cerate deadpanned at his reaction.

"Why do you have to be such a dramatic baka?" she asked dryly. "There ARE more appropriate reactions than that…"

After the Gal Monster finished speaking, a bloodcurdling screech filled the air.

The Yummy was now missing as Airi was laying face down on the ground, twitching.

"Why do the sexual harassment parts always involve me?" she whimpered, unintentionally breaking the fourth wall.

Kira immediately turned back to normal and dropped the Medagabyru as he ran towards the Wraith. He knelt beside her and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

"Airi-san… are you okay?" he asked.

The maid was silent but nodded "Yes."

Kira turned his attention towards Cerate.

"Cerate, you stay here and look after Airi-san. I'm going hunting." he instructed as he lowered his head.

"Okay, Master." Cerate acknowledged as she nodded.

Kira walked over to the Medagabryu and bent over to pick it up.

"First thing's first…" Kira muttered while transforming once again.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out five Cell Medals. He then slotted them into the axe's blade as it made chomping sounds when each coin was inserted. He then pulled the lever to close the mouth but then pulled it down, opening the mouth again.

"GULP!"

Kira then turned his Attention towards Black Rock Shooter who was at the moment doing a little target practice on a now freaking out Uva who was losing Cell Medals left and right with each shot.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Kira barked.

"TH-Thank you!" Uva said graciously as he ran up to Kira, turning into his human form.

"You're not off the hook, teme…" Kira said to the Greeed in his demonic voice.

He raised the Medagabryu above his head and slammed the bottom of it on the top of the homunculus's head, knocking him out instantly. Kira then turned his attention towards Black Rock Shooter.

"You better hang onto me tight." he said.

The silent girl nodded as she briefly closed her eyes and opened them, her blue flame gone. The black haired girl then raised her hood and walked over towards Kira. Once close enough, she wrapped one arm underneath Kira's left shoulder while putting the other over the right shoulder and interlocking the hands together.

Not far from them, a jealous growl escaped from the Gal Monster's throat while the Infernal Temptress was giving a death glare at the boy.

Kira then held the blade of the Medagabryu above Uva's mouth before he stomped on the Greeed's stomach, causing him to literally cough up a Cell Medal into the air. Kira then swung the axe in one swift motion to insert the silver coin without touching it.

"UGGH!" the Medagabryu said in a disgusted manner before making a chomping sound.

Kira then turned the weapon into its bazooka form and leaped into the air with the silent girl in tow before he squeezed the trigger while aiming down at the ground.

"PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!" the weapon chanted loudly before the blast of energy was unleashed.

Kira grinned and tightened the grip as the recoil of the weapon rocketed both him and the black haired girl up into the sky, vanishing from view from those from the ground.

Cerate and Airi both looked at each other briefly before Airi got to her feet, her hands holding down her skirt. The wraith then noticed a pinkette who was standing nearby, holding her skirt down in a similar manner.

"Umm… what's going on here?" Makie asked in confusion.

"It's a long story, we should advise going inside where it's safe." Airi replied before she looked around, noticing that there was one person missing.

"Where's Springfield-sensei?"

"Negi-kun went after that monster that ate my panties…" Makie answered instantly while pointing towards the school building.

"Umm… what kind of school is this?" Cerate asked. "Is there any boys in it?"

"It's an all-girls school…" the gymnast replied absentmindedly.

Airi and Cerate froze in place as the color faded from them entirely, clothes and hair included. Makie stared at the two white figures in confusion.

"Eh? Are you two okay?" she asked, completely confused.

Nearby, Uva groaned as he sat upright, holding his stomach with one hand.

"Uggh… why do I feel like I was used like those candy dispensers?" he grumbled to himself…

**Meanwhile, up in the Sky.**

Kira sighed as both he and Black Rock Shooter kept on flying upwards from the momentum from the blast, even though the Medagabryu ceased firing a moment ago.

"So… what's your name?" he asked, deciding to make conversation. "I'm Masamune Kira."

"… Black Rock Shooter …" the girl replied stoically.

"Interesting name. Anyway, why are you after those coins?" the boy asked next while flicking his tail slightly.

"..The Core Medals?" the impassive girl asked.

"So that's what they're called…" Kira muttered.

The girl just stared at Kira, awaiting his answer.

"Er… yeah, them." he replied hastily.

"To get home…" she continued. "…I was told to get all of them, and I'll be able to return."

Kira blinked a little bit.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Incursio Votum." the girl answered.

Kira nodded. "Did you see where that mummy thing came from?" he asked next

"…An ermine…" Black Rock Shooter replied.

"…Okay…." the boy said, deadpanning a little.

"Find the host." the girl instructed.

Kira nodded and felt the forces of gravity beginning to pull the pair down.

"Rock-chan, if we survive this fall, we should go on a date sometime." he quipped.

"Rock-chan?" the girl asked in confusion, blinking once.

"Yeah, It'll be awkward with a lot of people calling you by your full name all the time, so I figured just Rock would be a good enough nickname." Kira explained.

Black Rock Shooter nodded.

"I understand… anyway, what's a 'date'?" she asked next.

Kira choked on his spit for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"All I know is to fight…" she explained flatly. "Fighting is all I can do…"

Kira looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"There's more to life than just fighting… You should live life the way you want it." he said with a soft smile.

"…The way I want it…" Rock thought out loud.

Kira smiled and nodded.

"Unless you have a really important reason for getting back home, you might be better off here…" he added.

Rock nodded before tightening her arms around Kira briefly.

"…I'll put it to consideration…" she announced softly.

Kira smiled as his teeth returned to normal. He then wrapped his tail around Rock's waist before looking at the ground that they were plummeting towards at a fast rate.

"I'll cushion the fall for you, Rock-chan." Kira explained while positioning himself underneath the pale skinned girl.

"After this, LET THE ERMINE HUNT BEGIN!"

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Things take a turn to the chaotic when the panty-munching Yummy transforms. Meanwhile, Negi is confronted by the mysterious Incursio Votum. Two new Gal Monsters from Airi and Cerate's world appear and finally… HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S A PURPLE DINOSAUR! RUN LIKE HELL!_

_Seriously though, there really is a purple dinosaur next time…_

_**3rd Period: Gal Monsters, Property Damage, and a Combo**_

* * *

**Final Thoughts**

Blazorna: Welcome to another episode of Final Thoughts. Today I am joined by Kira, the Medagabryu, and the lovely Cerate.

Cerate: Hello everyone. *bows*

Kira: *waves*

Medagabryu: …

Blazorna: Anyway, Cerate, can you tell everyone where you come from?

Cerate: *nods* Of course, I come from the same world that Airi comes from.

Blazorna: anyway, before we get started, I want to point out to the viewers that Incursio Votum, is a CANON character from a different series, but underneath another name. I've given Votum that alias for story reasons.

Medagabryu: ….

Kira: can you please explain why that thing is a guest? *points to Medagabryu*

Blazorna: it's actually involved with today's random question.

**Is the Medagabryu alive or not?**

Blazorna: for a little profiling, the Medagabryu is the signature weapon of Kamen Rider OOO in PuToTyra combo. And just like this story, this baby was able to speak and make noises. Although I don't recall ever hearing it burp on screen.

Cerate: I see… the fact that it makes noises would make some be left to wonder that it's alive in a way. But it spends most of its time in the ground when not being used…

Kira: I think it's just a weapon with an audio gimmick…

Blazorna: Eh, I think the voice gives the weapon more of a personality.

Kira: I recall there being a joke amongst the OOO fan base about his base form rhyming with "Taco Bar".

Blazorna: *chuckles* it's true, but let me explain to those who are confused still. In Kamen Rider OOO, OOO had different forms, and their names were combinations of syllables from the names of the animals used. For example, PuToTyra is derived from "Ptera", "Torikera" (Tricera), and "Tyranno".

Cerate: Ahh… that explains things. What about the Medagabryu's name itself?

Blazorna: I wish I knew, sadly I'm at a loss except for the first part of its name. The "Meda" part of the name comes from "Medal". the rest I have no clue.

Medagabryu: *silently cries for a moment*

Cerate: Ohh… the poor thing…

Blazorna: *pulls out a Cell medal* this should cheer it up. *puts it into the Medagabryu*

Megagabryu: CHOMP! *stops crying*

Kira: On a different note. Cerate, are you by any chance bipolar?

Blazorna: OH SHIT! *Takes Medagabryu and dives into a bunker before shutting the hatch*

Cerate: …what was that, Kira-kun?" *smiles*

Kira: I asked if you were bipolar.

Cerate: *keeps smiling as an aura of rage radiates from her body*

Kira: Something wrong Cerate?

Cerate: *releases a bloodcurdling roar before pummeling Kira into the ground….literally *

Blazorna: *over a speaker* Rule Number One about girls with inhuman strength. NEVER, _**EVER**_ piss them off if you're not immortal.

Kira: Oww…

Kira: Well, that's about all the time we have this episode, thanks for reading and hope to see you next chapter!

Kira: …why me?

Cerate: Master… you're a baka, you know that?

Kira: …don't remind me…


	3. Third Period

**Warning: This story contains a giant Centipede monster fighting a purple dinosaur that isn't out for hugs, profanity, mention of Yaoi, a brief discussion of a certain series of novels involving sparkly vampires, potential overuse of slapstick humor, morbid humor, brief fourth-wall breaking, nudity, a massive amount of crossovers, unintentional OOC of characters, and an Ero-baka OC that could be an unintentional Gary-Stu.**

**Disclaimers: Same as before. I don't own anything that appears in the story, except for Masamune Kira, my OC.**

**Mina Tepes of "Dance in the Vampire Bund" (belongs to Nozomu Tamaki)**

**Tino and Stella are from Queen's Blade (Owned by Hobby Japan)**

* * *

**Due to the Author being a lazy ass, the recap for the previous chapter will be skipped.**

_**3rd Period: Gal Monsters, Property Damage, and a Combo**_

Ku Fei sighed as she dusted her hands off as her last opponent for the morning fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You all too weak. Come back when stronger." the dark skinned Chinese girl spoke in not too fluent Japanese.

The foreign girl ran off, not wanting to be late for class. As she approached the entrance of Mahora Academy, she noticed a black haired girl up in the air kicking a bug like monster as an orange energy crocodile head materialized and biting down on it. She then saw four glistening objects fly out of the monster falling to the ground a few meters away.

She ran to get a closer look, but about three minutes later, she noticed the girl clinging onto a boy with purple skin and a tail as they were launched into the sky by what appeared to be a gun of some kind.

"Why they fly?" she asked to no one in particular.

Ku went up to the school grounds and saw that there was no one outside and that there were some cracks in the pavement. However, her eyes caught sight of four coins lying on the ground. Curiosity getting the best of her, she went over to the coins and picked them up one at a time. When she picked up the fourth one, which was yellow with the face of a tiger on the front, she felt a surge of energy run through her body

"Why I feel more power?" she asked as her eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

However, the Chinese girl decided to figure things out later and ran into the school building as she heard the bell ring.

"AIYA! I LATE!" she cried out as she ran inside, pocketing the Core Medals into her school bag.

**Somewhere not too far away.**

A white-skinned girl with long blonde hair held up in twin tails growled as she leaned against a tree, her deep blue eyes giving a death glare at a guy who was trying to hit on her for the last twelve minutes. Her outlandish outfit consisted of a white top that covered her modest sized breasts and pink shorts. She also wore a sleeveless bone jacket with pinkish violet spikes that resembled a Stegosaurus' signature sails protruding from it. She had red socks that went to her knees with bone shoes that had four silver spikes sticking from the front, giving them the appearance of toes. She also wore boney hip armor shin guards, and armguards that didn't have any spikes at all. Finishing the outfit was a necklace made of rounded red beads. However, what really stood out was her dull grayish-blue tail with a line of spikes sticking out of it that were the same shape and color as the spikes found on the bone jacket. The tail ended with four silver spikes, two on each side yet pointing upwards.

"Oh, come on babe, let's hang out and have some fun." he said smoothly, completely oblivious to how the girl was acting.

The girl's left eyebrow trembled as she gritted her teeth. Her tail twitched slightly in annoyance.

"I have a nice bike, want to ride it?" the man continued.

Immediately upon hearing that, the girl unleashed a bestial roar and pounced on to the man before she began punching his face in repeatedly.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?" the blonde screeched as she kept on hitting the man.

The girl then stopped and got up and stomped away from the now unconscious man.

"I hate this place… the men here have no common sense." the blonde seethed as she went into an alleyway.

The Gal Monster grumbled a bit as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a violet coin with the image of a Pteranodon shown from the front.

"I don't get this… why am I in a weird place where there are only humans? There are all sorts of things that I've never seen before… and there's a gigantic tree!" she muttered to herself.

She heard the sound of a trashcan falling over. The blonde then turned her attention in the direction when she heard an "EEP!" nearby.

"WHO'S THERE?" she barked out in anger. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANY BULLSHIT!"

A girl with peeked out of a corner of a building, her short black hair stopping at the jaw line. Her yellow eyes were filled with fear. One of her hands that was grasping the wall was shown to be wearing stony brown colored fingerless gloves that had three small silver claw like blades sticking from above the knuckles.

The blonde raised her eyebrow and flicked her tail.

"Are you a Gal Monster?" she asked.

The black haired girl nodded timidly in acknowledgment.

The blonde then smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Good, there hasn't been anyone worth fighting here. Now that you've showed up, I can finally enjoy myself a little." she stated.

The black haired girl's eyes widen as she gasped in shock. She immediately turned around and began running away. The blonde however growled and ran after her.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed out in fury.

However, before going too far, the two Gal Monsters stopped as they saw what looked like a fiery meteor coming their way.

"!" it was screaming in unbridled agony as it approached the duo.

Both girls blinked in confusion before the screaming meteor collided into the pavement and began skidding away. The flames disappeared, revealing a pale skinned girl with blue eyes and unequal ponytails standing on top of a black haired boy, riding him like a surfboard as he skidded across the pavement.

In an alternate universe, Alex Mercer sneezed for a moment.

The Gal Monsters both blinked in disbelief as they watched Black Rock Shooter jumping off of Kira before he collided with a parked trolley.

"What…The… fuck?" the blonde said in a dumbfounded tone.

The silent girl glanced at the pair before turning her attention towards Kira.

"…You alright?" she asked stoically.

Kira groaned as he clumsily got up, his body smoldering in some areas as his entire front side was pink and covered in cuts and scrapes. Most of his clothes have been burned to ash, and all that remains were his pants that were now shorts with several holes in various places, but nowhere that he could get into trouble with.

"I'll… live…" he gurgled, his eyes replaced with swirls.

The Gal Monsters both gaped in disbelief as the blonde pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE?" she cried out.

Kira shook his head and then nodded.

"Yeah... Though I'm undead from what I've heard…" he responded. He looked at the blonde for a moment before focusing on the black haired Gal Monster.

She was wearing a cerulean blue dress with a single, thick light blue stripe that went down the front. She had white sleeves that had small bladed gloves that were fingerless. Her legs were covered in white stockings that went up just past her knees a little while wearing grey shoes with blue soles. She also wore a white cape with blue highlights and was split towards the bottom and each end was adorned with silver dagger like attachments that dangled from the cape. She had small breasts, but was almost flat as a board. Finally, hidden by the cape, was the girl's small, light brown reptilian tail.

The black haired girl squeaked and ran behind a trashcan, peering her head over the top.

Kira couldn't help but to smile at the Gal Monster's reaction.

"Kawaii." he said warmly before turning his attention towards the blonde.

The stegosaurus like Gal Monster snapped out of her stupor and glared at the boy.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped.

Kira scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, I was originally intending to get to the roof of a building, but I underestimated the recoil and wound up here." Kira explained, "But I never expected to come across others like Cerate-san right here…"

The blonde frowned a bit before she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"By Cerate, do you mean those blonde Gal Monsters who criticize their masters?" she asked skeptically.

"Yep, that sums her up pretty good." Kira answered instantly.

"So… you're a master of one of them?" the longhaired blonde asked next.

The boy only shrugged. "I guess. Though I really didn't intend it to happen."

The blond Gal Monster deadpanned upon hearing that.

"You beaten one of the strongest of the Gal Monsters without the intention of claiming her as yours?" she asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't really her; it was a monster that was created by her desire…" Kira clarified while holding a finger up. "But apparently since I defeated it, I technically also defeated her, or so Cerate stated."

The blonde nodded as she finally understood what he was saying. Then she smirked and cracked her knuckles again.

"I, Stella, challenge you." she declared.

"Eh?" Kira asked in confusion.

"I'm challenging you to a fight, you baka!" the Gal monster cried out in anger.

"Ohh… I see. Well, I'd accept it, but Rock-chan and I are kinda busy right now. We've got a monster to hunt down." Kira explained before he noticed the black haired girl trembling in fear. "It's not a Gal Monster like you guys. Assuming that the cute one who's hiding is one as well. "

The timid Gal Monster blushed slightly upon hearing what he called her.

Stella grinded her teeth in anger before charging forward.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU ARE TRYING TO SAVE THE GODDAMN UNIVERSE!" she shrieked before swinging her tail at Kira's direction. "JUST FIGHT ME!"

Kira jumped over the tail, avoiding the spikes in the process before landing in a crouch.

"Damn… looks like I have no other choice. Rock-chan, you can go on ahead if you want." he said while turning his attention to the silent girl who nodded.

Kira rolled out of the way as Stella swung her tail again. The Gal Monster unleashed a roar before charging towards the boy.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" she screamed before successfully tackling him with her shoulder.

The boy gasped as the breath was knocked out of his chest as the pair fell to the ground. He snarled now and with one hand, grabbed Stella by the hair while glaring straight into her eyes with his now violet eyes with his pupils as slits.

"You had to piss me off…" he growled as he began transforming.

The Gal Monster's eyes widen in shock as she saw his skin turn violet. Kira kicked Stella in the gut and rose to his feet, slouching over a little as his own reptilian tail appeared. Stella staggered back several meters, surprised by his strength

"Wh-What are you?" Stella asked as she tried to regain her composure.

"I really don't know myself. Now, enough talk, let's fight." Kira declared while slamming his tail against the ground.

Stella grinned at the sudden change of behavior before crouching and slamming her own tail against the ground, mimicking Kira.

"Agreed." she said.

Both combatants each then unleashed primal, bestial roars before charging towards each other with fists raised, ready to punch the other.

Standing on top of a nearby roof, a figure wearing a black cloak embroidered with gold highlights watched Kira and Stella fight each other.

The man's face was shrouded by the hood that was part of his cloak, but a smirk could be seen.

"That's it, fight each other, and allow your desires to run rampant!" he said before vanishing into thin air.

However, Black Rock Shooter noticed the man before he vanished.

"…Incursio Votum…" she muttered under her breath upon recognizing the man who approached her from the shadows when she first arrived.

Kira growled as he blocked Stella's tail with his own. He then swept a foot underneath the Gal Monster's legs, attempting to knock her down. However, the Gal Monster jumped and drove a knee to his face, causing him to fall to the ground and skid across the pavement a little before getting onto a knee.

"You're pretty good." Stella praised with a smile. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Shame I don't have my sword, otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Kira smirked before plunging a hand into the ground and pulled out the Medagabryu.

"Oh really now? I'm really interested in you now, Stella-san." he declared.

Stella blushed slightly before snorting. "If you expect me to be flattered, you're sorely mistaken." she retorted.

"How about this, if I beat you, you submit to me like Cerate did." Kira proposed while smirking a bit more.

Stella stopped to think for a moment before grinning.

"I'll throw in the little mouse to sweeten the deal." she remarked while pointing towards the timid Gal Monster who squeaked.

Kira frowned. "Tempting, but I won't force you to drag someone else into this. It'll be up to her to decide upon."

The timid girl rose from where she was hiding and walked over towards the others. She grabbed her cloak before taking a deep breath to gather her courage.

"I-I am Tino, a Gal Monster. And as one, I-I don't back down from a fight." the black haired girl declared, a little nervous. She then raised her hands up and got into a fighting position.

Stella frowned upon hearing that.

"You ran from me earlier you coward!" the blonde said in anger while pointing at Tino.

The girl squeaked and flinched a little before hiding behind Kira.

Kira wrapped his tail around the timid girl's waist gently.

"It's okay, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." he reassured her.

Tino blushed once again and nodded a little as Kira unraveled his tail and turning his attention towards Stella.

"I accept your proposal, Stella-san." he said to her.

Stella nodded before looking at Tino, who grabbed onto the boy's tail with one hand and swung him against a wall like he was a rag doll.

The blonde blinked in disbelief as she looked at the black haired girl. Despite her petite and fragile looking figure, the girl obviously was very strong.

"L-Let's start." Tino said before she swung the twitching Kira at Stella like a hammer.

"GWEEEEBBEE?" Kira and Stella blubbered in unison as their heads collided with each other. Stella immediately fell to the ground, unconscious from the blow with a bandage located where she was struck. Tino then let go of Kira and allowed him to fall to the ground. He then rolled around, holding his head while groaning in agony.

"My head… my bloody head…" he whimpered.

"G-Gomen, but I don't have my hammer and I am not really great at fighting without a weapon…" she apologized.

"Please warn me next time." Kira said before sitting upright.

"I-I will, M-Master…" Tino said submissively.

Kira blinked in confusion while turning back to normal.

"The deal was that if you were able to defeat Stella, both she and I were to submit to you. Remember?" the Gal monster explained while blushing.

Several moments passed before the boy understood what she was talking about.

"Of course!" he said.

A sweat drop appeared behind Tino's head but she nodded. Kira's eyes widened as he realized something. He scrambled to his feet and looked up to the sky.

"W-What is it Master?" Tino asked

"There really IS a god…I got a harem now!" Kira cried out happily as he pumped a fist up into the air triumphantly.

However he was immediately shot down by a blue projectile that struck him in the side of the head.

"…Baka…" Black Rock Shooter said coldly while holding the smoking Rock Cannon in one hand in Kira's direction while looking in a different one.

Tino squeaked in fear and looked at the downed Kira who was now unconscious.

**Within Mahora Academy**

Negi wandered throughout the entire school, looking around for Chamo.

"Chamo-kun… what are you doing here in Japan?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He came here because of something that happened back in Wales." a voice replied.

The child teacher turned around and saw a cloaked man leaning against the wall while casually reading a black book with a gold spine.

Negi grabbed for his wand and waited for the man to attack him.

"Relax young one, I am not here to harm you nor your students." the cloaked man assured without looking from the book.

"Are you responsible for the monster that attacked one of my students?" Negi asked.

"Ah, the Yummy? In a way, yes I am… but I am not responsible. It was created by the Greeed called Uva." the man answered.

"Yummy? And Greed?" Negi asked, blinking in confusion.

The cloaked man chuckled before closing the book and putting it into his sleeve.

"No, in English it's spelled with three 'E's' if you want to be specific." he clarified. "They are referred to as homunculi. And before you freak out over the impossibility of them existing, be aware that they originate from an alternate reality."

Negi lowered his staff a little and remained silent as he digested the info.

"Uva is a threat to your world's order. He can bring chaos through the use of the Yummy, which are born from a host's desire." the cloaked figure began to explain before he stopped himself.

"Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, you can call me Incursio Votum."

**Konoemon's office**

"I see… this is indeed a troubling manner…" Konoemon said while sitting back in his chair.

Airi and Cerate nodded while looking at the elder.

"This thing is an abomination!" Airi said as her cheeks flushed as she held her skirt down. "It must be found and destroyed as soon as possible!"

"Don't get worked over because you fell victim to it, I swear… I think Master's stupidity is contagious…" Cerate said dryly.

Airi harrumphed and glared at the blonde who smirked back.

"The fact remains that despite this monster not physically harming the students, but could deal psychological trauma makes it a threat to the students." Konoemon stated. "I will take care of this from here. Thank you for informing me of this."

The girls both nodded before getting up, Airi being careful not to move too sudden to flash the headmaster.

Once they left, the pair went outside and noticed a man wearing a green jacket standing next to a tree.

"I've been waiting for you two…" Uva said as he approached the pair.

"What do you want?" Cerate asked as she went in front of Airi.

"You have something that doesn't belong inside of you." the Greeed remarked before plunging a hand into the Gal Monster's forehead with a faint green glow from where the hand entered.

"Cerate-san!" Airi cried out as she summoned her scythe, disregarding all attempts to keep her modesty intact.

However, the Greeed pulled out a white Core Medal with a frontward image of a rhinoceros' face and shoulders from the girl's head. That resulted in the horn on the girl's forehead dissolving into dust and falling off.

"Nani?" the Gal Monster said in shock as she felt her now bare forehead. "The horn… it's gone!"

"You had a Core Medal inside your body. It was the cause of that horn." Uva explained while looking at the medal. "If I didn't pull it out, you would've become a Greeed."

"How did you know that?" Airi asked as she relaxed a little.

"I was able to sense it within her." the Greeed remarked flatly before turning around and began walking off.

"Why did you help me?" Cerate asked.

"I didn't want any more competition." Uva said. "The last thing I wanted was another Greeed running around."

Cerate grunted and looked away.

"Arigato, Greeed-san." Airi said.

The homunculus growled and turned his head.

"It's Uva. Remember that you fucking moron." he barked before turning into his true form and leaping out of view.

The wraith frowned and only shook her head.

"That guy has a really large stick up his ass." Cerate dryly quipped.

"You're maybe right there." Airi said before staring at the Gal Monster's forehead.

"I thought you had horns naturally on your head…"

Cerate sighed. "The horn you'd normally see on the forehead is actually part of the helmet I'd normally wear back home. Other than the tail, I can easily pass off as a human." she droned.

"Wonder how Kira is going to react to this." Airi said while her scythe vanished.

"Knowing the Ero-baka, he'll be quite pleased…" the Gal Monster answered with a sigh.  
"Speaking of which, where is Master?"

"Right here." a familiar voice called out.

The pair looked towards the entrance to the school grounds to see Kira waving at them.

Airi smiled and waved back while Cerate's left eyebrow began trembling.

"YOU DECADANT BASTARD!" she cried out while charging towards the boy with the intention of pummeling him into oblivion.

Once close enough, the girl leaped up and did a flying dropkick on Kira. Before he could be sent flying, two pairs of hand each grasped onto one of his arms to keep him firmly on the ground.

"Omirapho, Stewa-san, Tino-champ…" Kira said the best he could, thanking Stella and Tino with two feet firmly planted on his face.

Cerate bounced off of Kira's face and landed on her feet before snorting.

"Here I was, worried about you Master, and you were out getting more girls!" she said in fury.

Stella raised an eyebrow and let go of Kira's hand before looking at the other blonde.

"So, you're the Cerate whore who submitted to Master, shame. I really wanted to beat the fucking shit out of you." the stegosaurian Gal Monster said in disappointment.

Cerate gnashed her teeth together and growled while Stella stared at her smugly.

"Stella, stop antagonizing her!" Kira ordered.

"Fine…" the long haired blond said reluctantly.

Airi approached the group and raised an eyebrow.

"More Gal Monsters, Masamune-san? Owning a Cerate is quite a responsibility to begin with, but three of them…" the wraith remarked.

Tino squeaked when Airi came close and hid behind Kira, trembling in fear.

"What's wrong Tino-chan?" the boy asked.

The timid Gal Monster only closed her eyes as she grabbed onto the rim of Kira's bottoms and tightened her grips.

The wraith stopped and looked at the girl before glancing up at Kira.

"I think she's afraid of me. Which is understandable, since I am a servant of the Swamp Witch." she said before looking at Stella.

"I see you're not afraid of me."

Stella rolled her eyes and flicked her tail a little.

"Airi the Infernal Temptress. I saw your fights during the Queen's Blade tournament. I admit you're strong, but you're not as scary as the rumors said you were." the blond remarked.

Airi nodded. "True, I wish that I don't have to kill people, but I follow whatever my mistress commands me to do without question…" she explained.

Kira went up to Airi and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Evil or not, she's really a kind person." he said while smiling. "If she wasn't we'd all not be standing here right now.

"Masamune-san…" the wraith said in mild surprise.

The boy smirked before ruffling her hair playfully.

"Come on, we got a Yummy to find." he declared.

"A Yummy?" Cerate asked in confusion.

"Well, that's what Rock-chan is calling those creatures, which includes the one that came out of you, Cerate-san." Kira explained.

"That's a ridiculous name, but the panty-eating one sure lived up to it though…" Cerate said dryly.

Kira and Airi automatically nodded in agreement.

"Where's that pale girl at anyway?" Stella asked as she looked around. "I didn't pay attention to her on our way here."

Kira looked around and blinked a few times.

"I guess she had other things to do…" he said.

Upon finishing, a loud explosion appeared nearby them.

"Three guesses who that is…" Cerate said sarcastically.

**Where the explosion was.**

Standing on the ledge of a roof, Train blinked in curiosity as he watched a mummy like being staggering back as a black haired girl repeatedly fired at it with what appeared to be a cannon.

"She's really good with that… wonder if she's a Sweeper…" he said to himself.

Black Rock Shooter glared as she kept on firing at the Yummy, taking a step whenever the monster staggered backwards.

"Panties…" the monster groaned as it attempted to press forward.

The silent girl stopped firing when she saw its skin beginning to crack with a green light seeping from it. The Yummy roared and its skin exploded as it began to grow larger in size. It then became a centipede that was as large as a bus with human arms for its feet while the mouth had a pair of stag beetle like mandibles. The creature hissed at its opponent, its red compound eyes focused on her.

Train's eyes widened a bit at the monster before drawing his gun. His face cringed a little soon afterwards in disgust.

"Guess I better help, this thing looks dangerous." he said before leaping off the roof, firing a few shots in rapid fire succession at the monster's head. "But why did it have to be a giant bug?"

Throughout his life, he was an elite killer for a powerful criminal organization that he later quit from, rescued a girl who uses nanomachines to transform her body, stopped a rampaging dinosaur, pulled a charade to teach a young boy that revenge wasn't a good idea, and turned into a kid again and returned to normal. Now, he was going fight the one thing he never wished to encounter, a giant bug.

It was never a dull moment for Train Heartnet…a man who only cared about what was his next meal and living a carefree life.

He landed on the ground safely next to the silent girl.

"Hey, mind if I helped out?" he asked.

Black Rock Shooter shook her head "No" and started firing at the giant centipede without even flinching. The Yummy roared in anger as it charged towards the pair, shrugging off the blue projectiles like they were nothing.

Train frowned and fired a three more shots, which bounced right off the monster's hide without leaving a scratch.

"Crap… this guy's built like a tank…" he muttered as he opened the cylinder for his pistol, removing the spent casings from the chambers and quickly reloaded it before firing a single shot straight towards one of the Yummy's legs, resulting in it bouncing off of its hide.

"Damn... The legs won't work either…" he said while frowning more his eyes becoming more serious.

"…Aim for the eyes." Black Rock Shooter instructed before aiming the Rock Canon at the Yummy's left eye.

"Hey, can we stop it without killing it?" Train asked the stoic girl before thinking to himself.

As much as I'd like to squish it with a giant flyswatter, the Princess wouldn't forgive me if I did such a thing…

"…It's not alive…" the girl stated coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" the Sweeper asked in confusion.

"PUTOTYRANO HISSATSU!" a loud voice cried out before a beam of violet energy came from behind Train, colliding square right between the Yummy's eyes. Cell Medals flew out from where it was struck as it was pushed back, however, the monster recovered once the beam dissipated and roared defiantly.

"Damn… that was five Cell Medals worth and it only pushed it back a little?" Kira said in amazement as he walked up to the Sweeper's side, his blue eyes trained on the monster. "This is one tough bastard…"

"Let us at it, Master!" a blonde with a bluish-green tail cried out enthusiastically as she clenched her fists. "I want to show you how strong I really am!"

"Let us fuck that piece of shit up!" another blonde, who had a spiked tail added with zeal.

"M-Me too Master..." a timid black haired girl said.

Kira hoisted the Medagabryu over his shoulder and nodded. "Go wild, girls. I'll join you in a second." he said.

Airi walked up behind Kira and looked at him. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him in concern.

"Yeah, if what Rock-chan said about the coins, I mean Core Medals, is accurate, then maybe we can use more than one at once." Kira explained. He then pulled out his Tyranno Medal and looked at Airi while holding his hand open with the medal resting on the palm.

The Wraith looked at Kira in the eyes before hesitantly giving him her Torikera Medal.

"Be careful, okay?" she asked.

Kira smiled reassuringly at the maid before turning around.

"Okay… what was it I was supposed to say?" he said while trying to recall what the word was.

"…Adeat…" Black Rock Shooter said as the orange boots created by her Wani Medal appeared.

"Oh, arigato, Rock-chan." he said before balling his hand up into a fist, grasping the two Core Medals within it.

"ADEAT!" he cried out while holding the hand holding the Medals above his head.

Before Kira was able to react, he was rapidly encased within a pillar of violet ice that originated from the Core Medals he held.

Stella felt her Ptera Core Medal starting to vibrate violently. She reached into her top and pulled it out. She noticed it glowing before the Core medal flew out of her grasp and entered the pillar without disturbing it. The Pillar then began to crack as a faint roar could be heard from within. The cracks grew more and the roar started to become louder with every passing second.

"What's going on?" Train asked, completely confused by what's going on.

"…A Combo…" Black Rock Shooter stated while firing at the Yummy in order to distract it.

The pillar then shattered as the roar became extremely loud. Where Kira once stood was a something else completely

A violet skinned Tyrannosaurus roughly as large as the Yummy itself stood, glaring at the centipede monster with its green eyes. It unleashed a challenging roar and charged towards the other monster. The Centipede Yummy raised its front half upwards and lunged its head forward, grabbing the dinosaur by the head with its mandibles.

The T-Rex roared in pain before three yellow horns sprouted from the snout and on top of his head above the eyes. The dino tilted its head downward and growled before the horns stretched out, piercing the Yummy in the center of its upper body causing numerous Cell Medals to spill out. The Centipede relinquished its grip on its foe's head before staggering back, trying to get the horns out of its body. The monster succeeded in breaking free, but the dinosaur charged and opened its mouth. Once the head gotten close, it bit hard into the side of the monster's side, causing it to screech in pain.

"Whoa, is that Master's real form?" Cerate asked dumbfounded as she watched the dinosaur.

"I don't think so…" Stella answered in slight awe.

Tino however was trembling a little before taking a deep breath.

"YOU CAN DO IT MASTER!" the petite Gal Monster cheered.

The Centipede Yummy screeched as its violet adversary ripped of a large piece of its body, having it convert into Cell Medals that fell out of the dinosaur's teeth and to the ground. The dinosaur swung its tail at a few lampposts, causing them to fly at the Yummy. The monster swung its head and knocked the projectiles to the ground. Both monsters stared at each other in a stalemate before roaring at each other.

Train watched in amazement. "This is one wacky day. I really need to drink some milk after this is over."

The Yummy charged and grasped the dinosaur's neck with its mandibles while using them as a vice grip. The monster hoisted the dinosaur up into the air and slammed it into the ground on its back with all its strength, causing the pavement to shatter and crack as it gave way. The dinosaur roared in pain before kicking it repeatedly with its feet, the claws digging into the exoskeleton and causing Cell Medals to "bleed" out of the wounds.

The Yummy released its grip on the dinosaur and backed away, trying to regroup from the kicks. The dinosaur aimed its horns at the monster and had the horns elongate, once again impaling it right in the body, however the horns kept going until they were into the ground.

Black Rock Shooter looked at the others before pointing her Rock Cannon at the Yummy.

"Now's our chance…" she stated before starting to run towards the giant Centipede, firing at it in the process to disorientate it.

Stella and Cerate both looked at each other and nodded in agreement before they both leaped into the air, Stella preparing to swing her tail while Cerate holding her hands together above her head for a hammer punch.

Airi closed her eyes and summoned her scythe while started to levitate a few meters from the ground. When she opened her eyes, she flew towards the Yummy, her scythe raised to strike.

Stella swung her tail, striking the Yummy right into the left mandible, breaking it off with ease. Airi swung her scythe to cleanly sever the right mandible. The two halves of the mandibles dissolved into numerous Cell Medals and fell to the ground, littering the pavement.

The Yummy screeched in pain while now violently struggling to break free of the horns as Cerate hammer punched the head of the monster straight to the ground before punching it right in between the eyes several times. She then looked at Tino who was now wielding a lamppost that she pulled out with her strength as a spear. The blonde Gal Monster leaped off the head as the black haired one charged, her eyes closed as she impaled the lamppost into its forehead. The creature screeched further in pain as more of the silver coins sprayed from its body.

Train was staring in disbelief at what he was watching. This was the last thing he expected at this moment, but he wasn't complaining. The Sweeper smirked before aiming his gun at the monster.

"Are you absolutely sure that this thing is not alive?" he asked.

"…Correct, it's only an artificial construct." B RS replied briefly as she fired some more at the Yummy.

"Well, seeing as it's actually made out of coins and not really alive, I don't need to hold back." he said as sparks began to discharge from his body.

The tassels of his gun stood perfectly straight as static electricity began accumulating within his gun.

"RAIL GUN!" he cried out before firing a supersonic bullet at the Yummy. The bullet penetrated the monster in the left eye without any difficulty, causing Cell Medals to spray out of the bullet hole upon impact. Black Rock Shooter aimed her Rock Cannon at the other eye and fired at it, blinding the Yummy completely.

The Yummy screeched in pain once again and fell to the ground as the Tyrannosaurus' horns retracted back to the original length they were. The dinosaur roared one last time as wings materialized from its back. The dinosaur glared at the weakened Yummy, which was only looking up, trying to get back up. The T-Rex flapped its wings once with as much strength as possible, creating a subzero gust of wind that flash froze the Yummy completely almost instantly.

The dino roared triumphantly as the wings and horns disappeared back into its body. It then walked over towards the frozen foe before slamming the tail down on it as hard as possible, shattering the centipede's body before it exploded, causing hundreds of Cell Medals spraying up into the air and showering the group.

The dinosaur roared one last time before its eyes rolled into the back of its head and falling to the ground. The body then became covered in a layer of violet ice before shattering like glass, revealing Kira, who was unconscious with blood oozing from his nose and ears. His left hand was grasping the three Core medals as if his life depended on it while his right hand was holding the Medagabryu in axe form.

"MASTER!" The three Gal Monsters cried out as they ran over towards the boy. Airi landed next to him with a look of concern on her face.

"Is the kid okay?" Train asked as he pocketed his pistol.

Cerate and Tino both looked worried as tears began to well up in their eyes.

Stella was biting her lower lip while clenching her fists while averting her glance from the boy.

Airi had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

Black Rock Shooter walked up and kicked the boy in the side as the energy croc head appeared and bit down on him.

"GUSACK!" Kira screamed unintelligibly as he sat upright. "What happened?"

"MASTER!" Tino cried out in joy before glomping the boy and holding onto him tightly, causing him to "Gurk!" in pain.

"You mean you don't remember becoming a dinosaur?" Train asked.

Kira thought for a moment before shaking his head while petting the top of Tino's head.

"Not a thing…Sorry." he said in disappointment.

Train nodded before looking around the battlefield.

"Wow… we really did a lot of property damage here… we better get going before someone catches us." he said. "And I don't want to be the one who pays for all this!"

Kira looked at the Cell Medals that were scattered across the pavement and looked at the Gal Monsters.

"Think you three can help me collect some coins?" he quipped while jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the Medals.

Cerate and Stella glared at him before Cerate smiled warmly.

"Of course, just next time, avoid using three Core Medals, they seem to be too much for you to handle…" she said.

Kira nodded and smiled back. "I will. My body aches like hell though… it's a lot worse than anything I've went through so far… From being used as a surfboard for the pavement to you beating the crap out of me."

The red eyed blonde giggled a little before nodding. "Well, you're an Ero-baka, so someone has to keep you in line." she joked.

"Har har…" Kira said dryly. He then groaned as he realized something.

"God dammit! You forgot we were supposed to be on an ermine hunt. Good work there Blazorna!"

Meanwhile the author was banging his head against the wall, realizing that Kira was indeed correct.

The others just looked at Kira in a mix of uneasiness and confusion.

"Don't ask." he said flatly.

The boy attempted to get to his feet and winced in pain as he instantly collapsed back onto the floor.

"Damn… whatever happened to me, it really did a number to me…" he grumbled in annoyance. "I need to lean against someone for a while. I'm dead weight right now…"

"You always were…" Cerate said while rolling her eyes.

"Cerate… don't make me punish you for being a smartass…" Kira warned as he glared at the Gal Monster.

Cerate shook her head and stuck her tongue out for a moment. "How so exactly? Scold me to death?" she taunted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you parading naked in front of a gigantic crowd while wearing a dog collar that has a tag that reads, 'Owned by Masamune Kira', or something along those lines…"

Cerate paled for a moment, Tino's eyes widened in fear while Stella blushed a little.

"May I?" Airi asked calmly while looking at the three Gal Monsters.

"Of course, Airi-san, I'll greatly appreciate it." Kira said.

The three girls all nodded in agreement.

Airi nodded back before raising her scythe above her head.

"MASAMUNE KIRA, TODAY YOU DIE!" the wraith screamed before swinging the scythe down Kira's front vertically. "YOU AMORAL PERVERT!"

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the boy cried out in agony before darkness claimed him once again as his blood sprayed from his head to groin like a geyser.

Train's eyes widen in shock as Kira's body fell backwards, the eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

"You… You killed him…" he said before raising his pistol at the girls.

"So what?" Cerate asked flatly.

"I'm going to have to arrest you all for murder and conspiracy to commit murder." he said as his eyes became cold and serious. A dark, commanding aura radiated from his body as he stared at the group.

Tino's eyes began to water in fear as she ran to hide behind a nearby trashcan.

Cerate and Airi both sighed and shook their heads in unison, unfazed by the glare.

"He'll be fine…" Airi reassured the Sweeper.

"Yeah right… losing that much blood is lethal!" Train said, not believing her.

Cerate only pointed towards Kira, who's cut already begun healing rapidly as his left toe twitched a little.

"What the hell? Does he have Nanomachines for healing?" Train asked, further taken back by what he was witnessing.

"What are nana latrines?" Cerate asked in confusion.

Train face palmed himself with his free hand and sighed.

"Nevermind…" he muttered.

He then lowered his pistol a bit as he saw the boy groan and sit upright. He shook his head and cracked his neck a little before opening his eyes.

"Dammit… that's the second time I actually died since arriving…" he grumbled.

"Who or what are you, Master? Seriously… You're some kind of freak of nature…" Cerate said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You defy death like it's not a big deal. What's your secret?"

Kira frowned and closed his eyes before getting lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out his ability to defy death.

"Hmm… I can't remember…" he answered after a moment. "I don't remember anything except my name, that I am a student, and know of perverted stuff like tentacles, and the definitions of Seme and Uke. Don't ask…"

Cerate and Airi face faulted while a sweat drop appeared behind Train's head as he laughed a little. Black Rock Shooter took a step back a Kira scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Stella however became lost in a Yaoi fantasy involving her owner and Train. She grinned perversely while drooling slightly.

Kira frowned when he saw the stegosaurus Gal Monster's face.

_**Meanwhile, the Author went to take a VERY long and REALLY cold shower.**_

Standing a few hundred yards away on the rooftop of Mahora Academy, Tatsumiya Mana lowered her sniper rifle, which she was using the scope to watch the fight .

"It appears that my client was correct after all. This will be an interesting job after all…" She said before getting up to walk towards her classroom. She briefly paused to stash her firearm away in its usual hiding spot before pulling out an orange coin with the image of a cobra on it. The mercenary grinned as she briefly glanced at it.

"He said that this was the first installment of my payment." she said while pocketing the Core Medal, "And he delivered as promised, to show me something interesting if I lead that black haired girl towards that man…"

Mana went towards the door to go back into the building. She did tell her sensei that she needed to use the bathroom, so she needed to keep face.

**Konoemon's office.**

The headmaster closed the blinds of the window as he looked at the small figure who was using several bed sheets to cover her entire body as she was standing as far away as possible in the shadows, avoiding where the sunlight hit.

"I greatly appreciate you doing that." Mina Tepes said in a respectful tone.

"It is nothing, Tepes-dono." Konoemon replied in a humble tone. " I don't want to have someone as important as yourself being harmed."

"Thank you, but I really must thank the person who found me crawling around in a cardboard box…" the vampire queen said while blushing underneath the covers in embarrassment.

The fact that she was forced to resort to such a thing to survive was quite humiliating for a proud vampire.

"May I ask how you know you're from a different world?" the elder mage asked as he sat down in a chair.

"I know that I'm in a different world since I never heard of a place like Mahora anywhere and I've overheard a conversation about the existence of my race, and they apparently are only beings of fiction here." she explained. "I don't quite understand where one got the idea that not only can they stand in sunlight, but they also sparkle…"

"It is from a popular series of romance novels that radically changed the public image of vampires and werewolves to a lesser degree…" Konoemon stated. "But there are also many who either fear them or see them as the Devil's work. There are very few who stand neutral in an ongoing war over either preserving or destroying all copies of it in existence, especially if they've read all the books."

Mina nodded and made a mental note to avoid such novels at all costs.

"And just to correct you, vampires do in fact exist in this world, but the mundane population here are oblivious to the truth." The old man added.

Mina gasped a little as she heard that.

"How does their society work?" she asked.

"Despite a few of them thinking they're above everyone else in every manner, they act exactly like anyone else you can meet, no royalty or a council of vampire elders to govern the race as a whole." the man explained.

Mina took a moment to digest what she heard.

"Interesting, despite the lack of a leader, they've manage to successfully integrate themselves into society…" she said, impressed by the accomplishment.

The headmaster chuckled heartily before smiling.

"In fact, even though she's under a curse, there's a vampire enrolled in this very school." he said.

Mina's head snapped towards the Headmaster, giving him her undivided attention.

"But how does she come here with the sun out?" she automatically asked.

"It's the curse that she's under, the Infernus Scholasticus. It stripped her of most of her magical abilities and her vampire blood for the most part. Except for during the night of the full moon, she is completely human." the headmaster answered as he stroked his beard.

"I see. Is there such a way that can allow me to walk in sunlight?" the loli vampire asked.

"Almost all vampires in this world use magic to do such a thing, but since you're from a different reality, that may not be possible." The mage deduced as he contemplated. "I could perhaps put a curse on you that seals you inside a human body."

"As long as it's not permanent, I'll have no objections to it." Mina stated without hesitation.

"Very well." Konoemon acknowledged with a nod. "Also, may I ask a favor, Tepes-dono?"

Mina nodded. "Of course, Konoe-sensei."

"You are not the only person who has come from a different world, in fact, there are a few others, but they've been running around without supervision. The ones I've met don't mean any harm, but they've been causing a lot of property damage. They've already did over Fifty million Yen in property damage. The worst part is that was for only this morning…"

Mina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in mild surprise upon hearing the amount.

"I take it you need someone to keep an eye on them." she said.

Konoemon chuckled heartily for a moment before continuing.

"You catch on fast, Tepes-dono. I know that it's not really my place asking you to do such a thing, but at the rate that Masamune-san and the others are going, the school will be bankrupt by tomorrow evening… and myself too by the end of the week…"

Mina thought for a moment before speaking.

"It's the very least I can do in return for your selfless generosity, Konoe-sensei." she said humbly. "Besides, what else can I do in a world that I have no political power of any kind?"

"I greatly appreciate it. Will you mind living with them within the same building that they will be staying at?" the mage said.

"None at all, assuming that there's a room without any windows."

Konoemon chuckled once more.

"There is, and it's also furnished." he said.

Mina smiled underneath the sheets.

"Now, about that curse you mentioned."

**School grounds**

"How fucking hard is it to find an ermine?" Stella muttered under her breath as she looked into a bush.

"Apparently really hard…" Kira responded dryly as he sat against the wall of the school.

Tino sat right next to the boy, blushing and fidgeting a bit.

B RS (Black Rock Shooter) stood on the rooftop and stood watch for anything unusual.

"Where's the stupid rodent?" Cerate said in annoyance as she slammed a fist against an open palm.

"Be patient Cerate-san, we'll find it soon." Airi chided as she looked up from the ground at a tree's branches.

Train was busy lying on a bench, snoring loudly as he slept with a face mask covering his eyes.

"Remind me again why he's with us?" Stella deadpanned as she stared at the gunslinger.

"He's from another world, just like the rest of us…" Kira said. "He seems to be a baka though…"

"Pot calling kettle." Cerate said dryly.

Kira frowned and closed his eyes to think.

Let's see… I remember hearing that Yummy we just defeated came from the very ermine we're looking for. And they are born of the host's desire… wait a second….

Kira opened his eyes with realization.

"I KNOW HOW TO CATCH THE ERMINE!" he cried out.

Everyone, except Train, turned their heads to him as he beamed. Tino squeaked and ran to hide behind a bush, startled by Kira's outcry.

"What do you mean, Master?" Cerate asked, confused.

"I'm going to need all of you girls' help for this to work…" Kira said as his face became serious.

"What about him?" Stella inquired, pointing at Train.

"He's irrelevant for my plan… nothing more than deadweight." Kira said. "Unless we can get him to dress like a girl."

"OH HELL NO!" Train cried out in anger as he immediately bolted to his feet.

Kira chuckled before wincing in pain.

"Look, that giant bug was created by desire, and apparently, it went after something related to the desire when it was a mummy. Now, think back what it was after…" he said before he gritted his teeth.

Airi paled and began trembling as she unconsciously covered her crotch and ass.

"It wanted panties…" Cerate said dryly.

The others just deadpanned at what they just heard, except BRS, who remained as expressionless as ever.

"It truly was the Devil's offspring." Kira said in fury. "We did a great service by destroying that abomination…"

Cerate and Stella glared at the boy questionably.

"It was indeed pure evil…" Airi said weakly.

"What's so wrong with that?" Train asked. "True it was perverted wrong, but it's not that weird."

"It _ATE_ them…" Cerate said.

"Now, _**THAT'S**_ just wrong." the Sweeper said in disgust.

"Exactly, anyway, getting back on topic, the fact it was after panties goes to suggest that the desire was perverted in nature." Kira continued.

"Wait… I heard that the Yummy came from the very ermine we're hunting." Stella said.

A pregnant silence filled the air as the girls all realized where Kira was going.

Train however was the one that broke the silence

"So, we got an perverted ermine that's into human girls." he said in a casual manner.

All the girls blushed deeply upon hearing that, Even the normally stoic Black Rock Shooter had a faint blue hue on her pale cheeks, instead of the standard pink that the others had.

"Correct, so I figured, why not use that fact to our advantage? We have each of the girls dressed up in different erotic outfits to cover different fetishes. From Airi covering the maid angle to Rock-chan being the sickly stepsis-" He explained before being interrupted by two fists and a tail to the head.

"FUCK NO!" Stella screeched furiously, looking over her shoulder, blushing profusely as her tail pressed down on top of Kira's head.

"You're just as bad as that Yummy." Cerate seethed as she grinded her fist into the boy's left cheek.

"…" BRS remained silent as she didn't remove her fist from Kira's right temple as the blue flame that came from her eye intensified as she glared at the man.

Tino was peering from behind the corner of the building, blushing deeply as she trembled in fear.

Airi only shook her head while sighing a little as she blushed slightly.

Train however was on the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

"AHA HA HA! This guy's a hoot!" he said as he grabbed his sides.

Kira groaned while his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, passing out from the concussion he received. After the attacking girls removed their limbs, his head slumped to the side as his mouth gaped open.

_**?**_

_Four cloaked figures gathered around the man wearing black as he looked outside a window to see the full moon that illuminated the night sky while holding his hands behind his back casually. Outside of the man's castle was the city as it was being ravaged by an invading army._

_"Your Majesty… why did you not choose to flee?" one of the cloaked men asked._

"_I believe this is a good opportunity to test out my new powers…" the king stated calmly. "Prepare the Driver and Core Medals."_

_"As you command, sire." one of the men, who was wearing an orange robe acknowledged submissively._

_The orange cloaked man turned his attention towards an unseen person._

_"Come with me, Desiderare." he ordered._

_"Understood, Master Gara…" the person called Desiderare answered in a dull, obedient voice._

_"Soon, these foolish mortals will learn what happens when they attack a god's kingdom." the king boasted briefly before breaking into a maniacal laugh._

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Class 2-A is in a dodgeball match against students from St. Ursula High School to settle a dispute, and the senior students have Uva amongst their ranks! What's his reason for joining? Also, Airi and the Gal Monsters discover the miraculous marvel that is the internet. A mysterious girl appears and what's with this vision of Kira actually dying, and it's PERMANENT? Finally, Evangeline launches an attack on Negi._

_**4th Period: Dodgeball, Attack, and a Vision**_

* * *

**Final Thoughts**

Stella: Hello, and welcome to another installment of Final Thoughts. I'm Stella, and I'll be filling in for Blazorna, as he's too busy right now.

Blazorna (Off Screen): I WANT A BREAK!

Stella: *turns head over left shoulder and gives a death glare to Blazorna before shouting* _**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FATHERFUCKER! GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS BACK TO FUCKING WORK BEFORE I FUCKING RAPE YOUR FUCKING ROTTEN ASS WITH MY FUCKING TAIL!**_

Blazorna: *whimpers* People will call this author abuse…

Stella: *turns head back to audience with a friendly smile* Sorry about that. Now, today I'm am joined by Tino and Train Heartnet.

*box scuttles into view*

Tino: *speaks up from inside box* H-Hello…

Stella: *looks around* Hey… where's the other one?

Tino: H-He said s-s-something about it being a w-waste of t-time…

Stella: *frowns* I was going to give him donuts if he showed.

Train: * jumps into view from above and salutes like a soldier to Stella.* TRAIN HEARTNET REPORTING FOR DUTY MA'AM!

Stella: *stares in disbelief* Where did you come from?

Train: Don't sweat the details.

*Tino's box begins to tremble in fear*

Stella: Okay… let's get onto today's question.

**How similar to OverMaster's "Unequally Rational and Emotional" will this story be?**

Train: That's definitely a question that one of the readers actually asked in a review.

Stella: The one time that Blazorna is not hosting and this kind of question shows up.

Negi: *walks onto screen* I can answer that for you, Stella-san.

Stella: Arigato, Negi-bozu. Please enlighten everyone on the subject.

Negi: *Nods* Of course, Blazorna-san has plans for this story to be as different from OverMaster's as possible in multiple areas, despite the similarities the two stories have. There are not really any side plots. If there's any, they'll be directly connected to the main plot later on. And, despite it being filled with a little insanity and a lot of humor, Blazorna-san is planning on making this story be a lot more serious. Wonder what he's planning... Also, I've heard he's also doing this story to make people aware of anime that's not as well known compared to Negima!, like "_Black Rock Shooter_" and "_Dance in the Vampire Bund_" for example, as well as exposing them to the Tokusatsu genre that the "Kamen Rider" franchise is part of.

Stella: I heard that a lot of people will be familiar with one, but aren't aware of it.

Negi: Correct, Tokusatsu generally refers to live action shows that use special effects like explosions for superhero shows. If I'm not mistaken, one of the most recognizable icons of the genre is Godzilla. (all rights are owned by TOEI) Also, The Western audience will be quite familiar with "Power Rangers". (all rights owned by Saban,) In fact, that franchise is an adaptation of another Tokusatsu franchise called "Super Sentai" (also owned by TOEI).

Train: Wow…I bet a few people will be surprised to hear that.

Negi: *nods* Yeah, and this will be quite a shock for a lot more. It's that Spiderman (Owned by Marvel) also had a Tokusatsu adaptation in the 1970's. From what I heard, it was a completely different guy underneath the mask and he also fought monsters with a giant robot.

Stella: Okaaaay…

Negi: It's completely true, but if you want to find evidence, it'll be difficult on the internet. Blazorna-san actually had quite some difficulty trying to find a picture of the giant robot. He said typing in any search engine with the keywords "Tokusatsu Spiderman" will help though with cutting down the results significantly.

Blazorna: HEY CAN I ANNOUNCE SOMETHING IMPORTANT?

Stella: okay… you can take a quick break for that.

Blazorna: Thank you Stella-sama… *comes in wearing a welder's mask*

Train: What-The-Hell? Why do you need a welder's mask for writing?

Blazorna: Long story. Anyway, as you all, the readers, recall, Black Rock Shooter demonstrated the ability of being able to use the Core Medal to summon those orange boots. That's going to be an ability that exists only in this story. In Kamen Rider OOO Canon, the Core Medals by themselves are powerless if they aren't containing a Greeed's consciousness. Eiji Hino, who is the main protagonist and the person who becomes OOO, has to use three different Core Medals to transform.

Anyway, I wanted to explain that because I'm trying to figure out which characters of Negima! Canon would benefit from having a Core Medal that actually compliments them either personality wise or with their fighting style in combat.

For example, The Sai(Rhino) Medal is said to allow OOO to deliver powerful headbutts, and he gets a horn, so it'll compliment Cerate's fighting style, which can be seen in the video game "Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos" , and the sequel "Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos" that she appears in. (Sadly, all the Gal Monsters only appear in those video games.) Cerate normally wears a helmet that has a horn that she actually uses to charge into the opponent with. As such, the Sai Medal would fit her fighting style perfectly.

I'd like to hear some of the reader's ideas for which characters who would benefit from having a Core Medal. To help you guys out, I'll post a list of several different Core Medal abilities that I'm having trouble with matching up with characters.

*tapes a list up to a wall*

Medal Abilities

1. Able to run super fast and kick the foe repeatedly at blurring speeds.

2. Allows user to use two whips that can shock the foe.

3. Able to give off intense light that can blind or with intense heat that can actually incinerate things.

4. Summons leggings that can split up and act as eight functional octopus legs, complete with suckers that can allow the user to stick to ceilings, walls, and other surfaces and be well anchored in place.

Stella: Okay, Thanks for that, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!

Blazorna: Hey… I just realized… I'M in charge here. NOT you! *quickly chants before pointing at Stella* _**SUKAFICATION**_!

Stella: KYAAA! * disappears in a puff of smoke, being replaced with a Suka version of her wearing a stegosaurus costume in the same color scheme as her tail.*

Train: What happened to her?

Negi: He turned her into a Suka. As of right now, she has the mentality of a child.

Tino: * comes out of box and looks at Stella in adoration* KAWAIIII!

Stella: Wanna pway with me? *smiles at Tino and holds arms up while wagging tail happily*

Tino: *picks Stella up and runs away with her in arms.* **SQUUEEEE!**

Blazorna: The power of the Suka is one to be feared... *looks over at the Suka-Asuna and Suka-Nodoka plushies in a corner and immediately enters warm and fuzzy mode*

Negi: Well, since Stella-san was abducted by Tino-san, I believe we'll have to bring this to a close.

Blazorna: *shakes head, snapping back to reality* Oh, r-right, Anyway, I want to thank the readers for reading and hope to see you next chapter.

Train: Where's my donuts?

Blazorna: Is food all you think about?

Train: … No…

Blazorna: …

Negi: Umm… should we go after Tino-san now?


	4. Fourth Period

**WARNING: **_**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS A VISION DEPICTING CHARACTER DEATHS AND GORE**_**. It also has massive Crossovers, profanity, unintentional OOC of characters, nudity, Slapstick humor, an OC that could be an unintentional Gary Stu, and a metaphorical sucker punch to the reader.**

* * *

**4th Period: Dodgeball, Attack, and a Vision**

_**Up On the Top of a Blimp Over Mahora**_

_Uva, in his Greeed form, laughed maniacally as he held a choking Negi up in the air with one hand grasping the child's throat tightly. The Child Teacher squirmed as he held onto his staff, feebly striking the homunculus' arm with it with the hope to break free from his grip_

_"You still think you are able to stop me…" the Greeed said smugly, ignoring the blows completely._

_"LET HIM GO!" a light skinned Chinese girl cried out as she raised up her arms in front of her chest, summoning large silver gauntlets before pounding them together._

_Uva ignored the girl while tightening his grip on Negi's windpipe. The boy gaped his mouth as he squirmed, his movements becoming more desperate._

_"DAMN YOU UVA!" Kira screamed out as he was kneeling on one knee, holding his left hand over the bleeding stump of where his right arm used to be. "YOU HEARD HER! LET THE KID GO!"_

_Uva broke into laughter once again before tightening his grip with all his strength._

_SNAP_

_Negi's face froze in place as his body went limp immediately when his neck snapped. His eyes glazed over, losing all life in them as his staff slid out of the now still hand and plummeted towards the ground._

_"NEGI!" the girl and Kira cried out in desperation._

_Uva callously and unceremoniously tossed the corpse of the child teacher over the side of the blimp._

_"YOU BASTARD!" the girl cried out in unbridled rage as she charged towards the Greeed, her arm raised to punch him._

_Uva casually stood as the girl ran towards him. Once close enough, he plunged a fist deep into her stomach with all his strength. The girl gasped as she looked down to see blood oozing out of her body._

_"Too bad your time machine's broken." he taunted before electrocuting her mercilessly. "Now it's time to die."_

_The Chinese girl screamed in agony as her body convulsed for several minutes before going limp. Uva pulled his hand out, which was completely covered in the girl's charred blood. Her slightly burnt organs then spilled out of the wound and scattered across the platform before the corpse fell forward, face first into the mess of gore._

_He then turned his attention towards the injured Kira._

_"You fucker… why did you have to kill them?" the boy demanded._

_"Why?" Uva asked before pausing to think for a moment. " I did it because I wanted to. That and those two were in my way."_

_"Cerate…Tino…Stella…Negi…Everyone…Airi…" Kira said, tears flowing from his face as he mourned for a moment before strengthening his will. Ignoring the pain while removing his hand from the stump, he plunged his hand into the platform, pulling out the Medagabryu. He then rose to his feet and pointed the weapon at the Greeed. "You killed everyone just because you wanted too? You are nothing but a monster… a monster without a heart… YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO EVERYONE!"_

_Kira then raised his head up towards the sky and unleashed a bloodcurdling, primal roar. A pair of Pteranodon wings erupted from the base of his neck, flapping erratically as his tail appeared soon after. Kira's skin turned violet as fangs replaced his teeth. The fingertips of his hand grew yellow talons while the hand gripped the weapon still. His eyes became green without any pupils as they were trained on Uva. His feet transformed into those similar to a Tyrannosaurus. Yellow spikes were the last to appear as they erupted from his shoulders, tail, and back._

_Kira slouched over and charged towards the homunculus, swinging the axe with all his strength._

_Uva however casually raised a hand up and grasped the weapon by the blade, stopping it easily._

_"You will join your comrades right now, Masamune Kira. And yes, I know the one thing that can truly kill you." the Greeed declared coldly before he yanked the Medagabryu from Kira's grip and held it in his own hand. He then pulled out a Cell Medal out of his body and fed it into the weapon, pulling the lever to have it "eat" the coin before returning it to its original position._

_"GATAKIRIBA!" it chanted before the axe blade began glowing as a brief jingle can be heard._

_"Farewell…" the Greeed said before swiftly decapitating his remaining foe before he had a chance to react._

_Kira's head and body each fell down to the platform and began to freeze over immediately. Once the head was completely frozen, Uva turned into his human form before walking over towards it and stomped on it, causing it to shatter into countless shards. The Greeed then went to the still freezing body and kicked it over the side of the blimp. He looked over at the girl's body and smirked as he saw it starting to glow and slowly vanish into thin air._

_"A war between multiple factions, and I am the one who came out on top in the end. Now everyone will now bow before me." Uva said triumphantly before he began laughing once again._

_Kira gasped as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a white void._

_"Wh-What was that?" he said as he raised a hand up to feel his neck, checking to see if his head was still attached. "It looked so real…"_

_"That's because it was an event from the future." a disembodied voice, obviously feminine explained._

_"The… Future…" Kira said as he took in what he just heard._

_"You remember who you are?" the voice asked._

_"That's easy, I'm Masamune Kira." the boy said confidently._

_"Wrong… you're not Masamune Kira." the voice explained._

_"What do you mean by that?" Kira bellowed._

_"Where were you born? What were the names of your parents? What did they look like? Did you have any siblings? How long have you lived? Are you even alive in the first place? If so, how can you easily survive things that can kill a mortal human? Why can you interact with the Purple Core Medals the way that you can? What about the dream about the man in black?" the voice said, barraging him with multiple questions at once. " Have you ever stopped to ask yourself why you can't come up with answers to such things?"_

_Kira fell silent as his mind began to race. He began to feel uneasy as he tried to answer the questions that were asked, only realizing that he couldn't come up with a single answer. He however felt that the voice knew the answers to those questions._

_"Who am I?" he asked. "What am I? Please… tell me… I can tell you know…"_

_"You know the answer, but the question you want to ask is: 'Do I WANT to know?'" the voice interjected._

_"Why that one?" Kira asked, lowering his head down enough for his bangs to cover his eyes._

_"If you knew, then you will lose the very thing you strived so long against the world to obtain." the voice answered softly._

_Kira fell silent for a moment before he raised his head up, his face now serious._

_"I see… now… where am I exactly?" he asked._

_"Your subconscious. But it's time for you to awake." the voice stated. "We'll speak again, Desiderare."_

Kira opened his eyes once again, this time seeing Airi, Stella, and BRS looking above his head with a white ceiling above them.

"Welcome back, Masamune-san." Airi said with a smile.

"You sure took your sweet time to wake up." Stella said dryly.

BRS only stared at Kira in silence.

"Sorry for making you girls worry about me." he said with a smile before he tried moving, only to find that he couldn't move.

"Okay… who's on top of me?" he asked.

"Cerate and Tino actually… we all watched over you for the past five hours…" Airi explained. "Even Heartnet-san helped a bit."

Kira closed his eyes and nodded before his eyes opened to the size of saucers.

"Wait…. How long did you say I was out exactly?" he asked.

"Five hours."

"Has anything happened during that time?" he asked.

"Well, Train overheard of some of the students in Negi-sensei's class have been arguing with some senior students over the rights of using a volleyball court." Stella explained. "Plus we've began to become accustomed to this world, and its technology, especially the one called the computer."

"How is it going?" Kira asked.

"It was quite confusing at first… but during his break, Springfield-sensei was able to quickly teach us the basics. I am surprised that there was so much one can do with it." Airi said. "Especially the thing called the internet."

"I see… have any problems still?" Kira asked. "I can help you out if you want."

"PLEASE!" Airi and Stella pleaded instantly in complete synch.

The boy chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, but I still feel a little tired. Is later okay?" he asked.

Airi smiled and nodded while Stella grunted in annoyance.

"Fine…" the Gal Monster muttered under her breath.

Kira smiled and closed his eyes.

_I'll tell them all about my dream later… But what was that voice? Why did it sound so familiar? Why did it call me Desiderare? Damn it… too many questions than I like…_

**World Tree**

Incursio Votum floated in midair as he faced the world Tree. In the left hand was a closed cerulean blue book with a silver spine while the right was holding an open red book with a black spine.

"It is amazing how radically different the future of this world has been altered just by the appearance of the Core Medals. Because of this, the Magical World will be indefinitely sustained by their power, therefore ruining Cosmo Entelekheia's original plans." he said out loud.

"The Four Averruncus therefore will still remain in their slumber, and will be forgotten to time, never to awaken."

The cloaked man closed the open book and smirked before looking at the titles of the two books he was holding.

_Quartum of Fire_

_Sextum of Water._

"My powers behave differently here opposed to my original world, but I am grateful for having such powerful abilities." he said while tossing the books up into the air.

The two books floated in mid air while Incursio Votum pulled out two more books, one that was yellow with a deep orange spine with the title "_Quintum of Wind_" and the other being mint green with a dull grey spine with "_Tertium of Earth_" labeled on its cover. The man let go of the books as they flew up towards the sky, joining the other two.

"Hmm… To set my plans into motion, I need to send one of the four in as a spy. From what I know about hi, a female will be ideal… Now… which one again was it that was female?"

The cloaked man raised a hand to hold his chin underneath his hood as he hummed to himself, thinking. A few moments passed before he grabbed the blue book.

"I remember now, it was this one." he said before he began to chant.

"_Votum Tori Magus. I call upon thee to awaken from thy slumber and heed my beckoning for this one occasion. Arise and hear my command, wielder of Water. Evocem vos, Averruncus Sextum_!" the figure said before the book began to glow.

As the book glowed, a glowing white hand emerged from the book; ripples running across the surface like it were water. Slowly, a glowing body of a female with small breasts emerged from the book and landed onto a nearby tree branch. The cloaked man watched quietly as the light covering the female began to dissipate, revealing a somewhat pale skin with whitish-blue eyes and matching hair that went towards her shoulders. Her face showed no emotion of any kind as she stared at the person who summoned her.

"Why have you summoned me?" she asked in a calm manner.

"I have summoned you because I am in need of your assistance." Votum explained before he pulled out a picture of a black haired boy who was grinning perversely. "I would like you to watch this man and the people he interacts with. You are under any circumstance not to eliminate him or anyone that you view as a liability to your mission. In fact, should it happen, instead form a pact and serve him."

Sextum frowned as she stared at the cloaked man still.

"Why should I comply with you?"

"I have decided to give you a meaning for your existence as you and the other Averruncus will be discarded very soon." the man stated.

The Averruncus of Water nodded silently before she looked at the picture.

"So, you are saying that you wish to use me to spy on a man, and should my mission become compromised, I am to switch allegiances and serve him instead. Is that correct?" she summarized.

"Correct, as even now, my summoning has not designated you as my servant. You are of no allegiance to begin with." Votum stated. "So, will you agree to my offer?"

Sextum stood still and thought for a moment.

"Very well… But I will tell you on a need to know basis." she said.

"Agreed." the cloaked man acknowledged with a nod. "Before you leave, I have a present for you. You can use it however you see fit."

**Outside St. Ursula Girl's High School**

Uva, in human form, grumbled as he walked through the front of the school grounds.

"I can't believe I have only four Core Medals remaining, if I lose anymore, my powers will become out of control… I know OOO isn't here, but that power I felt not long ago… it felt a lot like hime when he was using the purple Core Medals." he said in disgust, "But what really gets me is that one person… why does he look so familiar?"

"Something on your mind?" the homunculus heard a girl ask him.

He turned around to see a black haired girl wearing a school uniform reminiscent of a nun's habit without the headdress. The girl was holding a volleyball by her right side with one hand as she looked at Uva.

"Nothing that concerns you, you wench." he snapped briefly before he turned his back to the girl and began walking away.

The girl snarled at what he addressed her as, and tossed the volleyball up into the air and spiked it with all her strength, aiming for Uva's head.

The Greeed immediately turned around and held a hand up to catch the ball midair without moving from where he stood. He looked at the ball before tossing it up into the air and catching it with one hand and repeated the action several times.

"I-Impossible, no one shouldn't have been able to catch it with such ease!" the girl said in disbelief.

"I think the phrase is 'First time for everything.'" the Greeed said while catching the ball.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"As I've said before, it's none of your business." Uva automatically replied.

"I see. I'm looking for a person to help out with something really important." the black haired girl explained while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "One of my teammates is ill and we need someone to substitute with her."

Uva fell silent as he listened to the girl. Once she was finished, he smirked slyly before holding up a Cell Medal.

"I can help you with getting a replacement." he said.

The black haired girl ran up to him and grabbed both his hands and held them as she looked into his eyes.

"No... I need YOU!" she stated firmly. "I will not settle for anyone else. Your skills are what I'm looking for!"

Uva blinked a bit in mild surprise. He could tell that she was dead set on having him assist her, and the Yummy would be more of an annoyance than an asset. The Greeed sighed in defeat and looked at the girl with a serious glare.

"Fine… I'll assist you, but you must do something for me in return." he said.

The girl felt her heart skip a beat before she blushed.

"Anything." she answered without thinking.

The Greeed smiled a little, only to have it be replaced with a frown when he felt her desire for him beginning to grow.

Great… that's the one desire that I can't use a Yummy on as it'll go after me…

"Do you have a name?" the girl asked.

"Uva." the Greeed answered flatly before tossing the volleyball to the girl.

"Arigato for your assistance, Uva-san." the girl said, catching the ball before bowing politely.

The homunculus only grunted in acknowledgement.

**Kira's subconscious**.

_"This again?" Kira droned as he once again floated in a white void._

_"Not exactly." a cold, stoic voice responded._

_"Great… guess I forgot that I was insane…" the boy said sarcastically. "Who are you exactly?"_

_"If you had to address me by a title or name. I guess you can call me the Putotyra." the voice said._

_"Putotyra?" Kira said in mild amusement. "what does that mean?"_

_"It's the Combo Name for the set of Purple Core Medals." the voice said._

_"Combo?" Kira asked in confusion._

_"A Combo is what you call a set of three different Core Medals that share a color. There are Seven Sets, but eight Combos. The Eighth uses Medals that are each of a different color. "It explained._

_"I see… Puto-chan" Kira said as he nodded._

_"Would you please refrain from addressing me with such a name…" the voice stated in mild annoyance._

_"Are you just a disembodied voice or do you have a form that I can see you in?"_

_"I no longer have a physical form, so I am only just a voice that exists within your subconscious." the voice said._

_"Great… I AM insane…" Kira said dryly._

_"No, you are carrying the Core Medal that holds my sentience." Putotyra said._

_Kira only shrugged._

_"Whatever, anyway, what do you want?" he asked._

"_I want you to succeed in your desire. "the voice replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Kira smirked for a moment before he pumped a fist above his head_

_"FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY DREAM OF A HAREM!" he cried out triumphantly._

_"I was not referring to that one…" the voice said flatly._

_"Eh?" Kira asked, dumbfounded now._

_"I see you have forgotten it… I would tell you what it is, but right now is not the ideal time." Putotyra said._

_"Tell me. I can handle it." the black haired boy said as his face became serious immediately._

_"You can't in your current state. You must first gather all ten of the purple Core Medals." the voice explained stoically. "Only then can you handle the truth."_

_Kira growled in frustration as he balled his hands into fists._

_"We will speak again, Masamune-kun." the voice said as it became softer with each syllable._

_The last thing Kira saw before he awoke was a violet Tyrannosaurus with Pteranodon wings folded against its back and had two yellow horns coming out of its head, right above the ridges of its eyes suddenly appear right in front of him. The dinosaur-chimera roared at Kira before vanishing into the white void._

**Real world**

Airi grimaced as she leaped back to avoid Stella's spiked tail. The blonde smirked and lunged forward as she tackled the wraith. The maid winced before driving a knee into the Gal Monster's gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Train and BRS both watched in silence as the two girls sparred with each other. Tino was too busy focused on looking at Kira as he squirmed on the grass in his sleep, his face showing discomfort.

"Master…." she girl said softly in concern.

"Any idea of when he's going to wake up?" Train asked as he cast a glance at Kira, "Kid seems to be having a nightmare…"

BRS only shrugged silently as she kept on looking forward.

"Beats me, but at least it goes to show that he's not a hentai completely." Cerate said flatly.

"Does anyone know where a guy can get a bottle of milk around here?" Train asked out of the blue as he looked up at the sky.

"I swear… Train seems to be someone who could easily be distracted by something shiny…" Cerate muttered sarcastically under her breath while flicking her tail in annoyance. "That or food…"

Train turned his head towards the cynical Gal Monster with a goofy, carefree grin on his face.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

Cerate only rolled her eyes before a small block of ice fell from the sky with excessive force and struck Train right on top of his head, knocking him facedown to the ground.

"Who did that?" Stella asked as she and Airi both paused from their sparring match. The Wraith glared and summoned her scythe before swinging it in time to cut another block of ice before it could hit her.

"Show yourself!" she demanded while twirling her scythe above her head once and lowering it to her side.

Cerate got up and growled as she clenched her fists.

"Wish I had my horns right now…" she muttered as she backed up towards Tino, who was looking around as she stood above Kira, using herself as a shield for him.

"Very well…" a stoic female voice replied. "But you must find me first."

Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, with the blue fire coming from her left eye. She then pulled out her Core medal and summoned her orange boots.

Train got to his feet and drew his ornate black pistol as he looked around. He smirked and pulled out a set of blue coins of different shades. The Sweeper looked over at Tino and got an idea.

"CATCH!" he declared loudly as he threw the Core Medals over towards the black haired girl.

The Gal Monster squeaked for a moment before barely catching all three medals midair.

"Wake Kira up and have him use those." the Sweeper instructed before he ran out of sight.

"O-Okay…" Tino replied before she looked down at the boy.

"Master…. Please wake up." she said while gently shaking his right shoulder with her free hand.

She then slapped his face as hard as she could with no results. The Gal Monster then lifted Kira's head up and screamed loudly into his ear, with the only result being Kira's hair being all ruffled from the force of the scream.

Panicking now, she bent forward and whispered into his ear. Just as she finished, Kira's eyes opened as he immediately sat upright, completely alert and showing no discomfort at all.

"You'll really do that?" he asked.

The Gal Monster flushed deeply as she nodded. She then held out the hand that was grasping the Core medals Train gave her.

"W-We're under attack, and H-Heartnet-san said to have you u-use these." she said, trying to remain calm.

Kira nodded and gently took the Medals from Tino before looking at them. The First one was navy blue with a sideward picture of an orca. The second was basic blue with a frontward eel slightly coiled up on the front. And the third was sky blue with an octopus on the front of it.

Kira smirked and tossed two of the medals up into the air before flicking the navy blue Shachi Medal towards Tino. The girl caught the Medal and stared at it briefly.

"Sorry, but I don't think a Combo will be a good idea right now. I'm still pretty drained from the first one." he said before crossing his hands in front of him, catching the other two with one in each hand.

The boy then threw the primary blue Denki Unagi Medal at Cerate who caught it with a smirk.

"Arigato Master." she said.

"Airi, use the Torikera Medal you have. Stella, use your Ptera as well." the boy instructed.

The two girls both nodded in acknowledgement before pulling out their respective Medals.

"ADEAT!" the girls said in unison before being engulfed in flashes of light.

Airi closed her eyes as violet gauntlets with armbands that resembled the horns and frill of a Triceratops appeared on her arms as violet shoulder pads appeared with protrusions from the top that each had a single yellow spike that was arched slightly upwards sticking from them. Her eyes changed from green to violet as the pupils also became slits

"Nani?" the wraith cried out as she looked at her shoulders.

Cerate's arms were covered in black sleeves, each with a line of inverted triangles that ran along the side of the arms. She also had black shoulder pads with a blue trim running along the edge with the top part of them shaped like dorsal fins. Protruding from the back of them were bluish white whips that each went along the arms and were attached to a blue wristband that covered the backs of her hands. The Gal Monster reached up to the shoulder pads and pulled the handles of the whips out before grasping them. As she did this, Cerate's red irises slowly changed from red to blue.

"I 'm not that skilled with whips, but I'll manage." she said in disappointment before cracking one of the whips.

Stella was basically the same but protruding from the shoulders were a large pair of violet Pteranodon wings. Her eyes became violet and had slits for pupils like Airi's were.

"Wings? Okay… this was the last thing I expected." she said nervously while flapping the wings once, trying them out.

Tino was wearing a navy blue headband with a protrusion sticking straight up from the top like a dorsal fin of an orca's. The girl also was wearing goggles with yellow lenses currently resting above her eyes.

Kira looked over at the petite Gal Monster and smiled before he tossed the remaining sky blue Tako Medal up into the air again and caught it.

"Let's do this." he said while closing his eyes.

With a flash of light shrouding him, Kira's legs were covered with sky blue leggings that were segmented at the front into fourths for each leg. The segments each had two rings that resembled the suckers of an octopus leg. He also gained matching shoes each with a ring on each side close to where the toes were located.

Kira looked down at his legs and raised an eyebrow before getting an idea. He closed his eyes and imagined himself with eight octopus tentacles sticking from his body. The leggings glowed and separated apart into eight segments before each one elongated and the ends moved up towards the boy's lower back and waist. While this happened, his skin turned sky blue as his hands elongated a bit. His hair became cerulean blue and became flat and smooth, the bangs covering his left eye completely. His legs were now covered in black spandex that went up to his waist while wearing the now black shoes.

Kira grinned as he flexed the tentacles with ease.

"Oh I love this Medal already." he said in a gleeful tone.

The girls stared at him, all but Black Rock Shooter showing some degree of uneasiness and dread on their faces.

"Interesting…" the voice said before four cubes of water materialized and floated up in the air.

"Master, focus!" Cerate snapped quickly at the boy.

"Oh, right. Everyone, circle!" Kira ordered.

The group immediately gathered together with their backs against each other while they scanned their surroundings, looking for their attacker.

Meanwhile, the four cubes of water started to float towards them slowly.

**Classroom 2-A**

Evangeline sat at her desk by herself, looking at the Ptera Core Medal and recalled what Chachamaru said about it. .

_"Mistress, it appears that this object is composed of materials that aren't found in either world. It also radiates unknown energy that contains properties similar to both magical energy and chi. It can be harnessed however to augment your powers to a currently unknown degree." the gynoid reported as she scanned the coin._

Evangeline smirked and pocketed the coin.

_This thing may actually finally get me free of this god damned curse._

"Hey, Eva-chin!" Chao called out, causing the vampire to focus.

"What is it Lingshen?" the blonde asked dryly while setting the Core medal on the desk.

"Are you going to join the dodge ball team?" the Chinese girl asked.

"Oh, that? Count me out. I have better things to do…" Eva said.

Chao looked at the coin and frowned briefly before walking away. Meanwhile, a group gathered around Ku at her desk.

"Where did you get these?" Haruna asked, drooling a little as she held up one of the coins that Ku found earlier. It was orange with the side view of a male lion's head as it had its mouth open.

"I find on ground." Baka Yellow replied.

"Really now?" Yuna asked as she looked at a yellow one that had a side profile of a cheetah with its leg out as if it was running.

"How strange..." Yue said as she sipped from her juice box with the label "Extract of Cabbage" on it. "Based on how the fronts are engraved, the designs are akin to those found in ancient civilizations like the Mayan Civilization, or ancient Greece."

"Whoa… are you saying we have ancient relics?" Haruna cried out in shock.

Yue shrugged. "I never implied such a thing, but we can't really rule out that possibility. There are lost cities and cultures that are being rediscovered often."

"If we have something from a lost city…" Yuna began.

"We'll become famous…" Paru finished.

The majority of the class then went into an uproar upon hearing that.

"WE'RE RICH!" Madoka cried out in joy.

"I'll be a star!" Sakurako chirped.

Hakase stared at the Cheetah Medal in interest.

"Perhaps the composition of these coins may lead to groundbreaking discoveries in chemistry." she inquired.

"Maybe they're love charms!" Konoka chirped.

Everyone, except for a handful, snapped their heads in unison towards the cheerful girl for a moment before directing their collective glance to the four Core Medals.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" they all cried out in unison, climbing all over each other in an attempt to claim one of the Medals as their own.

_Not far, Uva shuddered as he felt like he was in mortal danger._

The door to the classroom opened up as Negi walked inside, only to gawk in disbelief as he saw four girls triumphantly standing on top of the pile made up of their classmates as they each held a colored coin in their hand.

"I doubt that these charms really work." Asuna said bluntly as she held onto the green Medal that had a frontward image of a grasshopper on it.

"Then why you went after one as well?" Paru questioned as she held onto the Lion Medal.

"They mine first…" Ku said as she was holding onto the yellow medal that had a tiger's face on it.

"Negi-sensei…" Ayaka said affectionately, her mind wandering into an erotic fantasy while she was holding the Cheetah Medal.

"Ummm… what happened here?" Negi asked in complete confusion.

Nearby, Hasegawa Chisame shook her head in disbelief as she stared at her classmates.

"They're complete loons… the whole lot of them…" the snarker remarked dryly as she briefly glanced down at the violet Tyranno Medal she was holding.

Mana stared at the medals in interest as they resembled her own Cobra Medal.

_So, there are more of them…_ she thought to herself.

Zazie blankly stared at the Core Medals as well before looking over at Negi.

**Outside**

"I'll see if these things are dangerous." Kira said before walking towards one of the cubes.

The girls all stared in nervous anticipation as the blue boy raised his left hand up to touch one of the sides.

Kira began flailing as he was lifted up from the ground and being pulled into the cube.

"DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU! THEY'LL PULL YOU IN!" Kira cried out before his head was pulled in.

The boy snarled as he stuck the octopus legs to the ground, using the suckers to anchor him down. He began to wince as the cube began to pull on him harder, putting strain on the tentacles. Kira turned his attention towards Tino, Cerate, and Airi, who were all showing concern about him. The boy motioned his right arm to tell them to get away. The trio then had a very brief discussion before Airi ran off to join Stella and B RS , who both ran away already.

The remaining two ran up to Kira before they both grabbed onto Kira by the ankles and began pulling as hard as possible, though Cerate had replaced the whips back to where they came from first.

"Master… you maybe are immortal, but I don't want you to test that theory out." Cerate chided as she pulled as hard as possible. "You're a baka… but you're more important to me than you realize."

Tino was pulling as hard as possible, as her face was showing her strain. The petite Gal Monster's tail twitched a bit.

"Master, you protected me when we first met, but now it's my turn to save you." she said.

Kira looked at the pair, barely able to make out what they were saying. The boy nodded and smiled a little before he started to use the octopus legs in an attempt to pull himself out.

I… I didn't realize that they cared for me that much already… and I promised Tino… Wait… I remember now… I can't believe I forgot I can do that!

Kira's eyes turned violet as the cube of ice began to freeze from within. The Gal Monsters stared in a mix of shock and awe as they saw the giant ice cube fall to the ground, cracking a little upon impact. The octopus tentacles let go of the ground before they began to slam themselves against the ice repeatedly.

"What the hell?" Cerate asked in confusion.

Tino however took a gulp and grabbed her cloak, getting ready to remove it. Before she could though, a sudden gust of wind blew through from above, immediately covering the ground with a thin layer of frost as the remaining cubes of water froze and collapse to the ground.

"Guys we've got a problem." Stella said with a frown as she and Airi descended from the sky slowly.

"Airi, mind giving Kira your core? I think we need some heavy artillery now."

The maid nodded before the spikes from the shoulder pads stretched forward, impaling themselves into a pair of mummy like creatures that looked incomplete.

"What's going on?" Cerate asked.

"There's another giant Yummy… and it's not alone." Stella replied in a bitter tone.

Tino gulped and looked at the others.

"I… I can hold them off for a while." she said.

"You? Are you saying you can do such a thing?" Cerate asked skeptically.

"I'm… half dragon…" the timid Gal Monster replied as she gripped her cloak nervously.

The girls all froze in place.

"You… are one of THOSE?" Cerate said in shock.

"That explains that crazy strength of hers…" Stella said as she recalled how she easily manhandled Kira back when they first met him.

Airi looked at the petit Gal Monster and nodded. "I presume by what you're planning, you can transform."

Tino only nodded slightly before she began to unfasten her cloak.

"Please help Master…" she pleaded to the others before gulping and removing the cloak completely, hiding her face from view briefly.

When her face was revealed, her whole demeanor changed dramatically. Instead of being shy and timid, Tino now was showing confidence and no fear at all.

"Alright! Time to kick some fucking ass!" the Gal Monster declared with a smirk before she roared as loud as possible and charged to where the mummy like creatures came from.

The girls just stared, their mouths gaping open as they saw more of the mummy like monster being sent flying and dust clouds rising into the sky. As well as the occasional flying trolley cart.

"Okay… I don't know if she's insane or it's just an act…" Cerate said.

"Remember that dragons loved to fight more than anything else back home?" Airi asked.

"I heard that they are driven by one of three reasons, to either impress a potential mate, they're bored, or extremely pissed." Stella said.

Cerate closed her mouth and nodded. "I remember now. The urge to fight is instinct for them… that explains why there's so few nowadays. "she said. "Wonder how she isn't so hotheaded usually."

"My guess is that the cloak has a spell on it to suppress the dragon blood that runs throughout Tino-san's body." the wraith deduced as she went over towards the white and blue cloak that was now laying on the ground.

"That or it's something like a security blanket to her." Stella said as she watched another Trolley fly through the sky as a defiant roar echoed throughout the area. "Or maybe not…"

"Anyway… we need to help Masamune-san." Airi said while pointing towards the cube that only had Kira's legs, octopus and regular, sticking out.

Stella grinned before looking at Cerate.

"Let's make things interesting, the one who frees Master first wins and the other two have to let him do whatever he wants with them, no matter how lewd it is." the twin-tailed blonde suggested.

"I'll have to decline from that offer." Airi said politely while she blushed deeply.

Cerate however was deep in thought as she was blushing as well.

"I'll do it." the other blonde replied.

"Alright, Deal then." Stella said before they shook hands.

"I may lose on purpose so that master can breed me." Cerate added.

Airi and Stella became gawking salt statues upon hearing that.

A few moments passed before the two dumbfounded girls spoke.

"Oh god…" Stella cried in disbelief, regretting the idea immediately.

"It seems that she's starting to take up some of Masamune-san's behaviors…" Airi said reluctantly.

Cerate only smirked mischievously while her back was turned to the others.

Hiding about twenty meters away from the group, Sextum stared while frowning. The results from her "test" revealed things she didn't expect.

"With the exceptions of the red haired one and the one with the flaming eye… the entire group is questionably insane… "she deduced.

She then paused to think again.

"And perverted…" she amended.

"Who are you calling insane and perverted?" Train asked as he pointed his gun at the Averruncus of Water. "Now, tell me what you are doing, miss."

**Rooftop court**

Uva growled as he stood on the rooftop court as he looked at his opposition.

"We're arguing over a stupid kid?" he said in annoyance.

"Yeah!" the black haired girl who recruited him replied in a serious manner.

"I thought it was for something more worthwhile…" the Greeed muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you promised to help me out!" she said while pointing at him.

Uva sighed and looked over at Negi with a scowl.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." he drowned.

His attitude immediately changed when he focused on one of the girls who was holding a Green Medal in her hand as she was arguing with a classmate.

"My Core!" he blurted out in shock before pointing his finger at the girl. "YOU! GIVE ME THAT MEDAL!"

Asuna blinked in confusion before pointing a finger at herself.

"YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU FUCKING MONKEY WENCH!"

Ayaka chuckled in amusement as Asuna seethed in fury.

"It appears someone can see you for who you really are." the Class Rep boasted.

"SHADDUP!" Asuna snapped before lunging at the blonde and starting a catfight.

Negi, who was wearing gym shorts and a white T-shirt with his name on it, ran over towards the Greeed.

"Please watch you say, I won't tolerate you badmouthing my student like that." he warned.

Uva stared at the boy with a stoic face before he broke out laughing.

"YOUR STUDENT? AH HA HAHA THAT CRACKS ME UP!" he said with a grin.

"I am being serious." the child teacher said, unsure how to handle the situation.

The Greeed fell silent and his face became serious.

"Your student has something that belongs to me." he stated coldly.

Negi stepped back a little, slightly intimidated by the taller homunculus.

"Beat us and it's all yours." Yuna said while holding onto the dodgeball in one hand.

"If we win, we keep it." Paru added, grinning while pushing up her glasses with her finger.

"Grr… FINE!" Uva barked before looking over at the St. Ursula students.

"None of you get in my way, understood?" he said while glaring at them.

The girls all nodded in nervous acknowledgment.

The Greeed smirked before turning his attention towards Class 3-A.

"I don't care if you get the entire school to help you out, but that Medal is MINE!" he declared.

At the sidelines, Mana and Setsuna both looked at Uva in interest.

"So, this is the same guy who fought that black haired girl earlier?" Setsuna asked.

"Correct, He's much more than he appears… this will be an interesting game to watch." the mercenary said with a slight smirk.

Setsuna looked over at the smiling Konoka with a look of concern.

"Ojou-sama…" she muttered softly.

**World Tree**

Watching the dodgeball game from a holographic projection, Incursio Votum chuckled in amusement.

"I never expected Uva to do such a thing. This world is indeed affecting all the outsiders in some way…." he spoke. "Uva interacting with humans more, Black Rock Shooter beginning to show emotions… and Masamune-kun is using the Core Medals in ways I never anticipated. Although, considering who he is, it's not that surprising."

He turned his attention towards a ruby red flame that was floating in midair.

"I know you're intrigued by the boy, but please be patient Milady, he'll be ready for you in time. Just leave him be a little bit longer and he'll be se." Votum addressed calmly.

The flame burned more intensely for a moment before settling down.

"Really now? You're willing to send one of them over? It'll be interesting indeed to see how they react." Votum replied before chuckling a little.

The flame flared up again briefly.

"Oh? That'll be even more interesting."

The flame flared intensely once more for several seconds.

"I understand. I'll see to it then." Votum replied with a nod. "Farewell for now."

The flame disappeared into thin air.

The cloaked man held his hand out and a holographic screen appeared.

"It's both entertaining and a pain having to keep an eye on many different worlds at once. Speaking of which, how is Masamune-kun's group handling my little surprise?" the man inquired.

**Where Tino is**

Tino smirked as she grabbed one of the Pseudo Yummy and swung it like a bat at some of its comrades, causing them to dissolve into broken halves of Cell Medals.

"These fuckers really are resilient…" the Gal monster muttered to herself before turning her attention towards the gigantic Yummy that was staring at her.

The completely pale gray monster looked like a cross between a Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Cobra and a turtle. The body was shaped mainly like a Tyrannosaurus but it had a long neck with a cobra hood that ended with the head of the Triceratops. The back was covered completely with a shell. Its arms however were long and shaped like a human's with talons at the tips of its fingers and thumbs.

The chimera screeched loudly and charged with its head lowered, aiming its horns at the Gal Monster.

Tino braced herself and grabbed the monster by the snout before skidding back a little, her shoes scrapping against the pavement.

"Damn… you're strong as hell…" she said through her gritting teeth.

The monster roared and pressed on, not giving up.

Tino roared back and pushed the head down into the pavement with enough force to shatter the pavement and have shards of it sticking upright. The Gal monster then leaped back and slouched over as her tail began to elongate and grow in size.

"Time for me to go all out." she said before her skin became the same shade of brown as her tail and her eyes becoming slits.

The Gal Monster swung her tail to knock away any approaching Pseudo Yummies before she began to grow in size. Her body began to contort as her dress was ripped to shreds, with her white panties meeting the same fate soon after. Within moments, Tino transformed into a brown Tyrannosaurus like creature that was half the size of the giant Yummy.

The transformed Gal monster roared in defiance before charging forward and sinking her teeth into the monster's neck. The Yummy screeched in pain before repeatedly punching Tino in the throat with its fists. She gagged a bit but refused to let go.

I won't back down… I need to show Master that I am worthy of belonging to him. She thought as she tightened her jaws on the Yummy's throat.

The chimeric Yummy raised its head and swung it against her side, forcing Tino to let go and fall on top of an already wrecked trolley. The Yummy growled as Cell Medals bled out of the wound before it healed.

It went over to its adversary before plunging its horns into the leg of the Gal Monster.

Tino roared in pain as she desperately attempted to kick the Yummy with her uninjured foot. She was too distracted to hear another roar coming from a newcomer right away. The Gal Monster noticed the familiar sight of a purple Tyrannosaurus-chimera tackling into the Yummy, forcing the horns out of Tino's leg.

"TINO!" Stella cried out as she ran over towards the downed Gal Monster as she raised her head up to look at the others.

"Are you alright Tino-san?" Airi asked in concern as she floated several meters above the ground with her scythe in hand.

Tino only nodded once before turning her head towards the transformed Kira who was currently locking horns with the Yummy, their eyes glaring at each other.

"Your comrade will not hold off against that thing for very long." a calm, stoic voice said from behind them.

"Who are you?" Cerate asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"I am the Averruncus of Water, Sextum. And I'm here to assist you." Sextum introduced herself before she held up a Core Medal. She then flicked her wrist and tossed the coin at Tino, which entered her body without any discomfort.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"I believe it was called the Torikera Medal." Sextum explained.

"Don't worry, she's on our side." a voice said

Train and BRS leaped from the rooftop of a nearby building to the ground.

"I gotta say, she had me concerned earlier with those water cubes of hers, but she's not really that bad a person." The Sweeper explained while smiling.

"We'll talk about that later, we have more important things to deal with." Stella said while pointing towards the approaching Pseudo Yummies.

"Well, at least it's not a giant bug this time." Train quipped before drawing his gun out and firing a few shots at the monsters.

"Agreed…" BRS said as she summoned the Rock Cannon and open fired as well.

Meanwhile, Tino felt the Core Medal enter her body and the power that radiated from it. She felt the pain recede as she rose to her feet. The Gal Monster looked over and was frozen in place when she saw the Yummy impale all three of its horns through the transformed Kira's chest, with the two longer horns sticking out at the back of, the tips coated with blood.

"KIRA!" the girls cried out in disbelief.

The Yummy raised Kira up from the ground with ease and roared before the horns began to glow white. The violet chimera screeched in pain as smoke began to come from its body.

Tino roared and charged forward before leaping up as high as she could and slammed her feet onto the Yummy's back. She then chomped onto the Yummy's neck as hard as possible and began to violently thrash her head side to side. The monster ignored her as the horns began glowing even brighter, resulting in Kira unleashing a bloodcurdling screech before his body went limp as white flames erupted from the Yummy's horns.

The monster flicked its head, flinging the body free of the horns before it crashed to the pavement.

"No… no…. NOO! KIRAAA!" Cerate cried out as she ran towards the boy, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kira-kun!" Airi cried out as she joined Cerate.

The chimera opened its eyes before it staggered to its feet, growling in pain in the process. Cerate and Airi stopped running and stared in awe.

"I can't believe it… Master… he's still alive…" Stella said in disbelief.

Kira took a few painful breaths before roaring as his eyes began glowing.

Tino looked up at Kira and leaped off of the Yummy, briefly slamming her tail against the head to disorientate it. The Violet tyrannosaurus took a few steps forward before the brown one went up to it and nuzzled her snout affectionately against his neck as tears formed in her eyes. Kira looked at Tino before rubbing his own snout against her head gently, returning the affection.

The Yummy roared as it finally regained its senses before it lowered its head, the horns glowing.

Tino and Kira both looked up at the Yummy before nodding at each other. They then turned to face the Yummy.

"What are those two planning on doing?" Airi said as she watched the pair.

Kira roared loudly as he charged forward, his eyes glowing emerald green now.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT TINO AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Kira's disembodied voice echoed across the area as his body began to crack all over.

"I REMEMBER WHY I AM HERE… I AM TO DESTROY MONSTERS LIKE YOU…"

The Yummy charged through and impaled the violet chimera again with its glowing horns. However, Kira didn't show any pain as the cracks grew, now covering the entire body.

"I AM TO PROTECT THIS WORLD… THAT'S MY REASON FOR EXISTENCE HERE!"

The group looked at the sight in mixed feelings.

"Master… please be careful…" Cerate pleaded softly. She then pulled out the Unagi Whips and struck them at several approaching Pseudo Yummy before they wrapped around one of them and started electrocuting it.

"YOU BETTER SURVIVE THIS YOU FUCKER! I NEED TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Stella cried out as she shook a fist at Kira. She then had the spikes at the tip of her tail grow longer before she swung them at one of the staggering foes, impaling it right in the chest before it dissolved into a half of a Cell Medal. .

"Masamune-san…" Airi said as she smiled.

Train only smirked as he kicked a Pseudo Yummy away from him.

Tino only nodded at Kira.

_Good luck Master_. she thought before she reverted back to her human form. Not caring for the fact she was naked, she used the Shachi medal again and lowered the goggles once they appeared. Holding out a hand at an approaching crowd of Pseudo Yummy and a powerful spray of water came from the palm, knocking the monsters down to the pavement.

Kira roared once more before his entire body crystallized and shattered, knocking the yummy back as it screeched in pain as its horns were broken off in the process.

"I crush all those who stand in my way. Those who want death upon others, I will slay with my body. Those who desire only destruction, I shall obliterate with my power… Ore wa Akuma no Desire! Desiderare, PUTOTYRA COMBO!" Kira's voice cried out as a figure floated in the air.

A completely violet being with Pteranodon wings coming from the base of his neck floated in the air. His reptilian skin was with two gaping wounds in the chest with red blood oozing from them. His feet were like a Tyrannosaurus' below the knees, ending with three thick talons. On each of his arms was a yellow spike protruding from them a little bit above the wrist, the ends pointing away from his body. He flicked his long, thick tail while his emerald green eyes with slits for pupils glared coldly at the Yummy. His deep violet hair swayed in the breeze as he parted his lips in a snarl, revealing razor sharp teeth. He finally flexed his hands, which had claws protruding at the fingertips.

"Wow… talk about an upgrade…" Train remarked in awe while pistol-whipping one of the Pseudo Yummy on the top of the head without looking.

"Indeed…" Cerate said as she blushed deeply. "He's so hot like that…"

"Agreed…" Stella admitted as she also blushed.

Airi however shuddered as she felt an ominous power radiate from Kira.

"That power… it's nothing but pure darkness…" she muttered as she stared at the boy.

BRS stared at the transformed Kira, her face showing no emotion.

"…Kira…" she said softly.

Tino smiled as she punched a Pseudo Yummy literally into the ground before she looked up to see Kira.

"MASTER! MAKE IT PAY!" she cried out to him.

Kira turned his head and glared at the Gal Monster.

"I am not that pathetic shell you know as Kira." he said coldly. "I am known as Desiderare."

Tino froze in place as her eyes widen in shock. Desiderare vanished from sight briefly before reappearing on the ground right in front of the petite Gal Monster. With a sadistic grin, he grasped Tino by the throat and lifted her easily from the ground.

"Master… what happened to you?" she asked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You are slow to learn, I am Desiderare, the one you know as Masamune Kira is nothing but a false personality. A Fake." he said before tightening his grip on Tino's neck. "Now… I will kill you, as your desire is one of destruction.

**Dodgeball field.**

Uva flinched as he felt a strong presence fill the air.

"No… It's not possible… HE'S ALIVE?" he said in disbelief before he ducked to avoid the ball being thrown by Asuna.

Nearby Evangeline, Mana and Setsuna all looked in the same direction.

"This power… it's like a demon's… but fouler…" Setsuna said while frowning.

"Agreed…" Mana admitted with a nod.

Evangeline however, was grinning.

This just keeps getting more interesting by the minute.

Negi began to tremble uncontrollably as he felt the presence.

"Wh-What's this presence I'm feeling?" he asked weakly.

"HEY TIME OUT! THE BRAT'S OUT OF IT!" Asuna shouted while making a "T" with her hands.

Evangeline got up and casually walked over towards the child teacher.

"Sensei, allow me to escort you to the Infirmary." the vampire mage offered.

Asuna frowned at Evangeline, not believing her for a moment.

**World Tree**

Incursio Votum began to laugh maniacally as he felt the sinister presence as he watched what was transpiring through a holographic screen.

"YES! YES! HE HAS FINALLY AWAKENED! GO DESIDERARE, MY PROGENY! MAKE MY DREAM A REALITY!" he shouted out in pure glee. "GO AND FUFILL YOUR DESIRE!"

**Hallway towards the Infirmary.**

"I don't trust you with the brat." Asuna stated bluntly as she trailed Evangeline, who was leading the still trembling Negi towards the Infirmary.

The blonde chuckled maliciously before stopping.

"You are correct to not believe me." she said with a smirk before snapping her fingers.

Immediately, the door to the Infirmary opened and two Pseudo Yummies staggered outside.

Asuna took a step back in shock as the monsters went towards her. The orange haired girl attempted to punch them out, but the Pseudo Yummies shrugged the blows like they were nothing and eventually managed to pin her arms and legs against the wall.

Evangeline grinned before parting her lips, revealing a pair of fangs.

"I have to admit, Uva-san was far more helpful than I imagined." she said. "Now first things first, to break free of this fucking curse I'm under."

Evangeline then sunk her fangs straight into Negi's neck. The Child Teacher snapped out of his daze and flailed for a moment before his eyes glassed over.

"LET HIM GO!" Asuna cried out as she struggled to break free from her captors.

Evangeline ignored her as she kept on feeding on Negi's blood for several more moments before stopping. She carefully set the child teacher to the ground before licking her lips clean as she savored the flavor of his blood.

"Don't worry, he'll survive, I just needed enough to break the curse." the vampiress explained before Negi rose to his feet.

"Negi…" Asuna said in concern.

Negi walked over towards Asuna, his eyes still glazed over.

"Don't worry; being a vampire isn't all that bad." Evangeline reassured her classmate with a sinister smirk. "You get to live for eternity."

Asuna looked at Negi before closing her eyes and accepting her fate.

"Just make sure he doesn't drain me completely…" she requested softly.

The Pseudo Yummies lowered Asuna down to her knees before Negi opened his mouth, revealing a set of vampire fangs before plunging them into Asuna's neck.

If she has any magic-canceling abilities, they'll be useless right now. Evangeline thought to herself. Turning into a vampire is completely physical after all.

"OI, BOYA! THAT'S ENOUGH! DON'T MAKE ME STAKE YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!"

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

_**Evangeline contemplates about what to do now that she is free. Incursio Votum makes his move, and several people from Train's world appear as a result, as well as a doppelganger of one of them that is from another. Incursio Votum approaches Uva. A Black Core Medal that's connected to Kira appears, and a revelation about Kira himself is brought into light.**_

_**5th Period: Desires, Emotions, and Freedom.**_

* * *

**Final Thoughts.**

Blazorna: Welcome to a CALM edition of Final Thoughts. First off, it'll just be only myself for this installment.

Regarding this chapter, I bet a lot of you didn't expect a lot of things that happened. Well, first off, YOU WERE told that I was making this story as different as possible and that it'll be more serious.

I did some browsing and noticed that very few stories where Evangeline actually breaks free from her curse in any manner. Yeah, I acknowledge that the Infernus Scholasticus curse plays a major role in Eva's mellowing in personality. But have any of you ever considered what would've happened if she DID manage to break free before she became Negi's mentor? I find it an interesting concept to explore into.

Also, I bet you never expected Kira to act the way he did. If you liked the perverted idiot before this chapter, don't worry, Desiderare is actually a completely separate character. I know I originally said that Kira was going to be the only OC, but while writing this story, the idea of Desiderare came to mind. After thinking it over, I realized that he'd be perfect for Kira's character development and for the plot.

Don't worry; the Kira Abuse will go on for those wondering.

Finally, I shall reveal a bit more info about the Core Medals for those who haven't already either did research on them or aren't watching Kamen Rider OOO.

In the show, Each Greeed has nine Core Medals all together, with three copies of each kind of medal. That means in this story, we'll be seeing some people using the exact same Core Medal ability at the same time. The Only exceptions are the Purple Core medals, as they're ten of them instead, and the Orange ones, as there's only one confirmed set of them. I'll explain about the Purple Cores later on.

One more thing, the Core Medals can be each be put into one of three different categories, Head, Arms, and Legs. As such, when the Medals are being used by someone besides Kira, you'll see some indication of which category that medal belongs to.

I threw in the Blue Core Medals in this chapter as the abilities of two of them were actually amongst that list that I posted last chapter. Keep in mind that Kira interacts with the Core medals differently opposed to others. What you see him do doesn't mean it'll happen to others as well.

And one more thing about that list, it's NOT LIMITED to the girls, let alone main protagonists. So that means we can have characters like Chamo, Alberio, Quartum, Takahata, Herrmann or Dynamis using Core Medals as well.

Here's the current list of Medals that appeared so far and any Abilities that have been demonstrated so far in the story, keep in mind that some Medals that are listed have more than one ability that hasn't been shown yet.

_**Kuwagata(Stag Beetle): User is able to create duplicates of themselves.**_

_**Denki Unagi (Electric Eel): Allows user to use two whips that can shock its opponent.**_

_**Tyranno: creates a tail for the user to use to slam foes with.**_

_**Torikera: arms user with the Torikera spikes that can stretch out to impale the foe.**_

_**Ptera: Gives user the External Fins (wings) to use for flight or to generate winds that freeze anything in its path by flapping them.**_

_**Wani(Alligator): enhances kicks while generating an energy projection of an orange alligator head biting down on the foe upon contact.**_

_**Shachi(Orca aka Killer Whale): User is able to spray a jet of water.**_

_**Tako: gives the user eight octopus legs that can be used to kick the foe with or allow them to stick on ceilings, walls, etc. and be difficult to remove.**_

_**Tora: unknown at this time**_

_**Lion: unknown at this time**_

_**Cheetah: unknown at this time**_

_**Cobra: Unknown at this time**_

_**Batta (Grasshopper): unknown at this time.**_

_**Zou (elephant): create tremors**_

_**Sai: allows user to deliver powerful headbutts. (Revealed in a previous Final Thoughts installment)**_

I think those are the ones I've done so far.

Finally, the reason why I didn't really focus on the dodge ball game was because I want to do it as a side story of sorts with the assistance of someone who's good with writing dodgeball matches. As writing things that focus on sports is something I never really done before…

That's it for now, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please give me your thoughts on how the plot's going so far.

* * *

_Epicenter Stability Status__**: Eighty-nine percent.**_

_Realities connected__**: exact unknown, Seven currently confirmed.**_

_Anomalies__**: Two**_

_Epicenter Risk level:__** Green**_

_Presence of Necromonicon__**: Confirmed.**_


	5. Fifth Period

5th Period: Desires, Emotions, and Freedom

**Warning: this chapter contains scenes of a fight between unintentional Gary-Stu, but most likely temporary overpowered characters. It also has Massive Crossovers, Unintentional OOC of characters, Vampire Negi and Asuna, Profanity, nudity, and potential overuse of slapstick humor.**

**Disclaimer: Same old same old, I don't own any of the characters that are used in the story, excluding Masamune Kira. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

**Yami of "To-Love-Ru" is owned by Saki Hasemi**

* * *

_Last Time; Kira had a dream that showed both him and Negi being killed by Uva before conversing with a mysterious voice. Incursio Votum summoned the Averruncus of Water, Sextum, to go spy on Kira and the others. Ku lost three of the Core Medals she found to Asuna, Ayaka, and Haruna, under the impression of them being love charms. Uva becomes involved in a dodge ball game against Class 2-A and a class from St. Ursula High. Another giant Yummy appeared, and Tino held it off the best she could, even turning into her tyrannosaurus like dragon form. After injuring her leg, Kira appeared in his dinosaur form to help out. However, the Yummy gained the upper hand and severely wounded Kira. However, Kira transformed into a humanoid chimera and turned on the Gal Monsters, meanwhile calling himself Desiderare! Finally, Evangeline led Asuna and Negi into a trap, resulting in not only her becoming free of the Infernus Scholasticus curse, but turning Negi and Asuna into vampires in the process!_

"MASTER!" Cerate cried out as she replaced her whips while running over towards Desiderare. "What are you doing?"

The violet being only glanced briefly at her before turning his body, slamming his tail into the approaching Gal Monster's chest. He applied enough force to send her flying backwards into the wall of a nearby building. Cerate hacked for a moment before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Stella snarled and glared at the monster.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MASTER?" she demanded as she thrashed her tail in the air erratically.

"I see someone finally isn't mistaking me as the shell." Desiderare stated before callously tossing Tino in Airi's direction.

The wraith didn't hesitate as she leaped forward and catching the Gal monster midair before floating midair with her in her arms.

"Tell me… what happened to Master?" Stella asked as she clenched her fists tightly. "Where is he?"

Desiderare walked towards the stegosaurus Gal Monster before he grinned.

"You're that worried about the shell?" he asked. "Very well… I suppose I should put your mind at ease before I eliminate you."

He then took his right hand and plunged it into his chest as a violet light radiated from where his hand was inside. The violet being then fished around inside his chest, looking for something. Several moments passed before he pulled out a Core Medal and held it out.

"He still lives… That Core Medal is still intact after all" Desiderare explained. He then tossed the coin at Stella, who hastily caught it midair before she placed it against her chest, holding onto it for dear life.

"Core Medal?" B RS said in shock as her eyes widened. "Is…he a Greeed?"

Desiderare laughed before shaking his head.

"Yes and no. That's because I am, for lack of better terms, the prototype for the Greeed." he replied calmly. "I am a physical embodiment of humanity's desires. And as my shell, so is Masamune Kira. Apparently we are opposites of each other. He stands for selfish reasons, while I stand for the selfless ones. Chaos and discord against law and order. I am the Light, and he's the Darkness."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Train shouted as he pointed a finger at Desiderare. "You are planning on murdering innocent people for no real cause, and saying that you're the good guy?"

"Train Heartnet, You're burdened by the fact of you not being able to stop Creed Diskenth from killing Saya Minatsuki. And I also know you were an Eraser, someone who killed many people without any remorse." the humanoid chimera said.

Train's face paled as his eyes widened.

"H-How did you know all that?" he asked.

"I sense a lot by reading their desire." Desiderare explained with a smirk.

"The Gal Monsters want to fight whenever they can, not just because they enjoy it, but also in hopes of impressing their 'Master'. Airi wishes to return to her home to serve the Swamp Witch, but she's distraught over the possibility of leaving the Shell behind should her wish comes true. The one known as Black Rock Shooter wants to better understand what she's feeling right now."

The group fell silent upon hearing that.

"The Shell himself has a desire," he continued before laughing a bit. "He wants to kick my ass and live a normal life."

As he spoke, the giant Yummy took its time to regroup before it charged towards Desiderare, screeching loudly. However the homunculus turned his attention towards the monster before holding his hand up above his head like he was about to do a karate chop.

"Grand of Rage." Desiderare announced calmly before he leaped forward, cleaving the Yummy down the center of its stomach, using his hand like a sword. The monster screeched loudly in pain as hundreds of Cell Medals began pouring out of its belly.

Desiderare flew up into the air and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Your desire has reached its end as it further fuels my own… Now, return to the darkness from which you came." he said before The Yummy began to freeze from where it was cut. Before it was fully frozen, it imploded and the Cell Medals that were launched from it fell to the ground.

"…Such Power…" Stella said before she felt the Core Medal she was holding vibrate warmly.

The Gal monster blinked in confusion before opening her hands to look at it. The medal was Jet black with an image of a Scorpion on the front.

"Master…"

Desiderare descended towards the ground away from the group and picked up a Cell Medal before swallowing it.

"Now… it's time I eliminate you all. Your desires will all bring only ruin in the end. Farewell."

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and unleashing a large violet beam of energy upon the group.

"No… not here…" Stella said as she watched the attack fly towards her.

The core medal then began to twitch before flying towards the energy beam and stopping right in front of it.

"MASTER!" Stella cried out as she watched the Medal.

Tino looked up at the Medal before smiling a little.

"Master… I trust you…" she said weakly.

Train and Black Rock Shooter ran up and aimed their firearms at the incoming projectile.

"RAIL GUN!" Train cried out before firing a supersonic shot.

BRS squeezed the trigger and fired a barrage of the glowing blue rock projectiles.

The incoming projectiles collided with the energy beam, only for them to slow down its speed significantly.

"Damn…" Train muttered while frowning.

B RS kept on firing.

"...Don't falter." she said.

"I'm not, but I have to wait to recharge before I can pull the rail gun again…" Train said as he looked at the Medal. " Anyway, what's that thing doing, just floating there?"

"Just give me a bloody moment, you baka!" the Medal said in annoyance before smacking the Sweeper in the face with the force equivalent to a punch.

"…Act now, Kira." B RS said as the energy beam was now dangerously close to them.

The Black Core Medal flew forward and collided against the energy projectile and began to absorb it.

"Des-kun, you've forgotten about something that made you completely different from the Greeed. Your ability to absorb any kind of energy." it said to Desiderare.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" the homunculus cried in disbelief.

"I USED to be a part of you, remember?" The Medal said before a silhouette made out of a violet light appeared with the Medal being where the heart is. "When you awoke, I was able to tap into your memories…"

"You're nothing but a Shell!" Desiderare declared as the remaining energy from his attack was absorbed into the black Core Medal.

The silhouette wagged a finger while shaking its head.

"I am more than just that now. I have my own desire… and it's to protect those that I care about from monsters like you!" Kira said as his face appeared on the silhouette's head.

"Master…" Stella said with a smile. "I thought I lost you."

Kira smirked before looking at the blonde Gal monster. "I'm as stubborn as a super-cockroach. It'll take more than that to keep me dead."

He then turned his head towards Tino with a smile.

"Get me remaining blue Core Medals." he requested as his body began to materialize from the silhouette.

Stella nodded and went over towards Airi, who had had fished the Unagi Medal from the unconscious Cerate's grasp, resulting in the shoulder pads, sleeves, and whips to vanish. She then tossed the coin towards the blonde Gal Monster, who then in turn tossed it to Kira. Tino removed her goggles from her eyes before tossing her Shachi Medal as well as the headband and goggles disappeared.

Kira waited for a few seconds before swiping his hand at the air, catching both incoming Core Medals in one movement.

"Arigato," he said to the others with an appreciative smile before focusing his attention towards Desiderare. "Alright, Give me the Tako medal and we'll see who's stronger, Dezzi-chan."

The violet humanoid growled at the nickname before obliging to Kira's request. Kira caught the Tako Medal and glared.

"This will be an interesting matchup…" he said before smirking a little.

"My thoughts exactly," Kira quipped before raising his hand above his head, holding all three Medals at once. "ADEAT!"

After Kira spoke, a vortex of water erupted from the ground, surrounding around him, blocking him from the other's view. Several moments passed before a blue humanoid chimera leaped out of the vortex from above before landing as it dissipated.

The body was now long and willowy, the same with the limbs. The skin was navy blue and smooth all over. The slim, whip like arms swayed slightly as the hands, with suckers on the palms, clenched into fists. A large, tall dorsal fin protruded from his back right between the shoulder blades. His legs were just as long, with suckers covering the soles of the feet. He had a long orca tail that swayed in the air. His head was human, but the ears replaced with pectoral fins of an eel with gills located at his neck. His cheeks had white oval spots that were a recognizable feature of the orca. His eyes were the same shade of yellow as Tino's and his cerulean blue hair shorter and spikier than usual.

"Allow me to introduce the Marine Combo, ShaUTa." Kira declared before he focused at Desiderare.

The violet homunculus smirked before he flapped his wings and took to the skies.

"Try to catch up, shell." he taunted.

Kira frowned for a moment before he leaped up into the air and turned into a translucent blue liquid state and shot into the air as his lower body turned into a jet of the liquid to propel him forward in order to pursue his opponent.

Back on the ground, the group all watched in awe at the aerial pursuit.

"Wow… the kid can do stuff like that?" Train said in awe.

"The Core Medals have different powers." B RS explained. "And specific Combos can draw out their full potential."

"Remind me again how you know all this shit?" Stella asked dryly.

"…I was told everything by Incursio Votum." the stoic girl answered as she focused her attention on Kira.

Desiderare laughed as he weaved through the sky with ease, with Kira barely able to keep up.

"You're too far from water, you're at a disadvantage!" he said. "Plus I can easily freeze you!"

The violet being stopped mid air and turned to face his pursuer before flapping his wings once, sending a strong gust of subzero wind in that direction.

Kira immediately turned back into his solid state before the wind hit him, covering his body in a layer of frost.

"F-F-Fuck that's cold!" he said as his teeth chattered.

The blue chimera began to plummet towards the ground, but he immediately reacted by planting one of his legs against the wall of a nearby building, having some of the frost falling off his body in the process. He then stuck his hand to the wall to stop his decent completely as the rest of the frost that covered him thawed off.

"Heh. Take that gravity!" Kira taunted Newton's Law of Gravitation before looking up at his opponent.

"You seem to have more control of the Shauta Combo than the Putotyra." he said.

Kira smirked. "I now know that Combo is not only one of the strongest, but also the most dangerous and difficult to control." he explained.

"Yet here I am in complete control." Desiderare boasted.

"Yeah, but that's because you were the catalyst for their creation." Kira countered with a frown. "I also have an affinity towards them because I also came from you, though nowhere near as compatible."

The violet being frowned before aiming the right arm spike at Kira and extended it with the intention of impaling his doppelganger.

The blue chimera leaped forward and turned into his liquid state again, resulting in the spike to harmlessly go through his chest. Kira then jettisoned himself forward and solidified once more when close to Desiderare before wrapping his arms around him several times like rope before sparks began to appear.

"How's this for a shocker?" Kira quipped before he started to electrocute his opponent through his arms.

Desiderare screamed in pain as both he and Kira plummeted towards the ground. Kira closed his eyes and focused before his legs glowed briefly and split into eight octopus legs. He then wrapped two of them around Desiderare's arms to restrain them while beginning to repeatedly slam the remaining six against his opponent with all the strength he could muster.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my friends like that." Kira said furiously as he glared at his violet doppelganger.

The blue chimera then took a deep breath and opened his mouth to release a torrent of water from it, striking it square in Desiderare's face. He kept this up until they crashed into the street, causing the pavement to crack and causing a cloud of dust to arise.

Upon impact, the violet homunculus felt the three purple Core Medals fly out of his body and into Kira's hands. The blue chimera ceased the torrent of water and held the spoils of the fight as he watched his doppelganger transforming into a human form.

Desiderare growled as he stared into Kira's eyes with his deep violet eyes. His spiky platinum blonde hair was covered in dirt. His outfit consisted of a white blazer and matching cargo pants and shoes with black highlights.

"Im-impossible…" the homunculus said in disbelief. "You're nothing but a shell…"

"You're wrong… I'm not a shell." Kira corrected the blonde while glaring back. " I'm Masamune Kira, the Ero-baka."

"Fine…just go ahead and finish me…Kira…" Desiderare said in defeat.

The blue Chimera thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I won't kill family." he said before starting to walk off.

"N-Nani?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"We may not be humans nor Greeed, but from a human's point of view, we're technically brothers, or father and son, whichever you prefer." Kira explained.

Desiderare clicked his tongue in annoyance before sitting upright, wincing in pain as he moved.

"You will regret this one day…brother…" the homunculus said, becoming somewhat hesitant when he spoke the last word.

Kira only smirked and waved his hand before turning into his liquid state and "flew" out of sight.

"…Family…" Desiderare said out loud, trying to make out what the word meant.

**World Tree.**

Incursio Votum frowned as he watched Kira disappear from the hologram screen that had been broadcasting Kira and Desiderare's fight.

"This is quite the unforeseen turn of events… Not only has the shell personality survived and become fully independent. It was able to beat Desiderare…" he said as he focused on the screen. "It appears I will need to start demoralizing him and his group somehow… Also Train Heartnet will become a major threat should he be able to control a Combo… "

The cloaked figure dismissed the screen and began to think to himself. Before too long he snapped his fingers.

"What better way is there to make him unstable than to not only be reunited with them, but to relive that moment that still plagues his heart to this day, as well as seeing double of one of his comrades?"

Votum began to laugh maniacally as he pulled out five black books of the same size and appearance. He then pulled out an equal amount of Cell medals and tossed one each at one of the books, which absorbed the coins.

"Come forth to this world from your own. Play the roles that I've assigned to you. Now… Sven Vollfied, Saya Minatsuki, Eve, Creed Diskenth, and the doppelganger known as Golden Darkness, COME FORTH!" he chanted before the books disappeared into thin air.

"Now… let the games begin." Incursio Votum said calmly.

**Where the group is**.

Kira groaned as he staggered into view, literally dragging his arms against the pavement.

"Fuck I am sore…" he groaned before falling face first to the ground.

"MASTER!" Stella cried out as she ran over towards the blue chimera as he reverted to his naked human form.

"I'm alright… other than not being able to feel a thing because of all this pain…" Kira grumbled as he tilted his head to the side to look at the approaching Gal Monster.

Stella growled before picking him up and punting his head with her foot like it was a football.

"GLEEB?" Kira said unintelligibly.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" she screeched as Kira did a barrel roll though the air several times before "splatting" against a window and sliding down it slowly, complete with the dragging sound effect that most people would imagine. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR REAL!"

Kira groaned before looking up at Stella, about to say something until he noticed something that made him silent.

The stegosaurus like Gal Monster sniffled a little before raising a hand up to rub the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Kira apologized as he moved his eyes away to stare at the ground, ashamed.

" You really are a baka…" Cerate criticized dryly as she sat upright and rubbing the back of her head. "What happened after I got KO'ed?"

"Long story… but let's just say that Desiderare lost half his fighting power." Kira said before smiling triumphantly. He looked around and noticed a few missing people. "Where's Tino, Airi and Rock-chan?"

"Airi and Black Rock Shooter took Tino to that headmaster to see if they can get someone to look at her leg." Stella explained.

"What about me?" Cerate cried out in mild disbelief.

"Despite leaving yourself wide open all the time, you can survive something like that." the long haired blonde replied.

"I'm not thick skinned like a dragon… I swear… you're as much of a baka as Master at times…" the other blonde countered.

Both Gal Monsters then glared at each other while growling.

Train's stomach growled loudly as well and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm getting hungry… does anyone have any money?" he asked with a goofy grin.

" That's typical of you Train… the first thing you care about is food after a fight." a voice said coming from the group's right.

Train blinked for a moment before turning his head in the direction the voice came from.

"SVENNY-BABY!" the Sweeper cried out energetically as he recognized the man.

The man of thirty years of age groaned as he shook his head at what Train said. He had white skin with light green hair. His was wearing a white business suit like jacket fit with a navy blue shirt and a red tie underneath it. He was also wearing a white fedora with a blue band going around it above the brim. He examined Train and the others with his left brown eye while his right eye was covered with a black eye patch. He also had a small goatee and mustache that gave him a somewhat rugged look. The man was smoking a cigarette while carrying a silver attaché suitcase.

"How many times have I told you, I'm not your 'Svenny-baby.' I'm your partner." the man said in annoyance.

Upon hearing that, Stella blushed deeply as a trickle of blood appeared from her right nostril.

"SQUEE!" she squealed before fainting, her mind getting caught up in a yaoi fantasy.

At the same time, the Author dunked his head into a cooler filled with ice cubes and really cold water and left it there for an hour, breathing through a snorkel.

"Anyway, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" the green haired man asked while pointing at Kira. "For starters, why is that kid naked and looks like he was beaten to a pulp?

Cerate looked at Kira and blushed deeply before screaming as she began pummeling Kira into the ground without thinking.

"ERO-BAKA!" she screeched as she kept walloping on him.

"Umm… should we stop them?" Train's partner asked.

"Nah, let them have their fun, Sven." the Sweeper replied, grinning as he watched the sight. "Besides, what you'll hear will sound crazy, even compared to what we deal on a daily basis."

"I doubt there's anything that can top a terrorist organization that has members with superpowers. " the newcomer, Sven, said in a skeptical tone.

"How about giant monsters that are made out of coins?" Train asked.

"I stand corrected…" the older man admitted before pulling the cigarette out and exhaling a puff of smoke through his mouth.

**Evangeline's house.**

The loli vampire took a calm sip from her cup of tea before setting it down onto the saucer on the table before leaning back in her chair.

"Ever since I've became free, it seems that the tea became a lot more enjoyable. " she said while smiling.

Negi and Asuna sat in their chairs, looking around nervously.

"Okay… I knew that mages existed, but vampires… this is too much…" Asuna said.

"At least we won't sparkle like in the books." Negi added somewhat sheepishly.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and looked at the pair.

"Great… I'm babysitting two brats." she muttered under her breath.

"E-Eva-san… why did you attack me back there?" the child teacher asked.

"I don't have to tell you, Boya." Evangeline retorted while giving a cold, intimidating glare towards Negi.

The redhead whimpered slightly and curled up into a ball in fear.

"Well, can you tell me why you let the brat drain me?" Asuna asked as she blushed slightly.

"You were a witness, and I was left with either killing you or have you turn into a vampire yourself. However, I need to cover my tracks and avoid raising the alarm, so I had to choose the latter of the two. And just so I don't take all the blame, I allowed Boya to do the deed instead." Eva explained while frowning a little. "I actually would've preferred the first one, since you're so annoying…"

Asuna's right eyebrow began trembling upon her hearing that.

"Well, excuse me!" the orangette snidely replied. She then growled while baring her fangs, her right one slightly longer than the left.

"Asuna-san, please calm down!" Negi cried out as he snapped out of his fear and flailed his arms while looking at Asuna.

Asuna sighed and mumbled something that couldn't be understood while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The blonde vampire took of her glass of tea and finished it before waving the cup in the air lazily.

"CHACHAMARU, MORE TEA!" the vampire demanded.

A green haired girl with long metallic protrusions from her ears appeared into the room from the kitchen, wearing a maid outfit as carried a tray with an elegant silver teapot on it. Her face was showing no emotion, including her pupil-less eyes.

"Here it is, Mistress…" she announced before setting the tray down to carefully the teapot to pour its contents into Evangeline's cup.

Asuna turned her attention towards a violet coin with a golden edge.

"I didn't know you had one of those charms as well." she said while pulling out her green Batta Medal.

Evangeline turned her attention to the Ptera Medal and then to Asuna's before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but they're not really 'charms'. they're referred to as Core Medals." the vampire remarked before smirking sadistically. "And they don't necessary will make your precious Takahata-sensei fall in love with you."

Asuna froze in place as she heard that.

"Wh-What do they do exactly?" She asked, feeling her hope for the Medal being a love charm slipping away.

"I don't know exactly how they were made, but I heard from a new associate of mine that they're created from desire. I was told each has some kind of different power, and mine seems to have weakened the goddamn curse enough for me to be able to access my vampire blood." Evangeline explained. "He was pretty nervous when he saw my Medal, as it appears that through its powers, it's capable of killing him."

"What is going on here?" Negi asked. "These Core Medals appearing out of nowhere, as well as these people who come from different worlds, they have to be connected somehow."

"My thoughts exactly Boya." Evangeline said while slightly raising an eyebrow in interest. "Never in the hundreds of years I've lived, has something like this happened… Plus the magic I feel from my Core Medal is completely different from other magical artifacts."

"Okay… I'm lost here." Asuna said while staring stupidly at the vampire.

"Not surprised to hear that, considering you being one of the Baka Rangers." Eva deadpanned.

Asuna glared at the blonde, trying to keep her temper in check.

Negi however began to think deeply.

_What's happening? Who or what is causing these chains of events? I can't help but to feel like that something bad is going on…Regardless, I have to make sure that my students remain safe. No matter what happens…_

Evangeline herself began to think as well.

_Now that I'm free, what am I supposed to do? I actually never thought about what to do first… I could go after that fucking Nagi and kick his ass. He was the one who put me under that damned curse and left me! Although… As much as I hate to admit it… the past fifteen years have been some of the most peaceful since there hasn't been anyone going after my head for either the bounty or to get revenge… uggh… Maybe I should just feign being under the curse still for the time being… As much as I'd like to bring this hellhole to ruin, Boya could lead me to that bastard…_

"Boya, Kagurazaka, Do not speak to anyone of what I've done to you both, and ESPECIALLY don't mention of me being free of a curse. If word gets out, I swear I'll paint all of Mahora red with blood before leveling it to the ground in a sea of flames." she threatened while giving them a cold, malicious stare. "And I'll personally make sure you both die in the most gruesome, agonizing, and slowest deaths possible."

As the vampire spoke, the Ptera Medal glowed faintly in response with its owner's emotions.

Negi and Asuna however were now cowering in a corner, trembling in fear as they were clinging onto each other.

Eva smirked, pleased to get the desired response from the pair before she continued speaking.

"Do that, and I'll help you both with learning how to use your newfound powers properly, as well as helping you out once should you get yourselves into a situation that you can't handle."

Negi and Asuna looked at each other and blinked a few times before they turned their attention towards the loli vampire.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked with a sinister grin.

**Infirmary**

Kira sighed and looked down at himself, his entire body bandaged up enough that he looked like a mummy as he laid in an infirmary bed with the curtain surrounding him. He then looked at Konoemon, who was sitting in a chair right next to him.

"So, I heard that you've learned some things about yourself." the elder spoke.

"Yeah... First off, I'm not a human to begin with… I'm more like a split personality that just got its own body. I am also capable of absorbing energy to materialize my body. For how long it'll last though, I don't have a clue. I am also over eight centuries old, for my true form anyway, which is a Core Medal."

"Interesting…" Konoemon said while stroking his beard.

Cerate, Stella and Airi popped their heads through the curtain and collectively stared at Kira.

"How did you manage to beat that bastard?" Cerate asked.

"As for how I was able to defeat Desiderare, I feel like he was holding back, as if he was testing me… but I was able to take back the Core medals, so he'll be significantly weakened. But I fear that I am not going to be able to handle the PuToTyra Combo with this new body of mine…" Kira replied before letting out a sigh.

"You're still immortal as ever, Master." Stella added.

"Yeah, but normally I'd also be fully healed, but look at me!" Kira countered. "I think that any damage I take while I use a Combo takes significantly longer to heal. I heard from that doctor Konoe-san sent in that I got over three hundred hairline fractures all over my body… Plus let's not forget the extreme fatigue I'm currently under. Using one combo just makes me exhausted, but using two without any rest really pushed my body past its limits…"

"What about those holes?" Stella asked.

"From when I got stabbed by that Yummy? I believe Desiderare has those wounds. I believe my current condition is a combination of being under the extreme stress of using two Combos, and being punted like a football."

Konoemon chuckled softly at the remark before smiling.

"I see, but there's something I need to address with you. " the elder said.

"And that is?" Kira asked.

"How much you and your friends owe for all the damages caused by the fighting. You've already caused the school to lose close to half its school budget for the entire year!" the headmaster said as his face became serious, his eyes glaring at Kira.

The homunculus gulped and trembled in fear.

"Sir… I don't own a single yen to my name here… I am from another world after all…" he said weakly.

"I know, as such, you are to work under someone that I trust." Konoemon stated. " The others will also help out as well."

Kira felt his ghost leaving him at any moment as the severity of the situation dawned upon him.

"I understand, boss…" he acknowledged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I will assign you to be an aide for a teacher who is a lot more responsible than you are, Masamune-san." Konoemon replied as he relaxed his face and smiled again. "I will also make sure that those Gal Monsters of yours can pass off as humans. They can't really run around with their tails exposed without raising questions."

"Agreed." Kira said. " And a cover story about it being for movie all the time will not work twenty-four hours a day.

Konoemon nodded. "By the way, I also want you to keep a watchful eye on Evangeline, our resident vampire. I am afraid that she may use those Core Medals for nefarious purposes."

"Gotcha." the injured homunculus acknowledged.

"We'll make sure that he won't cause any perverted problems." Cerate quipped.

"HEY! Ow…" Kira barked as he jerked his head to glare at the Gal Monster before pulling a muscle in his neck.

Airi sighed and shook her head.

Stella groaned in annoyance.

Laying in a separate bed not far from the group, Tino giggled as she overheard the conversation. The Gal Monser looked at her leg that was now wrapped up in bandages. She was also wearing her cloak once again.

"Master…" she said affectionately while blushing slightly.

**Outside.**

Black Rock Shooter and Sextum just stared at each other with stoic faces as Sven was having another smoke, looking at his partner who was savoring the bottle of milk that he was drinking out of.

"Let me get this straight, we're in an alternate reality, one where there's monsters made out of these coins that are called Medals… and we have no clue in how to get back home." he summarized before his eye widened in realization. "And that means Eve is left all alone with Creed running around!"

The green haired man began to panic in a manner similar to how a parent would worry for their child.

Train however just guzzled the remaining milk before setting the empty bottle down.

"Sven, relax, you know that the Princess is able to take care of herself. " he said calmly.

"I am curious, who is this Princess Eve exactly?" Sextum inquired.

"Eve was a result of a research project to create a super soldier. She looks like an average kid, but she is able to transform her body into anything she imagines." Sven said before taking a brief pause to inhale from him cigarette.

"Does she have long blonde hair and red eyes?" Sextum asked next.

"Yeah.. How did you know that?" the smoker asked.

"I KNOW! SHE'S PSYCHIC!" Train blurted out loud as his eyes widened.

The Averruncus deadpanned before pointing up towards the roof.

The Sweepers both looked up and their eyes widened at what they saw. Sven's cigarette fell to the ground as his mouth gaped open in shock.

"The Princess is here… but who's that?" Train asked.

B RS looked up and watched as two black clothed doppelgangers with matching long blonde hair and calm red eyes were fighting each other.

**Rooftop**

Eve leaped back to avoid the incoming blade that was her opponent's transformed right hand.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as four more blades materialized from the tips of her hair before raising them up like tentacles.

Some of Eve's own hair turned into two fists before she braced herself.

" I am a Sweeper, one who brings assassins like you to justice." she announced calmly.

Yami fell silent before sending the blades in, Only for Eve to raise her second pair of hands up to block the blows.

The assassin frowned before both her and her opponent leaped back to avoid an incoming hail of glowing blue rock projectiles.

"...Stop…" BRS calmly ordered as she landed onto the rooftop, aiming the Rock Cannon at the pair.

"Who are you?" Eve asked as she braced herself for another attack from the newcomer.

"Black Rock Shooter…." the pale girl announced as the blue flame flickered into view in her left eye.

Both blondes were taken back slightly, though Yami's reaction was almost impossible to make out on her otherwise calm face

"Princess!" Train said happily as he leaped into view as well with a grin on his face. "Nice to see ya again!"

The doppelganger wearing a black dress blinked in further surprise.

The other doppelganger, who was wearing a black jacket with belts on it, however made her move. She sent three of the blades towards the trio, only for all three to instantly leap out of the way to evade the weapons.

"Hey! I'm not here to fight you!" Train said hastily.

Yami stopped and stared at the Sweeper.

"How can I trust you?" the assassin asked skeptically.

"I bet you're just as confused as the Princess here about what's going on." Train said calmly.

Yami furrowed her brow a little.

"Go on…" she said coldly.

**Mahora Bridge**

Uva grumbled as he limped away, his outfit torn in several places while he had a black eye on the left side of his face.

"Those girls aren't human… and not one of them even used Core Medals… What is with this world?" he said out loud furiously. "I need to get out of here…"

"That's the beautiful thing about this world, Uva. It has more surprises than one would even imagine." a voice said from behind the Greeed.

Uva spun around to see the cloaked figure that was Incursio Votum, who was reading out of a blood red book that he was holding in his right hand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"A friend." the cloaked man said before raising his left hand, holding up a light green Core Medal with a frontward image of a praying mantis' upper body on it.

"That's mine!" Uva snarled as he pointed at the medal.

Votum chuckled and gently tossed the Medal over to the Greeed, who eagerly scrambled forward to catch it.

"Why did you give me my core back?" Uva questioned.

"So that you'd listen to an interesting proposal I have for you. " the cloaked man said.

"What is it?" Uva said dryly before the Kamakiri Medal was absorbed into his body, causing his clothes to mend themselves.

"I am gathering those who have power that can change the world into a true utopia." Votum explained while closing his book. " I know that you're a Greeed, a homunculus who is an embodiment of raw desire. But there are countless planes of reality in which desire has brought ruin and decay to the worlds that it runs rampant in. Armageddon, Wars, Revenge, Death, Suffering. Bloodlust, Yearning to be complete. All those are brought by uncontrolled desire. "

Uva was silent as he listened to the man's dialogue.

"I don't care about what happens to any reality." he said dryly. "I only look out for myself."

"Uva… I know you wish to experience things that humans can. Don't deny it. If you joined my cause, I'll make your desires a reality." Votum stated while reaching into his cloak to pull out a green book that had the Greeed's name on the cover. "I am very well informed about stuff like that."

Uva fell silent before nodding.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" he asked.

"For now, do whatever you want, just make sure you make as many Cell Medals as possible." Votum said in a casual tone. "You and I will need as much as possible."

The Greeed smirked a bit.

"I think I can manage that." he said.

**At a Bench**

Yami sat on a bench while looking at the others who were with her. Sven was standing up with his attaché case resting at his side while Train was up in a tree with a leg dangling down from the branch he was sitting on. Eve was standing next to BRS, silently staring at each other in apparent interest.

"Trust me, even I am having a hard time believing all of this, but apparently it's all true…" Sven admitted as he placed a hand on the brim of his fedora to adjust it.

"It's a lively place here. You should've seen the morning rush." Train said while smiling. "I may like it here."

"Where will we all sleep?" Eve asked.

Sven flinched upon hearing that question.

"Umm… That's a good question Eve…" he said nervously. "We're in a different world where our money is more than likely not accepted, and we don't know if there are any jobs that are similar to being a Sweeper… We can't even afford a cardboard box…"

"Don't forget the property damages …" Train added.

Sven snapped his head up and glared at his partner.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he bellowed.

"He said we're in debt…" Eve stated bluntly.

Sven slumped his head and began sobbing.

"No matter where we are, a different city or an alternate reality… we're always in debt…" he muttered weakly as a stream of tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's not that big of a deal." Train said. "Besides, you don't believe that I can cause a lot of damage in just several hours by myself, do you?"

Sven gave up the ghost at that moment and collapsed.

"SVEN!" Eve cried out in concern as she ran over towards the downed smoker.

"I'm alright… I am only in shock…" the man muttered in an extremely depressed voice.

BRS and Yami both looked at Train with calm faces. The assassin then got up and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going…?" Train asked before trailing off, realizing he didn't ask for her name.

"Umm… What's your name?"

Eve's doppelganger stopped and spoke while looking over her shoulder

"I am known by many names, but the most frequent ones are Yami and Golden Darkness." Yami said calmly.

"Yami…" BRS said softly as she looked over at the assassin.

Yami turned around and began walking once again.

"You really should stick with the group, even if we have two morons amongst us." a new voice said.

The Assassin once again stopped before turning around to see a blonde loli wearing a Mahora Academy school uniform. The girl looked at the group with her crimson eyes. Her hair was held up in twin tails with black ribbons.

"Who are you?" Train asked as he jumped down from the roof.

"My name is Mina Tepes. In my reality, I am the Queen of the Vampires." the loli vampire introduced herself while curtseying a little.

Sven sat up while staring at the newcomer in disbelief.

"Well I'll be…" he said before getting up.

Mina turned her attention towards the others.

"May I inquire your names?" she asked.

"Sven Vollfied, at your service, Your Majesty." Sven said humbly as he removed his fedora and got onto one knee, kneeling like a knight would when approached by a king or Queen in the medieval times.

Eve was a little hesitant before she curtseyed back as well. "I'm Eve."

BRS remained standing but nodded her head a little. "Black Rock Shooter…" she replied.

"Golden Darkness…" Yami said calmly as she bowed her head in respect.

Train jumped down from the tree and looked at the Vampire Queen.

"Train Heartnet. Think you can buy us lunch?" he asked with a carefree grin.

_WHACK!_

"BRFF!"

Before Mina could reply, the heel of a black shoe connected with Train's cheek as Sven kicked him. The green haired man growled as Train landed face down on the ground, his left cheek with a shoeprint on it.

"YOU IDIOT!" He barked in fury. "YOU DON'T ADDRESS ROYALTY LIKE THAT!"

Mina blinked three times in a mild stupor before she began giggling.

"It is quite nice to know that there are other worlds where chivalry exists." she said while looking at Sven who once again kneeled. "You may rise, Mr. Vollfied. And you don't need to be so formal with me. Mina-sama will suffice."

"As you wish milady." Sven said as he got back onto his feet before putting his fedora back on.

"Sheesh, she's only a kid… she could only be pretending to be a princess." Train muttered in slight annoyance while he laid on the ground.

"I am more than willing to treat you all to lunch, as an acquaintance I have recently made arranged it so that I had enough money to buy lunch for up to twenty people." Mina replied.

"I am at your service, your highness!" Train said humbly as he mimicked Sven's actions a moment ago.

Sven deadpanned at his partner's sudden change of behavior.

"He'll do anything for a free meal…" he said dryly.

"Agreed…" Eve agreed.

**Infirmary.**

"Damn it… I'm so bored…." Kira droned as he laid within the bed.

"I know how you feel Master…" Tino said. "Being bedridden for almost a week is going to be a pain…"

Kira groaned before banging the back of his head against the bed.

"Damn it… this sucks…" he muttered bitterly.

Tino however blushed as her tail wagged slightly.

"R-remember my promise?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I remember it clearly." Kira replied. "You promised that you'd be with me no matter what I do."

"Of course…despite your actions at times, you're really a nice person." The black haired girl said. "Where I came from, most men don't really see Gal Monsters like me as anything more than either a servant or an object for their entertainment."

"I see… maybe I should visit your world and set things straight there." Kira said with a grin.

Tino smiled back slightly and nodded.

"I admit, your resiliency by itself is a force to be reckoned with. Shame you weren't a woman though…" she said.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Really now, why is that a problem?" he asked.

"In the continent that I live on, called Gainos, there's a tournament that's held every four years to decide who is to be the ruler of the entire land. However, only women may enter it." Tino explained.

Kira thought for a moment.

"Really now? That's indeed a shame…" he said before sighing. "If I was the ruler, I'd make it so that anyone who so much as insults you or the others will pay dearly for it."

Tino blushed for a moment before smiling.

"I know you would." she said.

The Gal Monster turned her attention towards the others who were all glued to a computer screen, watching a video.

"Oh my…." Airi said as her face paled.

"That's just wrong…" Cerate said, covering her face with her eyes as her entire face flushed deeply. Her body was trembling in fear.

"I never thought you could do that with a corn cob there…" Stella said in mild amusement.

Kira overheard the conversation and his eyes widen in horror as all color drained from his face.

"YOU THREE! TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" he screamed like a madman.

Airi immediately summoned her scythe and slashed the computer monitor cleanly in half as sparks flew from it briefly.

"HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Stella screamed.

"You know what's going on there?" Tino asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Yaoi Hentai…." Kira said bluntly.

"Ohh… whatever that is." The Gal Monster replied.

"Okay… to put it into terms you understand. It is moving drawings of homosexual men having sex with each other…" the homunculus explained.

Tino's face flushed deeply as she squeaked upon hearing it.

Cerate came over and hugged Kira with no reason.

"I'm scared master…." she whimpered.

Everyone all stared at the Gal Monster in disbelief.

"A Cerate… afraid?" Airi said.

"Well, everyone is afraid of something, even myself." Kira said wincing in pain as he wrapped an arm weakly around Cerate to comfort her.

"What are you afraid of Tino?" Stella asked the timid Gal Monster, who was now hiding underneath the sheets with them pulled up to her nose.

"B-being trapped in a small room…" she admitted after brief hesitation.

"Claustrophobia…" Stella said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Then why are you able to remain so calm when you're in a place like this?"

"B-Because Master is here with me." Tino answered. "Plus there's a window nearby so I can look outside."

"Makes sense…" Airi said before turning her attention towards Kira. "I mean no offense by saying this, but he's a complete fool for not thinking about his actions often, let alone a pervert."

"None taken, but is that all you see me as, Airi-san?" Kira questioned.

The wraith's cheeks turned pink slightly before shaking her head. "Of course not, you do have redeeming qualities. You are a kind man who cares for his friends, regardless of what they do to you."

"Hey, at least I'm not a masochist." Kira quipped with a sly grin.

Cerate raised her head and smiled a bit.

"I doubt that." she joked.

"Were you just faking being scared?" Stella asked.

The blonde nodded before climbing into Kira's bed and laying down on his left side.

"I'm tired… may I sleep here with you Master?" she asked.

Kira blushed deeply before looking at a seething Stella and an apparently angry Airi.

"Of course, in fact I don't mind if any more joined in. as long as I'm not crushed to death."

Stella frowned for a moment before looking at Tino, who obviously was showing interest in joining the homunculus, but couldn't.

"Cerate, get out, I swear, you're almost as big a pervert as Master…" she said while flicking her tail.

Kira nodded before his face became serious.

"Okay, enough of the charade, I can tell you're not Cerate." Kira said to Cerate.

"Eh? But Master~!" the blonde Gal Monster whined.

"I am grateful for you laying next to me, but I can tell that your breasts are too big compared to the real Cerate's." he explained. "Besides, the REAL Cerate would've beaten me for what I said a moment ago."

Cerate grinned and began giggling. "My, oh my, you're sharper than you appear, Kira-kun." she said in a sultry tone.

She brought her head closer towards Kira's, their lips separated by mere millimeters. "Now for your reward."

Tino, Stella, and Airi all screamed in jealous rage as the imposter kissed Kira deeply on the lips.

The boy's eyes widened briefly before they slowly closed as he returned the kiss.

"MASTER!" the Gal Monsters cried out desperately.

Airi however noticed the tips of the fake Cerate's hair were pink.

"I should have known it was you…" she said before sighing. "Melona…"

The imposter broke the kiss and giggled.

"You should've seen your faces. It was totally worth it." she said before she turned into a puddle of pink slime that covered Kira's chest before it oozed off him and the bed and reformed on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Kira demanded as he stared at the puddle.

"Allow me to introduce a…colleague of mine…" Airi said. "This is Melona."

The slime began to rise from the ground and take on a humanoid form before solidifying.

Melona took on an appearance of a well endowed woman with a lithe physique. Her skin was white, but it had a pinkish hue to it. Her eyes were blue with clover like irises. Her outfit made Kira's nose drip blood as it was transparent pink and didn't conceal much. She wore a very small jacket that only covered her shoulders and were adorned with purple pauldrons with eye like adornments on them. She also wore a collar that in the front had an emblem that was of a red heart with wings behind it. She wore a dress underneath it that didn't cover her breasts at all, and revealed part of her midriff. The dress ended with a miniskirt that revealed her wearing only a pink thong like covering that shielded her "forbidden area" from being seen. Completing her outfit were a pair of pink shoes each with a pair of eye like decorations at the tips of them. Her hair was what made her appearance look unusual. Her hair was pink and sprouting from the top of her head were a pair of rabbit ears. The bangs that frame her face ended with a pair of hands that grasped her breasts to cover the nipples.

"Okay…" Kira said flatly.

Melona smiled at the homunculus and brought a hand up before it transformed into a translucent pink blade. He began to sweat bullets upon seeing the weapon.

"Melona, don't you dare!" Airi warned as she summoned her scythe.

The slime-girl smiled as the blade immediately reverted into a hand.

"Airi-chan, I never imagined you to become so protective of a measly human." she teased.

The wraith blushed a little before holding the scythe at her "colleague".

"I won't let you hurt him… He can be of great use for the Mistress…" she stated.

Melona looked at Kira before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hmph. Spoilsport." she said in disappointment.

"What's a lovely lady like you wound up here?" Kira asked.

Melona smirked a little. " I was on a job for the Mistress, but I was sucked into this weird vortex and wound up in Mundus Magicus. That happened about twenty years ago." she answered calmly

Everyone in the room froze upon hearing that.

"Wait… twenty …years?" Stella said in shock.

The slime nodded. "Yeah, I popped up in the middle of a world wide war. I survived by putting my skills to use as a mercenary and spy for the Hellas Empire." she continued on. "I really have to admit, there's a lot of very strong people there, Like Jack Rakan of a thousand blades, and the war hero, Nagi Springfield."

The slime girl crooned the last name out affectionately.

"What about Rana?" Airi demanded.

"Who's Rana?" Melona asked in confusion.

"Don't act coy with me, Melona." Airi said as she glared at her.

"I'm serious! I don't know of this Rana that you speak of!" the slime said in protest.

Airi ignored her before raising her scythe up, preparing to strike.

"AIRI!" Kira called out. "DON'T DO IT!"

The wraith froze in place as her eyes focused upon the homunculus.

"She could be telling the truth. There's a possibility that she came from a completely different world from your own. One that could be the same as yours, but it's at a different time." He explained.

"I…I see…" Airi said as her scythe disappeared.

Melona breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never thought Airi-chan would obey anyone else besides the Mistress." she quipped.

"Melona. Would you please leave us be before I do something that I'll regret." Airi warned.

"Alright. Anyway, Kira-kun. You're an interesting boy. I'll be seeing you again soon." she said seductively while winking.

"GET OUT NOW PINKY!" Stella roared as she growled at the slime.

Melona began laughing for a moment before turning into her pink slime state and oozed away from view by going under the door.

Airi released a breath she unconsciously held.

"Okay… Airi, is everyone in your world like Melona?" Kira asked.

"Some are, but not all." Airi admitted.

The door opened and (the real) Cerate came in with two bags in her hands.

"I got lunch!" she declared before she noticed the group staring at her.

"Um… why are you all looking at me like that?" The confused Gal Monster asked.

"Is there a problem going on here?" Sextum asked as she peered her head inside.

"My guess is as good as yours…" Mina said as she walked into the room.

"EH? A LOLI?" Kira said in shock. " a slime girl, A sexy as hell wraith maid, me owning three Gal Monsters, and now a loli… what's next, an artifical human and The Necronomicon?"

"I am created artificially," Sextum stated bluntly.

Ignoring the pain, Kira sat up and turned around so that he could start banging his head against the wall repeatedly. A few good whacks later, he fell back into bed with a goofy grin on his face as his head bled profusely.

"This isn't a dream… I'm finally in heaven…" he said blissfully.

"Ecchi…" Yami said in disgust as she glanced into the room.

"Agreed…" Eve said in agreement.

* * *

_Next time: A peaceful week passes by the start of the next chapter. Kira starts his new job as a teacher aide, but three of the girls follow him. As Finals approach and rumors about a magical book, the Baka Rangers join the library exploration club and go on an expedition for it. Plus Kira, Airi, Eve and two of the Gal Monsters all wind up being dragged along for the ride. What's the worst that can happen when a new Gal Monster appears with a Core Medal? Finally, Setsuna and Desidere face off against a swordsman who uses an invisible sword!_

_6th Period: Thorns, Books, and Swords_

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Incursio Votum sat on a branch of the World Tree, writing down inside of a blank journal with a feather pen. The cloaked figure kept writing for several minutes before stopping to read what he wrote.

_Subject Number 3421.5 (first observation)_

_Name: Masamune Kira_

_Race: O-Medal based Homunculus (prototype Greeed), but body behaves much like a human's._

_Age: Eight Centuries old (Appearance is around seventeen years old) for consciousness, current body only recently formed_

_Sex: Male_

_Home Dimension: Unknown at this time_

_Sexuality: Presumably Heterosexual. ( seems to have no qualms for age and race for females, as long as they're attractive in some way. Also apparently well versed with Yaoi…)_

_Alignment: Perverted_

_Aliases: Ero-baka, Overlord of All Perverts in the Entire Multiverse. (only those who have almost no sexual morals of any kind can be given such a title.)_

_Occupation: Teacher's Aide._

_Threat Level: Very High with Core Medals. Annoying without them._

_Likes: Girls, erotic things, the Tako Medal, fighting, tentacles (when not at the receiving end)._

_Dislikes: Dying (who actually likes to die?), tentacles (when at the receiving end.), being stuck in bed._

_Times died since arrival: twice and counting_

_Abilities: It is claimed that he can absorb any kind of energy and use it to materialize and sustain his physical body. However, it is confirmed that he can absorb an energy projectile from another homunculus to materialize his body. It is unknown how similar it is to Magica Erebea at this time, but he currently hasn't shown any ability of utilizing the absorbed energy in any offensive manner. The subject also is apparently immune to any physical forms of death. In addition, his regeneration is remarkably superhuman, as he can quickly heal from even injuries that would kill a human instantly. Extent is unknown but it is noted that he can survive after being used as a surfboard on pavement after a descent after colliding with said pavement at terminal velocity while being on fire. (I find that example to be humorous as well)_

_He has demonstrated on several occasions to access the powers of the Core Medals with little difficulty due to him being similar to a Greeed. Powers vary on what medals he's using, and his body adopts the color and physical traits of the animal on the Medal. He also demonstrates control over Combos, which has him turn into a chimera composed of the three animals that are on the Medals. Despite the power he gains by using a Combo, in doing so, any wounds he sustains won't heal as fast. Using two within a short period of time will cause his body being pushed past its limits, as demonstrated with his bones to have multiple hairline fractures. Based on this data, it is theorized that the more Combos that are used in a short amount of time, the more severe internal damage the subject will recieve from the strain will be. Without any core medals and excluding his "immortality", the subject is physically equal to an average human in speed, strength, and flexibility. As such, that under the right conditions, even a mundane can kick the subject's ass with relative ease. Several students in Negi Springfield's (Subject 2389) classroom are able to do such a thing. Also, it is without any second guessing that in the subject's current display of power, he will not even last ten seconds against those as strong as Jack Rakan, even with the use of a Combo._

_Also, as he came from Desiderare, it is theorized that he is also able to "read" the desires of a person._

_Primary Desire: It is to have a harem. (Not surprising, since he is a pervert…)_

_Phobias: None known, but he did admit that he is afraid of something._

_Notes: He has recently became separate from the original body, now known as Desiderare. As such, he may either develop new powers or will become weaker as a result. Also, the Black Sasori Core Medal that holds his consciousness, shouldn't exist, as the only copy of that Medal in existence was destroyed in the world that the Core Medals originated from. Further investigation must be done. Also, the Medagabryu that the subject wields poses a significant risk to my plans. Countermeasures must be developed to render the weapon harmless at least._

The cloaked man nodded in approval before closing the journal and sticking it into his robe.

"I wonder what will happen next…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Final Thoughts**

Kira: Welcome to another installment of Final Thoughts! I'm Kira and I'm taking over for Blazorna this time.

Blazorna: *comes in wearing a welder's mask again* No, you're just co-hosting this time.

Kira: oh… FUCK YOU BOSS!

Blazorna: *gets out a flamethrower and scorches Kira to a crisp*

Kira: *screams in agony before collapsing to the ground*

Blazorna: *puts flamethrower away before kneeling next to Kira before speaking in a demonic tone* You do not want me to bring out my sadist side, don't you Kira?

Kira: *twitches in fear*

Blazorna:*speaks in normal voice again* anyway, onto today's question!

**Why do Eve and Yami look so much alike?**

Blazorna: Ah, that one will most definitely have been on some people's minds.

You see, Yami, who appears in the anime series "To-LOVE-ru" is actually based off of Eve from "Black Cat". Why? The author and artist of Black Cat, Kentaro Yabuki! He's the one who created Eve in the first place, as Black Cat came before To-LOVE-ru, which Yabuki is also the artist for the manga. Yabuki himself expressed that he either wanted to bring back the characters of Black Cat in either a sequel series for that series or have them appear in a different one all together.

Kira: Okay… I'm lost…

Blazorna: *sighs* What I'm trying to say is that Yami is almost a carbon copy of Eve, just with a few tweaks in several areas. The most noticeable difference between the two is that Eve uses her powers to protect people, while Yami is an assassin who doesn't seem to be bothered by killing. Another is their favorite foods. Eve likes Ice cream while Yami eats Taiyaki.

For any To-LOVE-ru fans that aren't aware yet or have recently been introduced to the series, there IS a sequel series out that has Yami as the main heroine! There's no anime for it yet, as it's only a manga at this time. It however explores into Yami's past and reveals HER TRUE NAME! The manga title is "To-LOVE-Ru Darkness " for those wondering.

Kira: first Desiderare, and now twins from two different series… what's next? A blonde Airi? A zombie with a harem?

Blazorna: Only time will tell, my minion… Only time will tell. Anyway, that's all for this episode, See you next chapter.

Kira: That was a quick one.

Blazorna: we met the quota for you being in agony early so there wasn't anything else to do after answering the question . Now to make up for last chapter.

Kira: Ahh… wait, what? YOU FUCKER!

Blazorna:*Pulls out Medagabryu, feeds it a Cell Medal and turns it into bazooka mode*

Medagabryu: PUTOTYRANO HITSATSU!

Kira: I hate you…. *gets blown away*


	6. Sixth Period

**Warning: ****THERE IS A SECTION IN THIS THAT CONTAINS GORE****! This chapter contains unintentional OOC of characters, OC's who appear as Gary-stu's, but is also unintentional. There is also profanity, nudity, sexual situations, blood, Vampires THAT DO NOT SPARKLE, and a few limey surprises**.

(Note: This chapter is slightly altered, but those who've read the original don't need to reread it.)

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY OF THESE DO I HAVE TO DO? Except for Kira and Desiderare, I don't own any of the characters and The O-Medals that appear in this story. THIS IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!**

* * *

**Also the URAE universe and its trademark Sneeze Gag belongs to OverMaster**

_Last Time: Author being a lazy ass again, so it'll be skipped._

_**6th Period: Thorns, Books, and Swords**_

_**4:45 AM**_

Kira groaned as he awoke to the repeating buzzing of an alarm clock.

An uneventful week has gone by since Desiderare and himself split. His "brother" was being quiet and there wasn't any new Yummies appearing. Kira was more than thankful for that, as he and Tino were able to recover from their injuries a bit without any complications. Even after a week of bed rest, they knew they still couldn't fight properly, but at least they weren't helpless anymore.

However, it didn't excuse Kira from the first day of his new job.

Yawning as he slammed a hand on the snooze button, the homunculus sat up.

"Damn… I can't believe I have to wake up so damn early." he droned as his eyes were half-lidded.

Kira shook his head and looked at his bedroom.

The room was small, but cozy enough for his liking. The walls were all white and in addition to his bed, he had a small closet at the end of the bed as well as a desk right next to it, where the alarm clock rested.

Kira yawned and went towards the sliding door and opened it into a hallway with oak flooring that had eight doors to it, each one a seperate bedroom.

"Still can't believe Konoe-sensei lent us this place…" he muttered to noone in particular.

The Homunculus turned left and walked into the spacious entrance hall. He looked out of a window and smirked when he saw Stella outside, wearing the outfit she wore when they first met, swinging a boken that was modified by having the "blade" being serrated like a saw. He undid the latch and pulled the window up as the blonde grinned when she noticed him.

"Early morning training?" he asked the Gal Monster.

"Yeah, Gotta keep myself from becoming rusty, Master." she replied. " By the way, Sven-san is cooking breakfast for everyone. "

"Thank god… It was a utter disaster when it was Train's turn last night." Kira said in relief. "I still don't know how he managed to make that fish explode twice…"

Stella smiled and nodded while swaying her tail a little. "Yeah, from now on, Keep him out of the kitchen." she quipped.

The pair then broke into a brief fit of laughter before Kira waved to the Gal Monster. "We got work today, so don't overdo it. See you later" he said before closing the window and locking it again.

He went to the dining room to see Train, who was sitting in a chair with his head tilted back, snoring loudly while wearing a black sleeping hat. He was wearing only a pair of grey lounging pants and a v neck teeshirt that exposed his tattoo. Eve was sitting across from him, reading from a book about the history of the world.

"Morning!" he called out.

Train grumbled as he raised his head, his eyes partially open. He took a moment to recognize Kira before giving him a brief wave and immediately went back to sleep.

"Good morning, Kira." Eve replied as she looked up from her book.

"Ready for your first day of school here?" Kira asked.

"I am." she replied with a nod. "How about you?"

"I'll live. But still, I'm surprised how well everyone is adjusting." Kira said. "Airi, Cerate, Tino, and Stella apparently come from a world where technology is nowhere near as advanced as here. They're like children in a toy store whenever they see something new to them."

Eve nodded, understanding the feeling altogether.

Just then, Sven came in with a stack of plates in his hands. He was wearing his suit with a pink apron over it.

"Oh, Good Morning Kira. Surprised you're up so early. " the man said with a smile.

"Hey Sven". the homunculus acknowledged. "I heard you finally gotten that job."

The smoker nodded. "Yeah, it isn't the same as being a Sweeper, but working for a detective agency will not be too hard to do. I used to be one for the IBI." he replied.

"IBI?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Sorry, forgot you're not from our world. The IBI, or International Bureau of Investigation, is an international police agency." Sven explained as he began setting down the plates on the table. The Homunculus nodded in acknowledgement before looking at the table again

"I wonder what the others are up to." Kira thought out loud.

"I heard most of the girls are going to be doing odd jobs around the place, however, it appears Cerate and Tino are quite adamant about going the same school as you." Sven said with a smirk. " You apparently are quite a lady's man."

Kira chuckled nervously as he smiled. "Guess so, anyway, what's for breakfast?"

Sven placed the final plate onto the table before he replied. "Hot cakes."

Kira nodded. " As long we don't have that natto stuff again…" he said as his face paled again. "That stuff made me sick to the stomach all morning…"

Sven chuckled briefly before smiling. "Go wake Airi and Black Rock Shooter." he requested.

"Gotcha." the homunculus said before he left the dining room and back into the entrance hall, he went down it a little before turning right, heading into the girl's side of the building.

Once he was there, he smirked perversely before he crept towards BRS's room first. The door to her room was adorned with a sign with black star on it. He cautiously opened the door slowly, being as quiet as possible to not awake the pale girl who was sleeping ontop of her bed, not even under the covers with her back turned towards the door. The room was basically the same as the homunculus' own in layout.

Kira's nose began dripping a little blood when he noticed that the girl was wearing only a black string bikini who's bottoms clung to the girl's curves, leaving little to the imagination. Her jacket was hanging against the back of the chair to her desk with her shorts and boots lazily scattered across the ground.

Kira debated if he should try to strip the girl in her sleep and see if he could get her aroused or just awake her like Sven asked.

"…What do you want?" BRS asked stoically as she laid in bed still.

Kira flinched and began sweating bullets as he was caught off guard.

"Uhh… I was asked by Sven to wake you up for breakfast." he replied.

"…I see…" the girl muttered before rolling over to face the boy. "I will be there in a moment."

"Okay." Kira said before he closed the door and went towards Airi's room, which didn't have any signs hanging on it.

"Airi, wake up, it's time for breakfast!" he called out.

"I'm coming in!"

"No, don't!" Airi called out in panic.

Without a second thought, the homunculus opened the door, revealing the stark naked Wraith as she froze in place, her red hair hanging free while her hands were holding a black lacy bra. Both of them flushed deeply before Kira closed the door without saying a word.

"Sorry for intruding." he apologized soon after before collapsing to the floor facedown with a puddle of blood oozing from the nose.

Inside her room, Airi hastily put on her bra and matching panties before she went to the closet to get a Mahora school uniform and putting it on. She then grabbed two black ribbons and tied her hair in twin tails, holding them in place with the ribbons as bows.

The wraith looked at a wall mounted mirror and nodded to herself in approval before opening the door and looked down and sighed at the twitching Kira who was currently drowning in his own blood. The Wraith bent over and turned him over before she walked off towards the kitchen.

Yami came out of her bedroom, wearing the outfit she wore when she first appeared. She looked down and stared at Kira who had a perverse grin plastered all over his face.

"Ecchi…" she muttered before walking ontop of him without any concern to his wellbeing.

_**5:57 AM**_

"DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kira screamed as he stormed out of the building, wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath it. He was carrying a backpack that held the supplies he needed for his job as well as his dress shoes, as he was wearing a pair of white running shoes with deep violet highlights at the sides and heel. The homunculus ran as fast as he could, running towards the train station.

"why didn't anyone bother waking me up?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. He then turned his attention towards the audience and broke the fourth wall. " I know you guys, the readers, wouldn't have a clue… Fucking author likes screwing me over constantly."

Kira stopped outside of a restaurant when he saw an adelie penguin wearing a Hawaiian printed tshirt and a red necktie staring at him.

"Squawk…" the penguin said while giving him a glare that was saying _"You looking for trouble punk?_"

Kira blinked for a moment before shrugging and running off, leaving the penguin be.

Ginji sighed as he waited for Minako to come out. Being a human that was reincarnated as a penguin was a problem at times, especially with cross-species communication.

Kira was sweating as he finally reached the train station with only seconds to spare before he bought a ticket and boarded the train just as the doors closed.

"That was close…" he sighed in relief before he heard a loud sneeze nearby him followed by a strong breeze that lifted a lot of girl's skirts up, exposing their panties to the world.

Kira smiled and gave a thumbs up in approval upon the sight as blood dribbled from his nose.

_I love this place_. He thought happily.

_**6:15 AM**_

The train came to a stop and the doors opened. All the passengers stormed through them and once again did the daily mad rush to get to their classes on time. Kira was stupefied upon the sight, as he never had witnessed it before. He heard Train and BRS talk about it , but he never realized it was that hectic. The homunculus came to his senses and ran out when the doors were about to close and joined the mob.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT GOD DAMN IT!" he cried out as he sprinted as fast as possible.

As he ran, he noticed a spectacle wearing girl putting something familiar within her schoolbag as she moved.

Was that a Core Medal? he pondered briefly before he resumed focusing his attention towards running.

_**7:05 AM**_

Kira panted heavily as he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office.

"Masamune Kira reporting for duty." he wheezed.

"Come in, Masamune-san." Konoemon said from inside.

The homunculus opened the door and entered. His left eyebrow raised slightly when he saw Negi Springfield inside already.

"Good morning Masamune-san." Negi greeted with a bow.

"Morning, kid," Kira said back with a wave before turning his attention towards the elder.

"Remember a week ago when I said you'd be working as an aide for a teacher?" He asked

Kira nodded.

"Springfield-sensei here will be that said teacher. You see, despite his best efforts, his class is still quite rambunctious to the point that it gets out of control." Konoemon explained.

"I see… I'm there mainly to help keep the peace." Kira said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Correct. You are to start today. Understood?" the headmaster asked.

Kira stood stiff and saluted.

"Crystal, sir!" he said, causing the old man to chuckle a little.

"You're both dismissed." Konoemon said with a smile before both Negi and Kira nodded and left the office.

"I look forward working with you, Masamune-san." Negi said with a smile.

"Same here, and there's no need for formalities for me, Just call me Kira-san when we're not in class." the homunculus said while putting a hand up to ruffle the child teacher's hair playfully before unzipping his backpack to pull out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "You want a cookie?"

Negi's face brightened up as he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please!" he said.

Kira chuckled and opened the bag before pulling two cookies and handing one to the child teacher.

Negi took the cookie and thanked him before taking a bite out of it. As he chewed, he recalled one of the things Evangeline told both him and Asuna.

_"Listen, contrary to popular belief, vampires are able to live off of normal food, as long as you drink at least a pint of blood a month." the vampire explained. " You can drink out of transfusion packs, but drinking from the source tastes a whole lot better. Also, as much as I wish for it to be true, I can't give orders out and you obey them like mindless drones, as you're both fully turned."_

_"Um… what about sunlight?" Asuna asked._

_"Sunlight won't kill us right away. And unlike those fucking books that turned our race into a mockery of their true selves, we don't sparkle either. " she said bitterly. The vampiress then pulled out two thin silver rings that each had a gem encrusted into them, one a blue sapphire, the other a blood red ruby._

_"Take these… as long as you keep it on you, it'll suppress your vampire states, allowing you to walk around in the sun. Just be warned, standing out in the sunlight directly for too long will easily make you pass out, let alone give you the mother of all sunburns."_

_Negi and Asuna nodded before each took a ring, Asuna took the one with the sapphire and Negi took the ruby ring._

_"Arigato, Evangeline-san." Negi said thankfully while bowing his head a little._

_The blonde vampire growled a little before flicking the Child Teacher's forehead._

_"It's Evangeline-SAMA! I turned you after all." she corrected him in annoyance._

_"And Boya, you're to take responsibility for Kagurazaka."_

_Negi and Asuna both blushed deeply upon hearing that before looking at each other._

_"EHHH?" the pair said in simultaneous shock._

_"By tradition, a male vampire who sires another that's female is responsible for taking care of her. " Eva said as a playful smirk appeared onto her face._

_Negi's eyes became swirls as his mind was blown from the bombshell that was just dropped upon him. Asuna's face became stark white as he jaw hanged open. It took the girl almost three minutes before she could think logically again._

_"Y-You mean to say that we're basically married?" she asked weakly._

_The Dark Evangel chuckled before her smirk grew more._

_"No, you're Boya's pet." she corrected. "You better start looking for a collar or come up with something that tells others that you belong to him."_

_Negi immediately fainted upon hearing that while the gawking Asuna's eyes widened as wide as they could, looking like a deer staring in the headlights of a car. Her mouth dropped as far as it could and stayed that way. Her mind went completely blank, unable to register anything else, even when an incoming fly flew in and out of her mouth several times._

_Evangeline began laughing at the sight._

The child teacher immediately felt ashamed before he remembered one of the other reasons why Konoemon asked to see him. His face faltered a little and tried to think about what to do.

Kira noticed that the child teacher was lost in thought as he walked past the classroom.

"Um… sensei… isn't the classroom here?" he asked while pointing to the door as he took a bite out of his cookie.

Negi snapped back to reality and blushed a little in embarrassment. He finished eating his cookie and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face and hands clean before pocketing it.

Kira sighed and opened the door, only for a bucket of water to fall ontop of his head.

"Okay… should've seen that coming." he droned.

He heard the class laughing at him. The homunculus lifted the bucket up so he can see the class.

_Wow… thirty girls here… and most of them are either cute or __**HOT!**_ He thought as he smirked slightly.

He took a step forward, only to fall on a trip line, causing him to fall face first into the floor with a loud "**SPLAT!**".

The aide sighed as he immediately got up, trying to remain calm. He removed the bucket in time for four suction darts to hit him square in the face.

Class 2-A went up to an uproar of laughter now until they were silenced by the sound of glass shattering as Kira grabbed the chair at Negi's desk and threw it through a closed window.

"Okay… unless the whole lot of you want to really piss me off, tell me who is responsible for these pranks." he seethed through his teeth.

Immediately fingers were pointed at Kasuga Misora and the Fuka Twins, who were all trembling in fear.

The anger that was on Kira's face dissapated when he smiled.

"Thank you for your cooperation, ladies. Now, you three, what are your names?"

"K-Kasuga Misora" the butch haired girl replied.

"Na-Narutaki Fumika" Fumika said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Narutaki F-Fuka." the twin said while trembling.

Kira nodded before reaching into a bag and pulled out a journal and pen.

"I see… well, now I see why Springfield-sensei needed help in keeping the calm." he said calmly as he opened the journal and began writing inside it for a moment.

"M-Masamune-san, they didn't mean any harm." Negi pleaded in his student's defense.

Kira smiled. " I know, I just wanted to know who was responsible for such an elaborate prank." he admitted.

The entire class then stared at the boy in confusion for a full minute before one of them rose. Kira looked at her and noticed that she had long blonde hair and green eyes. He opened up his journal again and jotted down a quick memo.

Find out name of the green-eyed blonde. **REALLY SEXY**!

"Stand!" Ayaka said, snapping the class out of their stupor. The class followed

"Good morning, Negi-Sensei. " the class said, bowing in unison before sitting down.

"Good morning class, we have several new people joining us today. First off, I'd like to introduce Masamune Kira, who will be my aide."

Kira waved a hand and smirked. "I apologize for how I acted a few minutes ago, but I really am an easygoing guy. I just did that to get you all to spill the beans." he apologized before going to a corner in the back of the room.

The class broke out into chatter after that, some of them looking over at Kira in interest.

"Also, we have three new students joining us." Negi said.

The class became even more excited. Kira however raised an eyebrow in interest.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, and a man with glasses and a beard that gave him a slightly rugged look came in. Kira examined the man, getting the feeling that there was more to the guy then he appears. However, his attention immediately turned towards a girl with twin tails held up with bells.

"Takahata-sensei" Asuna swooned as she saw the man.

"Sorry if I am interrupting you, but the new students are here." he said to Negi.

"Actually, you came at a great time." the Child Teacher said with a smile.

Kira remained silent as he watched the two teachers talk amongst each other briefly. His eyes widen in shock when he saw three familiar faces. In his mind, only one thought came to summarize how he felt at the moment.

…_I'm _**SO**_ going to get screwed one way or another… and I mean it either way._

"Class, I'd like you to meet Masamune Cerate, Masamune Tino, and Masamune Airi." Negi said introducing the two Gal monsters and Wraith, who were all wearing the same school uniform, though Tino was wearing her cape. The tails for Cerate and Tino were hidden from view, but a few sharp eyes noticed the tips of them barely sticking out from underneath the skirts.

Kira face faulted when he heard the family names for each one of them.

The class however got into an uproar upon hearing that.

"Are they all related?" one of the students asked.

"Maybe they're Kira's mistresses!"

Ayaka was glaring at the three, thinking that the three are more competition for Negi's affections.

Asuna was staring at the three skeptically.

Cerate and Fu locked eyes and grinned at each other.

Mana and Setsuna focused their attention on Airi who shivered a little.

Tino was trembling nervously as she looked at the class.

This isn't going to end well… Kira thought bitterly as he groaned out loud.

Chisame only gritted her teeth in annoyance as she watched her classmates swarm the new students.

Kira looked over at the reclusive pink-orange haired girl and his eyes widened slightly upon noticing her eyes glowing violet slightly before returning to their original dark red coloring.

_**12:00 pm**_

The bell that signaled for the conclusion for lunch period, much to almost everyone's despair.

Kira was walking towards the teacher's lounge with Negi as he noticed the boy's face showing nervousness. The whole day, the redheaded boy was obviously distracted by something, and it was affecting his behavior.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

The child teacher looked up and gave the homunculus a fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking about midterms." he said.

Kira nodded and smirked. "Relax, it's not like you are taking a test." he joked.

Negi flinched slightly upon hearing that, causing his aide to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, spill it, kid. " Kira said. "Something's definitely up."

Negi sighed. "I was given a test by Konoe-sensei to see if I can become a full-fledged teacher here. I am to make sure that my class doesn't come last for the results for finals for their year. The problem is, several of my students have extremely bad grades. And at the rate they're going, my class will score the lowest. " he explained.

Kira frowned and nodded.

"I understand how you feel, plus if you are given the boot, I may be out of a job… and I've just started today!" he groaned.

Negi slumped his head and whimpered.

The aide sighed before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He then gave a reassuring grin before he spoke.

"Relax, just give some after school sessions for those who really need it." He suggested. "I'll go to the classroom to keep an eye of things while you go and come up with a plan."

Negi nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Masamune-san." he said.

Kira nodded back and grinned while ruffling the child teacher's hair once again.

"See ya later." he said before leaving Negi.

**Classroom**

"So, where did you guys come from?" Asakura Kasumi asked Airi and the Gal Monsters as she held a pencil and notepad.

"We… come from America." Airi replied, trying to keep a straight face. Out of the three, the wraith was the one who was bothered the most with questions.

She was really grateful that they were given a cover by the headmaster to go by. It was that Kira and the others are all from America, and they came to Mahora to experience the Japanese lifestyle.

"I'm surprised we got new students just two weeks before Finals." Konoka chirped.

"Speaking of which… Have you noticed sensei's behavior?" Ayase Yue asked as she took a sip out of a juice box that was labeled "Carrot Ketchup Fantasy".

"I seen… he distracted much today." Fu replied while taking a seat at her desk.

"Maybe it's about those disturbing rumors I've heard about earlier." Haruna interjected.

"What rumors?" Sasaki Makie asked, becoming a little nervous.

" I heard that the class that comes last will be forced to be disbanded, and will have to go back to kindergarten." the mangaka said with a straight face. " I heard it from an reliable source."

The class all turned their attention towards Paru with a mix of emotions. Cerate only rolled her eyes before looking out a nearby window. Tino was engaging in small talk with Izumi Ako and Murakami Natsumi, fidgeting nervously a little.

After several minutes of murmuring amongst about what to do, the door opened and Kira came walking in.

"Hello, Masamune-san." Airi greeted instantly, discretely trying to shift the focus over towards him instead of her. "

"MASTER!" Tino cried out happily before running over towards the aide and ensnaring his waist with her arms.

Kira smiled and petted the top of the Gal Monster's head lightly. As everyone was focused on the pair's faces, all but one noticed the Tako Medal fall out of Kira's pocket and onto the ground.

Meanwhile, 2-A broke out into an estatic frenzy.

"Did she just call Masamune-san 'Master' just now?" Asakura Kazumi said as she pulled out a tape recorder and went over towards Kira. "What is the nature of your relationship with Tino-san?"

Kira gulped a little while Haruna began drooling a little as she smirked.

"A master and slave relationship between siblings…" she said in glee. "That is really interesting."

The aide frowned abit as he gave an aghast look, however on the inside, he was smirking.

I need to keep a watchful eye on that one, she could be interesting.

Kira's mind began wondering off as he was asked question after question before he even had a chance to speak up. He recalled seeing BRS and Airi that morning and grinned perversely at a fantasy of a threesome between the two girls and himself. Several minutes went by before hearing a certain question snapped him back to reality.

"What's that blue coin you got there?"

His eyes zeroed in on a blonde loli who had bent her knees to pick up the Core Medal.

"That's mine!" Kira snapped as he snatched the coin.

"Anyone saw what it was?" Shiina Sakurako asked.

"It was one of those love charms!" Misa Kakizaki cried out while pointing at Kira.

Kira could've sworn he heard a siren that was used for an emergency go off as he began to take a step back with Tino still clinging to him.

"Oh crap…" he said in fear while staring at the looming faces of the students as they eyed the Medal.

Just then, a loud snapping sound can be heard, getting everyone's attention as they all looked more towards the back.

Cerate was glaring at them all while Airi was looking at the group with a serious face.

"Don't you dare." she sneered as her right foot stood in the middle of where a nearby desk was snapped into two pieces. The Gal Monster looked across the room and frowned.

"Besides, don't we have more important things to do?" Airi asked. "Sensei will be here any moment now."

Kira sighed in relief, he pocketed the Core Medal before looking at Evangeline, who was only smirking at him sinisterly. He glared back briefly as his eyes flashed blue briefly, causing the vampire to raise an eyebrow in interest. She went over towards her seat towards the back before sitting down, keeping her eyes focused on the homunculus.

"EH? A MAGIC BOOK?" Makie cried out in shock all of a sudden.

Kira immediately went over towards the Baka Rangers and members of the Library Exploration Club who were huddling in a circle. He remained silent as he listened in on the conversation.

"That's correct, It is said that if you read it, you'll become a genius. The book is deep inside Library Island. "

"Yeah right… as if anyone would believe such a thing." Paru said before laughing.

Asuna however was deep in thought for a moment before she clenched a fist and held it up slightly as a look of determination was on her face. She stood up and lifted a leg, setting her foot on top of her desk before pointing at nothing in particular.

"Let's go look for it!" she declared.

Everyone nearby her had their eyes widen in disbelief. They looked at each other while thinking the exact same thing.

Has Asuna lost her mind?

Kira snapped out of the stupor first before he spoke.

"A magic book eh?" Kira asked out loud.

The others immediately came to their senses and turned their attention towards Kira.

"Are you interested in it as well, Masamune-dono?" Kaede asked with a grin.

"I won't deny that it intrigues me a little." he replied slyly.

"Is it possible for you and your sisters to join us?" Nodoka asked, uneasily fidgeting a little.

Before Kira could think it over, the door slid opened and Negi walked in while carrying a stack of papers with his left arm. When he saw the broken desk, his hand slipped and the papers fell to the ground and scattered.

"What happened here?" he asked in surprise.

"I'll think about it." he said hastily before he went to the child teacher.

**Kyoto **_**(WARNING! GORE AHEAD!)**_

A man wearing a grey suit sighed as he looked around the secluded alleyway. The ground was littered with old newspapers and garbage, as graffiti was scattered across the three walls that made the location a dead end.

"Man this sucks" he droned. " Having to wait for the buyer to arrive."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette box before pulling out a cigarette from it.

Before he reached for his lighter, he noticed a figure entering the alleyway.

"Hey, it's about fucking time you ca-" he said before stopping himself, falling silent while he got a second look at the figure.

Standing barefoot in the alley was a girl with long pink hair that went to her waist. Her breasts were average in size. Her head was hung low, the bangs obscuring her eyes from him. However, he noticed two small rounded horns that protruded from her head.

"What the hell are yo-" he managed to say before he heard a sickening pop. He blinked for a moment before looking down and saw his left arm fall to the ground, pulled straight from the socket. Blood oozed from the severed limb as well as from where it used to be attached to. He stared at the limb in a mix of confusion and shock. A few seconds passed before he took a step back, his mind finally registered what just happened.

The man never had a chance to scream as his head was instantly bisected down the middle by an invisible force. Blood and brains spilled to the ground, staining the pavement red as well as two normally invisible fingers of hands that were grasping the corpse. The limbs grabbed the body by the chest and the legs and began to pull it like an accordion. Loud sickening popping and tearing echoed through the alley as the body tore in half, connected only by the dangling intestines. the organs fell out of the body halves and landed to the ground making sickening "plops" . The invisible hands that were covered in blood released their grips, dropping the halves of the body onto the mess of gore before retreating towards the horned girl.

The girl then turned around and left the alleyway, not once making a single sound.

**Library Island **_**11:05 PM**_

Kira yawned as he walked over towards the rendezvous point that he was told about. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tank top with a thick black stripe that went vertically down the center while carrying a black duffel bag on his back. His hair was sticking up in various spots. He was followed by four girls, three of the four wearing school uniforms while the fourth was wearing a French Maid outfit.

"Okay… Explain to me again why we're being dragged along again?" Cerate asked as she hid her tail underneath the skirt once again.

"Because the book could possibly be a lead for us to get back home." Eve replied calmly while looking at her.

Tino ran up behind Kira's back and shook nervously as she looked at the library. "It's so big…" she whimpered.

Kira looked over his shoulder to look at the Gal Monster. He then tilted his head slightly to look into her eyes as he gave her a warm, comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I'm here Tino-chan." he reassured. "Besides, I remember you being the one most excited about doing this

Tino smiled slightly and nodded as she relaxed slightly. The Gal monster wrapped her arms around Kira's waist and gave him a quick hug. He grinned and petted the girl on the top of her head before she removed her arms from him.

" I'm coming along to make sure that Masamune-san or you two don't get into trouble." Airi, who was wearing her preferred outfit, said while looking at Kira, Cerate and Tino.

"Sheesh, why do you think I need a babysitter?" Kira asked in a not-so-amused tone as he frowned a bit. He grunted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Let's see, you're a pervert, and knowing you, you'll strip the girls first chance you get." Cerate said with a smirk.

"How about I strip and humiliate you?" Kira asked with a perverse smirk as he pulled out the Tako Medal.

Cerate flinched, afraid of what he could do to her. Meanwhile, Airi sighed in disappointment while walking up behind Kira and grabbing him by his left earlobe.

" Please think before you act. We can't let anyone else find out about the Core Medals, Masamune-san." she chided as she led the homunculus by the ear.

"OWOWOW! Okay!" he whined as he followed her, tripping on his own feet on occasion due to his awkward positioning.

Eve kept a straight face but was blushing a little from what Kira said. The blonde girl sighed briefly before noticing Asuna and Negi coming in their direction.

"Kakurazaka-san, Springfield-sensei, good evening." she greeted the approaching duo once they were close enough.

"Evening Vollfied-san" Negi said while yawning slightly. The child teacher was wearing a light blue pajamas that consisted of a long sleeve sleeping shirt and matching bottoms with a pair of slip on shoes. In the grasp of his right hand was his wand, the angled top tilted down towards the pavement.

Asuna was wearing her school uniform while carrying a backpack with a sleeping bag rolled up and secured at the top of it.

"Hey, you guys ready for this?" she asked as she stood right next to Negi. "I heard that it's going to be a bit dangerous."

Kira smirked.

"Hell yeah." he replied.

**Forest outside of Mahora**

Desiderare leaned against the trunk of a tree as he placed his right hand on his left side of the ribcage where one of the many bruises that he sustained from his fight with Kira.

"Damn him… he took my Cores… without any more outside of the two that still reside inside me… I'm as frail as a lowly human…" he grumbled bitterly as he pounded his left fist against the tree with enough force to cause the tree to sway briefly. The blonde homunculus closed his eyes and sighed .

He remained still for several minutes before his eyes immediately opened and he began running, weaving through the foliage with relative ease.

" A Core Medal… here?" he said out loud as he ran towards the direction that he sensed it.

Desiderare frowned upon sensing something else. He stopped in place and focused his attention on the new presence. His face contorted into one of complete disgust.

"That desire… it's so sickening…" he snarled. He began running once again, this time with much more haste.

_**Two kilometers away**_.

Setsuna closed her eyes as she held the sheathed sword in her left hand. She focused her attention on several leaves that were fluttering towards the ground. She then took her right hand onto the handle of the sword and drawn it out. The black haired girl opened her eyes and swung her weapon several times at the leaves at a speed that was too fast for the naked eye to witness before replacing the sword back into its sheath. The leaves fluttered in the air a little bit before each one fell apart into many pieces.

The Shinmei swordswoman nodded in silent approval before she turned around to head back to the dorms to retire for the night.

"That was a wonderful display you've demonstrated." a voice praised.

Setsuna's eyes widen in shock as she immediately drawn her sword again before turning around to see a man standing behind her.

The man had silver hair that was slicked back except for the bangs as he looked at Setsuna with dark grey eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket that had black fur along the deep collar that exposed part of his shirtless torso and held together with string that crisscrossed several times. It ended with twin tails and was fastened in place by two brown belt straps in the front, just above the waist. He also wore matching black pants and boots. He was holding a sword handle that had a pommel that was rounded at the guard and flat at the top with a red handle that at the tip was adorned with two tassels. The blade of the sword was apparently cut off just a few centimeters from the base of the guard. He smiled at her and lowered his head a little.

"Good Evening, I am Creed Diskenth. I was hoping you can tell me where I am." he introduced himself, approaching the swordswoman without any hesitation or fear.

Setsuna stared at the man, feeling an aura of danger emanating from him.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna. You're in Mahora, Diskenth-san. May I ask what your reason is for coming here?" she replied in a calm manner.

Creed only shook his head. " I don't know how I wound up here. One moment I was in a church, and the next thing I see was this portal that pulled me inside and I wound up here." he explained while shrugging.

Setsuna frowned a bit while lowering her sword a little. " I see… " she said.

Before Creed could respond to her, he turned his attention to the left.

"It appears that we're not alone." he said. The man then raised the sword handle up as if he was about to swing it. Setsuna twitched a little when she sensed his chi gathering into the handle and began to extend from it. The man smirked before swinging the sword handle, resulting in the trees he was facing to fall over as something cleanly cut right through them.

"Interesting, it appears he has sharper reflexes than I anticipated." Creed said in amusement.

There was some rustling from the branches of one of the fallen trees before Desiderare leaped out, wielding a pair of lime green armbands that had black blades with matching green highlights resting against them. The Homunculus raised his arms up and the blades folded out akin to how a praying mantis forearms moved before his hands grasped the handles.

" You… I can see all you want is the destruction of your world, and to rule the new one as God. I cannot allow you with such a desire to live." He said before landing to the ground and pointed at Creed. "I crush all those who stand in my way. Those who want death upon others, I will slay with my body. Those who desire only destruction, I shall obliterate with my power… Ore wa Akuma no Desire, Desiderare!"

The silver haired man smirked as he began snickering for a moment before throwing his head back and breaking into uncontrollable maniacal laughter. Setsuna felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up upon hearing Creed's laughter. She raised her weapon and got into a fighting stance.

"You, kill me?" the man said as he lowered his head, his eyes showing his bloodlust as he grinned maliciously. "That'll be interesting to find out."

Desiderare looked over at Setsuna and growled at her. "YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" he demanded. "He is a murderer. One who doesn't care about another's life."

Setsuna became slightly tense upon hearing that. She focused her attention towards the pair as her face became determined. Desiderare growled again and shook his head. "You can't protect your precious Ojou-sama if you fight this man." he said, causing the black haired girl's eyes to widen in shock briefly.

"H-How did you know that?" she demanded, her eyes returning to their previous state and glaring towards the blonde.

The homunculus didn't get a chance to reply when he was slashed across the chest, having blood spray out. Setsuna took a step back upon seeing the wound. She looked over at the silver haired man who was holding the sword handle as if he swung it. Desiderare winced as he slouched over a little and glared at the man.

"Tsk, tsk. You were too focused on the girl that you forgotten about me." Creed chided before he swung his sword handle, causing an invisible force to cut into the homunculus' shoulder.

Desiderare stood in place as his body jerked as if something pulled out of his shoulder before grinning.

"I see… despite how it looks, there really is a blade to that handle." he said as his wounds began to heal rapidly. "It's invisible, but it's definitely your very life force that makes up the blade."

Creed smiled in approval before scraping the invisible sword blade against the ground, carving into it with the tip. The man then grinned as the sword blade took on a physical appearance.

"You're quite observant, young man, my sword is indeed is made from my own chi. It is thanks to the power of Tao that I can perform such a feat. I call it the Imagine Blade." he explained calmly before the sword blade turned invisible once again. "I am quite curious how you're able to heal so quickly."

"I too am wondering." Setsuna asked. " Are you a demon or mage?"

Desiderare shook his head. " Neither… I am nothing but a weapon that exists to destroy those who bring chaos." he explained before he turned towards Creed. " Besides, it appears you refuse to leave… I will not take responsibility should you become injured or dead."

"Same here, Desiderare." Setsuna answered as she walked up to the Homunculus' side.

"Two against one? " Creed asked in a skeptical tone before he grinned. "Let's give it a whirl."

**Library Island 1st Floor**

The door's lock clicked upon Eve easily managing to pick it with the aid of her nanomachines.

Kira, Airi and the Gal monsters all gawked in disbelief upon walking into the building with the rest of the group. They didn't expect the place to be so spacious.

"This place is huge!" Cerate said as she looked at a bookcase that dwarfed her significantly.

Tino went up to the ledge and looked down before she squeaked in fear and ran to Kira's side.

"It's also really deep." she whimpered as she grabbed the homunculus' left arm and clinged onto it for dear life.

Airi looked over at Asuna and Negi in confusion. "Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"I think we are early." Asuna replied.

The Wraith nodded before she frowned. "I mean no offense but there's something different about you, Kagurazaka-san." she said. "Same with Springfield-sensei. "

Both Asuna and Negi stiffened upon hearing that. They turned their attentions to each other in hopes of either of them having a solution to not revealing their vampire identities. Eve stared at the pair in mild curiosity.

"Umm… about that…" Negi said nervously.

Before the Child teacher could continue, footsteps could be heard as someone came into view.

A girl appeared wearing a primarily green dress that appeared to be composed out of large plant leaves and a flower came from behind a book case, with a book in her arms. The shoulders and her front had holly leaf shaped decals. Her front also had a rose pink petal on top of it with a red gem in the center underneath her chin. The lower half resembled a budding flower as the skirt was composed of pink petals while the abdomen area had the green leaves that are underneath the petals. She was also wearing a pink hood that stood up against the back of her head followed by a another one that resembled a watermelon in appearance, but it also appeared to have eyes that were closed. Her arms were wrapped in thin, thorny vines and wearing wristbands that resembled flowers. Her legs also had vines wrapped around them, but not as many and she was wearing green boots that curve outwards slightly at the top. Her red hair was primarily short but had a very long and thick ponytail like ahoge that curled inwards a little at the end. Her cream skin complimented the outfit as did her emerald green eyes that focused on the group.

"Finally, I found some people here… I've been lost here for the last twenty-four hours…" the girl said in relief. She then gently placed the book she was carrying onto a nearby table before focusing her undivided attention onto the group.

Kira blushed a little upon seeing the girl and turned his attention towards Cerate and Tino, who both tensed up a little. He cleared his throat slightly, getting the newcomer's attention.

"Um… may I ask why you were looking for somebody?" he asked the redheaded girl.

"To engage in a fight of course. As much as I like to learn new things, I need to exercise my body to stay in shape." she replied calmly.

"Yep… definitely a Gal Monster…" Kira stated while crossing his arms in font of his chest and nodding to himself with his eyes closed. He then opened his eyes and turned his attention towards the girl. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I am Audrey Plum, and your deduction is indeed completely accurate, as I am indeed a Gal Monster." the redhead introduced herself before curtseying a little. " May I inquire your name as well?"

Kira smirked before pointing at Audrey. "Masamune Kira, and I've got three Gal Monsters already." he announced. " I think I'll be a worthy opponent for a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Audrey smiled and nodded. "I am flattered for your compliment, but I'm afraid that mind games won't work on me, Masamune-san. Where are the three Gal Monsters that you speak of?"

Kira sighed and looked at Cerate and Tino.

"I think we can trust Kagurazaka and the kid with our secret." he said.

The Gal Monsters both nodded before their tails raised from their skirts and into view. The plant Gal Monster examined the two before nodding in acknowledgement and turning her attention back to Kira.

"I see… so where's the third one?" Audrey asked.

"She's not with us, since her tail can't be as easily hidden opposed to Cerate-chan and Tino-chan's" Kira replied.

Audrey nodded. "A credible explanation, as I've heard of some reptilian Gal Monsters who have spiked tails. Which would make it almost impossible for them to pass off as a human without the use of magic. Like if they wear a skirt, the spikes could either pierce through or raise the skirt in a suspicious manner. Also, the spikes themselves limit the range of poses that the tail can comfortably stay in for long periods of time…. " she deduced.

Kira, Cerate and Asuna's eyes became black dots as they stared at Audrey in confusion as she droned on, her vocabulary becoming so complex that even the author wouldn't understand it.

"Umm… I don't get half of what you're saying…" Kira said stupidly.

"Same here…" Asuna admitted as she stared at the redheaded Gal Monster.

"My head hurts." Cerate whimpered as she rubbed the side of her head as it throbbed in pain, unable to comprehend the conversation completely.

"Um… Plum-san, I apologize for interrupting you, but I don't really think this is an appropriate place for a fight. To be honest, I rather prefer to avoid conflict if possible." Negi said, interrupting the Gal Monster's train of thought in an attempt to reason with her.

Audrey smiled a bit and nodded. "I agree… I prefer not to fight inside this building." she agreed before she held her hands together in front of her as her face began showing absolute bliss. "There's so much one can learn here! So many books containing different subjects! It'll be a crime to destroy such treasures from combat."

The three idiots deadpanned as they stared at Audrey.

"I never thought there's a Gal Monster who would love to read." Kira said in disbelief.

" Despite her appearance, she's definitely at home here…" Cerate stated before looking at Kira.

"She'll most definitely get along with Bookstore for sure." Asuna quipped.

"I see that the blonde one has adopted some of her master's habits…" Audrey droned.

"I'M NOT A BAKA!" Cerate shrieked in defiance before looking at Kira. "Master, Let me at this loli bitch!"

Kira frowned before putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, let me at her first." he said in a serious tone to the blonde before turning his attention towards Audrey.

"Plum-san, knowing that you're a Gal Monster and all that, I'm interested in becoming your master."

The redhead stopped to contemplate before she gave a half-smile.

"I acknowledge and agree to your terms , Masamune Kira." she replied. "But I only have one request, we take the fight outside of this building. I wish to avoid causing any damage to this place."

Kira eagerly nodded in agreement.

I won't have to worry about property damage as much! The homunculus thought happily.

"Lead the way, Masamune-san." Audrey said.

Kira nodded before heading towards the entrance while the plant Gal Monster followed him.

**Forest**

Desiderare gritted his teeth as he raised one of his arm blades up in a feeble attempt to parry Creed's Imagine Blade, only for the invisible sword to cut into his right leg.

"Damn it… how can I block something I can't see yet she can?" he grimaced as he watched Setsuna crouching in time to avoid Creed's horizontal slash, resulting in the tree behind her to collapse to the ground. The Shinmei swordswoman leaped forward with her sword held behind her.

"Shinmei School, Special Technique…" she announced before she swung her sword several times at speeds that were easily faster than the human eye could see. "HYAKURETSU OKAZANI!"

Creed smirked before he swung his sword with similar speed, easily blocking each strike with ease. Setsuna leaped back to gain some distance from her opponent.

"He's more formidable than I thought…" she reluctantly admitted. "At least that sword can't reach me at this distance."

Creed smirked before swinging his weapon horizontally at blinding speed, startling Setsuna as blood oozed from her chest, staining her white shirt as a long, but shallow cut appeared on her upper chest, just below the shoulders.

"My this reminds me of my last fight with Train." he reminisced in a longing way. " He too thought that keeping distance would keep him safe."

"H-How?" the swordswoman asked as she placed a hand onto the wound, attempting to keep the blood flowing out to a minimum.

"my sword is forged from my chi remember. I can have it be as long as I wish for it to be. Should I put all my chi into it, the blade can extend up to eighty meters. " Creed explained calmly. " you cannot escape from it."

Both Desiderare and Setsuna froze in place, Both of them realizing how grim the situation was.

"Ojou-sama…" The swordswoman muttered softly as she closed her eyes while tightening her grip on her sword's handle.

The blond Homunculus growled in defiance as he glared at the silver haired man.

"Creed Diskenth, that's more than enough." a voice said from behind the madman.

Creed turned around and swung his sword at an angle, only for Uva, in his human form, come into view, sidestepping the invisible blade as it sliced through a nearby rock like it was made out of butter.

"Who are you?" Creed demanded as he glared at the Greeed. "How dare you interrupt my fun."

"UVA!" Desiderare snarled as he immediately leaped forward swinging one of the arm blades in an attempt to strike the newcomer down. Uva immediately turned into his Greeed form and did a side kick, hitting the proto-Greeed in the chest and sent him flying back and into a tree with a loud thud upon bouncing off of it.

"I don't have time for you, Desiderare, even if you have one of my Cores." Uva said in annoyance before turning to Creed. " Listen, I am here as a messenger from an…acquaintance of mine. He wishes to speak to you. Something about a partnership of sorts. "

The madman listened to the Greeed in interest as a smirk creeped onto his face.

"Very well, I was starting to get tired of those two anyway." he said in a calm and respectful manner.

Uva only grunted before glancing over towards Desiderare.

"I wish you were still dead." he said spitefully as he tightened a fist.

"Funny how the world works." Desiderare countered bitterly. " At least Kazari or Ankh aren't around."

The insect Greeed growled in annoyance before turning his back to the blonde homunculus before looking over his shoulder at Creed.

"We should get going, Diskenth." he said as calmly as possible while struggling to remain calm.

"Very well then." Creed said as he turned around and began following the Greeed.

Desiderare clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched Creed and Uva vanish into the darkness of the forest. He then turned his attention towards Setsuna, who breathed a sigh of relief before she locked her eyes with his.

"You better get going." the blonde advised flatly.

The Shinmei swordswoman shook her head before her face became serious again.

"Not without answers." she replied.

Desiderare sighed as the arm blades folded back into the gauntlets before they vanished. The homunculus then pulled out the light green Kamakiri Core Medal. He then pocketed it and turned his back to Setsuna before looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not interested in answering other's questions. If you want to know so badly, ask my Shell, Kira." he retorted before walking off in the opposite direction of the direction that Uva and Creed went.

Setsuna stood there in silence as the homunculus walked out of her view.

"Did he mean Sensei's new aide?" she asked herself soon after, somewhat puzzled by what Desiderare meant.

She then looked down and examined her wound the best she could,

"This cut appears to be superficial, but I better get it looked at as soon as possible…" she muttered.

**Outside of Library Island**.

Both the Homunculus and Gal Monster went to the beach as the boy stood in the water as his opponent stood on the sand. At a safe distance away, the others were acting as spectators, silently watching the pair as they prepared.

Kira grinned as he cracked his neck and looked over at Audrey, who was staring at him, studying him as she came up with a strategy.

"Tino, Cerate, I plan on using the Shauta Combo." he said to his Gal Monsters.

"B-But Master… you're not fully healed!" Tino said in concern.

"I know, but I have a plan to end this quickly." Kira reassured the half-dragon with a smile.

"O-Okay… but please be careful…" she reluctantly said before walking up to Kira and handing him the Shachi Medal.

"It must be something perverted…" Cerate droned before pulling out the Unagi Medal and tossing it to Kira.

The homunculus chuckled at the blonde's remark as he caught the incoming Core Medal midair before he gently petted Tino on the top of her head , who in turn closed her head and leaned into the hand, enjoying the attention before he took the medal from her.

"Better go back to the others, Tino-chan." Kira suggested.

Tino nodded before running back towards the group, her cape fluttering in the air. The black haired homunculus turned to face Audrey before pulling out his Tako Medal and held all three Medals above his head. Audrey noticed the medals and watched closely.

"ADEAT!" he shouted before he was engulfed in a vortex of water that rose.

Negi and Asuna stared in shock as they watched Kira.

Audrey braced herself for a surprise attack as she focused her attention upon the vortex. However after it receded, it revealed that nothing was standing there.

"Where's Master?" Tino asked as she looked around.

"I don't know…" Airi said, puzzled by the absence of Kira.

"I guess he's a coward." Asuna said before Cerate swatted her tail against her ass hard. The female vampire jumped while grabbing her rear as it stung.

"Master's not a coward. He is an Ero-baka, but he never backs from a fight." the blonde Gal Monster said with a glare.

Eve and Negi both watched in silence, focused on the fight.

Seven minutes passed as Audrey scanned the horizon before frowning.

"Where did he go?" she muttered to herself. The Gal Monster turned her back to the water.

At that moment a torrent of water erupted from beneath, striking the caught-off-guard Audrey in the back and knocking her to her knees. The Gal Monster winced in pain as she turned her head to the waves as Kira, in his blue chimeric form as he swayed his tail slowly.

"How did he get underwater?" Cerate cried out in shock.

"I remember seeing him being able to turn into a liquid state, maybe that's how he slipped underwater without anyone noticing, he blended his own body with the water." Airi deduced.

Cerate blinked in amazement before grinning. " Of course, he's my baka master after all." she boasted. "I wouldn't submit to anyone who was a weakling."

Kira smirked as he heard Cerate before he swung his arms like whips at Audrey, who in turn unraveled the vines on her arms and used them as whips as well to deflect the arms. Kira retracted the arms and grinned.

"Interesting. We can fight with whips." Audrey said in amusement. She then leaned forward and raised an leg up and began doing a pirouette with her vine whips flailing as she moved forward towards Kira, who was grinning perversely.

"Green Thong…" he said in a dazed stupor before the Gal Monster twirled around him, the whips striking his body in random areas. The Chimera winced as he snapped back into reality and closed his eyes.

Audrey stopped and then threw the vines into the sand as they became taut. Kira opened his eyes just as a pillar of multiple thorny vines erupted from the ground beneath his feet, ensnaring him within them in the process.

The Gal Monster smirked before she pulled on the vines , which caused the pillar to tighten against Kira, who gritted in pain.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the sight.

"Wow… She was able to use Kira's perverse nature against him…" Airi said in amazement. "She really is a dangerous opponent."

Asuna and Negi just stared at the fight in shock before one of them spoke.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asuna cried out in disbelief. "First I find out Negi-bozu's a mage, then I become a Vampire, and now a Maho Shojo and a monster are fighting each other?" Asuna then slumped to her knees and held her head up to the sky before wailing "I'M IN DESPAIR! THE INSANITY OF WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!"

_**Meanwhile in the Unequally Rational And Emotional Universe, a certain despairing yet immortal mage sneezed loudly during his latest attempt at trying to kill himself.**_

Everyone of the spectators turned their attention towards Asuna in shock, although Eve kept a straight face.

Asuna gasped and covered her mouth as both she and Negi began panicking.

"Vampire?" Tino asked in confusion.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" Cerate asked the pair.

Kira gritted his teeth before he turned into his liquid form and flowed through the vines before solidifying again.

"I didn't see that coming." he muttered before he charged forward and swung his arms forward.

The pillar of vines retreated to the ground as the Gal Monster pulled out her vines in time before Kira wrapped his arms around her body and slowly constricted her while leaving her green hood alone.

"Give up?" he asked her.

"Not yet." she said before she flipped her head, having the watermelon like hood go over her head before the hood opened its eyes and bit down on one of the arms.

"OWW!" Kira grimaced in pain before releasing Audrey from his grip.

As she fell to the ground, the Gal Monster's hood swung back to its original position before she reached into the top of her dress to grab something.

"ADEAT!" Audrey cried out while pulling out a Unagi Medal.

With in a flash of light. Audrey's arms were covered in black sleeves with a line of inverted triangles doing down the sides while grasping a pair of white whips.

"I was wondering what that coin was. I must thank you for showing me how it works." Audrey thanked Kira before she leaped forward and lashed the whips at the chimera, shocking him with each blow.

Kira grimaced again before he begun swinging his arms in synch with Audrey's strikes, parrying them blow to blow as he began walking forward.

"I'll admit it, you're a force to be reckoned with, Audrey-chan." Kira admitted with a smile.

"Thank you, and you're pretty good yourself." the Gal Monster said while smiling back.

The two combatants stopped and nodded at each other before Audrey swung her whips once again.

Kira swung his arms and grasped the whips. He winced slightly as he smirked.

"Gotcha now." he said before he pulled on the whips.

Audrey gasped as she was stumbled towards the chimera, who had his legs turn into eight octopus legs as she came towards him. Kira grinned and wrapped four of the legs to restrain her arms and legs individually. The Gal Monster dropped the whips immediately as she was lifted up into the air.

Airi and The Gal Monsters all turned their attention towards Kira with wide eyes, realizing what he was planning to do.

"Kagurazaka-san, Take Sensei and Eve-san inside right now!" Airi instructed in hurried manner.

Asuna blinked in confusion and looked over at Kira and Audrey.

The Gal monster blushed deeply and nodded in approval.

"I submit, and feel free to enjoy your spoils of the battle, Master." Audrey said with a smile.

The chimera smirked triumphantly while putting the Gal Monster's legs together before reaching his hands up into her skirt and began pulling down a green thong that was frilly along the top of the front while the bands resembled thorny vines. He then spread her legs apart and slid a single octopus leg into her skirt, causing the Gal Monster to moan lustfully.

Asuna's face flushed deeply before she grabbed Negi and Eve by the arms and hastily took them inside.

"What is going on?" Negi innocently asked .

"I'll tell you when you're of age…" Asuna replied automatically while blushing deeply.

"They were doing what is known as foreplay. "Eve said bluntly. "I've read about it."

The teen vampire's mouth dropped as her entire body blanched.

Negi only tilted his head in confusion as he went to look out of a nearby window to satisfy his curiosity. Asuna snapped back to her senses when she saw him walking towards said window.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she cried out before grabbing the child teacher and pulling him away from it.

Meanwhile Outside, Airi, Tino , and Cerate were watching the scene that was going on in front of them with different reactions.

Tino's face was flushed as she covered her mouth with a hand. She wanted to run and hide, but yet she couldn't tear her eyes from the sight.

Cerate was holding a finger to her mouth as she debated in her mind on either on going over there to pummel Kira into oblivion or not.

Airi blushed deeply as she fidgeted a bit, grabbing the hem of her skirt. The sight reminded her of some of the "punishments" Melona did to her back in her world. She didn't openly admit it, but she actually enjoyed the concept of some of them. "E-Excuse me." she said to the others before she ran from view, her clothes starting to fade from her body.

Kira smirked as he heard Audrey scream blissfully before tensing up for a moment. Kira carefully set her down on the sand and went into the water to clean his legs briefly before he began walking in Airi's direction.

"I'll be right back, I think someone else needs my undivided attention for a few minutes, Audrey-chan." he said to his newest Gal Monster , who only nodded as she was in a daze at the moment.

Several moments of silence went by before a bloodcurdling screech filled the air followed by a loud "SLAP!" that reverberated before another scream filled the air, this time of one in agony.

"Hentai…" Cerate said dryly before she walked inside.

Hiding inside a bush not far from the still dazed Audrey Plum, Chamo was twitching slightly as he was lying within a large pool of his own blood that came from his nose.

"That man… he's… a genius…" the perverted ermine said weakly.

* * *

_Next Time: The adventure at Library Island truly begins! What traps await for Kira and the others? Also, at the same time, Chisame is attacked by a Yummy, Train's world gets shaken to the core, Black Rock Shooter squares off against Mana, each after the other's Core Medal, Yue encounters an unusual can, a second Greeed appears, Sven is confronted by Uva, and finally, another Combo User besides Desiderare and Kira is revealed._

_7th Period: A Can, Bullets, and a Friend._

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Incursio Votum floated in the air as he watched Kira having his way with Audrey before he dismissed the screen. He pulled out his journal and feather pen from his robe before opening the journal and writing inside it.

_Second Observation of Masamune Kira._

_The Subject still displays control over the Shauta Combo without any difficulty. Recent observations however has shown that he's becoming more bold with his perversion. Regretfully, it has been noted that the Subject has engaged in sexual foreplay with Subject #236, aka Audrey Plum in front of others. Based upon the origins and nature of Desiderare and the Subject, there is an alarmingly high probability that the pair could be able to reproduce with females of any race. While it is intriguing to find out what offspring could be a result between the union between a homunculus and a Gal Monster, it would also further complicate my plans should Desiderare ever have a child._

_Since separation, the Subject has not shown any signs of needing to absorb more energy to sustain his current form. It is theorized that he's able to generate energy just like a human through the consumption of food. Also, It's still unknown, but Subject 230, known as Airi, has not shown any need to drain the life force from someone to survive. Perhaps the Subject's own life force has given her more sustenance than she realized. It is also a mystery how the Subject revived after his life force was drained completely from him. It could've been the purple Core Medal that restored him. A more thorough investigation needs to be conducted._

_What still bothers me is the Sasori Core Medal… I have yet to come up to create a single hypothesis to as how it came into existence after being destroyed. As of right now, I have to class it as an anomaly._

The cloaked man finished writing before turning a few pages in the journal before writing down a different entry.

_Core Medals, Mahora and the Extraneus_

_It appears that the Core Medals react to the ones who came from different worlds, or as they shall be labeled the Extraneus. Originally, unless it holds the consciousness of a Greeed, a single Core Medal is next to nothing but an ordinary coin. However, it appears that in this world, they can be utilized without the use of the OOO Driver. Also, it appears that some of the guesstimated forty-five Core Medals chosen their own masters, with one currently confirmed to have been inside of a host before extraction. The change of function is currently under investigation…_

_The Purple Core medals, which originally were created as the antithesis of desire, have radically changed. Instead of destroying desire entirely, they've chosen hosts who either really don't have a driving desire or have one that society would see as wrong or destructive, like revenge or enjoy killing people... They still seem to have some semblance of their original purpose, as shown with Subject Number 3421.5, whenever he utilized them, his personality transforms into one who enjoys fighting and shows no mercy to his opponents unless it's Desiderare or a female._

_It is unknown at this time still if any Nasci, or the natives of this reality, can utilize the Core Medals in the same way the Extraneus have demonstrated. I have a hypothesis that the Core Medals will work with someone under certain conditions. The factors for the user are still uncertain at this time, but the physical and Mental attributes of the person like Strength, Flexibility, Logic, and Determination seems to factor in which color of Core Medal they could use. As Magic and nonhuman beings exist here as well, Magic and race could also play a major role. For now, all that can be done is to only observe and document any findings._

Votum frowned when he closed the journal and putting it away.

"While it's true to take your time to do research on your opponent and terrain as much as possible, one has to help but to wonder if anything unexpected happens." he muttered to himself. " It could be the prelude to a Multiverse wide Apocalypse… Maybe this World is merging with a few parallel versions of itself, and the only way to set things right is to murder all the Negi Springfield doppelgangers and allies who aid them…maybe all this is just a game between witches and sorcerers who have powers that are almost on par as a god's…A side effect of an incident that involved multiple universes temporarily connecting, Or this is a test of some kind for everyone…even myself…" he thought to himself outloud before looking up at the night sky.

* * *

_Final Thoughts._

**Why Did Blazorna include a gory scene this chapter?**

Blazorna: *Is in a padded room wearing a straitjacket and a face muzzle while grinning maniacally.* BLOOD! GORE!_** EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**_

Kira: *Standing outside of room looking into it through a window* Sorry folks, After writing that gory scene, his lunatic side came out. Sadly, this isn't his first foray into the macabre. About either a year or two ago, he helped out a girl who wrote fanfics revolving Digimon Frontier's Takuya and Izumi (Zoe). She's really good, especially her crackfic that was created to only bash a certain book series involving pedo-wolves and sparkly vampires whenever it gets a chance. But she also was quite graphic in blood and gore in some of her other stories, It was done in such a way that you can easily see it in your mind to make the weak-hearted puke.

Blazorna: *rolls up to window and grins into it* I agree. Blackandblood is a GENIUS with the gore. Drowning someone in acid while it burned her skin off, or having a story involve a yokai who cuts through your cheeks, exposing your mouth to make you look like her after asking you if she's beautiful? That's why I even did a collab fanfic with her before she mysteriously vanished. *curls up on the ball and sobs* I miss her…

Kira: *Sighs* well… at least I'm better off than that other Masamune Kira.

Blazorna: *head comes into view in window again* Well, He's an assassin that ALMOST everyone wants dead for one reason or another. And unlike you, he's not a pervert.

Kira: Don't you DARE put that word in such a negative manner!

Blazorna: *Deadpans* You're not denying it?

Kira: *rolls eyes* Hell no. I'm _**PROUD**_ to be the Overlord of all Perverts. The only ones who could rival my perversity is a certain crazy Loli from Shadow Crystal Mage's universe or Fukuyama Kazuharu from Mario Kanade's _**Girls Bravo**_. That guy was so perverted, he makes Naruto's Jiraiya look like he's a saint.

Blazorna: Like how?

Kira: Let's see, what appears to be on a daily basis, Fukuyama gropes, strips, sexually harasses, tries to abduct one of the main girls to have sex with, comes up with perverted schemes to get the main girls naked or in erotic outfits, has his floor in his mansion be a mirror to look up girl's skirts, and has his all female cooking staff work naked while wearing only an apron. That's on top of him openly admitting about him not giving jack shit about how old they are, as long as they're female, though he seems to prefer girls his age more. (_All this is from the Tokyopop English translation of the Manga, but he's pretty much the same in the anime_) He also has shown as much resilience as myself. Then again, _**Girls Bravo**_ was a harem comedy, and he's not the main character either, and usually perverts in those are as stubborn as cockroaches. Anyway that title, and the harem, goes to a guy who is both afraid of and has an allergy towards women, bad enough that touching them will have him break out in a bad rash, except for one, who is the Main Heroine, an alien girl with magical powers that comes from a planet who's entire male population only makes up ten percent overall. And for the record, NO, she isn't a maho shojo… too innocent and an airhead to be one .

Blazorna: … He does indeed surpass Jiraiya in perversion. All that guy did was hang out at what appears to be brothels and go into the women's bath to peep on them.

Kira: getting back on topic, why _**DID**_ you include gore this chapter?"

Blazorna:Just to further state my point of this story being serious and introduce a new character. I'm deliberately excluding the info about the girl's identity and what anime she's from, just to leave the readers guessing. Unless you recognized her right away, which those who've seen that anime would know right away, don't fret, the info will be revealed soon. For those who are concerned about how serious it's going to be, it's more of a comedy/adventure than something dark. So don't expect seeing gory deaths in every chapter. Those will happen only when appropriate.

Anyway… I'm tired… so wrap it up and leave me alone…

Kira: Alright boss. Oh, what about explaining how Chisame getting her Core Medal?

Blazorna: God dammit… that question again? FIVE people asked me that, one in a review and the others from some of my friends… have anyone stopped and considered that I mayhave omitted it for a REASON?

Kira: I see… so spoilers if you tell us about it.

Blazorna: yes…

Kira: okay, anyway, I should end things right now, hope to see you next chapter. Now where did Audrey went off to? I want to spend some time with her.

Blazorna: _**CREED!**_

Kira: Fuck… and I thought I was getting away scotch free for once…

Creed: *grumbles and walks into view, cutting Kira diagonally with the Imagine Blade before leaving*

Blazorna: don't worry, Kira will live. Obligatory Kira in Agony Moment after all. Night everyone.

Now where was I? oh yeah.

_**EHEEHEEHEEHEE~**_


	7. Seventh Period

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to this story, except for Desiderare and Kira, my OC's. All others belong to their respective owners. This story is completely for entertainment reasons only.**

* * *

**Last Time: BEEP!_ The author is currently unavailable due to him screaming like a lunatic at this time due to the crackdown rumors on this site… Please reread the last chapter at this time if you don't remember it. Thank you and enjoy the story._**

* * *

**_7th Period: A Can, Bullets, and a Friend._**

**The Cabin**

"It's okay Train… Okay to forget me and move on…"

Train was sitting up on the rooftop, staring up at the night sky with a bottle of milk in his left hand. The Sweeper smiled as he turned his head over his shoulder to see a familiar hat.

"Figured you were up here." Sven said as he climbed up onto the roof. "What are you doing up here exactly?"

"Just thinking about the past." Train said solemnly before taking a sip of milk from his bottle. He then gestured for his partner to join him.

"I see…" the green haired man said, taking a seat next to Train before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He flicked the igniter and had the flame appear before lighting the cig and inhaled through it before blowing the smoke out through his mouth.

"So, how's your new job?" Train asked

" Not that bad, that Hidari Shotaro is obviously a rookie, but he definitely has potential." Sven said with a small smile while holding the cigarette with his lips. "The cases we get are actually mainly regarding lost pets."

Train chuckled for a moment before he finished the bottle of milk.

"Ahh, that was delicious!" he said in satisfaction before setting the empty bottle down getting up to his feet. The former assassin placed his hands into his pockets.

"Where are you going at this time?" Sven asked.

"Just a midnight stroll, " Train replied with a carefree grin.

"Alright, just don't get lost." his partner said before he waved him off.

Train leaped off of the roof and landed on the ground in a crouch before rising. He began walking away from the building, heading in the direction of Mahora.

The smoker exhaled another cloud of smoke before looking up at the night sky.

**Hasegawa Chisame's dorm.**

The hacker sighed as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing a navy blue bunny girl outfit with a headband with white rabbit ears. She just recently finished doing a photo shoot as her alter ego, Chiu, and was getting ready to call it a night. She reached for the Tyranno Core Medal that was resting on the counter besides the sink. She closed her eyes and recalled the incident a week ago of how she obtained it.

**_One Week Ago._**

Chisame grumbled as she was walking home from school , ranting to herself about the stupidity of her class's antics. The spectacled girl wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was trailed.

Following behind her was a flat chested girl with long flowing hair that was light violet and had long crimson ribbons raveled amongst it and tied up in a bow at the top, just above the ears. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a short skirt that was frilly around the openings for the arms and at the skirt. She was wearing short arm sleeves that almost goes from the wrist to the elbows with crimson ribbons tied in a bow, She also wore white stockings that went up to just above halfway of the shins with more ribbons tied around the top of them and black shoes. The petite girl's deep teal eyes focused upon Chisame, studying her before she approached her.

"Excuse me." she asked.

The hacker flinched slightly, stopping in place before turning her head over her shoulder to take a look.

"What do you want? I'm pretty busy right now." she said while glaring at the petite girl.

"I can see that, I was wondering if you can ask me where I am and the year." the girl inquired.

The hacker deadpanned upon hearing that. She looked at the girl with a face that was screaming "WTF?"

"Are you pulling my leg?" she asked dryly.

The girl only shook her head in response.

"You're in Mahora and it's 2003…" Chisame said in annoyance before taking a deep breath.

"Mahora? I see… it appears I'm in a different reality and time after all." the girl deduced while holding her chin with her right hand.

_What's with this girl? Is she brain dead? EVERYONE should know the name to this place. And what is she saying about being in a different reality? THERE'S ONLY ONE!_ The hacker screamed inside of her head.

"Thank you… I must be off now." the girl said before she turned to her left and began running away.

Chisame walked off soon after, not bothering to say anything else before she noticed three streaks of light flying through the sky, heading towards her.

"Are those fireworks?" the hacker cried out as she turned around and ran as fast as she could, fleeing from the lights as they pursued her.

The girl began to panic slightly as she began looking for shelter. She came up to an alleyway and turned, running into it. She then pressed her back against the side of a dumpster while covering her ears, closing her eyes as hard as she could and held her breath as her heart was racing, anticipating the imminent explosion. However, she was knocked facedown to the ground as one of the lights punctured its way through the steel dumpster like it was tissue paper before entering Chisame's body through the back. The girl's glasses fell from her face and skidded across the pavement.

The remaining two lights circled above the fallen girl like vultures, before one darted down towards her. Chisame rolled onto her back in time before the Medal entered her body from where her heart was. The girl screamed in pain before the light of last one faded away, revealing a Tyranno Core Medal before it entered her body through the chest. She screamed once again as she grasped her chest in pain.

"It hurts… It hurts…" she whimpered weakly. Her mind then imagined the medal that she saw. " Someone… please get it out."

Chisame's eyesight became too blurred for her to even make out her surroundings before slipping unconscious.

She didn't know how long she was out, but upon waking up, she noticed a familiar violet haired girl who was examining a violet coin against the moonlight.

"How strange… I never seen anything like this before…" the girl said before turning her attention towards Chisame. "I see you're awake now."

The hacker groaned before sitting upright. Her head and chest were both throbbing in pain. She shook her head vigorous before looking around for her glasses. It took her a moment to locate them, and once she reached out and grasped them, she turned her attention towards the girl

"What happened?" she asked while inspecting the glasses the best she could for any signs of damage before putting them on her face.

"I saw those lights enter your body before you became unconscious." the petite girl replied flatly. "However soon after you passed out, this coin emerged from your chest, I've never seen anything give of such a dark aura."

Chisame snorted before getting up to her feet and dusted her clothes off the best she could.

"Those were just fireworks and I bet that you had that coin all this time." Chisame said. "As for that dumpster, the damage to it was caused by one of the fireworks falling inside it."

The violet haired girl frowned before she handed Chisame the coin, who reluctantly accepted it with a frown.

"I see you are one of those kinds of people who refuse to accept anything that's supernatural." she said calmly. "Even if it happens right before their eyes."

"Please, there's always a rational explanation for everything." Chisame said in annoyance. " Anyway, I don't have time to talk to you, I better get going."

With that, the hacker left the violet haired girl without saying anything else.

**Present**

Chisame rubbed her thumb against the rough edge of the medal, frowning when she couldn't feel a thing.

"What's wrong with me? " she asked herself while removing the rabbit ears slowly. "For the past week, I gradually can't taste things, feel anything, and the colors I'm seeing are all becoming dull and more of a gray color… It's like my senses are fading away…"

The hacker sighed before she walked out of the bathroom and began to get undressed. She changed into a teeshirt and a pair of panties before heading towards her bedroom.

"I better go to a doctor tomorrow if I get worse." she muttered before turning off the lights and crawled into bed.

Unbeknownst to her, looking into a window from the outside, floating in the air was a school of dozens of silver fish like Yummy with multiple finger like appendages that surrounded their mouth in a circle, behaving like teeth.

**A meadow somewhere near Mahora**

A monster who looked like a humanoid gorilla snorted in anger as it pounded its bulky chest with its muscular arms. Its grey human face was devoid of any eyes and the nose and mouth were sealed closed. It's black fur covered most of its body and the only piece of clothing it was wearing a black studded belt around its waist.

The Gorilla Yummy stared at its opponent, who screeched in defiance before flapping her large wings, the plumage of her entire body was of ruby red feathers that glistened to the sunlight. The phoenix like bird that was close to a petite woman's height took to the sky with ease, despite it having a large tail that was similar to a male peafowl's. Its legs were black with large condor like feet with golden talons. The red hawk head twisted and focused its attention towards the Yummy before opening the golden beak to unleash another screech.

The Yummy jumped up into the air and attempted to punch the majestic chimera who only flapped its wings once, creating and releasing a fireball at it in one move. The projectile exploded upon hitting the Yummy, sending it back to the ground as several Cell Medals exploded from it.

The bird screeched once more before her entire body was engulfed in fire before it all contoured around it like a second skin, illuminating the night sky. It then began flying upwards, gaining altitude before reaching three kilometers high before folding her wings against its body and began plummeting towards the earth.

"GIVE ME THOSE CORE MEDALS!" the Yummy demanded before once again leaping into the air, its arms raised, preparing itself to strike its opponent with all its strength.

The phoenix immediately did a backflip and opened her wings to stabilize itself while going feet first now before colliding with the Yummy, the feet thrusted forward as hard as possible to kick the Yummy. The fire that enveloped the chimera dissipated as it moved towards the Yummy from the feet as the talons sank deep into the body. The monster screamed in pain before exploding, causing a shower of Cell Medals to fall to the meadow below them.

The chimera flew out of the smoke unscathed before slowly descended towards the ground. It was once again engulfed in flames before turning into the body of a petite girl wearing ornate crimson armor that was out of place.

She was wearing a red headpiece that had what appeared as a perforated, crescent shaped visor that rested against her forehead with a red gem resting further up the golden band that went vertically across her head while her ears were covered by earmuff like coverings with white wings protruding from the back of them. Her top consisted of a bikini top like breastplate that was gave a generous view of her cleavage as well as two oval shaped crimson crystals that were a few shades darker than the armor located where the nipples were located, one for each breast. A choker that was hanging loose around her neck. Her left shoulder was covered by a pauldron while her right one was lacking one. Her front was covered by a white fabric that was secured by two belts, one that went all around and the other that was attached at the back. The cloth also wrapped around her crotch area and came up her rear, giving it a thong like appearance as it was held up by a belt in the back. Attached to the cloth was a small, red piece of metal was located her crotch with a third crimson crystal. Her arms were covered by crimson gauntlets that went up to the elbows, which were also covered . Finally she was wearing black rubber-like thigh high leggings that clung to her skin and was wearing crimson armored boots that went covered her shins while also came with knee guards. Protruding from each of the outer ankles was a white wing. Her dark teal hair went to her waist and was braided in a ponytail that the end was held with a crimson cylindrical fastener. Within her right hand was a set of three different red Core Medals.

The girl sighed in relief while falling to her knees as they gave way.

"Th-that was scary…" she said in an exhausted voice.

"I have to admit, that was quite a display there." a man said from behind the young girl.

The girl squeaked and jumped slightly before looking over her shoulder, her deep blue eyes looking at the stranger.

Takahata Takamichi was standing there casually with a lit cigarette in his mouth as smoke came from it. He smiled slightly as a gentle breeze blew in.

"Don't be afraid, I don't mean any harm." he said reassuringly while looking at the girl. "I am Takahata Takamichi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl immediately gotten to her feet and bowed slightly. "I-I'm Mirim." she introduced herself.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

The Ala Rubra member nodded before he slowly approached the girl. "You're in a country called Japan, and you're nearby a place called Mahora. Judging by your outfit, you're from a different world."

Mirim blinked in confusion before she looked at the man.

"Different world?" she asked him.

Takahata nodded in acknowledgement before he held his hand out to the girl. "Are you able to stand? You look quite exhausted, Mirim-san."

The girl nodded before she carefully took the man's hand.

"Arigato." Mirim said before clinging onto his arm to keep herself from collapsing to the ground again.

Takahata smiled before taking out the cigarette and putting his foot on it to put it out. He then quickly removed his arm from her grip and scoopedthe girl up into his arms bridal style. Mirim blushed deeply in embarrassment but didn't give any resistance. Her body was too exhausted from the fight earlier.

"I apologize for doing this, but you obviously are more tired than you claimed to be. I'll take you to a place that others like yourself are staying at." the smoker explained before he began to walk in the direction of Mahora.

"O…Okay…" Mirim said before drifting off to sleep, her grip on the Core Medals easing slightly before they fell to the ground.

Takahata stopped and kneeled to pick them up with Mirim resting in one arm while the other was used to retrieve the Core Medals. He placed all three of them into his pocket before rising to his feet with the small girl in his arms before continuing on.

This girl looks like she isn't cut out for fighting, both physically and mentally, but why is she wearing what appears to be armor for a warrior, let alone fight that Yummy? The man thought to himself as he looked down at the sleeping Mirim. He sighed, remembering the events that happened twenty years ago.

I haven't seen that phoenix in over twenty years… what's going on here?

**Library Island - Outside**

"HEY!" Konoka cried out happily as she, the Library Exploration Club (consisting of Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna) and the Baka Rangers arrived. All but Ku all were wearing their school uniforms and carrying backpacks. The foreign exchange student was wearing an outfit that a martial artist would wear.

"Good evening everyone. " Airi said while bowing slightly.

Tino and Cerate only waved in acknowledgement before the the black haired Gal Monster retreated inside. Asuna, Negi and Eve were all still inside the building.

"What's with the maid getup?" Haruna asked.

"I prefer wearing this kind of outfit." the wraith explained with a straight face.

The mangaka nodded but her face showed that she didn't really believe her.

"Where's Kira-kun?" Makie asked while looking around for said person.

"He's over there, Airi had to beat some sense into his thick skull." Cerate said dryly while pointing over to a tree which had Kira dangling from one of the branches, his body not moving one bit.

**Inside Kira's head.**

_Kira smiled as he patted the head of a small boy, no older than four years old, who had black hair and greenish blue eyes . The boy, who was wearing a black tshirt and beige shorts looked up and smiled brightly. Standing next to them was a redheaded girl with with blue eyes. She was the same age as the young boy, wearing a white sundress._

_Airi walked into view and the girl ran over towards her._

_"MAMA!" she cried out happily as Airi kneeled to hug the girl._

_Kira went up to the Wraith as she rose to her feet with their daughter in her arms._

_"I missed you Airi." he said before kissing her on the lips lovingly._

_Airi returned the kiss with the same amount of passion before pulling back with a smile._

_"Same here." she said before leaning her head against Kira's shoulder._

_The little girl then smiled before pulling a giant mallet out of nowhere and conked Kira on the top of his head._

**Real world**

Kira fell to the ground and landed on a rock head first.

"OWWW!" he cried out as he rolled around the ground, holding his head in his hands.

Cerate sighed as she leaned against the still shaking tree that she kicked to knock him down.

"About time for you to wake up Ero-baka." she said dryly.

Kira groaned and sat upright. He looked over at the Gal Monster in annoyance before he felt something in the back of his head telling him to give into his instincts. The homunculus ignored it before he got up to his feet. He looked over at Airi and a brief image of his dream flashed in his mind before he felt a growing desire to go over to the wraith and kiss her on the lips. Kira shook his head and suppressed the urge the best as possible.

"Come on, the others have arrived. " Cerate said before walking over towards the others.

"He not bright…" Ku said as she looked at Kira.

"This one also believes that he is not that smart in some areas." Kaede said while holding her chin.

"Maybe he's the sixth Baka Ranger like the prophecies foretold." Haruna joked while grinning. " He is Baka Green."

Kira tilted his head in confusion as he walked over towards the group.

"Baka Ranger?" he asked.

"That's what we call the five students who have the worst grades of the entire class." Konoka chirped while holding her index finger up.

"Let me guess.. Their colors are Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black." Kira quipped dryly.

"You've struck the nail right on the head." Haruna said with a smirk. "But you forgotten Pink."

The homunculus groaned while shaking his head once again.

"Whatever, let's just get moving before I decide to do something I'll regret."

"Hey, where's that plant girl?" Cerate asked immediately noticing the lack of one of the Gal Monsters.

"She went inside already." Tino replied weakly while pointing to the door.

"What's this about a plant girl?" Yue asked in slight interest.

"Just this girl that will be joining us. She's wearing a plant themed cosplay." Kira said from the top of his head.

Every one of the girls except for Makie, Airi, and the Gal Monsters all nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's Cosplay?" the pink haired girl asked,

"It means she's wearing a costume." Kira rephrased.

"OHH!" everyone who didn't get it said in synchronized realization.

Everyone else except Konoka all sweat dropped, however none of them said anything about the subject.

"Let's go over the map…" Yue said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out an old rolled up piece of paper.

**Somewhere in Mahora.**

Train sighed as he walked the empty streets, enjoying the evening breeze as it gently blew through his hair. He went to a vending machine that he learned that he could get milk from and pulled out several coins from his pants pocket. He looked at them, counting them up before putting two of them away and inserting the rest of them into the slot. After he pressed the button, the milk bottle fell to the tray that was at the bottom. He removed the lid and slowly raised the bottle to his lips. Before he could take a sip, his head immediately snapped to the left as gunshots echoed throughout the area.

"Gunfire… and it's close.." he said before running in the direction of the gunfire while chugging down the milk as fast as he could. He threw the empty bottle into a recycle bin without looking before drawing Hades, his Ornate black pistol. His eyes widen when he saw a fish like monster swim through the air above a building before going down, vanishing from view as several more gunshots rang through the sky.

Train frowned as he leaped onto the rooftop and looked down at the battle before him. However, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes widen in complete shock. His grip on the gun became nonexistent, allowing it to slip free and fall onto the rooftop next to his feet.

"It can't be…" he said weakly, he barely was able to even put the words together in his mind.

**Down on the ground**.

Chisame was crawling away for her life, not caring that her clothes were ripped and torn. The spectacled girl didn't understand why a school of flying fish monsters attacked her without warning. During her attempt to flee, they attacked her ruthlessly. Upon arriving where she currently was, the monsters were about to swarm her and apparently devour her if it wasn't for a young woman wearing a yukata coming to her aid.

The hacker's savior had brown hair that was short, stopping at the jaw line while her blue eyes focused on the school of Piranha Yummy.

"What are these things?" she asked no one in particular as she fired at Two more of the Yummy. The monsters flew backwards as silver coins came out of them when the bullets hit them.

The Yummy all regrouped into a ball before forming the shape of a giant version of one of them, with two of them glowing red for the eyes. The woman took a step back as she was momentarily stunned by the sight before her. The gigantic Pirahna Yummy opened its finger like mandibles before roaring.

"PUTOTYRANO HITSATSU!" The Medagabryu's chant replied before a blast of violet energy came from behind the yukata wearing girl and colliding with the yummy, forcing it backwards as it hissed in pain.

The girl turned around and her eyes widen at what she saw.

Chisame was smirking sadistically, her teeth elongated and slightly pointed as her eyes glowed an eerie violet. Her long, smooth pinkish-orange hair now violet and spiky, yet not sticking up right. Sprouted from her back was a long reptilian tail and a pair of violet Pteranodon wings from the base of her neck.

"I'm so fucking tired of these pests bothering me." she said before converting the Medagabryu into its axe form.

"What…What happened to you?" the woman asked the transformed hacker.

"Just an upgrade." Chisame said calmly before her body transformed into a human shaped mass of Cell medals before they began to transform into a different body. The Medals then solidified into a single body.

The transformed Chisame had a brown and black colored body that was shaped similar to her human form. The only thing she was wearing a violet cape that split into two ends and a leather studded belt that had a belt buckle with an circular spot in the center that was empty. Her head was shaped like a Triceratops' frill with the three horns at the top but where the eyes were was a violet visor and her mouth had an organic looking faceplate. She raised her hand that held the Medagabryu and swung it, causing a crescent projectile that was violet in color to fly towards the Yummy. The monster screeched before breathing fire at the projectile.

Only to have it slice through the flames and collide with the Yummy right in the face. The monster screeched in pain before flash freezing and falling to the ground. The transformed Chisame casually walked over towards the frozen monster before driving the blade of the Medagabryu into it, causing it to shatter and explode instantly, littering the area with Cell Medals.

"Pathetic." she said in disappointment before turning her attention towards the still stunned Yukata wearing woman.

"I should thank you for saving my host before I took over."

The girl snapped back to reality before smiling weakly.

"I-It's nothing, a Sweeper is supposed to help out people when they're in danger." she replied before putting her pistol away inside her Yukata.

The transformed Chisame raised the Medagabryu up to the woman's face, who didn't flinch once.

"You have an interesting desire, one that I would enjoy seeing in action again." she said before shouldering the weapon and briefly paused. " But another time, my host is waking up, and I don't want to bother fighting for control right now. Also, don't tell anyone about me or else I'll permanently take over."

With that, she dropped the Medagabryu, which entered the ground with a flash of violet light. Her body transformed into a silhouette of a human body before reverting back into Chisame's original body, with her clothes still in their ruined state. The hacker opened her eyes and held her head while groaning in pain.

"What happened to me?" she asked, looking around in confusion. "the last thing I remember was getting into bed. How did I wind up here?"

The woman smiled before going over towards the hacker.

"I don't know where to start myself." she admitted while smiling sheepishly.

At that moment, a man leaped off of the rooftop and landed besides the group.

"Train, is that you?" the woman asked when she recognized him.

"Saya…." Train said, his eyes watering a little bit as he looked at her. "It really is you…"

"Of course it's me!" the woman said in mild frustration. "What's with that outfit?"

Train didn't reply before hesitating to put a hand on her left shoulder.

"Train… you're starting to scare me…you're acting like you've seen someone that you thought was dead."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Train admitted. " I can't believe you're standing right in front of me, even though you died two years ago…"

Saya was taken back upon hearing this. "Okay… what the hell is going on here?" she asked. "You're saying that I'm dead?"

"I don't know where to begin…" Train said before he smiled warmly. "At least it's great to see you again, my dear friend."

Saya blushed a little and fidgeted slightly in embarrassment before she as well smiled back.

"You've definitely changed, Train…" she admitted before closing the distance between herself and her friend before hugging him. The former Eraser hesitated a bit before he hugged her back.

Nearby, Chisame groaned and shook her head at the sight before crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning around, her back facing the duo.

"Okay… this is just getting too cheesy for me…" she muttered bitterly.

**Elsewhere in Mahora.**

BRS leaped up onto the rooftop of a nearby building as she looked around. Ever since she came home from her new job as a courier, she felt the presence of someone watching her every movement. The stoic girl closed her eyes and tried to focus on figuring out which direction that the presence originated from. Almost immediately, she ducked in time to avoid a bullet that was aimed for her left shoulder.

About fifty meters away, laying on her stomach as she looked through the scope of the still smoking sniper rifle, Mana, wearing her mercenary outfit that consisted of her tan jacket, skintight black tankini like outfit and chaps, gave a half-smile, impressed by her quarry's reflexes. She immediately rolled to her left as a hailstorm of glowing blue projectiles descended upon the spot where the mercenary was laying. She did a backflip as the projectiles started moving in her direction. However, the firing ceased as a stoic girl landed onto the rooftop, kneeling a little before aiming the Rock Cannon at Mana.

"What do you want?" she asked the dark skinned girl in a calm, yet serious tone.

"I know you have one of these." Mana explained with a straight face before reaching into one of her pockets to pull out the Cobra Medal. "I also am aware that mine is the same color as yours."

Black Rock Shooter focused her attention upon the Core Medal before barely tilting her head downwards, her eyes still focused on the orange coin. She reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out her Wani Medal before holding it up for Mana to see.

"You want this…" she deduced, her face not giving away any emotion.

Mana only nodded while pocketing the Cobra Medal before discarding her sniper rifle to the side in favor of a pair of Desert Eagles.

"Adeat…" BRS said softly before her black boots were replaced with the orange ones. She briefly closed her eyes before opening them, with the blue flame coming from her left eye.

Mana only smirked before she opened fired at her opponent, who raised the Rock Cannon at an angle to use as a shield as sparks flew upon the bullets ricocheting off it upon impact.

Mana smirked and aimed one of the handguns at the exposed legs, only for the shot to be deflected.

"I didn't know you had that as well." the mercenary quipped as she briefly ceased fire, her magazines already emptied.

Black Rock Shooter raised the Rock cannon in her left hand as the right hand was holding onto a black katana that had a silver lining across the top of the blade. The stoic girl began charging towards Mana, taking the offensive as she closed the distance between them. The Mercenary leaped back to keep some ground between them as she had to keep sidestepping to avoid the incoming fire.

Does that gun of hers ever run out of ammo? Something that fires twenty rounds a second should exhaust its supply quickly. Mana analized in her head as she kept avoiding the projectiles.

BRS then tossed her firearm at Mana, who leaped up to avoid being struck by it. However, the stoic girl leaped up as well and raised her sword above her head, preparing to swing. The Mercenary quickly ejected and replaced her empty magazines with new ones that appeared out of two small portals and fired at the pale girl's arm. BRS ignored the shots completely as they entered her flesh, blue blood spurting out of the gunshot wounds. She swung the Black Blade at her opponent, who only fired several shots to deflect the weapon. The pair then landed on the ground and stared at each other. The stoic girl briefly glanced at her injured arm but didn't seem to care.

"I see you're quite well versed in combat." Mana complimented.

"…Fighting is all that I've ever done my entire life…. until coming here…" the stoic girl admitted. "He told me there's more to life than just fighting… that I can live the way I want."

Mana smiled and nodded. "I can sympathize to a degree, but such thoughts are not for the battlefield." she said as she briefly reminisced on her time with her now deceased partner.

"I know…" BRS said in agreement before she held the Black Blade in both hands as the mercenary raised her guns. Her impassive blue eyes focused onto Mana's cold amber ones before she spoke again. "I will defeat you and take your Core Medal for Kira…"

Mana only gave a half-smirk in amusement.

"Let's see you try." she taunted.

The two combatants then charged at each other, each determined to defeat the other.

**Library Island Basement Floor Three 1:00 AM**

"I can't believe how big this place goes…" Airi said in awe as she walked across the top of one of the gigantic bookshelves.

The group have been walking for the past two hours. Before departing, Haruna and Nodoka volunteered to stay behind to behind as above ground contact while all the others were to go exploring inside.

Yue was taking the lead as she was looking at a map. Followed right behind her in order was Negi and Asuna, , then Konoka, following behind her was Cerate and Audrey, Eve, and the remaining three Baka Rangers. Taking the rear was Kira who had a trembling Tino clinging to one of his arms.

"Remember, this place is booby-trapped." Yue called out to the group.

"Don't remind me…" Kira said sarcastically as his face contorted into one of disgust while rubbing his rear with his free arm. For a while, Kira was the unfortunate soul who was used to activate any booby traps. He was fortunate enough to escape with his life or serious injury. So far, he had the following happen: A book avalanche falling down upon him on Basement floor one, then on the next floor, the trapdoor activating underneath his feet with Makie. She was able to save both herself and him with the use of her rhythmic gymnastics ribbon to grab onto the railing of an upper level, and finally the arrow that sunk about four centimeters into his left ass cheek just a few moments ago.

On a scale of One to Ten on how painful it was, the homunculus gave that a Six. He was thanking the gods like a madman, grateful that it didn't score a "bull's-eye" in his rectum. He knew Stella would've demanded to hear the exact details of how he reacted.

**Basement Level 5**

"WHY IS THERE A LAKE HERE?" Cerate cried out in disbelief as she waded through the waist deep lake. "IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"I concur, the moisture here would cause mold to grow on the books." Audrey said in agreement. "Although, I hope Airi-san and Master can keep warm."

Airi and Kira were holding each other, their teeth involuntarily chattering as their bodies trembled in the coldness of the lake's water.

"C-C-C-Co-C-Cold!" the homunculus said through his teeth.

Tino looked at the pair and blinked in confusion. She didn't understand why the pair was so cold in something that wasn't that bad.

_Maybe it's because of what they are that they can't stand the cold…_ she thought to herself.

The trembling pair both sneezed in unison.

Almost on cue, Makie began whining about her panties getting soaked, much to everyone but Kira's annoyance.

**Basement Level 6**

"Let's take a break for about fifteen minutes." Yue suggested as she went to a nearby vending machine.

Kira looked at the Machine and deadpanned.

"How the hell did that get all the way down here?" he asked. "This place doesn't make sense… We're underneath a lake now that's inside a frigging library!"

"I never really stopped to think about that before myself." Yue admitted before she looked down and noticed a red and silver can that had an image of a hawk on it and underneath it written out in English letters "Taka"

"A Hawk Can?" Audrey asked in confusion as Baka Black picked up the can.

"It appears to be a can normally used for carbonated beverages…" Yue said while examining the can for any signs of tampering. "I prefer juice, but right now, I'll take what I can get."

"Wait, Ayase-san, that could belong to someone else!" Negi cried out as he held a hand out towards his student.

"If it belonged to someone, they shouldn't be down this far in the first place." Yue explained "At our current location, we're where even the University members of the Library Exploration Club are forbidden to enter."

Kira slumped his head and began sobbing.

"Great… I'm going to be so fired for breaking protocol…" the homunculus whimpered.

"You've thrown a chair out a third story window without hesitation and you're worried about getting fired over being in a banned area?" Cerate deadpanned before she jumped up into the air and dropkicked Kira in the back of the head, sending him flying in the direction of a bookcase. "BAKA!"

"TAKO TACO!" Kira cried unintelligibly while in midair, making some of the group deadpan instantly. He landed on the ground face first before bouncing off of it like a rubber ball and had his back hit into the book case a good two meters above ground. Upon impact, the bookcase began teetering back and forth before falling backwards, colliding with another one behind it and starting a literal domino effect.

"Oh fuck…" the Gal Monster grumbled as she watched the colossal bookcases topple over and clouds of dust rose into the air.

Yue sighed and pulled out a radio. She then placed it in front of her mouth before pressing a button on the side with her thumb to speak into it.

"This is Yue, Come in Paru, over." she said. She then moved the device up to her ear to listen.

"_Paru here, over!_" the mangaka chirped happily. "_How's your situation?_"

" Progression is going along fine, but Cerate-san had just toppled over some bookcases after kicking Masamune-san." Baka Black explained calmly before removing her thumb to pause for a moment. She then pressed the button again to resume. "She was able to make him bounce a good two meters from the floor, over."

Paru whimpered in disappointment. "_Awww…. I wanted to see all that happen! Over._" she whined.

Airi, Konoka, Negi, and Tino ran over towards Kira, who staggered out of a dust cloud, coughing as blood squirted like a fountain from the top of his head.

"MASTER!" Tino cried out in anxiety while looking at the spurting blood. "Are you okay?"

Kira smiled and petted the top of the black haired Gal Monster's head reassuringly.

"I'm just fine." he said before collapsing to the ground face first.

"KIRA!" Airi cried out as she sat on her legs next to him before turning him onto his back and resting his head on her lap. The Wraith then noticed that his body was starting to becoming transparent.

"Oh no…" she whispered as her eyes began to widen in fear. She turned her attention towards the Group.

"SENSEI, CERATE, TINO, AUDREY, EVE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" she cried out. "SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO KIRA-KUN!"

The five the wraith called out hurried over double-time upon hearing what was going on. Konoka and the other Baka Rangers all looked at each other in confusion.

"Is something bad going on?" Makie asked.

"Masamune hurt maybe?" Ku questioned while watching the others surround the homunculus

Kaede tensed up a little while clutching a fist. She didn't get what was going on exactly, but it was definitely something serious.

"Come in, We have a situation." Yue said into the radio.

"_Copy that!_" Haruna said on the other end with Nodoka making sounds in the background , obviously freaking out .

"And Nodoka, Negi-Sensei's alright, It's Masamune-san who appears to be injured. Over." Yue added, who then heard a sigh of relief on the other end. She then set the can on the table and pulled the tab before she turned around to calm the now freaking out Makie and Konoka.

**Over where Kira was**.

"I'm sorry Master…" Cerate apologized as tears welled up in her eyes while she shook the unconscious Kira, who was becoming more transparent by the minute . "Please don't leave us!"

"What's going on here?" Audrey asked in a concerned tone.

"Master…" Tino whimpered as she grabbed one of the homunculus' hands.

Airi and Negi were trying their best to remain calm and tried to think about the cause of Kira's current condition. Airi however was the first to come up with something.

"Tino… remember what Kira said when Desiderare first appeared?" she asked the black haired Gal Monster.

"Y-Yes, I remember him saying something about being able to absorb energy…"

Airi nodded in approval. "I think he's a lot like myself than we thought… I have to drain others of their life force so that I can not only survive, but to sustain my physical form." she explained. "I think the same principle may just work."

"How do you usually do it?" Eve asked.

The wraith blushed deeply upon hearing the young girl's question. She turned her head away and pressed the tips of her index fingers against each other in front of her.

"U-Usually by kissing…" she replied somewhat timidly.

Negi blushed deeply upon hearing that before he began to flail his arms a bit.

"K-Kiss?" he said loud enough to get both Konoka and the Baka Rangers' undivided attention.

"Calm down, young man," Audrey chided before looking at the maid. "I think out of everyone here, you're the only one who can possibly save him."

Airi blushed deeply upon hearing that. "Why me?" she cried out.

"You know how to the process works first hand, you can theoretically be able to give your own life force to him if you do the process in reverse." the plant Gal Monster explained calmly.

Airi blushed even deeper upon hearing that. "I-I can do that…but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Negi asked in confusion.

"I…I'll…become naked…" the wraith said timidly as she looked down at Kira. "My current attire is made out of my own life force."

"Who gives a damn about modesty right now?" Cerate seethed as she reached out and grasped Airi by the collar of her maid outfit. "It's either that or Master vanishing!"

Airi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling through her mouth. She then slowly opened her eyes, her face becoming serious as her cheeks were tinted in pain.

"Alright… I'll do it…" she said with a nod, "But please make sure that I can do it in private."

**The Cabin**

Sven sat outside as he pulled out another cigarette before lighting it. He inhaled through it before gradually blowing the smoke out of his body.

"Two hours… guess something came up." he muttered to himself. "Ever since coming here, it's never been a dull moment.

The smoker then noticed a figure coming his way. The approaching man was wearing a black tshirt with a green jacket over it and had a scowl on his face.

"Green Jacket and apparently has a short temper… I wonder if this is that Uva person I've heard about…" Sven thought to himself.

The Greeed looked over at the Sweeper and stopped walking. The pair looked at each other in silence for a moment before one of them spoke up.

" What the hell do you want?" he asked, his tone giving away his anger.

"Are you the one who is called Uva?" Sven asked.

Uva grinned a bit before walking over towards the Sweeper.

"What if I am?" he replied, all traces of his anger gone. "I take it you're with that Kira."

"Correct. What are you doing here, Uva?" the smoker said before pulling out the cigarette and shook the ash off of it before replacing it. "I heard you usually tend to stay within the heavily populated area."

"True, but I came here to deliver a message from an…associate of mine…" The Greeed explained although somewhat hesitant with the last part. "Is that moron here?"

"Which one? We have two that live here." Sven half-joked, referring to his partner and Kira.

"Kira. Tell him that he has to look for the book called the Necronomicon, as it holds some answers about what's going on about the Extraneus being here and himself." The Greeed said flatly.

"Extraneus?" the smoker asked, perplexed by the meaning of the word.

"That's what my...associate refers to people who came from another reality." Uva clarified in a bitter tone. He then turned around and began walking off. "I'm done here…"

Sven remained silent as he finished off his cigarette and extinguished the butt into an ashtray. He then pulled out another and lit it as he watched the Greeed walk off. Silence filled the air, except for the occasional exhale from the Sweeper as he waited for Train to return. A few minutes passed before he noticed his partner. However, he couldn't help but cock an eyebrow as he saw Train walking with not only a young woman wearing a Yukata, but him carrying a passed out girl who's outfit which had seen better days.

The smoker immediately smothered the cigarette into the ashtray before running over towards the trio.

"What happened to her?" he cried out.

"Long story, Sven." Train answered flatly, his face serious. "But we need to take Sleeping Beauty inside."

Sven nodded silently before heading towards the door.

"STELLA! WE HAVE A SITUATION!" the gentleman shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm in the fucking living room, ya stupid old geezer!" the Gal Monster snapped in annoyance as she came into view. She was wearing her pink shorts and cloth top, but wasn't wearing her bone armor and jacket. "This better be important… I was busy reading a really good book."

"We have a girl that was a victim of a Yummy attack." Train explained as he came into the cabin and into the living room.

The room itself had oak flooring, a fireplace made out of red bricks that currently didn't have a fire going, and had two couches, each able to comfortably sit five, placed parallel with the ends of the fireplace hearth, facing each other At the other end of the room was a cabinet that had a large television inside it with three lounge chairs surrounding it with two side tables in between each of them.

"Yummy?" Saya asked in confusion as she came inside and closed the door behind her.

"They're monsters." Train explained as he carefully placed Chisame onto a couch.

"They're not alive from what I've been told. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment." Sven added before he went to a hall closet to get the sleeping hacker a blanket and a robe for whenever she awakes.

Train and Saya both looked at each other while Train slumped down onto the middle of the couch opposite of Chisame's and released a long sigh.

"Still can't convince yourself that I'm alive?" Saya quipped.

"As much as you are with the fact that you're supposed to be dead…" Train groaned before the female Sweeper's cheeks puffed up as she pouted.

"That's something you should never say to a woman…" she said while looking away as tears began to form in her eyes.

Train's own eyes widened in realization before he starting flailing his arms.

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! Please don't cry!" the former assassin pleaded frantically.

"Get me some milk and I will. " she said.

Train sighed in relief before smiling. "Alright, deal." he said before getting up.

Leaning against the doorway, Stella watched the pair with an annoyed look.

"Fuck… can anything else happen tonight?" she droned while swaying her spiked tail carelessly. A few seconds went by before the front door swung open and then the Gal Monster felt her tail hit something soft, as the spikes impaled it. Stella turned her head and her face contorted into one of shock as she saw a stoic, yet obviously exhausted BRS standing there with the spikes embedded within her belly a good way. The expressionless girl only looked down and stared briefly at her stomach. She grabbed onto the tail before pulling the now blue coated spikes out of her without showing any signs of pain. She then released her grip on the tail and walked away as if nothing happened as the light blue blood dripped onto the ground from the gaping holes.

Stella only looked at the black haired girl in a stupor as he mouth hanged open.

_Who… or what the fucking bloody hell is she?_ She thought inside her head.

A few moments passed before Sven screamed in shock upon bumping into the pale girl.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he screamed.

"I am fine…" BRS reassured Sven before walking away.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" the sweeper said before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have endured worse." the girl said as she looked at the man.

"I'm taking you to the emergency room." he said in a stern voice. " A gentlemen can't let a lady be walking around with injuries as serious like those."

"I'm not human." she said.

"That doesn't matter!" Sven stated before he carefully scooped up Black Rock Shooter and carried her into the bathroom to get some bandages. A few moments later, the man was sent flying out of the bathroom and into the opposite room and landed on the floor. The girl walked out of the bathroom, her stomach wounds already stopped bleeding and already smaller than what it was a few moments ago.

"I apologize." she said in a flat tone. "But I am perfectly fine."

Sven groaned as he sat upright, one hand up to adjust his fedora before he looked at the girl's stomach before he sighed.

"I should be the who apologizes, I was just very concerned about your wellbeing, yet I didn't put your wishes into consideration." he said humbly.

"It's alright." BRS said before she held her gloved right hand out to the man.

Sven nodded before he raised his own hand and accepted the gesture.

**Outside, half a Kilometer away**

Mirim yawned as she awoke from her slumber. The teal haired girl opened her eyes and looked around before blushing when she realized where she was.

"You had a nice nap?" Takahata asked.

"G-G-Gomen!" the girl apologized timidly as she started squirming.

The Ala Rubra member grinned before carefully set the girl down onto her feet. She teetered a little bit at first but was able to stand while grabbing the man's arm to use to support herself.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." he reassured her. "May I ask you a question?"

The girl nodded as she smiled. "Of course, Takahata-san." she replied happily.

"These red coins that you have, where did you find them, and how can you use them to turn into a phoenix?" Takahata asked while digging into his pocket to pull out the three Core Medals.

"I was given them by this strange man who wore a black cloak with gold, ivy like patterns on it." the girl explained before pausing for a moment to recall more details. "He said that I can use their full power because of the Hyper Vibration Crystals that my armor has can resonate with them…"

"Hyper Vibration Crystals?" Takahata asked.

Mirim blushed deeply as she nodded.

"Correct… from what I've heard, they're able to create a force field whenever someone attacks me… but… whenever it happens…I…" the girl explained before trailing off, her eyes fell to the ground while blushing deeper.

"What's wrong Mirim-san?" The older man asked in concern.

"Gomen… It's really embarrassing…" the girl squeaked while bowing towards the man apologetically while holding onto his arm with one of her own.

Takahata immediately was able to put two and two together based on the girl's statement. He kept a straight face so that the girl wouldn't feel humiliated.

"It's alright. I won't force you to continue if you're uncomfortable about it." he said before handing the girl the Core Medals. "Anyway, these are yours, correct?"

Mirim nodded and held a hand out to accept the coins from him.

"Arigato, Takahata-san." she thanked him while bowing once again.

Takahata nodded with a soft smile before he looked up at the rooftop.

Tatsumiya-san… what was she up to at this time? He thought as he watched the mercenary leap across the rooftop, her outfit ripped in different areas and her arms and her limbs were covered with scrapes and cuts. The teacher remained silent as he watched Mana disappear from view.

**Kira's mind**

_The homunculus frowned as he floated once again in the white void._

_"Okay. Why am I always ending up here whenever I am at death's door?" he asked dryly. "This is getting pretty old."_

_"Desiderare, this is your subconscious, remember? " a feminine voice chided._

_"I know, it's just that some force just seems to enjoy sending me here…"the homunculus retorted._

_"You've definitely changed, Dezzy." the voice said in an observing manner._

_"More ways than one, first off, I'm not Desiderare, at least, not anymore. I'm a different person in my own body now." Kira explained breifly._

_"I see. Well, you have some of Desiderare's memories, so I assumed you were him. But looking back on your more recent memories, I apparently was mistaken. My apologies." the voice explained._

_"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" the homunculus cried out instantly while he held a hand up in front of him "Back up there! You can see my memories?"_

_"Of course, It's quite simple with a telepathic link." the voice said._

_"Who are you really?" Kira asked. "And don't give me any cryptic shit!"_

_"Very Well, Kira-bozu, I am known as Mezool…" the voice explained. "I am a Greeed."_

_Kira's eyes widened in shock upon hearing it as one of Desiderare's memories flooded into his mind as he._

_"What's wrong?" a female Greeed with a head that resembled an orca with a blue cape that ended with Octopus leg like adornments. Around her neck was a necklace of an eel with the head in the center of the loop and the tail pointing downwards. She raised a hand up and placed it onto Desiderare's shoulder as she looked at the homunculus in a concerned manner._

_"Are you really going to follow Kazari's example?" he asked her in concern. "I am worried that something bad will happen to you and Gamel…"_

_Mezool moved her hand up to gently stroke Desiderare's cheek._

_"It's the only way for us to regain our Core Medals that the King has stolen from us." she explained solemnly. "Ever since we Greeed each lost our tenth Core Medals, we developed the desire to become complete again, even though it's impossible now…"_

_Desiderare interrupted her with a hug. "I understand… just promise me that you'll look after Gamel for me. He will be lost without someone to be by his side." he said as tears started to well up in his eyes._

_"Alright Desiderare, I will." Mezool said as she wrapped her arms around her fellow homunculus to return the hug._

_"I'll handle our creators… You make sure that you all give that obsessive King true Hell.." Desiderare said with a smirk._

_"I was planning on doing that in the first place." Mezool said before pulling away from the homunculus._

_Kira was silent as the memory vanished._

_"What happened to you exactly Mezool-chan?" he asked the disembodied voice._

_"I was sealed away not long after that for over eight centuries. When I awoke when the seal broke, I fought against the second OOO, who was someone completely different from the King… After I gave into my desire and nature as a Greeed, OOO stopped me by destroying the Core Medal that contained my consciousness and 'killed' me as a result with the Medagabryu. However, I never expected a fragment of my mind to survive. " she replied in a calm, yet saddened tone._

_"I never knew the Medagabryu can do such a thing…" Kira said in mild amazement._

_"The Medagabryu is the embodiment of the power of the Purple Core Medals from Desiderare's memories. It can easily destroy a core medal with a single blow. " the voice elaborated. "But ever since it appeared here, its power seems to have been altered. It's much more dangerous…"_

_"Eh? How can something like that become more dangerous?" Kira asked._

**Library Island**

Airi blushed deeply as she carefully wrapped her arms around Kira's torso, underneath the shoulders before hoisting his upper half of the still fading body from the ground. She then dragged the homunculus behind a bookcase that was a few meters away from the group. Once alone, she carefully laid him down on his back and looked at Kira.

"I don't know what I'll do if you're gone… despite being an ero-baka… you didn't care who or what I was… You treated me as a friend… something that was almost impossible back at my home, only because of who I am, …" she said softly to the now ghost like homunculus before she smiled. "You're also the first male friend I ever had."

After she finished speaking she closed her eyes and placed her lips onto Kira's before she began to focus on gathering as much of the life force she could spare without endangering herself. She felt the energy flow out of her body through her mouth and into Kira's. The Wraith's French maid outfit began disappearing as Kira's body began returning to a solid form. Airi was now in her white bra that covered only the bottom half of her breasts and matching white panties. The wraith then felt something soft and moist slowly slide its way into her mouth and brushed itself against her tongue. Her eyes opened in shock as she felt Kira wrap his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. The wraith stopped the flow of life force into him as she squirmed in an attempt to break free, doing anything from pounding her fists against his sides, to digging her nails into his flesh. She then tried pulling her head back to break the kiss, but felt the Homunculus' arms tighten around her a bit more. At that moment, her underwear vanished completely, leaving a now tired, weakened, and naked wraith at the homunculus' mercy. Airi reluctantly accepted her fate and closed her eyes, trying her best to enjoy the moment

I should've saw this coming… but at least he's not forcing himself onto me completely… She thought to herself as she began moving her own tongue against Kira's invading one.

Just as the wraith began to enjoy herself, a loud shriek filled the building as a pissed off Cerate came to check on the pair. Airi opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde the best she could trying her hardest once again to break the kiss.

"You're just as bad as Master!" the Gal Monster seethed as she stomped over towards the two.

The wraith finally managed to break free of the kiss as she looked up at Cerate.

"It's not my fault, Cerate, Masamune-san just moved on his own…" airi trailed off before the pair looked down at the solidified homunculus, who was looking up at the pair with a nervous grin.

"Heh… Hi…" he said weakly.

Airi flushed deeply at this. "W-When did you awake?" she asked.

"When I heard you say that I was your friend." Kira admitted after a moment of hesitation. He then gave the wraith a small smile

Airi then realized that her clothes were missing and pulled away from Kira, using her arms to cover herself in an attempt to preserve her modesty. She looked down at the ground and fidgeted a bit in place.

Cerate however went over to Kira and grabbed him by the collar of his top and lifted him up.

"YOU PERVERT!" the Gal Monster cried out furiously before she threw him up into the air and waited for him to fall down towards her enough so that she could unleash a volley of rapid fire punches onto him. The continuous blows suspended the homunculus in the air as Cerate kept up the onslaught.

"YOU WOMANIZING, DECADENT, SELFISH BASTARD! " the blonde said, slowing the punches to a speed that one hit Kira for each syllable she spoke. After finishing she leaped up and pulled out her tail before slamming it into Kira's back a and sent him flying towards the others.

"KIRA!" Airi cried out as she watched the homunculus fly into the vending machine, only to bounce off of it and land face down onto the ground. She didn't dare move from her hiding spot due to her current state of attire.

"Masamune-san, are you okay?" Negi cried out in concern as he ran towards his aide with an equally worried Tino and Audrey behind him.

"I'mf fwime…" Kira said without moving from where he laid.

"If he was sent flying, he's back to normal…" Eve said bluntly as she recalled the many instances where either Stella or Cerate sent the homunculus flying for doing something perverted. "He must've done something ecchi…"

"Et tu, Eve?" Kira asked as he finally raised his head up from the ground and looked at the young blonde. "First Yami, and now you."

"I believe I can relate to her in that regard." the girl admitted before looking over at the table and noticed something unusual. "Ayase-san… did you leave that can you found on that table right there?" she then pointed to the spot.

"That's correct, but why are you asking…me…that?" Yue asked before she stared at the spot.

"Taka!" a robotic voice that was high pitched, but not chipmunk level, cried out. A small robotic red and silver hawk, about the size of a soft drink can, enough to easily land on the palm of an open hand, flapped its wings to remain airborn above where the can used to been.

"What is that thing?" Asuna asked while she gave the robotic bird a cautious glare.

"It appears to be some kind of automaton with the ability of flight." Audrey deduced. " based on the shape and color of the markings of the underside of its wings, I believe that it could actually be the very can Ayase found."

The bird flew over to Audrey and nodded its head in confirmation. The redheaded Gal Monster's eyes widened slightly in amazement. "Sugoi… you can understand me as well. You must be highly advanced in programming…."

The robot tilted its head slightly in confusion before crying "Taka!" once again.

"It's so cute!" Konoka chirped as she went up to the robot and introduced herself to it. "Hi there Taka-chan! I'm Konoka!"

"Taka!" the robotic hawk chirped back. It then went over to the cheerful girl's head and perched itself there with its wings sticking out.

"Looks like it likes you, Konoe-san." Kira said with an amused grin.

Negi was somewhat puzzled about the energy that the robot was giving off.

_Weird… it's giving off a weird magical energy, It's like the one Masamune-san gives off whenever he uses those Core Medals to transform, but much weaker…_ the child teacher thought as he watched Konoka laughing happily as "Taka-chan" got off her head and flew around her in circles.

Airi and Cerate still stood away from the others.

"Cerate-san, I need your help." the wraith said in a respectful manner.

"Sure, what do you want?" the Gal Monster asked casually as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I need to borrow some of your life force." the wraith said in a somewhat embarrassed tone, getting straight to the point.

Cerate's face paled upon hearing that.

"…Fuck….." she muttered before sighing. "Fine, but don't kill me."

"I won't need a lot, just enough to materialize my clothes again. You'll just be really tired for a while once I'm finished. " Airi explained in a reassuring tone as she smiled a little.

Cerate only nodded once as her cheeks changed into a shade of pink… "Let's get this over with…" she mumbled.

Airi nodded and closed the distance between them before putting her lips close to the Gal Monster's.

"I apologize for what I'm going to do." the wraith apologized. "I will make this quick."

Cerate only rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever." she said dryly. " Just go ahead and start."

"Itadakidamasu!" Airi said before planting her lips against Cerate's and started to drain her life force. Cerate's eyes widen in shock and her body tensed up but she forced herself to relax, trusting that the wraith knew what she was doing. She rapidly began to feel exhausted, like she ran for seven hours straight without a chance to stop and rest yet wasn't short on breath. About one minute passed before the wraith broke the kiss as her white undergarments slowly reappeared followed by her French maid outfit.

"Arigato, Cerate-san." she thanked the Gal Monster.

Cerate nodded weakly before she closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground. Airi momentarily was scared that she got carried away and took too much from the blonde. However, she was put to ease by the Gal Monster's snoring that came a few moments later.

Kira got to his feet and dusted the dust off his clothes the best he could before walking over towards the maid and smiled.

" I haven't said thanks yet for what you did." he said to her.

"That's correct, I guess there is a gentleman within you after all." Airi teased.

"I always was one, I'm just also many other things." Kira quipped with a sly smirk before it gave way to a heartfelt smile. "But anyway, thank you Airi for saving my life there… I really was in trouble there."

Airi blushed deeply as she fidgeted once again.

"L-Like I've said… you are my friend… and I didn't want to lose you." she admitted in a nervous tone.

Kira nodded and smiled. " I made up my mind." he declared as he casually placed a hand onto the wraith's shoulder.

"Eh?" Airi asked in a confused way as her eyes became black dots as she flinched slightly from the homunculus putting his hand onto her.

"If we can find a way to get everyone back home, I'm coming with you to your world." he explained. "That way, you won't be alone."

Airi blushed as she smiled before she closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"Arigato, Kira-kun." she said happily as the homunculus wrapped his own arms around her to return the gesture.

"It's nothing, Airi-chan…" he said. "Besides… I think I'm better off not returning to my own world."

The maid blinked in confusion as she pulled free from Kira's arms.

"Nani? What do you mean by that exactly?" she asked.

"I wish I knew… but I don't remember much about myself." Kira admitted bitterly. "The memories I do have are just fragments of Desiderare's from back when he was created, I still have about eight centuries of my life missing, that's if I had even existed for that long to begin with..."

Airi frowned and shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't try thinking about it right now. There's other things to focus on besides trying to recover your memories." she explained.

"Airi…" Kira said softly as he looked at the wraith.

The redhead smiled and turned around. "Come on Kira-kun. We better figure out a reason for how Cerate-san fell asleep." she said.

Kira chuckled before nodding in agreement.

" It's quite simple actually. Just tell them that her pummeling me just took a lot out of her. " he said.

Airi nodded before going over to the sleeping Cerate and attempted to awake her. Kira however closed his eyes as he recalled his conversation with Mezool within his subconscious.

_Are the powers of the Medagabryu and the Purple Core Medals really that powerful? If they really are… I don't know what to do… I have to be more careful though with them… Mezool… why are you telling me these things? I don't know how long I've gone by the name of Masamune Kira… I know Desiderare was created somewhere in Europe… but my family name obviously is Japanese… Did something happen to him that gave birth to my existence? Also, why is that Greeed even inside my subconscious in the first place? One thing is for sure, there's something going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is._

**In front of the Girls Dormitory**

Asuka grumbled as she sat on the stairs to the entrance of the Girl's dorm. The Second Child was barely getting by since she first arrived over a week ago. She was disgusted with herself upon the fact that she had to resort to go through the garbage for any left over food. However, during that time, she learned a few things. First off, she was not only back in time, but in a world where Second Impact never even occurred.

Also, she learned about the doppelgangers of herself who appeared out of nowhere that one night. She figured that it was through the green coin with the stag beetle on it that allowed her to do such a feat after she unintentionally cloned herself. However, she learned that she could only do it when next to that giant tree. If she was no more than ten meters away from it, she couldn't do it.

"Gott… what's going on here… first off I wind up in a world where not only Second Impact never happened, but I frigging went back in time!" she ranted to herself. "And I can even clone myself… what's with this world? Did Third Impact happen and this is the result? Really not what I expected though…"

"Excuse me, miss, but may I ask you a quick question." a man asked from the German girl's left. The redhead turned her head to see a man wearing a suit with his hands in his pockets.

"Make it quick, I got things to do." the Eva pilot snapped in annoyance but immediately regretted her behavior when she took a better look at the man.

_Mein Gott… he reminds me of Kaji…_ she thought as a slight blush appeared on her face. She then noticed a small girl who was wearing bizarre crimson armor with wings on her ankles and head that made her look like a cosplayer that had no shame in wearing an outfit that showed so much skin in public.

"I'll get straight to the point then." Takahata said "This will sound strange, but are you really from another world?"

Asuka froze in place momentarily as her eyes widened.

"Wait… did you actually listened to what I said?" she asked weakly.

_Wunderbar… now he thinks that I'm a fucking nutcase…_

Takahata nodded. "Yes, it was unintentional, but you were speaking pretty loud." he admitted.

Asuka blushed even more before lowering her head towards the ground, having her hair cover her face in an effort to conceal the blush.

"Mirim-san here also came from another world." the teacher explained. "So if you believe that I think you're insane, then there's a misunderstanding here."

Asuka frowned as she raised her head, focusing her attention at the man.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Takahata Takamichi." the older man introduced himself. "and may I ask who you are?"

Asuka smirked as she ran a hand through her hair while giving the pair a proud and highly confident look on her face.

"I am the great Asuka Langly Soryu. Savior of mankind and pilot of Evangelion Unit 02." she boasted while the smirk grew a bit.

The older man nodded before he smiled. "I have no idea what an Evangelion is, but perhaps you can explain to me how a young woman like yourself wound up here." he said.

Asuka stood there and thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I suppose I can tell you about what I do." she replied before walking over towards the pair.

**World Tree**

Creed smiled in a friendly manner as he stood on one of the many tree branches while looking at the robed Incursio Votum who levitated next to him. Leaning against the trunk of the tree beneath them was a human Uva, who was glaring at Melona as she was massaging his shoulders.

"So.. You're saying that we are in a world that's corrupted and it needs to be fixed. But you don't have the power to do it by yourself." Creed summarized what he was told by the cloaked man.

"That is indeed correct. I ask for your aid as you have powers that can cleanse this world of the corrupted. I can only summon, teleport others, read on someone's past in great detail and look into the far future of this world. And what I see is only absolute ruin." Votum explained in a humble tone. "I know that in your world, you wish to do something similar to this."

Creed closed his eyes and nodded. "You are correct, I wish to cleanse my world of a criminal organization that controls a third of the entire world's economy and have members within high positions in governments." he explained.

"As I've read from your book, anyway, are you interested in helping me in my cause?" the cloaked man asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." the madman politely refused before he turned and got ready to leap. "I do not see why I should waste my time being here in the first place."

"Train Heartnet is here." Votum immediately said.

Creed immediately froze and turned his undivided attention to the man.

"Are you speaking the truth? If you are lying to me, I will cut you where you stand, or float in this case." he threatened in a calm, relaxed manner as he drew his sword handle.

The cloaked man waved a hand and a holographic screen appeared showing a clip of Train firing upon the Centipede Yummy alongside Black Rock Shooter. Creed silently watched the footage before tears started to form in his eyes.

"Train really is here… " he softly whispered in elation.

"Creed Diskenth, aid me and I'll do whatever I can to help convince Train to join your noble cause back in your world." Votum promised as he held a hand out.

Creed nodded before taking the cloaked man's robe and shook it.

"I accept your proposition, my dear comrade." he said without a second thought. "Let me know whenever I'm needed, and I'll lend you my sword."

Votum smiled underneath his hood as he nodded as well.

"For a better future for two worlds, my comrade." he added.

"For a better future." the swordsman repeated with a smile.

Down at the ground, Uva growled in annoyance as Melona began poking him with her right index finger.

"Come on, Uva-kun… I'm bored!" the slime-girl whined. "Play with me!"

_I don't understand why he recruited her as well… she's just a major pest…_ The Greeed thought to himself. He immediately shifted into his Greeed form and grabbed Melona's wrist. He then turned and forced her against the tree as he gripped both her arms and held them above her head.

"Oh my.. Aren't you the bold one?" the slime teased in a sultry tone.

Uva remained silent before green electricity surged from his hands into the slime's body as she was shocked.

"KYAAA!" she screeched before she converted into her ooze form and fell the ground to escape. She moved away before solidifying into her humanoid form, glaring at the Greeed in anger.

"You meanie!" she said furiously.

"Shut the fuck up, slime." Uva ordered as he raised a hand up in front of him as electricity surged through it. "Unless you enjoy being electrocuted."

Melona turned her right arm into a blade and held it in front of her.

"You have forgotten who I am, you lowly homunculus." she said.

"heh, no I haven't you're nothing but a monster who is to obey me." Uva taunted.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Melona screeched furiously before she charged at the Greeed. Uva chuckled before holding his hand out and sent bolts of green electricity at the slime girl. Melona began convulsing involuntarily as the electricity surged throughout her entire body.

"**ENOUGH YOU TWO!**" Votum shouted before he held out a Cell medal in one hand and a light gray book in the other as the quarreling pair stopped what they were doing and looked up. " You are partnered together because I see potential with you both, plus I don't want Diskenth-dono be stuck with a childish person who will only hinder him. " Votum explained bluntly.

"I'm not childish!" Melona said in annoyance before pouting a bit.

"I'm over eight hundred years old!" Uva screamed furiously.

"Uva, you got quite a temper, and are somewhat obsessive when it comes to your Core Medals. Melona, you immediately lose your cool upon being called that name, plus you see yourself above anyone else in every way." Votum stated calmly, causing the pair to fall silent right away. Uva released his grip on the slime-girl's arms and stepped away from her.

Votum watched in silence.

_I need more people… Other than Creed, the other two are too rambunctious … especially Melona… even though she's been under contract with me for the past twenty years, she's been doing a lot of things on her own whim… like helping out the Thousand Master during that war… Also, Uva will be easily distracted from his duties by the very thought of someone having his Core Medals._ he thought to himself. _If I didn't threaten him, he would've gone after Desiderare when Creed appeared. _

He turned his attention towards Uva and Melona.

"Uva, Melona, I have a mission for you both." he called out to the pair. "I want you to head to the place called Library Island to get a specific book for me. It is instrumental for my plans and therefore must be obtained at any cost."

The pair looked at each other for a moment in silence before looking up.

"What's in it for us?" Melona asked.

Votum opened up the book he still clutched and read it briefly.

"It says here that there's several Core Medals there, including one of Uva's. Airi is there as well." he stated before closing the book.

Uva nodded while crossing his arms in front of his chest while Melona smiled.

"WE'RE ON IT!" the slime girl shouted enthusiastically before grabbing the Greeed's arm and dragged him against his will as she ran away.

"HEY! LEMME GO YOU BITCH!" Uva screeched as he struggled to break free.

Votum sighed and shook his head before turning his attention towards Creed.

"I swear… Melona makes me feel like I am her babysitter…" he droned.

Creed chuckled softly before putting away the sword handle.

"We must deal with things that can be a nuisance despite them being quite helpful." he said.

"I must agree. Despite being such a headache, Melona has proven her worth enough for me to keep her in my services." the cloaked man said before opening the grey book again to an area with only blank pages and gently placed the Cell Medal face down in the middle. The pages of the book began emaninating a faint blue glow before the silver coin sunk into it like it was in quicksand. The glow faded slowly before archaic text appeared on the book's pages.

"Now, let's see what the future holds for us five years from now." he said before reading from the book's pages.

A few moments passed before Incursio Votum immediately dropped the book in shock. His body began trembling in fear as what he just learned reverberated loudly inside his head.

"No… that's _impossible_…" he said weakly.

"What's the matter?" Creed asked in curiosity.

" One of the the Extraneus that will oppose us will gain powers akin to one of **_THEM_**…" Votum seethed, the venom dripping from the last word in absolute hatred.

"Them?" Creed said as he blinked in confusion.

"As I've informed you, there's real witches and wizards in this reality, but there's also a different kind of them that exist outside of our reality. These ones have powers akin to gods, maybe even superior to them in some areas… They never grow old, and they can do impossible things like create miracles at will, literally dictate fate, traverse between different realities, and even reset a small period of time repeatedly for their own enjoyment." the cloaked man explained in a bitter tone before he clenched his fists. "Should one of the Extraneus become one of these Witches and Sorcerers, this entire world will become nothing more than their **_playground_**."

His fist tightened up to the point where his fingernails broke through the skin of his palms and blood began oozing out.

"I will not allow that happen no matter what… Even if I have to personally absorb Desiderare and Kira…"

As he spoke, a tarot like card fell out of his sleeve and floated down towards the ground slowly face down. Incursio Votum sighed as he looked at the card.

"Maybe I should let him deal with this for now…" he pondered. "I can't let the Tearer awaken."

* * *

_Next Time: What's this about a Tearer? What the hell is that? Anyway, Kira and the other members of the expedition reach their destination, but things get worse when Melona and Uva, appear, who're also after the magical book. Desiderare attacks Evangeline and Chachamaru with the intention of obtaining Eva's Ptera Medal. Saya, Stella, Train, Black Rock Shooter and Sven are forced to fend off against a Yummy by themselves. The violet haired girl appears and speaks with Mina and Sextum. Incursio Votum himself fights against the entity that resides within Chisame. All of this chaos going on and I won't be able to see any of it!_

_8th Period: Conflict, Discussion, and the Tearer._

* * *

_Final Thoughts (Special Edition)_

_Blazorna: Okay, after thinking about what's going on for about the past few weeks, I will be continuing this story here. I just have been laying low for a while because of those rumors going on._

_For those wondering what I'm talking about, it's about the site crackdown that is said to been going on. The rumors are saying that this site is going after authors who post M rated stories that have lemons and either banning them or removing the offending stories because the content would be classed too mature for the M rating. However, there's two main problems they face._

_1. Lack of manpower._

_They can't really have the entire staff search through all the M rated stories one by one and pull out the ones that break the rules. The site needs maintenance and be constantly upgraded._

_2. There's too many stories to go through._

_Seriously, there's thousands of M rated stories that are deemed the "MA" rating, which doesn't exist on this site. Also, they're amongst the other thousands of M rated fanfics that DO follow the rules._

_However, there could be a grain of truth amongst the rumors._

_For example The website isn't doing the crackdown, but either someone with a lot of free time or a group of people from the outside are ratting us out because they feel that the website is becoming corrupted by our "filth." Don't forget, the stories can be reported by readers, even anonymous ones._

_Keep in mind that there's a chance that this is some kind of troll attempt, or sick practical joke on the website itself._

_Also, the site itself could be keeping a more careful eye on NEW M rated stories._

_Regardless of them being true or false, these rumors have already left its mark amongst the authors… Some of us are either feeling afraid or betrayed by the website. Some of us are rallying together to send in petitions demanding that the website gives us the MA Rating that doesn't exist, while others are planning on leaving to other fanfic sites that will allow us to post stories without any restrictions._

_I can confirm that the site staff IS DEAD serious about enforcing their rules and should you be caught or reported, that you have to delete your offending stories or else get banned. This happened to one of the authors of a story that I'm following. Thankfully he's still on, but he had to delete one of his own stories._

_I myself have decided to stay. The website encourages us to unleash our imagination, yet they'll punish those who go above and beyond. Imagine R rated (or the equivalent rating for Mature audiences) Horror movies without gore and serious violence, and what do you get? Just a movie filled with chase scenes that'll become boring after a while._

_Well, that's what the site wants for M rated horror stories if I'm not mistaken. And they really don't want lemons to exist at all._

_Come on… Seriously? If the site wanted to be family friendly in the first place, why did they include the M rating to begin with?_

_I could keep going on, but I'm stopping right there._

_Anyway, on another note, Tearer rhymes with "terror" for those wondering. The word "Tearer" is used in the title of the theme song for OOO PuToTyra Combo, "**Power to Tearer**" (Which I don't own). It's a pretty great song too, as (for me at least) it really gets my blood pumping. It's the kind of song you'll hear during a fight. I can't really put what genre the song is in, but my guess is it would be Rock. Listen to it if you are able to, but just to let you know, it's in Japanese._

_That's all for now._

* * *

I silently walked into the audience chamber, looking straight towards the throne that his majesty was sitting in. Paying absolutely no attention to the crowd of nobles that murmured amongst themselves, obviously about me, I kept moving forward before getting onto one knee and lowering my head in submission and humility once at the front of the throne.

"I am at your service, your majesty." I said in an autonomous voice as I stared at the ground.

"You and the others have outdone yourselves, Gara." the king praised the alchemist who stood beside his throne, smirking as he looked at me. "He is the first step towards my goal!"

"Are you sure about this?' the alchemist to the right asked me in concern.

I nodded. " I will not disobey my orders." I acknowledged before closing my eyes. " I'm ready."

He nodded before taking a blank silver coin before he threw it into my body. I winced in pain as I felt the unstable energy from the Medal resonating within my head as I winced. The cloaked man then pulled out a peafowl feather and plunged it into my heart. I didn't flinch as the feather was pulled into my body. I began feeling the energy starting to fade away. I then saw my chest begin to illuminate before both the silver coin and the feather simultaneously emerged from it and fell to the ground. The coin shattered into countless fragments upon landing onto the ground before dissolving into dust.

"Another failure…" the alchemist said disappointedly. " But we have made considerable progress… The Peafowl, or as called in my homeland, the Kujaku, is definitely one of them."

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" His majesty cried out furiously as he slashed one of the enemy soldiers with the long yellow Tora Claws that were folded out instantly. The tips tore through the armor like it was cloth and silenced the man forever. I only stood there stoically, watching the scene unfold before me.

"Hey, is something on your mind?" Kazari asked me while casually wrapping his right arm around my shoulders and looked at me.

"It's Ankh… I don't trust him… He sucks up to his Majesty's every command." I said to the feline based Greeed, frowning as I thought about the avian one. "Yet behind his back he speaks nothing but ill things about him. He's definitely up to something…"

" Most likely. You know how the Greeed are like. We crave something, and will do just about anything to make it a reality. But no matter how much we strive to fulfill it, we just can't." he explained before chuckling a bit. "Just like yourself, we're incarnations of desire. We can't help what we are."

I smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. I then turned my head and my eyes widened as I saw Gamel chase after a horse drawn carriage. The passengers in there were staring at him in fear as he held his arms out in an attempt to grab the carriage.

"GAMEL! YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" I cried out desperately before leaving the now laughing Kazari to pursue the bulky Greeed.

"All humanity cares about is fulfilling their selfish desires… destroying the land, killing each other over petty things like material goods, Not once giving a single thought to what the consequences are to their very actions…" Master Gara said in disgust before he turned his attention towards me. "As such, I must put my plan into motion…"

"Master Gara… You have gone too far…" I said while tightening my fists. " I can't allow you to proceed with it …"

"Why not? His Majesty was a prime example of what happens when Desire rules all." Gara said as he glared at me.

"I agree, The King betrayed us because of his goals, but I know that there are others who are not like him." I gritted my teeth as tears began swelling up in my eyes, blurring my eyesight slightly as they came to mind. " They showed me there was more to life than just following your desire…" I paused to wipe the tears away before I gave the alchemist a glare that showed my steeled resolve. "And for their sake, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you. Even if it means becoming a Demon of Desire as a result."

Gara only laughed before he turned into his inhumanoid form.

"Then show me your determination!" he declared before charging towards me.

_My very existence led to the creation of OOO._

The O-Medals…

Their power can bring absolute prosperity or absolute ruin.

_I was the catalyst for their creation…_

Gara…

The alchemist who became disgusted by humanity's desires.

_He was my creator…_

The King…

The man who would sacrifice anything to become a living god.

_I was the first step in making his goal a reality._

Ankh…

The first Greeed to be created.

_His actions were what caused the chain of events._

Kazari…

The Second Greeed who persuaded all the others except one to go against their creators…

_He was the one who I trusted more than anyone else…_

Uva…

The third Greeed to be created…

_The one that annoyed me because of his temper._

Gamel…

The childish Greeed who was the fourth to be created.

_I saw him as the little brother that I always wanted…_

Mezool…

The only Female Greeed who kept the peace between the six of us homunculi.

_She was the parent I never had…_

I am a homunculus, one who came before the Greeed but is also created by desire.

I am the sole witness of a forgotten time in history.

This is the story about the origins of the Original Multi-King, the rise of a kingdom, and its ruin.

I am known as Desiderare…

**Incursio Votum Origins: Soul of Desire**

_coming soon_


	8. Eighth Period

**_8th Period: Conflict, Discussion, and the Tearer_**

**Library Island - Entrance to Basement Level 3**

Uva, in his true form, casually went towards the entrance before he held his hand out as electricity began to gather around it. He placed the palm against the door and the hand began to illuminate more. Behind him, the slime girl who was accompanying him decided to speak up.

"Is destroying things your answer for everything?" Melona asked in a sarcastic manner. "Besides if you blow the door down, you're basically announcing our arrival."

The Greeed growled in annoyance before lowering his hand as the electricity dissipated. He then turned his head to look over his shoulders before addressing his… associate.

"I get your point, but I don't think nothing in this world can stop someone like myself." Uva responded before he turned his attention back towards the door.

"I have seen many things during my time here, and there's a lot of things that, as much as I hate to admit, are stronger than even myself…" Melona said, her face contorted to show her disgust towards her admittance.

Uva froze in place and looked at the slime. "Like what?" he asked, unconvinced at what he heard.

"First there was Ala Ruba, led by the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. He was able to defeat a God-like mage called the Lifemaker. Then there's Jack Rakan…" Melona blushed a bit as she briefly paused. "He was so great in bed… but he was an muscle-headed idiot who is able to break even the laws of Reality with, and I quote, 'Sheer Guts,' unquote." the slime girl raised her hands up and flexed her index and middle fingers while saying "Sheer Guts".

"Break the laws of Reality? You mean like being able to destroy an entire dimension without doing much?" Uva asked

Melona nodded and smiled. " Yeah… exactly that. He could easily obliterate a normal human entirely with just a simple sneeze if he wanted. And when he was in bed… Oh god…. Where can I begin?!"

Uva tilted his head downwards and thought for a moment as he tuned out Melona's voice as she began going into more… intimate details.

_Great… If she is telling the truth… I must obtain my Core Medals as soon as possible… and also learn to handle the powers of the others without losing control…_ The Greeed thought to himself as he clenched his fists as anger started to well up inside of him.

"I WILL NOT LET ANYONE BEAT ME!" the Greeed bellowed before he raised an electrified fist and punched it against the doorway. The electricity surged through the door before it was blown inside loudly as it was ripped from its hinges. Uva stormed inside and roared loudly in anger while Melona only shook her head in disappointment.

"Men… regardless what race they are, they always do things the stupid way…" she droned before following the Greeed into the building.

**Basement Level Six**

The group were still taking a break at the rest area where they've discovered the can that apparently transformed into a robotic hawk. Airi and Cerate rejoined the group, though the blonde was asleep at the time.

Negi and Asuna were both sitting at a table when they both heard the faint sound of an explosion from above them. The pair then looked at each other before they both leaned over the table to speak to each other quietly.

"Did you hear that Negi-bozu?" Asuna asked in a whisper.

"I did, Asuna-san." the child teacher replied softly while glancing upwards. "I also heard someone shout soon after it…"

" And what are you guys talking about?" Kira asked as he appeared beside the two vampires . The robotic hawk was circling above him, pecking at his head repeatedly in apparent anger.

Asuna deadpanned as she saw the robot and fell silent. Negi however became wide eyed at the sight.

"Masamune-san, why is Taka-san attacking your head?!" he asked in concern while he watched the scene more closely. "And are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but this pest started attacking me after I attempted to squeeze Konoka's breasts." Kira admitted in a casual manner.

Asuna and Negi's mouths gaped open as their eyes widened in shock. Their minds went blank for a moment as they just stared at the perverted homunculus in disbelief. The child teacher was the first one to recover from his stupor before he quickly gathered his thoughts.

"M-Masamune-san… You can't do such things with the students!" Negi said while flailing his arms. "You'll get into serious trouble!"

"Especially if Sakurazaki-san finds out." Asuna added in a serious and threatening tone.

_Meanwhile, inside her dorm, Setsuna immediately felt the sudden desire to fillet Negi's aide the next time she saw him._

Kira shrugged before he immediately looked up.

"Springfield-san, take your students and go ahead…" Kira instructed before lowering his voice. "We've got some company."

Negi nodded immediately before rising from his chair and walking over towards Konoka and the Baka Rangers.

Kira went over towards the rest of the group with a serious look on his face.

"Guys… I think we got a fight coming our way… I don't know how many there are, but I can sense Uva is one of them. I'm going up to see what's going on." he explained in a whisper. "Negi is going to take his students to safety."

"What about us?" Eve asked as she looked at the homunculus.

"I want all of you to go with Negi to keep the others safe." Kira replied immediately before pulling out the three blue Core Medals. "Don't worry about me, I've got these after all."

"I wish to assist you, Master." Audrey said as she looked over at the homunculus.

"S-Same here." Tino added.

Kira smiled before petting the volunteering Gal Monsters on the tops of their heads with his hands.

"I am grateful for the offers, but we can't afford to leave the others unguarded from Uva." he stated before pointing to the snoring Gal Monster, who had been propped against the side of a bookshelf with a jacket around her waist to hide her tail from view. "Besides, Sleeping Beauty here will be asleep for about an hour still from what Airi told me."

"I see, but this Uva strong?" a voice asked from behind the homunculus on the left.

"Hmmm…Is this Uva person really such a threat, Nin-Nin?" another asked, this one from the right.

"Yeah, he's really powerful and dangerous-" Kira answered before stopping himself mid-sentence. He slowly turned around and his entire body turned stark white, including his clothes, upon seeing Ku, Kaede and Yue standing right in front of him.

"Care to explain what is going on here?" Yue asked.

"Master… you're a baka for not thinking…" Cerate muttered as she awoke from her slumber.

"Awake or asleep, she never misses the chance to criticize me…" the homunculus admitted dryly.

"It's a hobby for her kind…" Audrey stated flatly.

"I figured as much…" the homunculus quipped.

"'Master?' Okay, We are not going any further until you tell us what is going on here!" Yue stated in a serious tone as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's not really your business, Ayase…" Cerate said before yawning a bit as she carefully rose to her feet, hiding her tail within her skirt once again.

" We don't have time now… all I can say is that someone literally inhuman is coming our way…" Kira answered as he became dead serious. He turned his back to the others and began walking in the direction that they came from. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up soon. Just leave me some kind of trail to follow."

With that, the homunculus broke into a run and ran up the stairs that lead to the upper level.

Airi watched Kira vanish from view before she began sprinting in the same direction. She turned her head to look back at the others before speaking. "I'm going to assist Masamune-san. Please don't wait for me, everyone." she stated before she reached the staircase.

"Same here!" the Gal Monsters all said in unison before going to join the wraith.

The remaining girls turned their collective attention towards Negi, who only gulped nervously.

"L-Let's get going. It'll be too dangerous if we stayed here…" he said before reaching for his staff.

However, before he could move, pink ooze seeped from the bookcase behind him. It then converged at one spot before transforming into an elongated needle that then flew at the unsuspecting vampire, intending to impale him through the head.

**World Tree**

Incursio Votum trembled slightly as he sensed a faint pulse of energy coming from about a few kilometers from where he was. The cloaked man floated down towards the ground as he pulled out a silver book.

"I can't believe it… A Tearer has awaken…" he muttered to himself.

"My dear comrade, what is this 'Tearer' that you speak of?" Creed asked in curiosity as he leaped from the tree branch and landed on his feet at the nearby ledge of a road .

"A Tearer is what you call someone who is possessed completely by the Purple Core Medals. They are nothing more than just puppets that are driven by the urge to destroy everything and everyone in sight, regardless of them being friend or foe… They don't think… they only lust for blood and destruction." he explained grimly before he opened up his book. "Someone who can use the Purple Core Medals risk becoming one, especially those who use combos… Those who harbor hatred of any kind are even more susceptible to losing control."

"Interesting… how many of these Core Medals does it take for someone to become this Tearer?" Creed asked, now more interested in the conversation.

"It depends on the person's willpower and the strength of the hatred. It can take as little as one or up to all ten. Anyone who is able to control themselves long enough though would become a Greeed instead. " Votum replied.

"You seem to be very familiar with this. How do you know so much?" Creed asked next as he walked over towards the cloaked man.

"It was because I was there when the very first Tearer was created… I was able to stop it and seal the Purple Core Medals. But it had cost me my original body…" Votum said in a solemn voice before he began walking off. "I must be going, Creed-san. I have to stop this while I have the chance. "

**Tree Nearby Evangeline's cabin**

Desiderare frowned as he looked up at the night sky while laying down on a tree branch.

"Existed for over eight centuries… and I can only recall only up to my confrontation with that damn alchemist…" he muttered to himself loudly… "I know that the Shell has no recollections of his own past as well… so what happened?"

The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes and began reminiscing on a memory.

_" I do not understand, Master Yuma, Why must I learn to display emotions? I am only an construct, nothing more than a tool." Desiderare said stoically as he looked at the alchemist._

_"Desiderare-kun, you must understand that if you are to successfully create a new, more powerful O-Medal, you must learn to express yourself." the alchemist explained "Emotions are deeply connected with desire, like for example, Anger and fury are associated with desires that involve vengeance. If you actually learn to become more human, then we can successfully create the Medals that our lord wants."_

_"I understand, but what is the best course of action for me to achieve my objective?" the homunculus asked._

_"Just walk through the castle and converse with the guards and nobles that are not occupied with anything important."_

_"I do not understand the reasoning why I should do such a unproductive activity…" Desiderare stated bluntly._

_Yuma sighed before he turned around and began walking out of the laboratory._

_"Interactions between people foster both emotions and desires. It may look pointless, but it's necessary for a man to develop bonds with others to survive. Otherwise, he shall perish all alone." he said before he opened the door and left the emotionless homunculus alone._

Desiderare chuckled bitterly to himself as he tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck in the process.

" Yuma… you had no idea how wrong you were… Cooperating with others may seem good for a while, but once you are either stronger than them or are no longer useful, your so called 'friends' will turn on you." he said to himself before he pulled out the Kamakiri Core Medal and looked at it.

"I was once feared by all for what I was after the Multi-King vanished. I am a monster who represents humanity's desires. From what I've learned during my short time here, this world is driven mainly by Fear, Manipulation, Betrayal and Deception. The corruption is shrouded by a false veil of their so called 'peace' and 'laws' as well as the vanity of the civilians…"

The homunculus sat up as he furrowed his eyes while frowning.

"I am sick of a world filled with lies and decay. I now understand why Gara was so sickened by humans… they don't learn from their mistakes in the end. Perhaps that fucking alchemist was right. Bringing absolute ruin could be the salvation of this world."

"It has been quite a while since I've heard of someone contemplating on destroying the world." a smug voice said from above the blonde.

Desiderare looked up and gritted his teeth upon seeing Evangeline floating in the sky, wearing a black Gothic Lolita style dress with a cape over it. The vampire looked down and grinned.

"I was wondering what was making so much noise at this time of night. Nothing but a lowly human." she taunted while smirking smugly.

Desiderare got up to his feet and positioned the Core Medal onto his left fist with his thumb underneath it before flicking the digit upwards, causing the coin to flip up into the air.

"KAMAKIRI SWORD!" he called out as he held out his right hand, which began to glow slightly in an aura that changed through a cycle of red, green, yellow, blue, orange, white, and violet light. he swung the open hand and had the palm fly past the spinning Core Medal, with only mere millimeters between them before the fingers quickly wrapped around the coin and ensnared it in their grasp. The aura then turned green as the gauntlets with the Kamakiri Sword arm blades materialized in a flash of green light.

Evangeline cocked an eyebrow in interest as she watched the homunculus.

"Interesting, from what I've heard, you'd have to say 'adeat' to use the Core Medals…yet you didn't do that. Who are you, boy?" she said, her tone becoming stern when she asked the question.

Desiderare only chuckled before grinning maliciously.

"I crush all those who stand in my way. Those who want death upon others, I will slay with my body. Those who desire only destruction, I shall obliterate with my power… Ore wa Akuma no Desire! Desiderare!" he announced before leaping forward as the Kamakiri Swords folded out from their resting place.

"A demon huh?" Eva asked as she flew upwards to evade the homunculus as he swung his arms. "You don't have their magical energy. In fact, I don't sense any magic coming from you at all! Now I'll show you what magic truly is!"

Desiderare frowned as he landed on the roof of the cabin while raising his blades up to guard himself.

"_**Lic lac la lac lilac. Undetriginta spiritus obscuri…**_" the vampire mage quickly chanted as black projectiles materialized in the sky around her. "**_SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES OBSCURI_**!"

Upon finishing the spell, she pointed towards the homunculus and the magical arrows darted towards him. Desiderare however smirked before he relaxed and lowered his arms. The arrows made their mark with no resistance from their target. Evangeline however was frowning as she watched the scene before her.

"Why didn't you attempt to dodge?" she asked, slightly confused by his actions.

However, her question as answered as she saw the projectiles beginning to be pulled into Desiderare's body.

"Thanks for the power boost, witch." he said as all the Sagitta Magica of darkness were absorbed completely, his body showing no sign of injuries, the only evidence that he was even struck was the holes that were scattered throughout his outfit.

The homunculus closed his eyes and his hair began becoming jet black in coloration. His outfit, consisting of a white tank top and denim jeans with black tennis shoes, all became the same shade of black as his hair with the tank top gaining lime green highlights as well. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely black with white irises. A black tail the ended with a spade like tip sprouted and appeared from under the tank top as a pair of light green insect wings erupted from his back, tearing through the shirt in the process. .

Evangeline's eyes widen in a mix of amazement and shock as she watched the transformation.

_That's like my Magia Erebea, but the magic is actually becoming a part of his body… and he's doing the same thing with the Core Medal's power… Just what is he?!_

"Now do you see why I call myself a demon?" Desiderare asked as he flicked his tail in annoyance.

"I apparently was mistaken. There's more to you than I presumed…" Evangeline said while glaring at the homunculus. "What are you really?"

"I am a homunculus, a prototype of the Greeed exactly." Desiderare replied calmly. " I can either become a savior or a Tearer…"

"A Terror?" the vampire asked while raising an eyebrow. " anyone can be one if they do something horrendous."

The homunculus chuckled and shook his head. "No, a Tearer, not terror."

"Pray tell what this Tearer is then?" Eva asked dryly.

"A Tearer is someone who is destined to annihilate everything and will have the power to do such a thing." Desiderare said as a sadistic smirk formed on his face. "A true Tearer is capable of destroying even Time and Space itself."

Evangeline frowned before she pulled out the Ptera Core Medal. The homunculus noticed the violet coin and grinned.

"So… you're one of the candidates of being this world's Tearer…" he stated as his smirk grew more.

"this world's candidate?" Evangeline questioned skeptically.

"You think that just one person is chosen to become a Tearer. No… the Purple Core Medals take appropriate hosts who have the potential of becoming one. I know that my shell, Kira, is another candidate. There can be ten or as little as two candidates." Desiderare explained while pointing to the vampire. "Also EVERY world and reality has their own Tearer. They can be anyone, young or old, male or female."

Evangeline frowned upon hearing that.

"One more question…How does the Tearer get selected?"

"It'll be the candidate that brings upon some form of history making disaster, attempts to start Armageddon, or has eaten all the other candidates themselves and obtains all ten Purple Core Medals."

The homunculus answered as his smirk transformed into a sinister smile. "The candidates' are to kill the others or be killed themselves."

"You don't know how wrong that is. I refuse to take part in such a thing if it means I have to kill children." Evangeline protested as her face grimaced in disgust.

"Then allow me to kill you and take that Core Medal then." the homunculus stated maliciously before leaping towards the vampire, arms readied so that he can strike.

"Heh. Good luck with killing me, the Undying Magi." the vampire boasted as she tightened her grip on the Ptera Medal. The coin began to glow faintly as Eva's eyes flashed violet briefly before she flew up into the air, avoiding her opponent's lunge. Grinning sadistically, Evangeline looked down at the homunculus as a sudden and strong urge to slaughter him took root inside her mind.

Desiderare fell to the ground and landed on his feet. He looked up at his opponent as he smirked upon noticing the glowing eyes.

"Show me your lust for destruction, Tearer!" he taunted as he held his arms open, inviting Evangeline to attack him.

**Library Island Basement Level Five**

Kira reached the top of the staircase and slowly waded into the indoor lake untill the water reached his waist. He pulled out the blue Core Medals and sighed inwardly as he stared at them briefly.

"I hope that Negi and the others are okay…" he said to himself before hearing a faint sound. He looked over his shoulder upon recognizing the sounds as multiple footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned around and braced himself for an attack, His face shifted from one of caution to mild disbelief upon recognizing the figures as they came into view.

"Airi… Girls… I told you all to stay with the others." he stated sternly while frowning.

"I mean no offense Masamune-san, but I can't really trust you being by yourself." Airi admitted with a sigh while lowering her head down slightly and shook it in disappointment.

"You also act without thinking, since you're a baka, Master." Cerate added with a grin.

"I-I don't want to see you get hurt." Tino squeaked timidly while blushing a bit.

Kira slumped his head and sighed once again before looking upwards at Audrey.

"And the reason for you being here?" he asked the redheaded Gal Monster.

"I deduced that the others will be fine by themselves, so I volunteered myself to assist you in your fight against this Uva person." the plant girl explained calmly while holding her arms in front of her chest.

Kira nodded a bit before raising his head to look at the girls properly while tossing the Core Medals he held into the air.

"Alright, you guys can help me." he said while a smile crept onto his face. "But I don't want any of you getting hurt as well, so if things get too dangerous, run away. Understood."

Everyone of the girls nodded without hesitation, causing Kira's smile to grow even more. The homunculus swiped the air horizontally and caught the falling Core Medals without looking before turning around.

"Look alive girls, our guest has appeared." he said as the Greeed walked out from behind a bookcase.

"I will get right to the point. I want my Core Medal." Uva demanded as he stared at the other homunculus.

"Gomen, but I don't have any of your Cores." Kira apologized sarcastically. "Regardless, we can't let you go through."

The insect based Greeed released a guttural scream before he charged forward the best he could in the waist deep water. As he approached the group, green electricity discharged from his horn like antennae at them. Most of them struck various bookcases and books as they missed their mark . However, Kira grimaced in pain as one of the bolts made contact with his chest, causing his body to spasm slightly involuntarily. His twitching hand forced the homunculus to relinquish his grip on the Core Medals he was holding. The medals all fell and splashed into the water, disappearing from view.

He closed his eyes as he began focusing on having the electricity being absorbed into his body. His body then began to relax as the energy was assimilated. However, before Kira could completely recover, Uva lunged forward and swung his electrified right fist, striking the homunculus square in the chest. The impact caused Kira to fly into Cerate and collapse to the ground, vanishing into the water with a large splash.

"It appears that he is more powerful than I anticipated…" Audrey bitterly admitted before flicking her arms as her whips draped into view. "Tino-san, Airi-san, you're at a worse disadvantage because of the water than myself. Due to my nature, I have a better resistance to electricity."

Both the maid and black haired Gal Monster nodded in acknowledgment before they looked at their opponent. Airi summoned her scythe and held it tightly while Tino gulped and began looking through her pockets for her Core Medal.

Uva rose to his feet and slowly waded his way towards the others. He held a hand out and more of the green electricity shot forward, connecting with each of the girls.

Airi and Tino both screamed in agony as their bodies began convulsing erratically. Audrey however was grimacing and was trying to keep her eyes open as her body was trembling. She attempted to swing one of her whips at Uva, but screamed in pain with the others as she felt the electricity intensify throughout her body.

The Greeed began laughing as he kept moving forward.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I'll prevail in the end." he boasted as he approached the trio. However, between the three girls and Uva,a disturbance appear on the surface, coming from below. It started as a few bubbles at first but it then began to become more frequent and turbulent before a blonde mane with a large white horn breached from the surface, striking the Greeed right in the chest as Cell Medals erupted from him and falling into the water.

Uva staggered backwards as the bolts of electricity dissipated, causing the three girls to collapse onto their knees as they each looked at their savior, a grinning Cerate who was wearing a white crown like helmet with black highlights. Protruding from the front of it was a large horn sticking from the front with a red quadrilateral gem in the center of the base of the horn.

"I was wondering… when you were going to appear… Cerate-san." Airi wheezed weakly as she smiled.

"I concur….I couldn't have… lasted a lot longer…. at that intensity.." Audrey added while Tino nodded weakly.

Cerate looked over her shoulder and only nodded at the trio before turning her attention back at Uva.

"MASTER NOW!" the Gal Monster cried out as she lunged forward head first.

Uva raised his arms up to block the Gal Monster only to be caught off guard as Kira, who's skin and hair was now snow white and had a long rhinoceros horn protruding from his forehead, emerged from the water behind his opponent. The homunculus headbutted the Greeed and sent him flying into Cerate, who in turn with a right hook, sent him flying through a bookcase, demolishing it in the process. Wood splinters that were once shelves, Cell Medals and books fell into the water below as the bookshelf collapsed onto the Greeed. Kira however noticed something flying through the air and reached out to grasp a gray coin that had a gold rim to it. Upon him bringing to eye level and examining it closer, he saw the face of a gorilla on the front of it.

"The Gorilla Medal." Kira said upon recognizing the Core Medal. He then turned to Cerate and tossed the coin towards her. "Cerate, use this one. I think you'll love it."

The Gal Monster swiped the air with her right hand and caught the coin midair before she held it above her head.

"ADEAT!" she cried out as the medal began to glow. Soon, both her arms up to the elbows were cloaked in a grayish aura as they began to take an oval like shape. The Gal Monster watched in awe as the auras began to solidify into silver gauntlets that were shaped like fists. Cerate smirked as she did a few quick jabs in order to get a feeling for the new gauntlets.

Uva groaned as he rose from the mess, shoving a large piece of a shelf off of him as he gotten to his feet. He stared at Cerate and Kira as he tightened his fists briefly. His fists tightened before he released a guttural roar, pulling out a Cell Medal from within his body and crush it in half within his hand .He threw the pieces into the water, each materializing into a Pseudo-Yummy that breached the water before wading stiffly towards the others.

"I'll handle the grunts and help the others, You take care of Uva." Kira instructed Cerate.

"Alright, but quick question, why weren't we shocked as well?" the Gal Monster asked. " I heard water conducts electricity easily."

Kira nodded before he casually waded towards the Pseudo-Yummy.

"That's correct, but that applies only to water that isn't purified. Purified water doesn't contain the minerals and other stuff that are conductive." the homunculus explained before he lowered his head and charged as fast as he could. Pulling his feet out of the water before stomping them back into it, the splashes were violent and large, partially obscuring Kira from the grunts. Ramming his horn into the chest of one of his opponents, he sent it flying backwards and having it land into the water back first. "If you were wondering, I learned about it on TV."

Cerate nodded and roared loudly before she dove under the water, vanishing from view.

Uva growled as he stood back and watched Kira easily overpowering the Pseudo-Yummy using only his head… literally. The grunts took a lot of punishment, every time they were knocked down, they immediately, although somewhat slowly, got back up and resumed their advance. However, he was too engrossed in the fight to notice Cerate underwater as she swam towards the Greeed.

Everyone froze in place however when Asuna came into view screaming, wearing a pair of thigh high green boots with a design in the front that resembled the legs of a grasshopper.

"MASAMUNE! WE HAVE A-" she screamed before falling silent upon seeing Kira, Uva and the Pseudo-Yummy.

"…Crap…"

At that moment, the water behind Uva exploded and Cerate was sent flying, flailing her arms as two newcomers appeared with smirks on their faces.

**The Cabin**

Chisame groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The hacker raised a hand up to her throbbing forehead as she sat upright,

"What happened to me?" she muttered weakly to herself, too disoriented to realize that she wasn't in her dorm anymore, let alone her clothes being torn.

"You were selected to become a Tearer candidate." a disembodied voice replied inside of her head.

The hacker immediately came to her senses as her eyes widened briefly. She jerked her head left then right, trying to locate the source of the voice. However, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar yet brightly lit room by herself.

"Don't bother. I'm speaking to you through your mind. Now. I want you to come outside, Hasegawa Chisame."

Chisame frowned before getting up.

"Okay, where's the speakers and camera. I am not falling for this charade. Come out and show yourself. " she demanded.

"Very well," the voice said in a disappointed tone.

Chisame shivered as the lights flickered for a moment before going out, leaving the room shrouded in darkness. The air began to feel heavy and oppressive around the hacker's body as a faintly glowing miasma began to appear. It then began swirling up in a spiral before dissipating, resulting in the lights to turn back on . The veil of darkness disappeared, revealing a man who was wearing a black cloak embroidered with gold decals. Within the man's hand was an opened magenta colored book containing navy blue pages filled with glistening silver archaic runes.

"Hasegawa Chisame will be murdered by someone that she is familiar with." Incursio Votum read out loud from the book.

The hacker frowned upon hearing that. "I must admit, that was some pretty good special effects, but I'm not buying that." she bluntly stated.

"I know, you prefer to live in a world where everything has a rational explanation. I also know your secret that you hide from everyone." Votum explained as he closed the book and putting it into a robe sleeve. "Your alter ego is the number one internet idol, Chiu-chan."

The hacker involuntarily twitched slightly as her face deadpanned. Her eyes focused completely on the robed man.

"What proof do you have that I am indeed this Chiu person?" she said, trying to keep face.

The cloaked man chuckled before reaching up for the hood and pulled it down, revealing his face to Chisame. Her mind began racing as she saw the all to familiar face. The only difference was a scar, ebony colored skin, completely blank yellow eyes with short, erratic dark red hair, and a pair of what appeared to be broken black horns that protruded from the sides of his head, just above the ears.

"I believe my face is all the proof you need." Votum said before pulling his hood back up, obscuring his face once again. When the hacker opened her mouth to speak, the man cut her off. "I know how much you detest interacting with people in general. "

Chisame's mind screeched to a sudden stop upon hearing that. She remained silent for a moment as her brain rebooted and began to take in what she heard. Her mouth quivered open with the intention to speak, yet no sound came out.

"And before you even ask. I am not his father or older brother. I am him, only six hundred years into the future. " the robed man added. At that moment, the hacker's mind finally came to its senses and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Th-That's impossible, you couldn't be him, let alone live that long!" she retorted "It's impossible to live that long!"

Votum laughed dryly before he started undoing his robe. A thick, long black tail tipped with a large barb slid out from underneath the garment. His exposed feet were not human, instead standing on three clawed toes that were razor sharp with the heel sticking up in the air with a fourth claw sticking from it, facing the opposite direction as the other three. His outfit underneath the robe was of a black suit with a blood red tie contrasting the white shirt that he wore underneath the jacket.

"You're correct, it would be impossible for a mundane, but it's quite easy to live that long when you have the power of the Mage of the Beginning." the demonic looking man said calmly before he sneered, "You are about to witness firsthand the power of an impossible world. One last thing. No one is coming to your rescue, Hasegawa Chisame."

After he spoke the hacker's name, Votum thrusted his tail towards her abdomen, intending to impale her right through her heart.

**Evangeline's Cabin**

The vampiress grimaced as she was slammed through the base of the tree that the homunculus was laying in earlier.

"Seriously, is this the best that you can do?" Desiderare taunted as he leaped off the roof of Evangeline's cottage, causing several shingles to break off and fly through the air as he dove. His wings were stretched out as he glided towards his target

Damn it… I totally underestimated him… He looks like a weakling but he is a lot stronger than he lets on…I should've been more cautious when he absorbed my Sagitta Magica.

Eva thought to herself as she got to her feet. However, before she could fully recover, she coughed up blood upon being impaled by one of her opponent's arm blades through the heart.

"I wouldn't normally go all out on someone like you, but since you're a Tearer candidate, I can't take any chances." Desiderare remarked as the edges of both halves of the Kamakiri Sword started glowing before he pulled the impaling part out and started slashing at Evangeline repeatedly without a second thought. After about twenty slashes later, the homunculus pulled out the Kamakiri Medal in his left arm as his right hand started glowing again

"KAMAKIRI CHARGE!" he cried out upon running his right hand over the medal, which glowed brilliantly before the arm blades began radiating the same color of light. The homunculus grinned as the wings and tail began to retreat into his body as it began turning back to normal. The glow that came from the arm blades then began to solidify into beams and contoured against the edge of each one and then protruded from it, nearly doubling the length of the blade in the process. The lime green blades then began darkening into a shade of jet black.

"Kamakiri Bash! Series Obscuri!" Desiderare announced before he leaped up into the air and swung each arm blade one after another in an upwards motion, creating two crescents of dark energy towards the downed vampiress. The ground erupted, creating a smokescreen of dirt that engulfed Evangeline within. He landed on his feet as the Kamakiri sword blades returned to their original form.

"One candidate down…" the homunculus said solemnly. " I wish it didn't come to this… but for the sake of protecting this world…You had to die…"

"I see that you're more ruthless than I imagined." Evangeline's voice came from within the cloud of earth as it began to settle down, revealing a nude, smirking blonde as the rags of fabric that was her outfit was scattered across the scarred ground. "I am going to really enjoy this. It's going to be a pain though that Chachamaru is with Hakase for overnight maintenance."

Desiderare's eyes widen in shock before a grin grew on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this as well. But before we start, may I ask your name? As you know already, I'm Desiderare," he said while bowing politely.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow before her smirk grew.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, also known as Dark Evangel, the Undying Magi." she said calmly. "It's rare that someone would ask for my name, especially after they attacked me."

The homunculus chuckled before nodding. " I agree, but I honestly didn't know who you were, Evangeline-san." he admitted before raising his arms in front of him. " Shall we continue?"

"Very well, Desiderare." the vampiress said before she leaped forward.

**Library Island**

Uva turned around when he heard the splashing before a hand was thrusted deep into his torso, causing Cell Medals to bleed out. The hand fished around for a moment before pulling out, grasping a set of yellow core Medals

"Who the hell are you?!" the Greeed demanded weakly as he staggered backwards, a hand holding his chest.

"Masamune Rika." one of the newcomers announced in a feminine tone. Her body was exactly like Kira when he used the ShaUTa combo, but the chimera had long flowing navy blue hair, a large bust as well as an hour glass figure. Her hands also appeared more delicate looking as did her feet.

"Masamune Kairi" Rika's partner, the girl who was grasping the yellow Core Medals, announced while retreating to the darkness before anyone recognized her. Once her appearance was shrouded, she raised the clutching hand upwards ."ADEAT!"

Rika covered her eyes with her hands as Kairi was engulfed in a blinding flash of light that radiated enough heat to instantly boil the water around her. Everyone else were blinded by the flash of light.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kira cursed as he became disoriented and blinded.

"DAMMIT!" Uva spat as he staggered backwards to get away from the heat.

"MY EYES!" Asuna cried out while wincing in pain as she raised an arm up to shield her eyes.

Airi and Tino lost their balance and fell into the water.

Audrey however remained still as her hood covered her head, however its own eyes were squinting.

"What the - OH SUNNUVA BITCH!" Cerate said as she breached the surface before she went back under upon being instantly blinded.

Kira shook his head as he felt the heat beginning to recede. His eyes recovered and was able to see the transformed Kairi as the water rushed back to fill in the spot where she stood.

The girl was essentially a catgirl with tiger stripes on her upper torso that had an equally large bust compared to Rika's that's covered with goldenrod colored fur that gave way to lighter yellow-furred legs. They were covered with cheetah spots and a corresponding cheetah tail protruding from the back of her waist that swayed from side to side. Her feet were shaped like a feline's more than a human's. her face was more human like but covered with orangish-yellow fur with deep blue eyes that were slitted. Her mane of golden blonde hair glistened in the fading light as two cat ears stood upright at the top of her head.

"Masamune Rika and Masamune Kairi?" Kira asked in confusion while trying to hogtie his libido within his head upon the sight of the catgirl. " Are you by any chance related to me?"

The feline chimera tilted her head to the side in confusion. "We do have an older Onii-chan… But we don't remember what he looked like…" she admitted as her tail and ears dropped in depression. "We've been looking for him ever since he disappeared."

The homunculus blinked in confusion as something was nagging at the back of his head.

"Was his name Masamune Kira by any chance?" he asked nervously.

Kairi's ears perked upright as Rika focused her attention upon Kira.

"It was indeed. How did you know that?" Rika asked before she turned into a liquid state and flew over towards Kira.

"Because that's my name." Kira admitted before he pulled out the Purple Core Medals. " And I can do the same thing as you two can. ADEAT!"

The homunculus was encased within a pillar of violet ice as soon as he held the Core Medals against his chest and closed his eyes. Rika and Kairi both watched in awe as Asuna, Airi and the Gal Monsters finally regained their eyesight.

"MASTER!" Tino cried out in concern.

"What happened to Masamune?" Asuna asked. "What was up with that light?"

"Combos…" Audrey answered calmly.

"That Ero-baka…" Cerate said in annoyance as her head broke through the water again. "Doing things without thinking…"

"Kira… "Airi said softly in worry.

Asuna just looked at everyone in confusion before loud cracking sounds could be heard from the pillar of ice. A muffled roar came out as the ice started to fall off in shards at first before the rest exploded in different directions. Everyone who expected the dinosaur chimera before were stupefied while the others were looking in awe.

The body was more humanoid in appearance and height, unlike before. His appearance appeared similar to how he appeared while using the Tyranno Medal. However, there were several differences. The shoulders had two yellow Triceratops horns protruding from his forehead while Pteranodon wings were folded against his back. The talons and claws on his feet were golden yellow now. His now deep magenta hair also had silver highlights at the tips. His eyes were a deep emerald green and the irises were round. Over the ridge of the eyes where the eyebrows were now a layer of overlaying scales, appearing thicker and darker than the rest of the others that covered his entire body. His forearms also each had an elongated spike protruding from the forearms and pointed downwards, however curved near the base so that the hands could twist and turn freely without obstruction.

"Okay… why do I feel so different?" Kira asked in confusion. "Why isn't everyone not smaller?

"You… You're not a dragon…" Airi remarked in disbelief.

"Of course I'm not. I'm a homunculus remember!"

"Just look at your reflection!"

"Eh?" the transformed homunculus asked before looking down at his reflection within the water.

"He… He must be Onii-chan…" Kairi said, her tail twitching all over the place.

"So far he appears to be him… but we have to be certain." Rika said before she fidgeted a little.

Kira looked up at the other two chimeras and raised one of his 'eyebrows' in confusion. Rika wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and seductively licked his neck.

"Want to have some fun?" she whispered suggestively while caressing a cheek.

"Oh great… Knowing him… that's an open invitation… " Cerate droned in annoyance.

"He is quite a pervert from what I've experienced…" Audrey admitted while blushing.

Airi sighed and shook her head in disbelief before turning around.

However, several gasps could be heard after as well as someone's head being hit.

"ITE!" Rika's voice said in pain as she was whapped on the top of her head by Kira's head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU RIKA! I AM NOT INTO YOUR FETISHES!" Kira automatically shouted like it was second nature. However, his eyes widen upon realizing what he just said.

Memories resurfaced in his head involving interactions between himself and a pair of black haired twins that looked two years younger than him.

"I… I remember… Rika-chan… Kai-chan…" he said.

Rika however smiled as she rubbed the top of her head.

"There's no mistake… You really are Onii-chan…" she said.

"ONIIIII-CHAAAAN!" Kairi cried out ecstatically as she leaped out of the water and glomping the violet chimera, knocking him down to his ass in the process as she rubbed her face affectionately against his chest.

Airi turned around with her eyes as black dots.

"Um… what's going on here?" she asked.

"Beats me…" Asuna said before she gasped. "OH FUCK!"

"What is it?" Kira asked while trying to pry the affectionate catgirl with his arms.

"It's Negi and the others, we were attacked by this weird pink slime with apparently rabbit ears, then by this weird human elephant. However, we were able to escape them. but I was told by Konoka-san to warn you guys as she saw the slime went to the stairs." the vampiress explained.

"I see…" Kira said begrudgingly. "If I'm not mistaken, the slime has to be Melona…"

"And that human elephant must been Onee-chan…" Rika said as she helped up Kira to his feet with the still clinging Kairi.

"Eh? I have another sister?" the dinosaurian chimera asked in confusion.

"You are the only brother out of five siblings." Kairi said innocently. " As well as the eldest."

"Wow… and here I thought I was an only child…" Kira said in amazement. "Are all of you hot like you two? I don't really remember much."

Rika sighed before punching the chimera square in the face, knocking his head back slightly.

"What did I say?!" Kira asked while rubbing his nose with his hand.

"You must have lost your memory, Onii-chan… You wouldn't ask such a stupid question normally…" Rika stated. "Anyway, where's that bug guy?"

Kira blinked before looking around for Uva. It took him a moment to realize what happened. His eyes widened as his mouth gaped for a moment.

"FUCK! HE ESCAPED!" the chimera screamed in disbelief.

"And we all were too distracted to even notice…" Audrey said with a sigh.

"Master's stupidity really is contagious…" Cerate joked dryly.

"Master?" Kairi asked. "Is that blond with the giant gauntlets your slave?"

Everyone's attention turned onto the feline chimera who just looked at everyone innocently.

Kira and Cerate both looked at each other before looking away, with the Gal Monster blushing nervously while Kira's tail stiffened.

"It's a long story…" the violet chimera said to his sister. "Anyway… we need to get going… we have to help out Negi and the others."

Rika nodded before smiling a bit. "I have to say, you've changed since you disappeared, Onii-chan." she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked in confusion. However, before he could continue, the blue chimera placed a finger on his lips.

"We'll talk later, right now, we have to help out your friends." she said before she turned into her liquid state and jettisoned over to the stairs.

"Let's go!" Audrey called out to the others as she followed Rika who solidified again and went down the stairway. The others followed suit soon after, however, Airi looked over her shoulder and looked at Kira with uncertainty in her eyes as she felt her stomach churn a little.

"Kira-kun…" she whispered before she went to the stairs, leaving the trio of chimeras behind.

**Outside of Mahora Academy**

Mina frowned as she walked down the stairs that lead to the entrance to the academy.

"I am honestly surprised that there's an actual alternate world where magic exists. Not only that, but lycanthropy and vampires are completely different than how I'm familiar with." she said to the trailing Sextum, who remained silent as she listened to the vampire queen. "I understand the reasons why, but how come Konoe-sensei entrusted me of all people with such sensitive information…"

"The headmaster apparently believes that you are capable of dealing with this situation in the most rational manner." the Averruncus of Water replied stoically as she placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"Still… to ask me to locate the source of what's going on here… I have only three possible leads, one is that Masamune Kira person, as well as this person who goes by the name of Incursio Votum…" the loli said while frowning a bit as she pulled out the black Zou Core Medal. "The third and final one is these Core Medals… I wonder what the composition of these things are."

"The Core Medals are created by an alchemic material known as iksir, which is said to be composed of the four elements." a girl with light violet hair replied as she walked into view from behind a nearby wall. Her frilly white dress stood out in the low light. Her teal eyes focused intently on the pair as she stood in their way.

"Who are you?" Sextum demanded instantly as she conjured a sphere of water out of the water within the surrounding air. "How do you know about the Core Medals?"

The violet haired girl frowned a bit before shaking her head.

"In reverse order, I was told about them thoroughly by some old man when I first arrived here, and I'm the strongest magical rome in all existence, Al Azif, also known as the Necronomicon." the girl said before she looked at Sextum as her eyes widen significantly upon hearing her name.

"The Necronomicon… that's impossible… it's only a legend." the Averruncus said in disbelief.

"Maybe in this world… but don't forget…she could be from an alternate reality like myself." Mina said to Sextum before focusing her attention upon Al. "Before I continue, I am Mina Tepes, and my associate here is called Sextum. Do you know what's going on here exactly, Al Azif-sama?"

The magical tome in the form of a girl smiled as she shook her head.

"It's been eons since someone addressed me as a person instead of an object…" she said solemnly as she briefly recalled a detective from Arkham City that she fell in love with. After a few moments, she came back to reality and spoke again. "Anyway… I don't know exactly what's going on…"

"May I inquire about what you do know?" Mina asked.

Al nodded once before taking a deep breath.

"Apparently, there was an incident within the dimension that the Core Medals originated from, causing a vortex to appear and suck in the Medals. It didn't last very long, but long enough that it also connected several alternate realities, displacing different people and objects from different times and places to this world. In other terms, Some arrived from the past, while others went back in time…" the girl explained while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "However, the dimensions are supposed to be isolated from one another… yet because of what happened, the stability of all the affected worlds are deteriorating at a slow yet constant rate."

"It can't be!" Mina cried out in disbelief. "I can't let my home be destroyed…"

"This is eerily similar to the situation with the Magical World…" Sextum stated in a calm tone. "Yet because of the fact that there are multiple realities involved… this is even more dire…"

Al nodded before she resumed speaking.

"I was told that in order to fix things… we have to stop Incursio Votum's plans." she continued. " We have to look for the people who are involved with his very creation."

"Any idea who these people are?" Sextum asked coldly as she glared at the violet haired girl.

"All I was told is that class 3-A and everyone who doesn't belong in this Reality are connected to Votum in someway." Al Azif replied before turning around and began walking away. "I need to take my leave now. Farewell for now, Mina-san, Sextum-san."

"Wait… do you have any form of shelter?" Mina asked. "We have a cabin where you are welcome to stay in if you wished."

Stopping in place,Al looked over her shoulder with a small smile. "I honestly don't have a place to be honest… I've been wandering around this place for the past week." she said before turning around. "Should I join you, I have only one request."

"What is your terms, Necronomicon?" Sextum asked bluntly.

"Please keep my true nature as a magical tome a secret for right now. Votum is seeking me out, and if he caught word about me, he'll do anything to acquire my power." Al replied with a glare at the Averruncus. "He already has consumed the Mage of Beginning's soul from an alternate reality…"

Sextum actually flinched upon hearing that.

"No one can do such a thing… he's indestructible…" she said.

Al smirked a little. "Votum is after not only the Mage of Beginning of this world, but also every single powerful entity he can find. Before you say something, being indestructible doesn't mean that you're immortal." she said harshly. "the two are completely different things, yet are similar enough to get mixed up."

Sextum fell silent as she looked down at the ground as the sphere of water rippled a bit before splashing onto the pavement as it was dispersed.

"Then why did Votum summon me to spy on Masamune Kira?" the Averruncus asked.

"I don't know myself, but maybe in hopes to generate distrust amongst everyone. " the living tome said. "Anyway… We need to head to where you're staying, it's late and I'm wanting to get some sleep…"

The vampire queen nodded as her face became stern, catching the underlying reason.

**Outside of Evangeline's Cabin**

Desiderare smirked as he sat on the porch railing with Evangeline sitting next to him. The homunculus was wearing only tattered jeans and currently unarmed as he clutched the Kamakiri Medal in his left hand while holding a sake cup in the right. The vampiress was once again dressed, wearing a black frilly dress.

"I have to admit defeat there, Evangeline-san. I thought you were a child who was weak minded. Boy how wrong I was." he admitted with a sheepish grin. "You look a lot younger than you truly are."

"The same could be said for you, homunculus. To think that I've encountered someone who is actually older than myself, let alone one who's able to rapidly regenerate as well." Eva admitted as she took a sip from her cup. "However, relying on that absorption technique that heavily was your downfall…You were obviously unskilled in melee combat."

Desiderare nodded solemnly. "I agree, but then again, I don't remember a lot about myself. I am missing over eight hundred years of memories after all…" he stated before downing the rest of his drink. "Regardless… Regeneration is a absolute bitch…"

"I agree. But still… I can't believe that one minute we were fighting to the death, but after you recovered from your heart being impaled by a stick, you called for a ceasefire." the vampiress concurred. "You remind me of that Uva being that I spoke with a while back."

The homunculus almost dropped his cup right there as he looked at the vampire. "What did you just say?!"

Eva smirked mischievously before she looked at the homunculus in the eyes.

" How about we play a little game, and if you win, I'll tell you everything, and then some." she said in a sultry manner. "If you lose, then you are to become my servant."

The homunculus paused for a moment to weigh his options. He remained silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Tell me what this game is first, and then I'll give you my answer."

"Are you able to create those homunculi called Yummy?" the Dark Evangel asked.

"I can, but it's not really my forte." the homunculus admitted. "but what does a Yummy have to do with your game?"

"It's simple, I want to see if you can create a Yummy that can put up a good fight against my new and really annoying neighbors. Don't worry, I know that they're like yourself, as most of them aren't human."

Desiderare nodded before grinning. "That sounds doable. But how can we determine if the Yummy's good or not?"

"If it can last up to ten minutes, then you'll be named the winner." Evangeline said before she finished the last of her alcohol."

The blonde homunculus nodded before sliding off the railing and landing on the ground feet first. He turned around and placed the cup where he sat before stretching his arms.

"Alright then, I accept."

**The cabin**

Votum grinned as he saw the now transformed Chisame grasping the barb of the tail with both of her hands, struggling to keep it from moving any forward.

"I was correct, you are indeed a Tearer Candidate. One who has almost fully manifested in such a short time." the demonic looking man said as he grinned, flashing his fangs at the Tearer. "Never thought I'd see one inhabiting its host still.

"I see, you're more than just an obstacle, you have knowledge of what I am." the candidate said in an annoyed tone. "What do you want from me?"

"I hunger for you, Tearer." he replied as his mouth began to water. "I can't wait to feast on both you and your host."

The Tearer stepped away from Votum, taken back by his announcement. It could tell that the being that is in front of it was a real threat.

"Why do you desire me?" it asked, trying to put up a front.

"Because, I need you for my plans, I won't allow you to fufill your destiny, but yet I can't allow you to die." he explained. "You see, if the Tearer is decided, a great maelstrom of desire will occur. It'll be so strong that not even the Tearer can destroy it. There will be five candidates that will be chosen, most of which your host shall interact in the near future. If I let history run its course, I will be weakened significantly."

The Tearer candidate remained silent for a moment as it looked down at the ground as it contemplated.

"I see… but why does this concern me?" it asked.

"Because, your host are a key part in ensuring my power. I need her to become a Greeed." Votum answered instantly while retracting his tail away from the candidate. "Anyway, I suppose you'll need a name, as you're separate from your host."

"I suppose so… despite how redundant it is, it's better than calling me as 'candidate' all the time." it said wearily while looking at the black being.

"Very well, from this point on, you shall be known as Giru." Votum announced before he heard a series of footsteps coming their way. "Anyway, it is time for me to take leave, and I suggest you let your host take over, Giru-chan. Also, I apologize about my remark about devouring you, but it was to instill intimidation."

Giru only grunted before morphing into a violet eyed Chisame. She grinned and shook her head. " Understandable, but I'm going to stay in control. I can put up a good act, after all, as I can access my host's memories any time. "

Votum chuckled and nodded. "I figured as much. Farewell for now, Hasegawa Chisame." he said before turning into a black miasma and dispersing into thin air. Just as the last traces of Incursio Votum disappeared, the door opened to reveal Sven.

"Oh, you're finally awake, I thought I heard talking, but I guess it was just you." the man said while scratching his cheek in confusion. "By the way, I'm Sven Vollfied How are you feeling?

"Yeah, but mind telling me where I am and why my clothes are ruined?" Giru said bluntly in Chisame's voice while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The eye patch donning gentleman coughed a little before averting his glance.

"Um… I don't know where to start." he said before hastily adding "But don't worry, you're perfectly fine. Nothing bad happened to you."

G-Chisame kept a stoic face as she kept up the facade.

Before the Sweeper could continue the doorbell began ringing repeatedly.

"I got it." BRS said as she walked past the open doorway, her wounds completely healed now. Sven and Giru watched in curiosity as the stoic girl went to the door. However, once she was close. The door was blasted off its hinges as it flew in the air, colliding with the girl and knocking her to the ground.

"Knock Knock. Anyone home?" a voice said in a sarcastic manner. Desiderare, flipping a Cell Medal up in the air repeatedly, strolled into the cabin and looked around before deliberately stepping ontop of the downed door, pinning BRS underneath.

Sven gritted his teeth while adjusting his fedora.

"Pardon me, but I must ask you to leave. It's late at night and we don't have time for any visitors at this hour." he said to the homunculus.

The blonde only grinned before shaking his head.

"My apologies, but I have to do something right now. Which is basically having you guys fight one of my Yummy." he announced calmly before he held out his Cell Medal. "Now, which one of you has a suitable desire…" He thoroughly examined each person before hearing footsteps. He felt a surging Aura that resonated with the stomping that echoed through the house.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Stella roared as she stormed into the hallway, wearing the outfit she was wearing when she first arrived, complete with the bone jacket. "I was about to go out and train!"

The homunculus immediately grinned before flicking his wrist without looking, causing the Cell Medal to enter a slot that appeared in the middle of the Gal Monster's head before it vanished..

"What was that? Why do I feel so weird?" Stella asked as her head began to feel lightheaded. She staggered slightly and leaned against a wall to prevent herself from losing her balance.

"Man… how do those Greeed do it? They can make them almost instantly…" Desiderare grumbled in annoyance. He then grinned when he saw a white mummy began to crawl out of the now panicking Stella's stomach.

"What the hell is that?!" Sven cried out in shock as he saw the Yummy fully escape and rise to its feet.

"A Yummy. It's not fully developed though." BRS said as she tried to push the door off of her.

Stella's eyebrow began twitching as she listened to it.

"That thing is… my offspring?" she said as her face paled.

"Just wait to you see what it becomes." Desiderare said with a smug grin. "My Yummy are very special."

The white Yummy groaned as it stiffly staggered forward, an arm reached out towards the Gal Monster that it spawned from.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Stella screamed as she twirled around, slamming her tail spikes into the mummy like being in the chest.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Desiderare quipped, turning around as the Yummy began to glow in a white light.

"What the? My tail! It's stuck!" Stella cried out as she tried to free her tail as the light began to become even more intense, engulfing both the Gal Monster and Yummy within it. "Someone help me!"

"Stella!" Sven cried out as he instinctively squinted his eye from the glare of the light.

"What's going -MY EYES!" Train said, his voice shifting from one that's half-asleep to one of agony. The Sweeper immediately placed the palms of his hands against his eyes to block out the light as he fell backwards, crashing onto the floor. "SVEN, TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

"Idiot…" Sven deadpanned as he heard his partner.

A few moments passed before the light began to diminish in intensity. Sven lowered his arm and gasped at what he saw.

The disoriented Stella was swaying side to side as a duplicate was grinning sadistically as she was holding onto the other's tail. The grinning doppelganger pulled on the tail and began swinging the original in a circle. The momentum lifted Stella from the ground and forced her to collide with the walls, tearing into them as she gasped in pain. The doppelganger kept up the spinning before relinquishing her grip on the tail and sending the Gal Monster flying out the entryway.

"What the hell is going on?!" Train said as he sat up, groaning in annoyance at the fact that he couldn't see very well right now.

"It's a Yummy, but it looks exactly like Stella." Sven explained. "The light was from its transformation."

"That's correct. My Yummy are different from the others since they don't take on an appearance modeled after the Cell Medal being used. Instead, they take on the appearance of the first thing that touches them." the homunculus explained while walking up to the Stella Yummy.

"Master…" it said affectionately before taking Desiderare's arm and wrapping its arms around it.

"Also, there's one more thing about my Yummy. I see them as my children, and I'll do everything within my power to protect them." the Homunculus said before raising his free arm and stroking the Yummy's cheek gently. "It's that unlike the others, mine have free will. Is that right, Ella?"

"That's correct, Master… I am forged from my host's strongest desire of defeating strong opponents, but I have no interest in such things. " the Yummy said before nuzzling her face into her creator's chest.

"So you came all the way here just so you can have a daughter?" Sven asked skeptically.

Desiderare shook his head as the Kamakiri Blades disappeared.

"No, I'm here for a little fun, I want everyone who's here right now to go against Ella here in a fight, all at once." the blonde explained while holding up the Kamakiri Core Medal.

"If you manage to incapacitate Ella within ten minutes, then this Core Medal is yours. If not, then well, I'll be having my way with the girl trapped underneath the door. "

"You bastard…" Saya said as she came into view. "You ruined my beauty sleep!"

"About time you woke up, Saya!" Train droned as his eyesight finally returned to normal. "And people say I'm a heavy sleeper."

Sven had the sudden urge to just face palm his face and groan.

"You are, Train. You'd actually sleep through a nuclear bomb going off…" the older man stated while grabbing the top of his fedora and pulling it down so that the brim covered his eyes.

"What proof do you have of that?" Train challenged as he glared at the gentleman.

" You slept through a screaming Kira being catapulted through your open window by Stella and Cerate." the green haired man stated bluntly. "You only woke up instantly when I said 'riceball' two hours later."

The former Eraser laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"Okay… I am a heavy sleeper at times." he admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Desiderare chuckled softly before he turned towards the Yummy.

"Ella, go all out, show them no mercy." the homunculus instructed while stroking her cheek. I will be nearby to witness your success."

"As you command, Master." she replied while nuzzling into the hand briefly. The Yummy then turned and smirked before becoming a blur to everyone's eyes as she ran towards Sven and punched him in the gut. The sweeper felt the air be knocked out of his chest as he collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Saya said in shock. "it's faster than it looks!"

"I prefer to be called 'she' instead of 'it', you old hag." the Yummy retorted.

Saya's eyebrow twitched before she pulled out her gun.

"Saya don't!" Train warned as he quickly got in front of Ella and drew Hades. "That thing's too fast for you to handle."

The former assassin turned his head to look at his friend.

_**SMACK!**_

"Train, I'm not some helpless damsel in distress!" Saya fumed as she shook her smarting hand that was used to slap Train.

Train couldn't help but smile a bit. "I know that all to well. But I don't think I can handle losing my close friend a second time." he admitted solemnly.

The young woman's face softened as she heard those words.

"I see… but at least let me help you. I don't like being on the sidelines." she said as a soft smile came onto her face.

"Deal." Train said, smiling back before he buckled over from Stella's doppelganger slamming her tail into his chest , twisting counterclockwise to avoid stabbing him with the spikes.

"Stay focused." Ella stated before grabbing Train's hair and attempted to drive her knee into the sweeper's face. Train managed to block the blow by raising his arms up to his face just in time, but grunted from the force of the impact.

"Impressive." the Yummy commented before releasing her grip and doing a backflip over Sven as he attempted to subdue her. She grinned once more before going towards Desiderare.

"Master, could you please move for a moment?" she requested humbly.

"Of course." the homunculus replied before stepping off of the door, allowing the pinned BRS to finally remove the door and get to her feet.

The Yummy grinned before driving her tail spikes first towards the stoic girl's upper torso. Blue blood sprayed from its owner as she was impaled in the arms that were raised up in time to prevent the death blow.

"This is going to be quite a challenge." she commented before punching the black haired girl in the face with enough force to send her flying outside.

Stella groaned as she sat upright.

"Damn that fucking faker…" she cursed before getting onto her feet. She ached from hitting the walls, but her bone armor managed to absorb some of the impact. The Gal Monster then grabbed onto the flaps of her bone jacket and pulled it off, followed by the hip armor. When she dropped them to the ground, the ground gave way underneath from the sheer weight the two had, creating a small crater. Stella then tilted her head back and unleashed a bellowing roar before she began charging towards the cabin, kicking up a cloud of dirt behind her as she moved at an inhuman speed. When BRS was sent flying towards her, the blonde sidestepped at an even faster speed to avoid a collision, appearing like she teleported before sidestepping again to align herself with the now surprised Yummy. At that moment, all the blonde saw was red in her eyes as she zeroed in on her doppelganger.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Stella screeched as she stormed through the entryway, quickly grabbing both Desiderare and the Yummy and kept them both in front of her as she ran through three walls, two for the dining room and the outer wall. Cell Medals and droplets of blood flew through the air as large splinters impaled the trio. The Homunculus and Yummy both gasped for breath as Stella was grinning maliciously. The Gal Monster then stopped as she released her grip upon the pair, sending them flying into a tree and snapping it in half like a twig as they went through it.

Sven, Saya, and Train all poked their head out of the hole in the wall in shock.

"Wow… and I thought she was angry enough to begin with…" Train remarked.

"I agree… remind me never to make her that angry…" Sven added.

"I can't blame her though, someone is impersonating her, and she was swung into a wall repeatedly." Saya said in a "matter-of-fact" tone. "But we're at a disadvantage outside, it's almost pitch black!"

Desiderare and Ella both staggered to their feet, though the Yummy faired a lot better compared to her creator. The homunculus had his left foot pointing at an unnatural angle while his left arm had a branch sticking through it.

"You alright, master?" the doppelganger asked in a concerned manner.

"I'll be fine." Desiderare remarked flatly before casually grabbing the stick and pulling it out as blood oozed out. He tossed it to the side before kneeling down to twist his foot back in place with a sickening crack. "But this bitch has seriously pissed me off now."

"I agree, Master. Are you going to consume her?" Ella asked.

"I just might, after all, all that speed of hers could be put to good use." Desiderare remarked before turning his attention towards Stella.

The Gal Monster only scoffed at what she heard before charging forward towards Desiderare. The homunculus however leaped up and did a dropkick upon Stella, knocking her down towards the ground.

"Ella, you are just as fast as her. Strip down and keep her occupied. I'm going to handle the others myself. Don't worry about the lighting, you'll adjust to the darkness soon." Desiderare remarked before he casually walked towards the others. He twisted his arms once and the Kamakiri Swords appeared and unfolded. The homunculus then leaned forward and charged the rest of the way, his head raised to focus on his targets.

Before he could get close, BRS came through the hole, brandishing the orange Crocodile themed boots.

The stoic girl's left eye was blazing intensely as she then stopped and did a roundhouse kick once Desiderare was within range. The Saw Deadscyther on the kicking leg made contact with an arm blade and sparks flew from the impact, illuminated the two combatants within the night sky.

The Homunculus grinned and swung his other arm blade, capitalizing on the only for it to collide with the Black Blade.

"How could you see that?! Can you see the future in that flaming eye of yours?" the homunculus said in disbelief.

Sven couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

BRS only shook her head before she removed her leg from the arm blade to balance herself while Desiderare leaped back to create some distance between them.

"No… It's the Cobra Core Medal." the pale girl answered while holding up the mentioned Medal that she obtained from Mana up near the flame for her opponent to see.

"Of course… That Medal grants you infrared perception, as well as being able to see in even absolute darkness." the homunculus said bitterly as he saw the Medal. He then released a growl before he charged forward.

"If that's the case, then I'll aim for your eyes."

**Library island.**

Negi was gasping for breath as he leaned against a bookcase.

"This isn't good… Everyone got separated from each other because of that weird ooze and that elephant looking lady chasing us…" the child teacher said as he began fearing for the worst. "I really hope everyone is okay…"

"Are you worried about someone, little boy?" a voice, obviously belonging to a young girl, asked.

"Y-Yes, I was separated from my students. They could be in grave danger right now." Negi said without looking at his new companion.

"I see… well, don't worry. I'll help you out." the girl said as she took Negi's hand.

"Th-thank you, umm…. My apologies, but may I ask what your name is?" the vampire asked in embarrassment.

"Masamune Yumi," the girl introduced herself with a small bow.

"I'm Negi Springfield." the child teacher said while turning his head to look at the girl. His eyes bugged out at what he saw.

Standing next to him was a girl who looked around the age of twelve with black hair cut into a shoulder length bob. Her figure was petite and lithe, however her chest developed alot more than most girls her age. She was wearing a snow white sundress that accentuated her innocent filled deep blue eyes. Her pale white skin further enhanced her delicate appearance.

"Are you perhaps related to Masamune Kira-san by any chance?" the child-teacher asked.

Yumi's eyes widened in excitement as she took his hands and held them as she smiled brilliantly.

"You know Onii-chan?!" she asked exuberantly.

"I-I'm his friend." Negi admitted timidly as his face blushed.

"Really?! I never thought Onii-chan would do such a thing," the loli stated before frowning. "He normally doesn't stand the presence of other men…"

Negi's eyes blinked in disbelief at what he heard.

"W-Well, I can assure you, Masamune-san is nothing like that. He actually lives with others, both male and female." he commented.

Yumi released her grip and nodded. Her face lost all traces of the cheerful girl as a more serious face replaced it.

"Onii-chan must've either lost his memories, or lost his mind…" she said solemnly. " This isn't the first time that happened…"

"Eh?" the child teacher asked. "What do you mean?"

"Back in our world, Onii-chan was once the most ruthless person who ever lived in this kingdom. Just annoying him was enough for him to kill you. He was then tried and executed after killing a noble that insulted him. The king gave his body to some Alchemists and they transformed him into a homunculus. At first he was stripped of all emotions and memories, but one day, he met someone who made him remember. After a while, he fled and headed East. After stowing on a ship, he wound up in Japan. He handed this ruler three Core medals in exchange for somewhere to live. However, he had to flee soon after people realized that he never aged." Yumi explained while leaning against a bookcase. " Every time he was forced to flee, he forced himself to forget EVERYTHING! His name, his memories, and created a new persona from scratch… I first met Onii-chan when he took on the name of Kuwabara Yusei. That was over two hundred years ago."

Negi's eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. "Y-You're two hundred years old?! But you look like you're one or two years older than me!" he blurted.

The loli grinned and held a hand out to ruffle the redhead's hair playfully.

"Yeah, that's correct. Anyway, as Yusei, he began to remember things about his past. First he thought they were dreams, but when they kept happening, he realized what they were. He remembered the many other personae that he invented throughout the centuries that he lived, and what he was. Trust me, I was mortified when I watched Onii-chan slit his throat with a katana to test his immortality."

Negi's face paled upon hearing that. "I-I see, but why… why are you here alive?" he asked, barely able to think at the moment.

"Because Onii-chan made me a homunculus." she replied. "You see, Onii-chan is a special homunculus. He can, in a way, grant eternal life, but only if you let him consume you first."

"C-Consume?!" the child teacher said as his body began trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, he actually discourages it, plus it further weakens his abilities." the Loli explained. "Also, he's restricted to how many he can turn."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

The loli homunculus casually plunged a hand into her chest, blood spurting before a faint glow radiated. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of the glowing hole in her chest. Within her fingers was a Black Core Medal with a side profile of a shrimp on it with its tail curled inwards slightly .

However, within the back of the vampire's mind, a sudden urge began to surface.

"I became a homunculus after Onii-chan implanted one of his seven Core Medals into me." she said before sticking the Ebi Core Medal back into her chest. The hole closed immediately once the hand was out, leaving only the sundress with a scarlet stain.

Negi just stood in place, his mind frozen upon what he just witnessed.

The loli giggled before walking up towards Negi.

"The world is more cruel than you ignorantly believe. I learned that out when I died as a human. My very own father betrayed me and stabbed me right in the heart. When Onii-chan saved me, all I wanted is to only go and hide in a corner and die again. He knocked some sense into me after kicking my ass for a week straight. I also learned something valuable. " she continued. "Ask yourself this. What specifically defines what's good or wrong? Onii-chan taught me that what defines such things are never set in stone. What may be considered as a good deed today could be a crime tomorrow. True, rules help maintain peace and order, but the ones who make the rules change the very definition with each new one. Are you with me so far, Negi?"

Negi snapped back to reality upon hearing his name. He blushed in embarrassment before he did his best to remain calm, constantly reminding himself that the girl before him was perfectly fine, despite the blood stain.

"G-Gomen… I kind of spaced out when you showed me that Core Medal." he admitted timidly.

Yumi couldn't help but grin a little before smiling.

"Listen, no matter what happens, no matter how much pain you endure, never give up on yourself and those that you love. " she stated warmly before ruffling Negi's hair again. " I have three questions I want you to think about. '_When a man who obtained everything through fear prays, the core of his prayer is of an egoist. But another man who obtains power from that opposite side of the very same fear, what makes the core of his prayer?_'" she said stoically. "_And the second, 'When the Destroyer of all becomes the Protector of a few, How do others see him? Is he now good, or still evil?_'"

Negi nodded as he listened intently to the homunculus' riddles. He cleared his throat when he realized when she fell silent. "What's the third question Masamune-san?"

" '_When someone destroys everything in his wake, does that make him evil?_' " she declared before she began walking off. " One last piece of advice, the stairs to your left, go down, and you'll find what you and the others came for. Your students will be coming your way very soon, so I advise to stay put for a while."

"Wh-What about that slime?" the child teacher asked.

"My sisters and myself will take care of her. Untill we meet again, sayonara"

With that, Yumi began running away and Negi released his breath that he wasn't aware he was holding. Ever since he saw the blood, he was struggling to suppress the sudden desire to attack her and drain her of her crimson essence. Now that she was gone, Desire was still there, stamping its foot and screaming like a spoiled child to go after her. However Negi's discipline came in and hogtied its arms and legs together before stuffing its mouth with a tennis ball in order to shut Desire up.

Negi closed his eyes and began to relax slightly, however, his concern towards his students and friends arose and began plague his mind.

"Negi-kun!" a familiar voice cried out ecstatically.

The child teacher opened his eyes and jerked his head to the left to see the smiling Makie run towards her. However, his eyesight focused on a cut on her cheek that had blood drawn, but not enough for it to drip down.

"M-Makie-san." he said as his Desire broke free of its restraints and began fighting against Discipline for control. Negi's eyes started to turn a bright scarlet as his instincts began taking over. "P-Please… Stay back!"

The pinkette blinked in confusion as she stopped in place. Her eyes widen slightly before her face lost its cheeriness, being replaced with hurt and sadness.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked while looking towards the ground.

"No… I-I'm not." Negi said as the desire became staggeringly more difficult to suppress. He grasped his face with one of his hands as his eyes shook violently within the eye sockets as his head began to throb in pain. The child teacher realized that he couldn't last much longer and tears formed within his eyes upon realizing about what he was going to do next. "F-Forgive me Makie-san… I can't hold it…back anymore…"

"Eh?"

The lust for blood took control of the young vampire as he pounced onto Makie, his mouth open as he flashed his fangs at her. Baka Pink's eyes widen in terror as she was knocked to the floor, staring into the face of a now feral Negi as he hissed at her. The gymnast's fears subsided as she saw the tears. She smiled a bit as she raised a hand up and gently stroke the vampire's cheek.

"It's alright Negi-kun… I know you won't hurt me on purpose." she stated while looking into his eyes. She rose up enough to give a chaste kiss on his forehead before hugging him. "Go ahead, I trust you…"

She tightened her grip on the vampire as he sunk his fangs into her jugular vein and began sucking on the blood that oozed out of the holes. Soon, she couldn't help but close her eyes and release a moan from what she was experiencing. A few minutes passed before she opened her now scarlet eyes while Negi removed his mouth from her neck, only to lick the wound to coagulate the blood with his saliva. Negi's eyes widened in horror as he regained control of his body. He immediately backed off of her and stared at the ground.

"Go-Gomen Sasaki-san… I lost control and you became a vampire against your will…" Negi apologized while mentally kicking himself for attacking one of his students.

"It's okay, Negi-kun. I'm perfectly fine!" the gymnast chirped while smiling. "In fact, I feel so alive right now!"

Negi did a double take upon his student's statement.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" he asked in a dumbfounded manner.

Makie shook her head and smiled, one of her fangs sticking out slightly.

"Not one bit!" the pink haired vampire stated before her face turned to one of confusion. "But what are you saying about me becoming a vampire?"

Negi face planted himself upon hearing that before getting up.

"Makie-san… you're no longer a human… you're now like Evangeline-san, Asuna-san and myself. You're a vampire." he explained.

"Ooohh… do I sparkle now?" Makie asked.

"No, vampires don't sparkle in real life. However… Eva-san told me something that… I think you should know…" Negi's voice trailed off while blushing a bit.

"What's that?" she asked.

"She told me that any women that a male vampire turns are considered to be his pets…" he said sheepishly.

"As in like a doggy?" Makie asked.

Negi only nodded while blushing deeper.

The newly turned vampiress paused to think for a moment before it finally dawned on her.

"Ohh! I see. Well…" she said before blushing a bit " I don't mind, as long as you're my owner, Negi-kun."

Negi's mind went blank upon hearing that. Only one thought came to mind before shutting down.

Makie-san is really taking all of this very well… unlike Asuna-san…

**Elsewhere.**

Yue stopped running as she looked around in every direction of the slime.

"What's going on here? First Masamune and some of the others stayed behind for some reason, then some kind of ooze attacked Negi-sensei… If Ku didn't push him out of the way in time… things would've been a lot worse…" she said to no one in particular.

"You're right, but I'm not just some 'ooze'. I've got a name you know!" a voice said in annoyance.

Yue's eyes widened as she turned around to see the pink slime oozing out of the bookshelf and pooling onto the ground. After it was all together, a pair of rabbit ears protruded as the slime slithered away from Yue a little bit. It then turned its "head" and turned into a humanoid shape. The slime began to solidify and change color as a provocative pink dress appeared. The juice connoisseur's eyes widened in shock while staring at Melona as she completed her transformation.

"I don't know you are doing here, but I was starting to get bored with our game of tag." the slime-girl said in a bored manner. "Anyway, my name is Melona. Want to play a new game?"

Yue blinked in confusion before she opened her mouth to speak.

"What kind of game?" she asked in confusion.

Melona's feet transformed into a puddle like state before tentacles rose from it.

" It's where you run for your life, and I come after you with these." Melona said as a smirk formed on her face as a tentacle was waved in front of her to emphasize her point.

Yue's eyes widened in shock as she remembered seeing some of Haruna's sketches depicting tentacles and girls in… compromising situations…

"Oh… Crap…" she muttered before running away from the slime girl as she began laughing maniacally.

Melona waited for a few seconds before she began to pursue her prey.

"Ready or not, here I come!" she declared tauntingly.

Sitting upon a bookshelf above the slime was Yumi and sitting next to her, a girl wearing a cloak.

"Ohh… this will be a great show to watch!" she said with a grin before her face turned to one of concern. "Though I wonder how Kairi and Rika are doing…"

"I know that they'll be perfectly fine, Yumi-chan." the cloaked girl said before holding up a pork bun " You want one?"

"I'll pass, besides don't you have some 'windows' to look through? I got to say, that one world that those two doppelgangers of yours are currently in is pretty crazy. To think that they're went up against a titanic rabbit…dragon… thingy… as well as an army of large demons. I know that you could theoretically go there and lend a hand, but why not?" Yumi asked. "You could've helped."

"Because, I refuse to interact with versions of myself unless I'm approached by them first. Besides, having a THIRD of me there at that point would just obliterate the entire time-space continuum. And it's strained enough here as is. Besides, that OverMaster and SCM guy would just refuse having our worlds interacting with each other because of Kira, yourself, and your sisters…"

Yumi blinked a bit in confusion. " I don't get what those two have to do with the time space continuum."

The hooded girl laughed for a moment before answering.

"I won't go into details…"

"Oh… I see… Wonder if they'll make references about this world like we did with theirs." Yumi pondered.

"I doubt it, but it's not impossible…" the girl stated before taking a bite out of the meat bun. "Only time will tell… Our world doesn't seem to follow the 'guidelines' as close as that one, despite the insanity. But if that ever happens, I swear I'll strip nude in public and then become a slave…"

"Still… I think we should at least see if we can send an invite to that Deadpool fella, or that crazy loli, Kuro. She's pretty hot."

The girl chuckled and reached into a pocket to pull out a cylindrical device. She pressed a button and a holographic screen materialized, showing an image of what was currently going on in the _URAE_ universe before handing the device to Yumi.

"I **_HIGHLY_** doubt it'll work, but it'll be an interesting experiment. Just speak into it and we'll see what happens. Keep in mind that if it works, it may not reach them instantly, it could take from two hours to two years their time."

The loli homunculus nodded before taking the device and stared at the screen. She inhaled deeply before opening her mouth to speak.

"Calling out to anyone who can hear me, If anyone can, just turn your head to the East and wave quickly, or just sneeze like you guys tend to do! I'm sending an invite to anyone interested, particularly to a Mr. Deadpool and the sexy dark skinned Loli to come visit our world! There's many reasons to come here , The first one is that we have a Negi who's a full-on vampire. And for the record: _**NO! HE DOES NOT FREAKING SPARKLE!**_ Also there's a bazooka-axe that can obliterate _ANYTHING_, including gods and giant kaijin that bleed coins in a single blast, An Evangeline who managed to break free of her curse, colored coins that grant you different superpowers and weapons, a sexy loli you won't find anywhere else in the entire Multiverse, a non-Negi centered harem of monster-girls, a goo girl who's stolen the Parus' tentacle gig, the so-called Overlord of all Perverts of the Entire Multiverse, a guy with a sword with a telescoping, invisible blade made out of chi, a Chao who DIDN'T arrive in Mahora to change history, plus some robed guy who claims to have eaten the Lifemaker for lunch as well as **_MURDERING_** a Negi from another reality!

"Also, this reality's Negi has an aide that is an immoral bisexual idiot, a homunculus who has powers similar to that of Magia Ereba, a former assassin who is perhaps the greatest gunman in existence, a silent girl with quite the ass as well as an eye which can project a blue flame, a loli who's queen of all vampires, our own Yami and her doppelganger who goes by the name of Eve._ LOTS_, and I mean **_LOTS_** of property damage, including countless broken trees and a couple of bookshelves in Library Island, Strong people to fight, the Necronomicon who's in the form of a cute girl, debatably loli, lots of sexy girls, people from different dimensions, a wraith maid with a scythe, a guy who can kinda resurrect the dead, a gentlemanly bounty hunter who is as rugged looking as Takahata-Sensei, mummy like monsters that eat panties, Someone who managed to kick Tatsumiya's ass in a gunfight. And let's not forget the Chisame who is destined to destroy all life as we know it, as well as the fact that the reality I'm in is slowly disintegrating, unlike yours! SO IF ANYONE IS NOT BUSY! PLEASE HAUL YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US!

"And if all that wasn't incentive enough for any of you, there's been talk in this world about a **_NEW _**Twilight book, told from Edward's point of view, as well as plans for a **_TELEVISION SERIES_**. The Dimension Coordinates are 4564, 6777, 9812, 3446, and 6909. I believe that Skuld could help you with that. Oh, and this is to the Pasty Clown wearing the purple tuxedo. YOU'RE **_NOT_ **FUNNY! A ROCK GROWING MOSS IS **A LOT** FUNNIER THAN YOU! ALSO BOTH KING SHARK AND KILLER CROC ARE **_ALOT SEXIER_** THAN YOU TOO, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE A GIRL! THAT'S WHY BATMAN WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR LOVE!"

The hooded girl grimaced upon hearing the Twilight part before taking the device from the homunculus.

"Think I covered all the bases?" Yumi asked while looking at the screen.

" Despite how long that was...I believe you did, but I doubt they'll respond. Then again, I bet everyone of my counterparts miscalculated on one part or another." the hooded figure stated before turning off the device and pocketing it. "Still did you **_HAVE_** to tempt fate like that? Them just hearing word about a new Twilight book in that reality is like announcing that the apocalypse has started and there's proof of it… and the fact you just had to diss the Joker , and indirectly, Batman, like you did just complicates things even more. Although Waylon will be quite flattered."

The loli nodded before grinning. "I hope we get more chaos over here. We Masamunes thrive on that. If it leads to an inter-dimensional war, so be it. Besides, the dissing was just to mess with Joker. He's actually not half bad. I just want to see how pissed he can become."

"I don't don't care what you do, as long as it helps fix the time-space continuum." the hooded girl said while shaking her head. "Besides, at this point, we need to explore every possible resource for aid."

The homunculus nodded once again before plunging her hand into the bookshelf. She moved around a bit before pulling out the Medagabryu.

" As long as we have this thing, _nobody_, not even the Elder Gods themselves, can stand in our way. This weapon has become strong enough to destroy the indestructible, Permanently kill the immortal, Slay even the mightiest of beings. And once the World Tree accumulates enough magic, it'll be able to destroy the walls that separate dimensions like tissue paper. Which is exactly what Votum wants…"

The hooded girl nodded before taking another bite of the meat bun. She swallowed it before opening her mouth to speak.

"But as you said yourself to Negi-bozu, 'When a man who obtained everything through fear prays, the core of his prayer is of an egoist. But another man who obtains power from that opposite side of the very same fear, what makes the core of his prayer?' the question regarding that is, which of those two is Votum? Is he the one who obtained everything through fear or the one who received power from the other side of it?"

Yumi grinned and casually slashed at the air with the Medagabryu.

"You came from the same dimension as him, isn't that right, Chao Lingshen?"

The girl removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her midnight black skinned face, which had three diagonal light grey scar lines running across the top left of her forehead down to her cheek, her jet black eye with a red iris was framed in between two of the lines. She snarled at the homunculus, revealing her fangs. Her right eye was covered by her long black bangs as the rest of her flowing black hair was let loose.

"Don't address me by that name, homunculus. I go by only Tempus Erebea now. I renounced that name when MY Negi-Bozu was killed by Votum." she seethed in a threatening tone. She quickly finished off the meat bun before speaking again. "I came here to prevent that from happening again… Now I must be on my way. I have something to do."

Yumi nodded before dropping the Medagabryu into the bookshelf, returning it from whence it came. Erebea leaped off, the cloak fluttering upwards in the air as it revealed her long, black, barbed tail before a portal appeared beneath the girl. She twisted her position and dove into the portal headfirst.

The homunculus frowned as the portal closed and disappeared. "You willingly allowed yourself to become one with the Magia Erebea you've inherited from your ancestor. You must be that desperate if you wish to stop Votum… " she muttered. "I don't know what Chao would say about that, Tempus…"

She looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.

" Onii-chan… what are you going to do once you remember? You finally managed to finally find people who care for you, regardless of the fact that you're a homunculus who turns into monsters. But how loyal will they be when it comes down to that dreaded moment? I honestly wish that you don't ever remember so that you can live happily, but it's a foolish wish… "

* * *

Next Time:

**TENTACLES! THAT SLIME BITCH! SHE'S STEALING MY TWO COUNTERPARTS' SHTICK!**

~ahem~ Anyway, the fight against Desiderare and the doppelganger Yummy, Ella, continues, until someone unexpected drops in. Meanwhile Negi fights against Uva all by himself! And it's shapeshifter against shapeshifter when Eve steps in to protect Yue from Melona. Kira regains some of his own memories. Incursio Votum reveals part of his plan, And finally… EHH?! I GET INVOLVED AS WELL! FINALLY! I GET THE CENTER STAGE! Huh? Wait a moment…

…

**I REALLY GET TO DO THAT?! YAHOOO! ALL THE OTHER ME'S WILL BE JEALOUS FOR SURE!**

I also wonder if Yumi's message gets through… Eh, it doesn't matter, it's just randomness.

**_Ninth Period: Kira's Memories, Paru's Ambitions, and Negi's Vow._**

READY OR NOT WORLD! MY TIME HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!

* * *

_Final Thoughts_

Blazorna: Welcome to another edition of Final Thoughts. Today we got Kira, as well as Stella and Cerate.

Kira: …

Stella: …

Cerate: …hi…

Blazorna: what's the matter guys?

Kira: You had our asses handed to us at some point this chapter!

Blazorna: True. But I couldn't let things be one sided all the time, besides, Stella's fight is still going on.

Stella: I am not as pissed since I was able to look like a badass as well, unlike Cerate.

Cerate: WHAT WAS THAT, BITCH?!

Blazorna: Easy girls. Don't make me turn you both into Sukas.

Stella: *shudders* oh god Tino was scary like that…

Cerate: *Blinks* okay…?

Kira: Anyway, what's today's question?

_**Why does Incursio Votum look like *****NAME WITHHELD* ****?**_

Blazorna: Fuck… I _knew_ that was coming… I will neither confirm nor deny that Votum looks like **_HIM_**… If I did, it'll ruin **_A LOT_** of the plot. But I will confirm that Votum _HAS_ consumed the Lifemaker that existed in another reality. The reason why though, I won't say.

Kira: Great… first a team of powerful bad guys, one of which is a very hot shape shifting goo-girl. Now we have someone who could have almost-omnipotent powers! FUCKING HELL! **_THAT'S A NOOB FAIL!_**

Stella: I agree, this may make you lose more viewers…

Cerate: Baka…

Blazorna: Hang on, think back on what Votum said and done. If he really was as powerful as the Mage of the Beginning, well then, all of you would've been fucked **_EVERY TIME_**. Also he wouldn't need help, let alone that book you guys are looking for. I guess to keep the readers from complaining, I got no choice but to say this. Votum can consume others, but he can't take all their powers. HOW he consumes others will be a secret for now.

On another note, I know I promised to restrict the number of OC's to just Kira and Desiderare, but as I've reread the previous chapters, I realized that if I was to move the plot along as planned, I had to bring in people who are connected to Kira. The idea of his sisters being able to use combos derived from some things I recalled from _Kamen Rider OOO_. I remembered that a person could turn into a Greeed if Core Medals are inserted into their body, and that there's a scene in the OOO movie that had Multiple OOO clones (an ability of the Kuwagata Medal) turning into the eight Combos (there's one combo for every color of Core medal, excluding black, as well as the TaToBa Combo, which consists of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals). Desiderare AND Kira were based off of OOO after all. By the way, Kairi demonstrated the Lion Medal's ability which was to generate intense light that can blind, as well as heat that can incinerate when in the LaToraTar Combo.

Cerate: That makes sense. I just hope they don't appear in every chapter… it'll be a clusterfuck then…

Kira: I agree… It'll suck big time if that happens.

Blazorna: *chuckles* I agree. In fact I was thinking about asking some writers if they were interested in doing some little side stories that involve them. I won't ask for them to be as long as the chapters I write.

Speaking of side stories, I have been thinking of doing one that's set within one of the worlds that are connected, but I just can't figure out which one. So I might as well ask you, the readers, to suggest which world to focus on.

Here are the four that interest me the most.

Demonbane : The series that Al Azif came from. For those wondering, it's an anime that involves Chthulu Mythos and GIANT ROBOTS! And YES, Al is the main heroine. In fact, I think it's the only series EVER to depict the Necronomicon as a main protagonist. It's owned by nitro+ just so you readers know.

Queen's Blade: This would be Kira and Chamo's dream come true in a nutshell. If Kira went there, who knows which side he'll be on, as Airi is an antagonist in it.

Queen's Blade Rebellion: Set in the same world as Queen's Blade, but set two years after the end of the original. This is the series Mirim came from. Airi doesn't appear sadly, but some of the other original characters return.

Black Rock Shooter: This would contain VERY LITTLE dialogue, if not any at all. BRS and most of the other characters are not known for being talkative. Plus whoever would appear in this world would get a drastic makeover if they come from another world. Interesting bit of trivia, in the one hour long BRS OVA, Black Rock Shooter said only ONE LINE the entire time.

Stella: Nice. So, what now? Obligatory Agony Moment?

Blazorna: *nods*

Cerate: Ooh! I was waiting for this moment!

Kira: Well I wasn't! FUCK!

Blazorna: _BATTER UP!_

Stella: Ready!

Cerate: *Grabs Kira and tosses him at Stella*

Stella: *slams tail into Kira, sending him flying into a conveniently placed giant cactus, courtesy of Suka Asuna*

Kira: SONNUVA BITCH! MY EYES!

Blazorna: Cerate… PREPARE THE HEDGEHOGS!

Cerate: ROGER THAT! *Runs off *

Blazorna: anyway, I think any OC Haters and sadists alike are going to enjoy this announcement. I'm giving to give you guys the chance to come up with an ingenious way to bring Kira pain and agony. Keep in mind that it'll be for comedic reasons only, so don't do anything that'll make people throw up. Other than that, go crazy on Kira's ass. He's immortal after all.

Stella: The ones that Blaze here enjoys will actually be performed in a future episode of Final Thoughts, with credit given to the mastermind. Just send your ideas in through a PM. He wants them to be a surprise.

Blazorna: Hell, let's sweeten the deal even more and I'll make the best one become part of the main storyline.

Kira: *dangles from cactus* You just love screwing me over, don't you, you fucker?

Blazorna: want a pineapple up your ass?

Kira: grrrrr…. FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!

Blazorna: *snaps into crazy mode* EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. I'll make the rivers run red with- GURK! *Gets knocked out by Stella's tail.*

Cerate: *comes back carrying a box filled with hedgehogs.* Did Blazorna go insane again?

Stella: Yep… anyway, I think we should prepare the little guys for the Hedgehog Derby.

Cerate: *turns to readers* What? You thought that we were going to throw these hedgehogs at Kira? Shame on you for thinking that! There will be no animal abuse here involving cute little hedgehogs. The only one we'd throw and abuse would be Chamo, since he's far from being cute and innocent.

Chamo: HEY!

Stella: Well, seeing as Kira's in agony again, and Blazorna's knocked out, we better end the show here. Take care, and please subscribe and review, even if you don't have an account.

Cerate: Bye! *leaves with box in hand*

Kira: This sucks… at least that pineapple thing didn- GYAAAAAAAHHHH! MY SPLEEN!

Chamo: GAH! MY SPINE!

Stella: Shut up or else it's an ermine up your ass next.

Kira: Yes ma'am…

Chamo: What did I do wrong?

Stella: Shut up, rodent, or a walnut goes up your fucking ass. Understood?

Chamo: Crystal. *gulps*

Stella: good, now, I gotta go start training Lord Hemmington and Turbo Quill for the derby… So both of you stay quiet or else! *Walks off*

Kira and Chamo: (in unison) … Why me…

Stella: *unleashes a bloodthirsty roar*

Kira: ..nice knowing you Chamo…

Chamo: same here, let's hope it'll be swift and painless.

* * *

**Epicenter Stability Status: sixty-seven percent, but currently stabilized. **

**Realities connected: still unknown, but at least nine are confirmed now. **

**Anomalies: Ten **

**Epicenter Risk Level: Yellow**

**Presence of Necronomicon: Present, and made contact with others. **

**Suggested Course of Action: investigate cause and eliminate it and all others contaminated by it. Also securing the Medagabryu is also recommended. Its current primary wielder is questionably inept for it due to his stupidity. Plus its now confirmed that others can wield it, one of which is a potential threat. **


	9. Ninth Period

_Ninth Period: Kira's Memories, Paru's Ambitions, and Negi's Vow_

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of mild gore and possibly disturbing content. hopefully not bad enough to mentally scar you.**  
_

* * *

**Artifical Pocket Dimension**

Tempus Erebea sighed as she stared in front of the computer screen with a long line of code appearing. Her eye moving erratically as she read it.

"The stability has halted for the time being, but when it starts again, it'll deteriorate even faster. Once it's below sixty percent, the world will begin to physically disappear from reality. Nothing noticeable at first, but once stability reaches below fifty percent, it'll become one big mashup of realities…" she said to herself. "If we're to make things back to normal… I need help… Despite the fact that Votum is practically right in front of me, I have to ignore him for now. The stability must be mended. The epicenter reality can currently handle the presence of only two of a single person, but only if one of them stays around for brief periods of time. I need to make stability at least seventy percent for a continual existence there."

Tempus waved her hand in front of here, summoning a transparent keyboard to appear out of thin air.

"What would happen if I were to input this algorithm into this stalling code?"

She quickly pressed a series of keys before hitting the return key. The monitor flashed a little bit before a new code appeared. The former time traveler smirked at what she was seeing.

"This is it… This is what I needed to get the time to fix the stability of the affected realities. It won't repair the damage that is already done, nor stop it for good, but delaying it by a year will be more than enough time!" Tempus said in glee.

She pressed a few more buttons before hitting the return key again. The code disappeared before a prismatic rhombohedron materialized in front of the transformed girl as she swayed her tail ecstatically.

The mutated Chao gingerly grasped the object before using the barb of her tail to press a button behind her.

A portal appeared to Tempus' left, as she briefly stared at the white abyss that it lead to.

"Well, here goes nothing…" she said before dropping the materialized code into it. The portal closed, forever concealing the fate of the rhombohedron.

"I better make preparations… if I'm to get help for this, I need to first ensure that they can understand what is going on here. Computer, prepare camera and the Genius to Super Baka translator program, languages are to be set for English, Japanese, and just to be safe, Chinese, Perverted Ermine, Latin, Ancient Greek, Morse Code, Sex-depraved Pervert, Spanish, Magical Girl, Snarker, Megalomaniac, Super Baka, Baka Ranger, and German."

The monitor flashed before a message appeared on screen.

_Program set up complete, begin translating?_

Tempus took a deep breath before brushing her hair to cover her left eye.

"Now, what to say exactly." she mumbled

Before she could come up with something, an alarm went off . The now nervous Tempus Erebea went to the keyboard and rapidly pressed a few keys before bringing up an image on the monitor.

An exclamation point was flashing with the words "_WARNING! RIFT DETECTED!_" scrolling across the bottom of the image repeatedly.

"Fuck… not another one…" she said begrudgingly as she clenched her teeth together in a snarl. " Another reality has connected…"

The former time traveler pressed a few more buttons before two profiles came up. She immediately grimaced upon noticing something right away.

"Great… First homunculi, then Gal Monsters, and now Espers… and it had to been ones that those perverted Homunculi would definitely go after!"

On the top of each profile were the names of the two.

_Shirai Kuroko_

_Misaka Mikoto_

Tempus carefully read the profiles of each one more thoroughly before gulping nervously.

"Bad enough with just those two alone, but throwing Kira into the mix will cause citywide blackouts on a daily basis." she said out loud. "Mahora is so screwed in a more than one way if this keeps up…"

Tempus immediately pressed the Monitor screen and pulled up a screen that showed an three dimensional map of Mahora. Two red dots appeared on screen, each representing the newcomers. However the mutated girl grimaced upon noticing two other things. One: They were two kilometers up in the sky, and Two: There was a blue dot beneath them, representing a Yummy.

"Don't tell me that Yummy came from their world too!" she cried out before she brought up the lines of code. She began reading through it as thoroughly as possible. However two minutes later, she saw what she was looking for.

"FUCK! THIS IS NOT ONE BIT GOOD!" she wailed hysterically. "NOT ONE FUCKING BIT OF IT!"

Just after that, another alarm went off, and another image appeared.

"_**WARNING! PARU IS BORED! WARNING! PARU IS BORED! WARNING! PARU IS BORED!**_" a robotic voice cried out.

Tempus began foaming in the mouth upon hearing that. At that moment, she wished that the apocalypse started right at that moment. Because in the IV universe, A bored Saotome Haruna is the worst thing to happen. And that meant only one thing…

**Somewhere in the sky above Mahora.**

"ONEE-SAMA!" a petit girl cried out wearing a school uniform that consisted of a dark gray pleated skirt, white dress shirt with a folded over collar with sleeves that went almost to her elbows as well as a beige sweater vest with a v-cut collar with a small red shield with a yellow cross on it. fastened to the shirt by a safety pin on her left sleeve was an armband with alternating Green and white horizontal lines with a green square in the center, with a small silver shield shaped emblem within it. Her long brown hair tied into twin tails with two red ribbons flew around erratically as the wind blew through them as she fell. Her brown eyes zeroed in on her target.

No more than two meters to her left was a taller girl wearing the same uniform, sans the armband. Her shoulder length hair was a darker shade of brown , as were her eyes. Hidden underneath her skirt was a pair of shorts. Fastened into her hair on the right side was a grey hairclip .

Misaka Mikoto barely could look at the humanoid bat that was falling beneath her as the wind blew into her face.

The bat Yummy held its winged arms against its body as it gained speed. Its eyeless face looked upwards to see its pursuers as it plummeted from view. It had large ears that protruded from the sides, towards the top. Its body was covered in dark brown fur, except for the head. The only article of clothing it was wearing was black pants with a lot of belts adorned on it. The toes of its feet were clawed and curled in, despite it being shaped like a human's.

Misaka growled before she looked at her roommate and friend, Shirai Kuroko, realizing that it was pointless to go after the monster. She reached her hand out as her friend did the same. One hand soon grasped the other before they both vanished into thin air, only to reappear still in the sky twenty meters to the left, heading for a body of water as their decent was slowed slightly. This was repeatedly done until they landed into the nearby lake not far by a large cabin feet first.

The water calmed down after a few moments, the ripples moving across the surface. Just as it calmed down, two heads broke through the surface, each gasping for breath and coughing out water from their lungs.

"Okay… What the hell… just happened ….a moment ago!?" Misaka panted as she looked over at Kuroko.

"I … don't know…" the teleporter replied.

The pair then took a moment to recover a bit before swimming towards the shore. They crawled onto dry land and laid on their backs and looked up at the night sky.

"Wasn't it like noon a moment ago?" Misaka asked.

" It was Onee-sama… but now it's nighttime… All I last remember was the two of us chasing after that costumed man before he leaped into a hole of some kind. We jumped in after him, and next thing we know, we're plummeting towards the ground." Kuroko replied " My question now is, 'Where are we?' Are we still in Academy City?"

"I don't think we are…"

Kuroko nodded before she realized something. A perverse grin crept onto her face as an idea came to mind.

"Oh Onee-sama, both of our clothes are drenched, we better get out of them before we catch a cold." she said in a sultry manner. "Let me help you get out of them."

Before Kuroko could make her move, Misaka released a large bolt of electricity at her, electrocuting the girl as she squirmed involuntarily. The older girl stopped when she heard a roar reverberate through the area before several nearby trees were toppled over. She could sense two figures moving at inhumanly fast speeds, fighting against one another. One of them immediately collapsed to the ground after being struck by the other. It didn't get the chance to recover as its opponent grabbed it and began dragging it towards the esper's direction.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FUCKING FAKER!" Stella screamed as she ran into view, dragging her Yummy doppelganger across the ground by the tail. "NOW DIE!"

The Gal Monster tossed Ella up into the sky, and stiffened her tail as the spikes at the end started to elongate, quadrupling in length within three bursts. She then spun the tail like a propeller, building up momentum as the Yummy fell towards the ground. Once close enough, Stella swung her tail like a sword, slashing the Yummy twice with the tail spikes. Ella screamed as Cell Medals poured out of her chest as she crashed to the ground. One of the coins rolled over towards Misaka as both she and the charred Kuroko sat upright, watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

"Any last words you fake?" Stella taunted as she grabbed her doppelganger by the hair and lifting her up to her feet.

"I.. I don't want to die…" Ella whimpered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tough luck. NOW DIE WHEN I KILL YOU!" the Gal Monster demanded without remorse. She raised her tail up, poising the still elongated spikes for the finishing blow.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kuroko cried out before showing her armband to the blonde. " I'm with Judgment. And you're under arrest for attempted murder!"

"What the fuck?" Stella said in disbelief as she looked over her shoulder. "What's Judgment? Some kind of cult?"

Kuroko blinked in confusion before she growled. "You trying to mock me?" she asked venomously.

Stella sighed and shook her head. "I don't have time to deal with you. I got to deal with this faker first." she said before an arcade token flew past her at supersonic speed, leaving an trail of electricity behind it as well as a weak sonic boom.

"Let her go…" Misaka warned as she held her right hand out, another token resting against the thumbnail that was poised to flick it at any moment. Electricity sparked all over her body as she looked at Stella.

Stella grimaced in disapproval before tossing the Yummy to the ground. Kuroko immediately teleported over to the doppelganger and teleported back with her, putting some distance between them.

"You're making a big mistake, that thing is not even alive." Stella warned them as the tail spikes returned to normal.

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Kuroko asked skeptically.

"THAT THING BLEEDS FUCKING COINS!" Stella screamed exasperatedly.

"Impossible." the petite brunette said flatly, not one bit convinced.

Stella sighed before turning around and leaving as fast as she could.

"I don't think so!" Kuroko cried out before teleporting in front of Stella. The Gal Monster growled and stopped in place.

"What the hell are you two?! Are you mages?" the Gal Monster asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mages? No, we're espers." Kuroko said with a smirk on her face. "And no matter where you run, I'll always appear in front of you."

Stella growled before she raised her tail, preparing to attack with it.

"Espers, Mages, I don't give a fuck! Let me go or else you'll regret - AHHH!" the blonde said before breaking out into a scream of agony as two long needles instantly appeared out of thin air, imbedded deeply into the middle of the tail as blood oozed out of each wound . "FUCK! MY TAIL!"

Kuroko's eyes widened in amazement as she pulled out some more of the needles from the bands that were on her legs, hidden underneath her skirt.

"What the? That tail wasn't a cosplay?!" she said in disbelief.

Stella glared at the teleporter as she curled the tail around her waist and reached for the foreign protrusions. Gritting her teeth, the Gal Monster pulled out each needle as more blood oozed from the wounds.

" Oh.. You just had to go and do that, you little bitch…" she seethed through her teeth as she began to see only red. "I'm going to make you pay for that tenfold!"

The Gal Monster unleashed a deafening roar before she charged towards Kuroko.

"KUROKO!" Misaka cried out as she fired a bolt of electricity towards the Gal Monster.

The bolt made its mark, but Stella ignored it as she drove her left fist into the startled esper's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Damn it… If Kuroko wasn't so close, I'd fire my railgun…" Misaka muttered as she looked down at the recuperating Yummy. "Are you alright?"

"I… I will be…" the doppelganger responded weakly. " I hope that Master comes to help… "

Misaka nodded before looking at the fight before her. Kuroko was able to recover before teleporting away from Stella, putting some distance between them. The blonde however used her speed to close the distance between them, forcing the esper to repeat the process.

"STAY PUT SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU, BITCH!" Stella screamed as she kept following Kuroko.

"Onee-sama! I need some help here!" the fleeing girl called out. She underestimated the persistence of the blonde as well as her strength. It was obvious her opponent wasn't an esper like herself, but her surprising speed and tail spikes made up for that.

"I can't fire a rail gun off… She's moving too fast for me to aim properly." Misaka cried out.

The Electromaster's eyes widened as she felt an electrical charge being built up not far from her.

"KUROKO! STOP MOVING!" Misaka called out.

The younger esper froze in place as instructed just as a gunshot was heard just as Stella was within range of punching her. A supersonic light flew in between both her and Stella's faces, before it went into the lake, causing the body of water to erupt violently. Stella immediately froze in place as the water rained down upon them, drenching both the Gal Monster and her doppelganger.

"Can't we just all sit down and talk this over a glass of milk?" Train asked as he twirled Hades with one finger before replacing it into its holster.

"Train?" Stella asked in disbelief, "What're you doing here? What about that other guy?"

"Oh, Rock has him preoccupied, so Sven insisted to have me go check up on you. Have you taken care of that Yummy yet?"

"I was about to if these two bitches hadn't interfered!" Stella spat out furiously while pointing at Kuroko and Misaka with both her hands before pointing her tail at where Ella would be. "Besides, that fucking faker is…right…there…"

The collective attention of all four turned to the now empty spot that the Yummy used to been at.

"Where did it go?" Train asked in confusion.

Stella's left eye twitched as she chuckled in a deranged manner.

Train, Misaka and Kuroko both looked at the Gal Monster in confusion before they all jumped into the air as Stella tilted her head upwards and unleashed a furious roar. The Gal Monster turned her attention towards the two espers as she gnashed her teeth together.

"YOU TWO COST ME MY VICTORY! " she screeched furiously while slowly walking towards the pair. " I LOST THANKS TO YOU LITTLE SKANKS!"

Train's eyes widen while he began sweating bullets. "Oh crap… she's really pissed off now…"

The blonde jerked her head and glared at the Sweeper.

"FUCK YEAH I'M PISSED! NOW SHUT UP OR ELSE YOUR PRECIOUS GUN GOES UP WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!"

Train actually gulped a bit before holding his hands up. "Stella, I didn't mean to offend you. Just please, calm down. What would Kira say if you let your temper go out of hand?"

The Gal Monster flinched upon hearing her master's name. "But the short one teleported these needles into my tail, RIGHT TO THE FUCKING BONE!" she countered.

Train sighed as he regained his composure. " I bet there was a good reason for doing that. Just take a deep breath and count to ten." he said calmly.

"Up yours." Stella protested as she gave Train the evil eye. " I am going to paint the forest red with the blood of those fucking bitches.

"I'm left with no choice…" the sweeper said while holding the bridge of his nose. "I'll tell Sven to put up the parental controls for the internet so that you can't watch your yaoi…"

"ANYTHING BUT THE YAOI!" the Gal Monster shrieked in horror as she panicked, all traces of anger immediately leaving her. "I'LL BEHAVE! I PROMISE!"

Kuroko and Misaka both blushed slightly at what they heard.

"Umm… can someone please tell us what's going on here?" Misaka asked as she looked at the two strangers in front of her.

Train blinked before a friendly smile crept onto his face. "I guess you two came from another world just like Stella and myself. By the way, the name's Train Heartnet. And I'll be the first to say this: Welcome to Mahora. And this place is nothing like where you came from I bet."

Both espers blinked in confusion as their brains processed what they've just heard. It took them a few moments before it finally registered.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

**Outside of Library Island.**

"Man I'm so bored…" Haruna droned as she stared blankly at the laptop screen in front of her. "Hey, Nodoka, want to watch some Yaoi with me?"

The timid girl blushed deeply while shaking her head vigorously "no" . She then pulled out a book and opened it before she started reading.

"Aww… spoilsport… " the mangaka said in disappointment. She thought about what to do for a moment before pressing a few buttons on the keyboard before a window appeared with "**_Sound Only: Chao_**" appeared.

"Hello!" Chao answered enthusiastically. " What can I do for you at this hour, Paru-dono?"

"I've got nothing better to do… I say it's time to initiate part one of the plan." Paru whispered so that Nodoka wouldn't overhear. Thankfully, the bookworm was too engrossed in her book to notice.

"I see. So you finally decided to go for your ambitions of global domination." Chao said in amusement. "Remember the conditions of our agreement. No violence, otherwise, all my funding and support will immediately be halted."

Paru smirked and chuckled sinisterly.

"I remember, now, commence Operation Yaoi Storm!" she declared ecstatically.

"Understood! Chao Over and Out~" the Chinese genius said before disconnecting the heavily encrypted link.

Haruna had a devious grin plastered on her face as she rubbed her hands together as she chuckled once more in the sinister tone. Soon the chuckles turned into maniacal laughter as she tilted her head back and held her hands up upwards, like she was prepared to catch something large.

Nodoka looked up from her book and felt a shiver go down her spine. Haruna was always scary when she laughed like that.

"Haruna-san… You're scaring me…" she whimpered as she trembled. "Have you gotten into the expresso again?"

**Inside (Basement Level Seven).**

Kira ran as fast as he could, calling out everyone's names. Kairi was just casually walking behind him, easily keeping up with him

"You know Onii-chan.. You'll make better progress flying instead of running." Kairi explained.

Kira stopped and turned around to face the neko chimera.

"True, but Melona or Uva could be hiding anywhere. If they're close to one of the students and I'm up in the air, I wouldn't make it in time." the saurian chimera explained while flicking his tail. " This maybe slower, but I have a better chance of protecting someone, as well as hiding from those two."

Rika nodded before she came up to the others and placed a hand of each shoulder.

"Due to her nature as a slime, Melona is impervious to any regular physical attacks, including bullets and swords. That makes her a bigger threat. " she explained.

"I see, compared to Uva in his current state, Melona is more dangerous." Kira admitted.

"Don't forget that the Greeed can possess humans. If they can control vampires, we're essentially fucked." Rika added. "Uva is still an enemy to not underestimate."

Kira nodded before his eyes widen as his head began throbbing a bit. The violet chimera fell to his knees while grasping his head with both hand.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kairi cried out as she ran over as her sister knelt besides Kira.

"My… Head…" Kira groaned before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

**Kira's Subconcious.**

Kira frowned as he once again was floating in the white void.

"And here I thought we were finally finished with this kind of shit…" he muttered under his breath.

"Tough luck." a disembodied voice retorted.

Kira grumbled before realizing something

"Wait… why do you sound just like me?!" he blurted .

"That's because I'm you, dumpkoff." the Kira voice responded.

Kira grumbled before he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Great, first this Putotyra guy, then Mezool, and now another me… AM I FUCKING INSANE?!"

"You actually were two hundred years ago, you believed that you were a fox." the voice snarked. "You came to your senses when that chicken outsmarted you."

"HEY!" Kira cried out in response. "It was late at night and it was a new moon!"

"The chicken was able to trap you inside the coop and lock you inside without trying…" the Kira voice countered. " that speaks volumes about how much of a dumpkoff you are. That and as well as the fact you haven't yet realized that you actually remembered that incident."

"EHHH?!" the homunculus cried out in shock.

"This is going to take a while… "the voice droned.

**The Cabin.**

BRS glared at Desiderare as he leaped back to avoid the incoming projectiles fired from the Rock Cannon. The homunculus landed on his feet before falling to a knee, panting heavily as he stared at his opponent

Damn… that fight earlier drained me more than I thought. He thought before staggering to his feet. However he grinned when he saw someone in the forest behind his opponent and realized something.

At least I'll win the wager. Better stop while I'm ahead.

With that thought in mind, Desiderare grinned as he charged up the Kamakiri swords and slashed at the ground, creating a smokescreen of dirt.

"I had fun, but I better get going." he said to the pale girl before he retreated into the forest.

BRS aimed her weapon, preparing to fire. However, she stopped when she noticed a newcomer coming in from the sky.

The bat Yummy screeched as it landed.

"Great… and I thought for a moment that we were done…" Sven said dryly.

" What is that thing?" Saya, who was next to the gentlemanly sweeper, asked as she drew her gun.

"Yummy…" BRS announced before firing upon the monster.

The Yummy flapped its arms and took to the sky, narrowly evading the incoming shots. It then flew forward and tackled the stoic girl to the ground.

Sven watched the two combatants fight as best he could with his eyesight in the darkness. He was able to keep track of the silent gunslinger by the blue flame that came from her eye. But the Yummy blended into the night almost perfectly.

However, before the Yummy could do anything, it instantly ducked just before two rail guns were fired off from its side, narrowly avoiding them as the electricity of one of them singed the fur slightly.

"Damn… talk about a close call…" Train said as he held up the smoking Hades.

"Yeah… guess he really is like a bat…" Misaka said with a frown while pulling out another arcade token. "Plus the fact that it's so hard to see in the darkness makes it even more difficult."

"About time you showed up." Sven said to his partner. "but what was with those two railguns? I thought you can fire them one at a time!"

"About that, you see Sven, we kinda bumped into some new friends." Train explained breifly as he aimed his gun. "Okay, Kuroko was it? You teleport your friend and Stella over to the house the first chance you get."

"What are you going to do?" the esper asked.

"I'm going to light the way." the sweeper said with a carefree grin.

"Okay…" Kuroko said before she deadpanned. " But where is that dino-tailed girl?"

"RIGHT HERE BITCH! " Stella cried out as she leaped from the tree behind the esper, twisting her body through the air before slamming her tail into the stunned Yummy's face, causing Cell Medals to fly from it. "I'm going to beat this fucker to oblivion! If anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them!"

"Train, did you interfere with Stella's fight?" Sven accused his partner upon hearing Stella's declaration. "You know she doesn't like losing, Kira demonstrated that one time, remember?"

"HEY! It wasn't me!" Train cried out. "Our new friends were responsible for that."

Sven sighed before fixing his fedora.

"Better help her out with the Yummy then." he stated before reaching up for his eye patch and pulling it down. "Even in this darkness, I can still use the Vision Eye."

**Library Island**

Yue ignored her body's cries to stop and rest as she ran. She randomly twisted left and right through the bookcases, hoping to elude her pursuer.

"I'm impressed you made it this far, but I can easily tell you're now exhausted. Oh it'll be so much fun playing with you as you feebly squirm." Melona taunted as she seeped through a bookcase above the juice connoisseur. She jumped from her vantage point before landing in front of her prey, blocking off her path.

Yue stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened in horror. The slime girl immediately surrounded herself around Baka Black, blocking all her possible escape routes as tentacles appeared.

"That was fun, but now is the time to really have some fun. " Melona said as she took on her human form except for the fact her legs from below the knees was the pink ooze.

he slime girl grinned sadistically as she slowly moved the tentacles towards Yue. However, before she could ensnare the Library explorer, large white feathers flew from above, embedding the tips of each one into each tentacle. Melona frowned and looked up to see the person who fired the unusual projectiles.

Clinging to a bookshelf with a pair of hands formed from her hair, Eve was holding out her right arm at Melona as a pair of white wings with the feather tips protruded downwards from just below the elbow.

Eve released her grip on the book case while reverting back to normal. Both Melona and Yue stared as the shape shifter landed in a crouch.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone. I'll be your opponent." the blonde declared.

Melona smirked a little. " So, you think you can defeat me, little girl?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Eve immediately transformed parts of her hair into a larger pair of hands.

"I don't think I can, I know I will." she countered.

Melona gritted her teeth as the tentacles retreated back into the slime before it became her legs.

"You are sorely underestimating me, you brat." she said before turning her right hand into an opaque pink Morningstar.

Yue looked at the pair in disbelief. What she was witnessing was something that came out of a fantasy novel.

"I must know one thing, how can you transform? Those feathers had an odd metallic taste to them.." Melona asked.

"Nanomachines." Eve replied simply while stepping in between Yue and the slime.

Baka Black's eyes widened upon hearing that. This was practically going to be a clash between Fantasy and Science Fiction. Science vs. Myth. A battle between technology and the supernatural…

Yue suffered an uncharacteristic nerdgasm upon realization.

**Kira's subconscious, again**.

"So… You're saying you're me, but you're also a manifestation of my memories…" the homunculus recapped.

"Correct. Took us one hundred and thirty tries, but finally you understand what I am. Each voice is actually a manifestation of your memories. Mezool represents your early years as Desiderare, I represent your memories as Masamune Kira, which are only three hundred years worth. The Putotyra one is actually of your time as a Tearer." the voice said in annoyance.

"I see… so why are my memories fragmented in such a way?" Kira asked.

"It's because of your Core Medals. You see, when you were a Tearer, you had no medium to control your powers, therefore one of the four alchemists sacrificed himself by sealing your soul and mind within the Black Core Medals, which are nowhere near even half as powerful as a regular Core Medal. Three of those Core medals were shattered right away, the ones holding the memories of you being a human. The alchemist then used the last of his strength to suppress your memory as Desiderare, in hopes of you finding happiness." The Kira voice explained.

"Eh? Why did he do that?" Kira asked while tilting his head.

"It's because you were traumatized by being betrayed by the Greeed named Kazali, who you saw as your best friend, but losing everything you grew to care for. Mezool and Gamel being sealed away and the girl you fell in love with dying right before your very eyes.. " the voice answered solemnly. "And out of the alchemists, there was the one who saw you still as a human, not a construct, until he died. "

Kira fell silent as random images flashed in front of him, replacing the white void with different scenes as a collage.

Some were of him arguing with Uva as Desiderare, Others were of him teaching Gamel what he could and couldn't eat. One even showed him being chased by a chicken as he screamed bloody murder. But one image really stood out to him.

It was a girl with long blonde hair that glistened like gold against the sunlight within a meadow, her amber colored eyes were looking at him in an endearing way. While the blue skirt of her servant's outfit swayed against the gentle breeze, she twirled around before facing him with her arms behind her back. Her warm, caring smile made Kira feel accepted, even loved.

When the girl started to fade away Kira immediately held his hand out to grab her as tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Emily! Don't go!" he cried out as he watched the blonde vanish. "I… I don't want to be alone again…"

"Kira, she can't come back to life. Her body and soul were destroyed when Gara sacrificed her to obtain eternal life." the voice said bluntly. "However, you are not alone. You have made friends with people who accept you for who you are. You even sacrificed portions of your own power to save the ones who'd you'd later call your sisters. You came to this world to prevent Gara from regaining his powers."

"Gara… is alive?" Kira said in disbelief. The alchemist who not only created him, but also the one who took what meant to him the most. Kira clenched his fists as his shock gave way to fury. "I-Impossible… I saw him die eight hundred years ago…"

"You were mistaken, he was too powerful to be killed, so instead, the remaining alchemist sealed him away. However, in the year 2011, the seal that imprisoned Gara was broken, causing him to escape from his prison. Hino Eiji, the man who inherited the Multi-King's power, was able to destroy him as OOO. The voice stated. "Before you ask, I know this because the Core Medals have recorded this incident."

" If this new OOO managed to kill Gara, why is the bastard still alive?!" kira asked next as he snarled.

"A cell medal that contained his consciousness and the remnant of his power survived and entered a portal it created. It ended up within another world that is like the one you're currently in, possessing a powerful mage known as the Thousand Master. He later absorbed the mage known as the Lifemaker in hopes of regaining his lost power. Instead, Gara became an entity that hungers for any kind of power. The entity's name is Incursio Votum."

Kira fell silent upon hearing that.

"So.. Votum is Gara…" he said in a disgusted tone.

"Yes and no, While Gara is the core of Votum's existence, he's composed of several beings, some evil, some good. In fact, one of them will be quite familiar to you." the voice elaborated. "and anyone he consumes will gradually become part of him.

"So.. How do I stop him?" Kira asked.

"Fix the damage, and send the Core Medals back to their original world." the voice said. "Remember, once all that is done, everyone will return home, and all recollections of thier time here will be erased. You and your sisters will also be erased from all planes of existence as well.

The homunculus' eyes widened in shock.

"But my promise to Airi…" Kira said as he lowered his head. "I … I said I'd be with her in her world. "

"She's a loyal servant of an evil witch." the voice said coldly. "You will only-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Kira screamed defiantly as he raised his head, gritting his teeth while clenching his fists. "Airi has a good heart. She just needs someone who will be there at her side. Even if she brings death to an entire world, I'll still be her friend."

"I see…" the voice said calmly "You're falling in love with her…"

Kira fell silent once more as he looked downwards again.

"She's been with me since our arrival in Mahora… True, I may have done some perverted things around her, but she still accepts me." Kira said as he uncurled his fists. "Hell, if she was truly evil, she wouldn't have saved my life. I don't know how she feels about me, but at least I know she doesn't despise me. Yeah, I guess I am falling in love with Airi. And I'll do anything to be with her."

The voice chuckled before speaking again.

"I see. Well then, I guess you better do what you do best, defy the odds and make your desire a reality." it said. " If Eiji was able to make that bastard Ankh feel fulfilled and content, which should've been impossible, then you finding a way to be with your girl isn't as farfetched as it seems."

Kira couldn't help but grin upon hearing that. "I agree, I defy death almost daily, so then I can sure as hell find a way to make things work in my favor. No more fooling around like a baka all the time. I'm going to find a way to be with Airi."

"FUCK YEAH YOU WILL!" the voice cried out. "THAT NICE PIECE OF ASS SHOULD BE YOURS!"

Kira couldn't help but twitch an eyebrow upon hearing that.

"While I agree with you, don't you fucking dare talk about Airi like she's some kind of object. " he said in a threatening tone.

"Okay.. Okay… I get it, sheesh." the voice said in a submissive tone. " at least you're not going to put your name on her body."

Kira sighed before speaking up.

"Look, what's going to happen to me next, will I remember everything upon waking up?" he asked.

"No, but however, I will have you reveal something critical about yourself. " the voice said in twisted glee. "You are driven by your desire. Your desire to not lose anyone precious towards you."

"My desire?" Kira asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Yes, you want to stop Votum just to avoid experiencing once again the pain of seeing your loved one die in front of you. " the voice continued before the tone turned to a mocking one. " Just like when you were helpless as you watched your precious Emily being murdered by Gara.

"Shut up…" Kira said as he covered his ears and closing his eyes.

"You can't deny the truth, Kira. You let her die."

"I didn't. Gara froze me."

"Liar, you just gave up and allowed Gara get what he wants."

"Shut up… shut up.. Shut Up…. _**SHUT UP**_!" Kira repeated, starting from a low whisper to a desperate scream. He opened his eyes as he growled as a black miasma rose from his feet. His body became encased within a jet black exoskeleton as his hands became serrated crab claws, the right one significantly larger than the left. Large shrimp antennae sprouted from his forehead as his hair became spiked and sticking backwards. His mouth became a pair of mandibles as his eyes became empty sockets with an eerie red light coming from deep within. A very long scorpion tail erupted from the middle of the lower back before it curled upward, poised to strike at any moment.

The black chimera screeched defiantly as cracks began to form around the white abyss. Before too long, it shattered, giving way to a scorched wasteland that was once a hillside meadow. the ground littered with skeletons that were charred and scattered as the ground itself was scorched and had a layer of ash over it.

However on the top of the hill about twenty meters from the chimera was a large cracked tombstone in the shape of a cross. Sitting ontop of it was the violet saurian based hominid Chimera that represented the PuToTyra Combo. His tail swayed lazily as he grasped the Medagabryu in axe form with his left hand.

"So… you finally shown your true form, Kira." the violet Kira said with a smirk. "And it was about time we met in person."

"I agree…" another Kira agreed, walking into view from behind the tombstone on the right. He was human but was wearing a black tunic and pants with a ragged and torn scarlet cape. Within his hand was a black sword with blue highlights and an elongated oval window in one side of it, showing a hollow chamber within it. a silver lever was built into the pommel with a slot above it at an angle. . The edge of the sword was a rich yet transparent blue.

"Although, unlike the others, I preferred us to meet under better circumstances, Kira-kun." a feminine voice spoke up next. A feminine Greeed with an head modeled after an Orca while wearing a blue cloak that were adorned with tips that were shaped like the legs of an octopus. Around her neck was a necklace shaped like an eel that wrapped around the Greed while its tail dangled a little lower.

The black chimera moved his mandibles, clicking them together as he examined the newcomers closely with its glowing red eyes. The barb on the tail twitched slightly while the antennae raised upwards a bit.

The trio that stood before Kira watched him in silence, awaiting his next move.

**Outside of Kira's head.**

The violet chimera remained still as his sisters looked at him in concern.

"What happened to Onii-chan?" Kairi asked as her ears drooped slightly in concern.

"I don't know." Rika replied with uncertainty as she swayed her tail. "we tried just about everything already that's non-lethal. From you going full blast with the light, to me spraying him in the face with pressurized water followed by being shocked."

The two chimeras immediately turned their heads to the staircase upon hearing footsteps coming their way. The pair immediately stood in front of Kira and got into different fighting stances. Kairi held her arms out in front of her as the nails of the index, middle, and ring fingers of each hand elongated significantly. She then leaned forward slightly to set herself up for a lunge if necessary.

Rika however only let her arms dangle as she stared at the stairway.

"Ready Onee? " Kairi asked in a low whisper while flicking her tail.

" I am, Kairi." the blue chimera replied. "But keep in mind that this person may be friends with Onii-chan. "

The footsteps grew louder as the figure came closer. The pair of chimeras held their breathes as they saw the top of the figure's head.

They immediately felt a rising feeling of dread within them as they saw the robed figure of Incursio Votum.

"Good Evening, Masamune-tachi." the robed man said politely as he kept coming towards them.

Kairi hissed while Rika snarled.

"Votum…" the blue chimera spat venomously as sparks began to discharge from her arms.

Votum chuckled and took off his cloak, revealing his true form. His face was elongated and was more dragon shaped as he looked at his opposition.

"I see you know what I'm here for, but I doubt you both can stop me." he said before a pair of ebony black wings unfolded from his back. The draconic looking man grinned as he stared at the chimeras.

"Two sired homunculi with only a small portion of the original's power. " he said. "And myself, a man who has more power in his very breath then both of you combined."

"Who said it was just the two of them, nin-nin?" a voice asked.

The trio looked to their left to see Kaede, Ku, and Konoka, who was holding a bunch of cans in her arms.

"He look strong!" Ku cried out eagerly.

"I agree, he seems to be quite powerful." the kunoichi admitted with a nod.

Votum chuckled upon recognizing the trio.

"Ahh… I recognize you three, Konoe Konoka, granddaughter of the esteemed Headmaster Konoe Konoemon, Ku Fei, the strongest martial artist of Mahora , and Nagase Kaede, the kunoichi." he said before flicking his barbed tail. "This shall be amusing way to pass the time before I consume Asuna, Kira and Konoka."

Everyone of the girls were taken back by the declaration before Ku, Kaede and the chimeras prepared themselves.

"Konoe-dono, I advise you run as far away as possible." the ninja advised her classmate before focusing her attention upon Votum.

"I suggest you take her advice, as this will become a battleground within a few minutes." another voice said.

"About time you joined us, Yumi." Rika said as the loli came up from the stairs. "And I see you brought that maid with you."

Just as the blue homunculus was speaking, Airi appeared with her scythe in hand.

"I was beginning to wonder why Kir- I mean Masamune-san hasn't caught up with the rest of us, and now I see why." the wraith said.

Votum looked around him and began laughing.

"This is excellent. The more of you come, the more enjoyable this will be!" he said gleefully before slouching forward while folding his wings back in. "Let the fun begin!"

With that, the dragon ran forward towards Yumi, who smirked before rolling to the side as a spectral violet skull flew into Votum's chest, forcing him to halt his charge with a heavy grunt. The Skull flew away before floating beside Airi.

"I am surprised how difficult it is to summon specters in this place…" Airi admitted before nodding towards Kaede and Ku. "But one will be enough for a monster like you."

Votum chuckled at the remark before he swung his tail to deflect one of Rika's arms as she made her move. He then jabbed his tail into a bookcase and used it as a brace before propelling himself off of it at Airi.

The maid held her scythe in front of her to lessen the immenent impact, however, Votum was blindsided by Kairi, who tackled into him from the side, causing both him and herself to crash into a nearby bookcase. The bookshelf collapsed ontop of them, creating a cloud of dust.

"KAIRI!" Rika cried out before turning into a liquid state and jettisoned towards the crowd but stopped upon what she saw. Votum walked out of the cloud while casually juggling four Core Medals, Three yellow, and one black.

"I honestly didn't see that happen. But that was a futile effort." Votum said before tossing the yellow Core medals to the ground without a second thought before holding up the black core.

"I need to be rid of all of the Black Cores for my plan to succeed. And your sister was just so kindly to give me hers." He said before casually holding up the black Core Medal before licking his lips. "Well, bon appetite."

Votum flipped the coin up into the air. He tilted his head upwards and opened his mouth and awaited for the core medal to fall into his awaiting maw.

"OH HELL NO YOU DON'T!" Yumi and Rika screeched in unison before charging forward. The chimera opened her mouth and released a stream of pressurized water, nailing the Core Medal and sending it to safety away from the now furious Votum.

Ku and Kaede attempted to make their move, however, they immediately froze instinctively as Votum released a burst of chi.

"What I now feel?" Ku asked as she stared at the draconic man.

"I never sensed such foul yet powerful chi before…" the kunoichi said with a frown.

The dragonic man roared in anger before thrusting his tail forward at the pair. He twisted it at the last minute before managing to impale both homunculi clear through their torsos. Blood spurted from their exit wounds, Rika's own blood staining Yumi in a shade of scarlet.

"Pathetic… " he said as both kairi and Yumi coughed up more blood before their bodies began fading away rapidly. Once gone, their core medals fell to the ground in a small pile.

Ku, Kaede, and Konoka were mortified by the sight before them while Airi charged forward, taking the opportunity to strike. Votum while he was off guard. The specter flew ahead and attempted to strike its target, only to be caught by a held out hand before being crushed into pieces. He then wrapped his tail around Airi's scythe once she got into range before pulling it from her hands. He threw it a fair distance away before coiling the tail around the wraith tightly.

"Is this the best you can do?" Votum asked in disappointment before turning towards Konoka and the two Baka Rangers. "And you three didn't even move one inch. This is just a waste of time. Best be rid of future threats while I have the chance. And wraith, don't bother phasing, you can't do such a thing within the walls of this place. There's a barrier that repels evil spirits and demons, and any who still manage to come in are near powerless inside it."

Airi's eyes widen as she attempted to do the said action as he spoke. Votum chuckled as he constricted the wraith more, causing her to scream in pain before gasping for breath as the air was squeezed out of her lungs. Satisfied with his work, Votum slammed the wraith into the ground head first, immediately knocking her out.

"AIRI!"

Votum grunted as he felt the full force of the now conscious Kira's tail to the face. The draconic man staggered backwards as he shook his head.

"LET HER GO!" the chimera screamed as he began to unleash a flurry of punches and tail strikes. The chimera roared furiously before kicking his ebony foe in the gut. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY AGAIN GARA!"

Votum chuckled as he unfolded his wings and took to the sky with Airi still in his clutches.

"Gara… now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, Kira. I take it you remember now."

The violet Chimera clenched his fists as a guttural growl escaped his throat.

" Oh I remember alright. I remember you murdering Emily, you bastard…"

"Oh, you mean that lowly servant girl I used to attain my immortality?" Votum asked in a mocking tone. "She was just an expendable peasant with no family."

The saurian chimera began breathing heavily as he fought to keep his building rage in check. A dark violet aura began to emanate from his body as he looked up at his opponent

"You… You… YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I CHERISHED FROM ME EIGHT CENTURIES AGO! YOU KILLED ME SO THAT I BECAME YOUR PUPPET FOR CREATING CORE MEDALS! YOU SAW ME AS ONLY AN OBJECT. YOU MURDERED THE PEOPLE I CARED FOR AS DESIDERARE WITHOUT REMORSE! YOU TURNED ME INTO THE ORIGINAL TEARER! YOU BROUGHT ONLY PAIN AND SUFFERING TO ME! TO EVERYONE!" Kira screamed as tears flowed down his face.

" MY MEMORIES ARE SHATTERED BECAUSE OF YOU! I WILL NEVER REMEMBER WHO I ORIGINALLY WAS AS A HUMAN… I LOST THOSE MEMORIES FOREVER BECAUSE OF MY TRANSFORMATION! INCURSIO VOTUM, IT TOOK ME OVER EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS TO REGAIN WHAT I LOST! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT FROM ME AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE AIRI OR ANYONE OF MY FRIENDS FROM ME! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW. I'LL DESTROY YOU ENTIRELY! THE SECOND OOO MANAGED TO WEAKEN YOU ENOUGH SO THAT I CAN FINISH THE JOB."

The aura blazed more intensely with every word that came from Kira's furious heart.

No more hesitation… no more second guessing… I resisted the power of the Purple Core Medals out of fear, but I must do what Desiderare feared… and embrace them entirely. To make this bastard pay for the sins he's committed…

"Remember this when you burn in hell, Votum. I am Masamune Kira, the Tearer who protects!"

Votum couldn't help but laugh at the declaration.

" YOU, _killing_ ME?! That's some wishful thinking, homunculus." he said haughtily. "OOO failed to kill me eight centuries ago, as well as the second one."

It was now Kira's turn to laugh before he held out his left hand towards the three black Core Medals.

" I know... But I am more than just a homunculus." he said before closing his eyes as the three Cores began to shake slightly. " I am one who can sacrifice his power to save others. I may have been out when it happened, but I sensed what you did to my sisters… before you say that they're dead, I can assure you, they're all still very much alive, you just destroyed their physical manifestations."

With that, the three black Core Medals flew towards Kira's outstretched hand.

"Kairi… Rika… Yumi… I clearly remember who you all are now . I know you're all weakened but right now I need your help. So please… lend me your strength…" he pleaded to the medals before tossing them up into the air. The Aura radiating from Kira erupted and were drawn into the ebony coins. Once it was all absorbed, the Medals began swirling around the chimera in circles before each one entered his chest. He then turned his attention towards the students.

"Nagase-san, Ku-san, I need you two to protect Konoe-san." Kira requested while kneeling down and plunging his hand into the ground to draw the Medagabryu.

Votum however foresaw this and tightened his hold on Airi more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he threatened.

Kira growled and withdrew his hand from the ground, leaving the weapon be.

"Good boy…" Votum said before he twisted his body while unraveling his tail from Airi, throwing her towards the ground with all his strength. "Now see if you can save your precious wraith."

Kira immediately opened his wings and flew as fast as he could towards the unconscious wraith, his eyes showing fear. Votum began to laugh maniacally as he watched the scene unfold before him.

_No… not again…_ he pleaded inside his head as he held out his arms to catch the wraith. However the chimera realized that he was moving too slow.

"No… Airi…. _**AIRI**_!" he cried out as his clawed fingertips began glowing.

He slashed at the air and created a violet portal as if he tore into the very fabric of reality in front of him. His eyes widen in amazement before a faint smile formed on his face as he flew into it. A second "tear" appeared beneath Airi milliseconds later before she vanished into it. Both portals then faded out of existence slowly.

Votum stopped laughing before he roared in fury once again.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" he screamed in disbelief.

"It's something I figured out about my black Combo that I like to call SaKaniBi. Its powers enhances the other Combos that I can use." Kira's voice explained. "It's not a real Combo, as the Black Core Medals are actually a manifestation of my very memories and soul forged when the original Tearer was sealed away by the sacrifice of the only alchemist that I trusted."

"Where are you?" Votum demanded.

"I'm here, yet not here at the same time." Kira's voice said cryptically. "You of all people should know where I am right now. "

Votum's eyes widened as he realized what the homunculus was suggestion. "You… You can travel between dimensions."

"Not really, I can temporarily destroy part of the fabric of reality and hide in the dimension within it and the fourth wall. I got to admit… I can't do anything to alter reality to my liking here besides communicating… but at least I can see what's going on. Kinda like how the readers are doing right now."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT!?" Votum screeched as a new tear appeared below him.

"What I was basically saying is that with the combination of the Black and Purple Core Medals, I can tear into the fabric of reality and use the rifts to 'teleport' for lack of better terms." Kira summarized dryly as he emerged from the portal while carrying Airi in his arms like a bride.

Votum remained silent as Kira spoke, listening to his explanation. Once the chimera was finished, he opened his mouth and immediately unleashed a stream of Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis at him without incantation. The magical arrows darted randomly, but were heading down towards the transformed homunculus.

Kira growled before he went to his knees, holding Airi against his chest as he covered her with his own body. He swiftly unfolded his wings and wrapped them above himself as a shield before being incased himself within a thick layer of ice.

The arrows of darkness pelted themselves against the makeshift barrier made out of the frozen wings, causing the appendages to shake with each blow. The ice began cracking slightly just as the last of the projectiles landed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Votum screamed in disbelief. " I FIRED OVER FIFTY ARROWS AT THEM!"

The cracks in the ice spread across the entire body encasing Kira before the chimera broke free of his armor with a defiant roar. Votum roared back before folding his wings in and dove towards his opponent. Kira opened up his wings and took off towards the draconic mage. Below them, the still unconscious wraith laid within a cradle made out of the frozen shell of where Kira's arms were.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE VOTUM. I AM THE TEARER WHO PROTECTS!" Kira screamed before spitting out a Cell Medal from his mouth into his hand He smirked before crushing it within his hand before his entire body began glowing violet.

The two winged combatants closed in towards each other. Votum held out the left hand in front of him.

"Guess I have no other choice but to use that technique against you... _Stagnet_…" he said before magical energy began to swirl around into a sphere in front of his outstretched hand. "**_COMPLEXIO_**!"

With that cry, he grasped the orb and absorbed it into his body. Kira's eyes widened as Votum smirked as glowing runes appeared on his face and arms.

Before he could act, Votum vanished from view, appearing behind his opponent and driving his tailed barb into the center of the unsuspecting chimera's back.

"I know what you were going to do… you were planning on self-destructing and taking me with you." he explained before twisting the barb deeper into Kira. The chimera screamed in agony as the violet light began shifting towards his tail.

"Y-You're… w-wrong…" he said weakly before closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, they were completely yellow with no irises or pupils. He then grinned sadistically. " I was just awakening the Tearer." with that the chimera slammed the glowing tail into Votum's own, causing the wizard to scream in pain as the tail was ripped in half as blood fell to the ground. The chimera grabbed the severed part of the tail and casually pulled out the barb without any pain, even as blood oozed out of the wound. He grinned more before raising the tail up in front of his mouth before taking sinking his teeth into it. He shook his head violently before tearing a large piece of meat from it before swallowing it whole like a crocodile would. He repeated the process as he devoured the entire limb, including the bones and barb.

The three onlookers were mortified at the sight before them. Konoka was trembling in horror as tears began to well up in her eyes. Ku only grimaced at the sight while Kaede kept a stern face.

"M-Masa-Masamune-h-han…" Konoka said weakly while dropping the cans and curling up into a ball, facing away from him.

"He insane!" the Chinese girl said in disbelief while raising a hand to her gaping mouth.

The kunoichi however shook her head as she sensed a change within the chimera.

"It doesn't seem that way, Masamune-dono's chi now feels more like an animal instead of a human.." Kaede explained before she noticed the tail. "One of a predator driven to survive…"

"I CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" Votum screamed hysterically. "I'M SUPPOSED TO CONSUME _YOU_! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Kira only stared at Votum, roaring in disapproval as he flew towards him. He flexed his tail as the tip began to grow a barb similar to the one consumed a moment ago. Votum noticed the new addition before he growled begrudgingly.

"It appears I must take my leave for now…" he said flatly before he opened his mouth again to fire another volley of Sagitta Magica towards the still unconscious Airi.

"Airi!" The chimera cried out before swiftly flying into the way of the arrows, using his own body as a shield as he took the brunt of the attack. Kira screamed in pain as he stayed in place, determined to protect the vulnerable wraith. The membrane of the wings were riddled with countless holes as the arrows pierced them before embedding themselves into the back. After smiling at the fact that Airi was safe, the violet chimera's eyes reverted to the former emerald green before rolling into the back of the head as he plummeted towards the ground.

Airi began to stir as she groaned weakly. Her head was throbbing immensely in pain before she opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy at first but when her eyes began to focus, she immediately gasped upon seeing Kira flying in front of her before being pelted with magical projectiles that came in her direction.

"Kira…" she whispered as she saw the chimera. Her eyes widened upon seeing his smile before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"KIRA!" the wraith cried out as she immediately got up and ran towards the motionless chimera.

"How bizarre, he didn't even attempt to absorb the arrows…" Votum noted in interest. " Either he doesn't know how to absorb magic, or he just simply can't."

Kaede took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

The draconic man looked down at the kunoichi before smiling.

" Let's just say that I came here to see how my subordinates are with obtaining the same book you're after." he explained. "Yes there is indeed a magical book here, and its power is surpassed only by the Necronomicon that originates from an alternate reality. With such a tome, I can easily control the flow of magic in this entire area without repercussions and use it to restore my original powers."

After he spoke, he held his hand out before him as a violet portal appeared.

"We will meet again. And next time, Kaede, Ku Fei, don't be so pathetic and weak…" he said in a bored tone before vanishing into the portal.

"WHY YOU!" Ku screamed in anger at the insult, only to stop when she felt Kaede place a hand onto her shoulder.

"This one thinks it's better to avoid fighting him at this time." she admitted with a frown. "His very chi alone was enough to make us stop in place."

The martial artist frowned and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"He strong… but scary too.." she said.

"We must check on Konoe-dono now. I'm afraid that Masamune-san's actions have terrified her greatly..."

**Elsewhere**

Negi heard the faint echo of Kira's voice, but it was so distant and soft that he couldn't make out any words.

Makie stared at her new "master" in worry before she decided to speak up.

"Umm… Negi-kun.. I mean Negi-sama… what's wrong?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"It's Masamune-san… I don't know what is going on, but I think something bad happened to him…" the child teacher said softly before he lowered his head. "I also have put you and your classmates into a perilous situation."

"Negi-ku-sama…" the pinkette said softly, once again correcting herself of the honorific.

"Boo hoo… cry me a river, you pathetic runt…" the human Uva said as he stepped into view from behind a bookcase before he transformed into his true form. "Now.. Tell me where you have my Core Medal, I was told you have one!"

Negi jerked his head up and gasped at the sight of the Greeed. He stood in front of Makie, standing his ground.

" I won't let you hurt my student." he said before he unknowingly bared his fangs at the homunculus.

"Interesting… Your desire constantly shifts from one thing to another…" Uva remarked while giving the small vampire a look over. " But regardless, hand over my Core…"

"I don't have a Core Medal!" the young mage declared as his eyes began turning a brilliant scarlet.

The Greeed growled before he charged forward with a fist raised . Negi was caught off guard by the sudden movement, allowing Uva to punch the young boy straight in the jaw with a right hook.

"NEGI!" Makie cried out in horror as she watched Negi being sent flying backwards. The wand that was strapped to his back fell off before its owner collided with the wall next to the stairway that led down. The wall gave way slightly upon impact and cracked before the stunned redhead collapsed to the ground facedown.

"Pathetic… You're just simply pathetic… if all it took was a punch to defeat you, you shouldn't act like a hero." Uva said coldly towards the young boy while moving towards the pinkette. "Now… Tell me where I can find my Core Medal…" Uva then swiftly grabbed Makie by the neck and hoisted her up from the ground. " Or else I'll snap this girl's neck."

Negi struggled to get to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain as he did it. The mage rose to his feet as his crimson eyes focused upon his opponent. He then began growling as he began feeling something in the back of his mind telling him to tear the Greeed apart for touching Makie.

"Let go of Makie-san right now." he warned as a sudden gust of wind blew towards Uva and Makie, who blushed a little bit as the breeze briefly lifted her skirt up, revealing her still soaked panties to her teacher. Negi also saw this and blushed in embarrassment.

"G-Gomen." He apologized immediately.

"It's okay, Negi-kun." Makie replied the best she could.

Uva just remained silent, not sure how to comment on what just happened. He decided to continue what he was doing by tightening his grip upon Makie's throat.

"I doubt you can do anything to stop me." Uva said as he kept applying pressure to the now chocking Baka-Pink.

"MAKIE-SAN!" Negi cried out before he ran forward, not wanting to reveal his ability to use magic to his student.

"Need some help, Squirt?" a feminine voice asked in English.

Negi instantly stopped upon seeing Uva immediately letting go of Makie as he grasped the wrist just after it was shot by a fiery projectile.

"WHO DID THAT?!" the Greeed screamed in fury while looking around.

"UP HERE BUGBRAIN!" the voice said before what could be described as a crimson bird dove into view, raking Uva's face with its condor like feet once close enough. Cell Medals flew out of Uva as he staggered backwards, groaning in pain as he held his face with one hand.

"Damn it… who are you?" he asked weakly.

The bird landed and stood upright, revealing that it was more humanoid than originally perceived. Her arms up towards the wrists as well as most of her body was covered with a scarlet down that had a sheen to it, leaving the midriff, the deep cleavage, and head free of any feathers. Her long slender legs gave way towards a pair of bird's feet that were a dull blood red with golden talons. Protruding from her back was a pair of wings that were ornate with peafowl feathers. A feathered bird tail protruded from the back of her waist. Her head was completely human, her skin was slightly tanned, her exposed right eye was a deep blue while her bright cherry red hair went down to her waist as part of her bangs covered her left eye.

"I'm known as the Scarlet Phoenix, but my real name is Masamune Erena." the newcomer introduced herself before raising her left arm up, a fireball forming

"Another Masamune?!" Uva cried in disbelief. "Just how many of you are there?!"

"Oh you know of my siblings?" Erena asked while looking at the Greeed. She smiled before dismissing the fireball.

The trio stared at the scarlet haired girl as she turned around to face Negi.

"May I ask who you are little boy? You seem to understand me perfectly." she asked in English.

"N-Negi Springfield." the young vampire responded instantly.

" Springfield huh? You must be his son…" Erena mused while holding her chin briefly.

"Eh? You know my father?" Negi asked. "And are you by chance related to someone named Masamune Kira?"

"Negi-kun, what are you talking about?" Makie asked "I don't understand a word you two are saying!"

The scarlet bird-human hybrid smiled before she held out her left hand.

"Like I said before, do you need help, Negi?" she answered with her own question, once again speaking in Japanese.

"I appreciate the offer, Masamune-san, but this is my problem to deal with." the boy declined respectfully while pushing his glasses up slightly with his index finger.

"Alright, in that case, I think you'll be more at ease if your student is out of harm's way, correct?" she asked. " And I know you also want to know a bit about your father, correct?"

The child teacher's eyes widen upon hearing the homunculus' statement.

"That's right!" he said, immediately as his eyes were beaming in excitement.

Erena giggled before pointing towards the now aggravated Uva.

" How about this, you stop the bugman and I'll tell you something about your father. I'll also take your girlfriend here to safety."

Both Negi and Makie blushed upon hearing that.

"How can I trust you?" Negi asked. "You could be with him for all I know…"

"I am Masamune Kira's sister, that is if the Kira you know is a pervert who can transform into monsters through coins."

Upon hearing that, Negi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Very well Masamune-san, but don't let anything bad happen to my student. And if you see anyone else, help them out too, please." the teacher stated before facing Uva.

"Very well, Negi. And just call me Erena." she said before planting a chaste kiss onto Negi's cheek, much to a certain pinkette's dismay. "That's for good luck."

The now flustered Negi couldn't speak, the only thing coming out of his mouth was unintelligible blabber.

Erena giggled before going over to Makie and scooping her up into her arms bridal style.

"Hang on tight." she warned before taking off from the ground, taking Makie away from Uva and Negi.

Makie remained silent as she watched the child teacher become smaller to her as the distance grew between him and herself.

"Are you sure Negi-kun is going to be okay?" Baka Pink asked in concern to the winged homunculus.

"I actually fought with the person who I think was his father twenty years ago. If he is, victory is assured." Erena explained as she looked forward, weaving left and right to avoid colliding with numerous bookcases.

**Back where Negi is.**

Negi sighed in relief knowing that Makie was being taken to safety. He then turned his attention towards Uva who was just tapping his foot against the floor while having his arms crossed.

"Are you finally finished?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, but I don't think we could perhaps talk things out." he said in disappointment before looking at the ring that he was wearing to suppress his vampire nature.

I can't believe that even with this ring on, I lost control of myself when I turned Sasaki-san… but that was because of the blood and my inexperience with handling myself in front of it… I can't allow that to happen again… for my students' sake…

He prepared to chant a spell but before he began, he realized that something critical was missing. All this time, and he didn't realize that it was missing.

"My wand!" he gasped upon realization.

Negi closed his eyes and held out his hand. He focused on where his wand was resting after he dropped it during the earlier attack.

"Mea Virga!" he cried out before the bandaged wand flew towards him, twirling a few time midair before landing in its owner's grasp. The bandages unraveled on their own, revealing the weathered wood underneath it.

"_Ras tel Ma Scir Magister. Undetriginta Spiritus Lucis… SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES LUCIS_!" Negi incanted before firing a volley of magical arrows of light rapidly at the Greeed. Uva held his right arm out and fired green bolts of electricity at the projectiles, causing most of them to explode instantly. A few of them however struck him in the chest, causing Cell Medals to fly out as he flew backwards.

"What the hell?!" he cried out in disbelief. He flipped in the air and landed on one knee before looking up at the child teacher.

"Why are you attacking me and my students?" Negi demanded while grasping his wand tighter. "Is it because of those Core Medals?"

Uva chuckled before rising to his feet.

"I'm here for some book that Votum wants, but I also came here to regain one of my Cores." he explained before he charged forward, raising an electrified fist.

Negi immediately leaped up and used his wand to fly out of the way. However when the Greeed punched the bookcase, it exploded upon impact before it collapsed.

"You little brat…" Uva said bitterly as he looked up at the vampire.

"I wish to avoid fighting anymore if it's possible." Negi stated while floating in the air.

Uva scoffed before he began laughing.

"Well then, if I can't fight you, how about I bring this entire place down?" he asked.

Negi's eyes widened in horror before the fear gave way to determination. "I guess there's no reasoning with you…" he murmured before mentally adding; If only I had some of my antique weapons on me right now…

**Over to Yue**

Melona growled as she attempted to strike at Eve with her right hand, which was currently a mace. The young blonde however blocked the blow with her left arm, which transformed into a large metal shield with a decorative cross adorned on it. She then unleashed a series of punches with her second set of hands made from her hair at the slime girl, who only grinned as each blow just bounced off of her gelatinous body without any damage.

"AHAHAHA! You think you can defeat me like that?" Melona boasted before she grinned.

Eve frowned and the pair of hair hands morphed into a pair of blades. She then slashed at the rabbit eared woman, taking great care to avoid dealing any lethal wounds.

Melona only laughed as her body was cut in multiple places, however, no blood came out, and the supposed wounds looked like the cuts that one would see upon cutting into gelatin with a knife. The cuts then began to dissappear as Melona reformed her body.

"Please… Even if you cut my head off, you still can't defeat me." she said before grinning. The slime's body shrunk as her appearance changed as well. The pink hair became blonde as her eyes became red. Her revealing outfit turned into the more conservative school uniform her opponent wore. Her bust shrank drastically, changing from voluptuous to flat almost instantly. Finally her skin tone became more slightly more pale.

Standing in front of Eve now was an exact duplicate of her.

"So, what do you think?" Melona asked in Eve's voice as she smirked.

Eve blinked in surprise at what she witnessed.

Yue, who was taking refuge behind a bookshelf, poked her head out to watch the fight, gasped as she saw the twins.

"EH?! When where there two of you, Vollfied-san?" Yue asked.

" A moment ago." Eve replied while glaring at her doppelganger.

Melona giggled before running a hand through her hair.

"I must admit, I am surprised that there's another shape shifter in this place, but apparently you're restricted in what you can do, unlike myself. You're simply that much inferior compared to me."

"As much as I hate to admit it… she's got a point…" Yue admitted reluctantly.

Eve looked at Melona one last time before she noticed something hovering in the air. Melona noticed what the blonde was doing before turning around to see what it was. The slime girl's mouth dropped upon seeing who it was.

Erena grinned while carrying Makie in her arms as she descended towards the ground.

"Been a long time huh, Amorphous Assassin?" she asked before landing.

Melona couldn't help but smirk at the newcomer.

"Indeed it has, Scarlet Phoenix." Melona said. "Twenty years to be exact. Got any new conquests?"

**Now to Kira again.**

Airi didn't know what to do at the moment.

The wraith sat next to the unconscious Kira, his body twitching slightly on occasion.

"Masamune-dono seems to have reached his limit… such a surprise he's even alive right now since it's obvious his body hasn't fully recovered from his prior injuries." Kaede deduced as she gave the chimera a quick glance.

The wraith looked at the kunoichi in surprise before looking over at the now sleeping Konoka.

"And are you sure it was a wise idea to knock out Konoe?" Airi questioned.

"It's for the best that she thinks that what she saw was a nightmare… when she awakes, we can tell her that she was hit by a sleeping dart that was fired from a trap."

"I guess that could work." the wraith said before looking at the violet chimera. "Ki-I mean Masamune-san had almost twenty hairline fractures all over his body. He managed to recover enough to walk around like nothing happened, but I can't believe he pushed himself so far…"

"He fought in order to protect you, Masamune-dono." the kunoichi stated, causing the maid's eyes to widen. "I saw it in his eyes that he was deathly afraid of losing you."

"He…He was?" Airi said in amazement.

"This one thinks he cares for you more than he will admit." Kaede continued. " After all, he admitted that this Votum person has taken everything Masamune-dono cared about once before, nin-nin."

The wraith fell silent as footsteps could be heard.

"MASTER!" Cerate and Tino cried out upon seeing the homunculus as they came into view. The blonde ran as fast as she could while the other followed the best she could, limping slightly due to her still injured leg.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Cerate cried out as she joined Airi.

"Kira fought against Votum." the wraith explained while looking down at Kira. "He got like this because he protected me from an attack…"

"Master… you're such a baka…" the gal monster remarked with a sad smile before sitting down next to the redheaded maid. "Just wish he thought before doing things."

"Same here…" Airi said with a nod. "I just wish he would wake up."

Tino walked up towards the unconcious Chimera before she laid down next to him.

"What are you doing Tino?" Cerate asked in confusion.

"I I heard a voice telling me that he's having a horrible nightmare and needs someone next to him…" the timid girl said while blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Both Airi and Cerate looked at each other before blushing deeply.

"What they talk about?" Ku asked Kaede while sitting next to Konoka.

" I don't exactly understand it myself, nin-nin." Kaede admitted while looking at the now arguing Wraith and Gal Monster.

"I will be on top while you get the side!" Cerate said before growling.

"I won't allow you to do any lewd things to Kira-kun. Besides he got this way because he protected me!" Airi countered.

"Well, your breasts could suffocate him!" the blonde spat out,

Tino ignored the pair as she snuggled against Kira and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth.

"perhaps we can settle this dispute with a simple game of janken…" Kaede offered as she walked over towards the pair.

"Janken?" Cerate asked. "What's that?"

Kaede opened one of her eyes as a smile appeared on her face.

"I guess it makes sense you never heard of it, since you're not from this country." the kunoichi said.

"I think I heard of it. It's one of those games where you use only one of your hands right?" Airi said.

Kaede nodded before she began to explain the rules.

"Oh. It's just like that game back home!" Cerate said upon realization once the ninja was finished. "So, what do you think Airi?"

Airi didn't reply as she looked over at Kira and Tino. The wraith summoned her scythe and slowly walked towards the pair. Blinking in confusion, the Gal monster turned her attention towards her master.

The blond then screamed bloody murder as she saw Tino, lacking her cape, kissing Kira passionately on the lips.

Kaede couldn't help but chuckle a little at the interactions of the pair.

"It appears the Masamunes are just like my class…" she said before walking towards Ku, who was watching in confusion.

**Outside.**

Haruna stared at her laptop as it brought up statistics of the progress of Operation Yaoi Storm.

"Hmm… so far hacking into all global media is at forty-nine percent and climbing. Before too long the world will awakened to the fact that Yaoi is the answer to everything!" the mangaka said with a smirk. " And once that happens, they will submit to me!"

Nodoka was trembling in place as she listened in on her friend. She attempted to slink away, but the spectacled girl looked over her shoulder with a maniacal smirk on her face.

"Oh, Nodo-chan… want to have some _fun_ my pet?" she asked in a sultry tone before licking her lips.

The bookworm squeaked in fear and immediately scrambled away as fast as she could, leaving the mangaka to begin laughing.

"I was just kidding, Nodoka." she admitted while holding her sides before breaking into even more laughter. "I haven't had any coffee today."

The timid girl stopped fleeing before sighing in relief.

"You really scared me there Paru…" she admitted softly.

Haruna only smiled upon hearing that. "I wouldn't make you do something like that against your will, Nodo-chan, I'm not _THAT_ evil." she said.

**Artifical Pocket Dimension.**

Tempus Erebea was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Scrambling from one keyboard to another, hastily imputing different commands.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" she cried out as a screen appeared, showing the statistics of _Operation Yaoi Storm_.

However she stopped upon realizing something.

"Damn it Chao… you actually figured out an almost foolproof way to conquer the world that all the others failed to realize."

Saotome Haruna was a wild card that she never really once considered, mainly due to her being… well Haruna. A blabbermouth as well as someone with her own ambitions for world conquest in order to make life more fun for everyone, yet just never figured out how to do it. She originally was viewed as more as a liability than an asset, but sometimes, one has to think outside the box.

Two diabolical minds actually working together…and with the possible Megalomaniac dynamic existing in only one of them, the impossible could become possible. There was only two factors remaining to be resolved.

One was convincing Negi to join their side, which will be a certain failure unless Chao reveals what happens in the future. And the second was preventing a certain action from happening. From Tempus Erebea's viewings of many other Chao Lingshens' attempts to change the future, there was one factor that prevented Negi from coming to her side each time. It always happened just before the final battle.

"Hmmm… maybe… if I help out with this universe's incarnation of myself, maybe I can give Negi the final push he needs. Yumi-san already has planted the seeds to make him question his actions when the time comes." the transformed Chao thought out loud as her tail swayed. She then grinned before she opened up a portal.

"This goes against my rule of not interfering with the events of the world, but to have a Chao finally succeed… I must get involved right now. And if there's any more of me who come visit. This will make the odds stack even more in our favor… and then they can help me figure out how to destroy Votum for good…" she continued before pausing. "Wait… I almost forgotten… there's more wild cards in this universe. If I manage to restore the time-space continuum, there's a chance that the ones who came from other worlds will be stranded… and they've already made contact with Negi… Each and every one of them could be a factor in foiling Chao's plans… Either I have to convince them to join our side, or imprison them…"

Erebea frowned before she went towards a monitor.

"But the most important question is, what would Votum do if he learns about this? Chao's plans will oppose his own in more than one way…"

"He foiled my own plans for changing history by taking Negi hostage and threatening to kill him… therefore nullifying my own existence…"

The mutated girl brushed back her bangs from her right eye, revealing a long white scar that ran vertically down the middle of the eye. The eye itself was a milky white as it lacked any pupil and iris, giving it an haunted, empty appearance. The former time traveler thought for a moment before speaking again.

" I will not let what happened to me happen to this Chao. She has to succeed… If she fails, Votum succeeds, and all is lost. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Negi. He's in a no win situation… Either his world changes forever or it is destroyed… and he doesn't have the power to stop both Chao and Votum, even with Kira's help."

The ebony girl winced in pain as she raised a hand to cover her right eye as it began to throb.

"Damn it… not now…" she said while gritting her teeth. "Guess I need to get outside for the time being… Might as well set things into motion…"

With that, Tempus Erebea began moving forward, a portal appearing in front of her before she walked into it.

**World Tree**

Sitting on a tree branch, Votum growled as he looked at his slowly regenerating tail due to the effects of the healing spell he had cast a moment ago. The runes on his body were no longer visible.

"Damn that puppet…" he cursed to himself. "This sets me back…"

"What is troubling you, comrade?" Creed asked as he leaped up to the tree branch that Votum sat on.

"I underestimated my opponent. An artificial construct was willing to invoke the Tearer that dwelled inside him." the draconic mage explained.

"I see… perhaps it is time to tell you about a plan that I have came up with. One that involves us having to go outside of this area. I have learned of this ancient demon that dwells inside of Kyoto… perhaps you've heard of it."

Votum couldn't help but chuckle at that.

" Ah, I am indeed aware of the infamous Sukuna…" he said with a smirk. "What does this plan do involving him?"

"I heard rumors of a woman who is planning to resurrect him. I remember you telling me that you can absorb entities. So perhaps if we assist this woman in resurrecting this Sukuna…" Creed explained before stopping, seeing the look in Votum's eyes as he got where he was going.

"I consume the demon when he awakens." the mage finished.

"Exactly, also, I've also heard reports of a peculiar young woman. She's said to have pink hair and horns on her head. But what makes her so special is that she's able to tear a man to pieces with these invisible hands of hers, and these hands can stop even bullets midair."

Votum couldn't help but laugh upon hearing that.

"I was wondering if she was ever going to appear." he said in amusement. "I wonder how 'Lucy' is doing in this world. She'd most definitely be seen as a demon by the Magical world, and a monster to humanity."

"My, I'm surprised you know about the girl." Creed said with a smile.

"I've summoned several pawns within Kyoto. The question now is, how long will it take before word reaches here about them." the mage said. "Surely the stories of 'Lucy' and of the girls who can manipulate gravity at will while fighting red monsters won't go unnoticed by anyone."

Creed smiled as he nodded.

"I agree, surely at least things will be interesting for the coming year." he said.

"Agreed. I have to make sure that everything goes as close as I planned. I know that even the most laid out plan will not go exactly like I want them to be, and it never hurts to have a backup." Votum admitted. " I have a good feeling that I won't obtain that book like I wanted, but if I can at least learn to tap into the World Tree here to draw on its power…"

Creed only shrugged before he leaped off of the tree branch, landing on his feet with a straight face.

"I'm heading off, Votum. I wish to get some exercise before the sun rises." he said before walking off.

"Avoid doing something to draw attention to us. We're still in the preparation stage of our plan." Votum requested.

"I understand your concerns comrade." Creed replied before he walked off, with his sword in hand.

Votum returned his attention to his tail, which now was half way regenerated.

" I wonder how many parties there will be. So far there's mine, the magical world, and Masamune's group. But who knows what will happen. There could be more coming, as well as some that I'm not aware of even... But it doesn't matter, all my foes shall fall before me in the end. I have a feeling that in time, the answer to this question will be revealed, but I mustn't rush things. Being hasty will only lead me to causing mistakes. Which is something I must avoid." he said to himself before a red flame appeared at his left.

"Ah, Milady… it's been a while, how are you doing in your realm?" he asked in a polite manner before the flame flickered in response that only Votum understood. "A rebellion is going on now huh? Interesting."

The flame flickered again as Votum nodded.

"As for the puppet you want, his growth is proceeding faster than even I originally anticipated. It won't be much longer before he becomes what you want. Sending your wraith was a good call. She did have a use after all despite failing you in such a humiliating manner during the Queen's Blade tournament." the draconian mage continued. " I recently observed that the puppet has grown very fond of her, almost infatuated actually, in my opinion. He is obviously willing to do anything to protect her, even putting himself in harm's way to keep her safe. Perhaps we can use that to bring him to our cause. What do you think?"

The flame flared up briefly as it glowed a brighter red. Votum chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I must concur with that thought. I think bringing another version of her would indeed cause more chaos, as well as ensuring our objective." he said. "Consider it done, milady."

With that, the flame disappeared, leaving Votum alone in the darkness. The mage grinned before pulling out a Cell Medal.

"_Ras tel Umbrae Magister. I call upon the gates of the Underworld from a hidden realm. I humbly request to grant me a wraith of your realm to roam the mortal plane of the one I stand in. The specter's name… Airi… She is the humble servant of the one known as the Swamp Witch. Let her be to her own accord upon arrival. For her safe passage, I shall give part of my very soul as tribute_." Votum chanted in ancient Greek.

A black aura appeared in the hand that was grasping the Cell Medal before it entered the coin, making glow a light gray. Votum took a deep breath before he crushed the O-Medal and threw the shards as they erupted into violet flames. The mage screamed in pain as he grasped where his heart was as he felt like part of his insides were torn away.

"Damn… forgot how much that fucking hurts…" he muttered as he watched the burning shards disappear, the flames flickering out as they fell.

Silence filled the air as the night became very still. Votum wheezed as he kept his hand in place before he sense a surge in magic gathering in a certain area, causing the dragon like man to smirk as his face began to shift into a more human like one.

"I wonder how the Shell will deal with two of the girl that he cares for so much. " he mused before closing his eyes. "I might as well summon a few more pawns, especially Gal Monsters to buy more time. But the question is, which ones?"

**The cabin.**

The bat Yummy screeched as Stella swung her tail at it, striking it in the chest with the spikes. Cell Medals flew out of the impact area as the kaijin was sent tumbling to the ground. Before the Yummy could recover, Misaka fired her railgun at it, weakening it even further.

"HEY! HE'S MINE! DID YOU FORGET BITCH?!" Stella screeched.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to Onee-sama like that!" Kuroko shouted back in anger.

"Don't make me shove my tail up your ass!" the Gal Monster threatened.

"I still find it hard to believe that… umm… Yummy was it?… isn't really alive." Misaka stated, ignoring the shouting.

"Trust me, even I still don't believe it completely still." Sven admitted with a small smirk. "But then again, anything is possible in one way or another here."

The Yummy saw its chance and staggered to its feet before flapping its wings to take flight. Once in the air, it released an ear splitting screech, causing everyone on the ground to instinctively cover their ears.

Sven opened up his right eye as it began to glow slightly. Ignoring the screeching the best as possible, he pulled out a handgun he had hidden on his person and waited for a few moments before firing, hitting the Yummy square in the chest and silencing it for a moment.

"Nice shot Sven." Train said.

"WHAT?!" the fedora wearing man asked, unable to understand his partner.

"I SAID NICE SHOT!" the former assassin shouted.

"OH!" Sven said in realization.

Stella growled before she looked around for the Yummy. BRS aimed at various areas, but not firing a single shot.

Dammit…have to use it again… Sven thought before his eye glowed once more before he shouted.

"ABOVE YOU!" he shouted. "WAIT TWO SECONDS AND THEN ATTACK!"

The Gal Monster blinked in confusion while the stoic girl aimed the Rock Cannon upwards and after pausing briefly as instructed, opened fire. The stoic girl struck the Yummy square in the chest with multiple shots before it got a chance to screech again. Several of the glowing blue projectiles tore into the membrane of one of the wings, perforating it enough to make it lose stability and plummet to the ground.

The Gal Monster felt the brief tremor before she charged forward, determined to deliver the finishing blow.

"OKAY YOU FUCKER! NOW YOU DIE!" she screamed as the spikes at the tip of her tail elongated once again. The Gal Monster then leaped up and did an aerial summersault, driving the tail spikes as hard as she could into the Yummy's head. they punctured it before causing it to explode, sending the blonde flying backwards before she was caught by BRS before colliding into the ground.

" Man I feel so much better." Stella said proudly before looking at the black-haired girl and blushing slightly. "Anyway, I will only say this once, thanks for the assists everyone."

The stoic girl only nodded before setting the blonde to her feet.

Sven smiled a bit before he replaced his eye patch over his right eye.

"Train, think you and Saya can handle things from here?" he asked.

"Don't need to worry partner." Train remarked with a grin on his face. "We'll handle it from here."

Sven nodded before he collapsed to the ground face first, not moving one bit.

"SVEN!" Saya cried out.

"Is he dead?" Kuroko asked while poking the downed sweeper with a random stick.

Stella fell silent as she looked over at Train, who was grinning in amusement.

"Nah, relax everyone, Sven's perfectly fine. It's just that using the Vision Eye of his just really tires him out, especially after multiple uses." Train explained.

"Vision Eye?" Misaka asked in confusion. "What is that exactly?"

" Well, Sven is able to see a few seconds into the future of whatever he sees with his right eye. It was a transplant from a friend of his." the Sweeper answered while scratching the back of his head. "He doesn't use it that much since it takes a lot out of him. Also, the eye patch he wears is to prevent him from using it by accident."

"Ahh…and here I thought he was just a cyclops…" Stella said bluntly.

Train snickered a bit at that remark before he nodded.

"Not surprising, but the question I have now is… how are we going to explain this mess to old man Konoe?" he said before turning to look at the illuminated hole in the wall caused by the earlier fight with Desiderare and Ella.

"We're already deep in debt to begin with…" Stella said bitterly.

"Okay… mind explaining what's going on here exactly?" Misaka asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Might as well, since you're more than likely going to be living here with us." Train said. "Now, where to begin exactly…"

**Chao Lingshen's dorm**

Chao yawned as she stared at her laptop, occasionally typing into it to update the firewalls she has put in place.

"I understand Haruna's intentions, but I don't understand why she's so adamant that Yaoi is the answer for world peace." she said in confusion. "Then again, considering the other possible plans she has told me… this one is the most tame…"

"I have to agree with you there, Chao Lingshen, it is indeed quite a risk working with someone like Saotome Haruna." Tempus Erebia's voice said as she dropped into view from the portal that formed from the ceiling. The dimensional traveler opened her wings to land quietly in order to avoid awaking any neighbors.

Chao immediately leaped up to her feet before looking at the intruder. The Chinese girl didn't make out if she was a threat or not

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I may not look like it, but I used to be you." the ebony girl explained. "That was before I became one with the Magia Erebea that exists within my body."

Chao's eyes widen upon hearing the explaination before furrowing her brow. "If you are me, then tell me where I came from." she challenged.

"I, or rather you, came from the Magical World, located on Mars about one hundred thirty years into the future. You came back in time through the use of the Cassiopeia in order to change history ." Tempus explained flatly. " I also know that you have Hakase involved in the plan."

Chao's eyes widen once again in amazement before she glared at her doppelganger.

"Why are you here then?" she asked in a skeptical manner. "You're obviously not here to stop me."

Tempus smiled a little before offering her hand towards her doppelganger.

"I'm here to make sure that your plans succeed at all costs. And for the record, my name is Tempus Erebia, the Dimensional Reneger ." she said humbly. "Will you at least listen to my proposition?"

Chao thought for a moment before taking the other's hand and shaking it.

"Of course. I am quite interested in hearing what another version of myself has to say." she said with a smile.

**Library Island.**

Negi panted heavily as he staggered to his feet. His opponent walked towards him before grabbing the child teacher by the scalp and lifting him from the ground.

"I have to admit, you're one stubborn brat." the Greeed remarked before driving his knee into Negi's chest, causing the vampire to cough up some blood. Uva then tossed the young mage up into the air before punching him into a bookcase with enough force to have it collapse instantly.

He… He's too strong…. Negi thought as he laid on the ground with his eyes closed, too weak to move now. My barriers have weakened the blows, but they're too weak now to take any more blows… But… I can't afford to lose… my students are in danger…

"I am surprised how helpless you mages are. You're a threat at a distance, I'll give you that, but up close, you're not able to do anything." Uva stated as he kneeled beside the child teacher. "If you think you can protect anyone, let alone fulfill your desire, forget it. At your current state, you're nothing but a burden to everyone."

The redhead's eyes shot open upon hearing that.

"I won't deny what you said is true." Negi admitted solemnly.

"So. Have you given up then brat?" the Greeed taunted.

"No… I am not going to. I don't want to be a burden to anyone, especially Asuna-san… I will see my father again, no matter what happens. " Negi said as his eyes began glowing. " I need to become stronger… strong enough to protect everyone… strong enough to find my father."

Gathering what little strength he had left, the child teacher raised his hands up and removed the ring that was suppressing his vampire nature. Once the piece of jewelry was off, Negi immediately felt his entire body go limp as his arms fell to the ground.

**_What just happened? I can't move my body let alone feel it…_**

"Nice speech, kid, but one problem, you're about to die right now!" Uva said before he brought up an electrified fist before throwing it towards Negi's face, intending to deliver the killing blow.

_**I don't want to die… I just want to be with Asuna-san and the others.**_

The pair then was engulfed within a dust cloud that formed upon the fist being caught by an awaiting hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Uva cried out before Negi hissed in a feral manner.

**_I can't die here… not until I find father…_**

The vampire twisted the Greeed's arm single-handedly before tearing it off at the shoulder, causing the limb to convert into several hundred Cell Medals that littered the floor.

_**Wait… what did I just do? I didn't want to harm him… but its like my body is acting on its own.**_

The Greeed screamed in pain before staggering out of the cloud, holding the stump of the arm as he stared at his opponent who came out with a sadistic grin on his face.

_How did he get so powerful all of a sudden? Just a moment ago I was easily overpowering him! Just what the hell is he?!_

"Come on, I thought you were going to kill me." Negi taunted his opponent as he licked his lips slightly. "Or was that just a bluff?"

Uva growled but took a step back.

_I got no choice but to retreat, I can't fight him without getting more of my Cores first… _ the Greeed begrudgingly admitted.

The Greeed turned and began to run, only to be stopped by Asuna delivering a kick to his head, knocking him into the nearest bookcase.

"Thank you Asuna-san. Now stand back and let me finish him off." Negi said.

**_No… please stop! I don't want to hurt Asuna!_**

"N-Negi?" Asuna said in shock at what she just heard. "W-What's going on here?"

The vampire only smirked as he walked towards the now helpless Uva, who was disoriented by the kick.

"I was attacked by this guy here, and he attempted to kill me, so I'm going to return the favor." Negi said coldly.

**_Asuna-san…_**

Asuna clenched her fist as it began shaking.

"What happened to you Negi? You're not one for violence…" she said softly.

"I'm killing him to protect you." Negi said before he reached out a hand towards Uva.

**_I don't want to do that! Why am I saying such things?_**

A loud smack echoed throughout the air as Asuna's hand collided with Negi's cheek as she slapped him. The action stunned the redheaded vampire briefly before he raised a hand up to the red mark that was now on his face.

"You… You BAKA-NEGI!" Asuna said as tears formed in her eyes. "You're not a murderer! You're my sensei! Did you forget that?!"

Negi's eyes widen as he lowered his hand.

"A-Asuna-san…" he said weakly, finally regaining control of his body. His mind froze upon seeing the tears on the vampiress' face.

Asuna knelt down and wrapped her arms around Negi as she hugged him like her life depended on it.

"Have you forgotten that we're stuck together for eternity now. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret…" she continued. "You did plenty already Negi… Just please stop before you make a mistake…"

"Asuna-san…" Negi repeated as the glow in his eyes began to recede, slowly returning to their original color.

Uva saw his chance and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could before fleeing.

The two vampires ignored the Greeed as they stayed where they were before Negi returned the hug and began sobbing into Asuna's shoulder. However within the recesses of Negi's mind, a sinister presence lurked, biding its time for the next opportunity to seize control again of its host's body.

_Asuna... I will become stronger... to protect you and the others... from both people who wish to do you harm... and from myself... _

**Nearby Library Island**.

A violet portal opened up and a person dropped out of it, landing on the ground beneath her face first.

The woman groaned weakly before coming around. She sat upright and looked around. Her amber eyes surveyed the area, immediately recognizing that she was in an unfamiliar area.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She rose to her feet and dusted off her French maid outfit with white stockings. The lights from the lampposts revealing her blonde hair that was held up in twin tails and the slightly pale skin that illuminated slightly underneath the lighting.

The blonde Airi walked over towards the library, as it was the closest building that could provide her with some much needed answers.

* * *

Next time

Talk about seeing double! Well, things at Library Island start to calm down next chapter. The blonde Airi confronts the original, which will give everyone a headache, including the author himself. My Shell, Kira and Negi question themselves and wonder what to do next, while we learn exactly how Erena and Melona know of each other. Meanwhile, we find out the fate of Operation Yaoi Storm. And last but not least, _**SOMEBODY FINALLY FINDS THAT STUPID MAGIC BOOK! IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!**_

Huh… what this about Kira getting a new power? I hope it's not a Deus Ex Machina situation…

_Tenth Period: Doppelgangers, Doubts, and a Magic Book._

* * *

**Analysis of the Dimensional Reneger, Tempus Erebea**

Name: Masamune Kira

Aliases: Ero-baka, Master, Overlord of all Perverts of the Entire Multiverse.

Race: Homunculus, formerly human.

Sexuality: Apparently Heterosexual.

Age: as Masamune Kira, about three hundred years. Original body was about eight centuries old.

Alignment: Semi-Chaotic Good, and highly perverted.

Abilities: Non-magical based energy absorption and assimilation. Has inhuman regeneration, able to recover from normally lethal injuries or circumstances. Converting humans who're near death into homunculi like himself, but limited to the amount of Core Medals he has available. Able to utilize Core Medals fully and augment their powers slightly with a complete set of Black Core medals. Turning into a chimera based on the Combo he's using. Possibly Immortal? Kira is apparently able to make multiple girls fall for him, but unlike Negi, who does it without even realizing it, Kira has to put more effort into it. This trait seems to be an exclusive affinity towards women that aren't human.

Weaknesses: If injured while in a Combo, the body will take a lot longer than normal to recover, therefore hindering him in combat. His own perversion can be used against him in combat. Using a combo also puts extreme physical stress upon his body, therefore, theoretically he could die by just using to many combos in a given period of time. He must also occasionally absorb energy of some kind in order to sustain his physical appearance. He isn't capable of absorbing magic unlike Desiderare, in fact, it appears that he's weak against it. His powers are also weakened whenever he sacrifices one of his Core Medals to transform someone into a homunculus. Perhaps his greatest weakness is his fears of losing someone. He has demonstrated that he will go to extreme lengths to protect those he cares about. This trait is obviously shared with Negi, but Kira is more desperate yet determined towards protecting Airi, a wraith from another dimension that he has shown romantic interest towards. This weakness I can easily exploit. This isn't really much of a weakness, but Kira is prone to causing significant amounts of property damage without trying. Due to Kira being simpleminded at times and his possible infatuation with Airi, he could become jealous if someone flirts with her.

Name: Negi Springfield

Aliases: Negi-sensei, Negi-bozu, Boya

Race: Full Vampire, formerly human

Age: Ten years old

Sexuality: presumably Heterosexual, but he's only ten years old, so only time will tell.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Abilities: He is capable of using magic just like most other incarnations of himself, as well as being able to think of elaborate plans quickly. Another "standard" ability of most Negi is the ability to make multiple girls fall for him without realizing. However, after turning into a vampire, he has also gained vampiric abilities as well. The only confirmed one so far is enhanced strength.

Weaknesses: He is normally against fighting, therefore he doesn't have much combat experience. Should he fight, he will only aim to defeat the foe in a nonlethal manner. Also, he's trained as a traditional mage, therefore he is at a severe disadvantage in close range combat. As with Masamune Kira, he's a caring person who will do anything to protect those he cares for. As he's a fledgling vampire, he will be overwhelmed by his instincts if exposed to sight and scent of blood long enough, even with the ring's on. Also if he removes the ring, his personality drastically changes, becoming someone who is merciless and not above killing his opponent. This suggests either a split personality that only appears when the ring he wears is removed, or it's his vampiric instincts completely suppressing his morality.

Noted differences in this reality opposed to others:

Ala Rubra had two more members, one of which was Melona, who apparently had a brief sexual relationship with Jack Rakan. Melona's reasons for joining is unknown at this time.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell had successfully managed to break free from the curse she was under, therefore also turning Negi into a vampire in the process. Vampires in this reality are more natural than magical, which explains why Asuna also turned.

Evangeline is apparently somewhat fond of Mahora in this reality, as evident by the fact she hasn't gone on a rampage and leveling the entire place to the ground upon being freed. Instead, she opted to pretend to be underneath the curse still to live the boring yet peaceful lifestyle she came to enjoy slightly. If another Evangeline, especially either the 2814 or URAE versions, should find out about this… the results would be either hilarious or catastrophic… followed by one hell of a catfight…

Due to Kira being around, he has done something that no one has ever thought would be possible, almost succeeding in making Mahora bankrupt… I believe all other incarnations of Evangeline would relish this.

Saotome Haruna is actually attempting to conquer the world. May EVERY God, Goddess, and omnipotent person, in all realities, help us all if "Operation: La Blue" succeeds…

This could be the first reality that actually has attempted to make contact with another one, although I highly doubt it succeeded. I'll strip in public during Mahorafest if it actually did reach someone….

There being TWO harems in one place. One is the default Negi one, but having a second one within Mahora is rarer amongst other realities… even rarer that the second one doesn't involve any of the students from Class 2-A…

The entire dimension itself is at risk of disappearing for good, not just the magical world. Causes are unknown, but I believe Votum is related to it somehow…he has to be…

Chamo arriving at Mahora earlier than usual. Despite him arriving, he's yet to make contact with Negi…

More will be documented when recognized.

* * *

_**previews.**_

* * *

**Preview 1**

Black Rock Shooter. A black haired girl with the eye of blue flames. In one reality, She is the Other Self of a middle school girl named Kuroi Mato. And in another, she is named Stella, created to be Mankind's final salvation from an alien invasion. In a third world, she is a spirit called Rock who fights corrupted souls. The fourth is a vagabond who knows only to fight.

The fourth is the one who reached the epicenter and met Masamune Kira.

But the events of the epicenter start to affect the others linked to it. The first world has met the second and fourth, and the rules of the first have unknowingly reached the epicenter, as Other Selves have began to appear that have never existed before.

Shadow Eater, an Other Self who never existed before, starts a campaign to conquer all of the Other World with the aid of White Rock Shooter, a native from the second world, and an Other Self known only as Void.

The Black Rock Shooter of the First World must work with the one from the Second to stop Shadow Eater. They must also fight enemies old and new, as well as finding unlikely allies in their journey.

Chain Buster and Black Fang Tyrant Two Other Selves born of emotion and desire. One of them holds a secret that could affect the outcome of the battle.

Beware of the Beast… as even Insanity is helpless against it once the crown is donned.

_Incursio Votum: Echoes of the Blue Flame_

* * *

**Preview 2**

The Masamune Homunculi are best known for three noticeable things: They are able to defy death repeatedly, their ability of shape shifting through the use of Core Medals, and being perverts of varying degrees.

What happens if two of them are trapped within the reality (The Original) Airi came from? What if a year has passed since the Infernal Temptress vanished from it? What if they meet a donut loving treasure huntress and join her crew?

What will they experience in a world filled with a lot of sexy, scantily clad female warriors?

Why perverted antics, violence, Yuri, Gal Monsters, and lots of fan service of course!

However, it's not all fun and games for the pair when the Swamp Witch wants them under her control and an Inquisitor from the church wants them dead. Can the Masamune Twins find their way back to their older brother or will they suffer fates worse than death?

Sometimes creating chaos is the only answer to all your problems.

_Incursio Votum: The Gate To Chaos_

* * *

**Preview 3**

There are countless worlds… some are mirrors of others, others have the same people but in different roles. Normally such worlds never interact with one another. But something caused many of them to connect together…

Tempus Erebea, formerly known as Chao Lingshen, arrived at the epicenter in hopes of solving the mystery and fix the time-space continuum. But what lead her to diverge from being a time traveler to become a dimensional leaper? What is her connection with Incursio Votum exactly? And why does she hold such a grudge against him? What made her decide to embrace the Magia Erebea?

Who's side is she on? How far will she go to obtain her goals?

Shift through realities as you witness the birth of Tempus Erebea.

_Incursio Votum Origins: Rise of the Dimensional Reneger._

* * *

**Preview 4**

An alternate Kira finds himself stranded and almost powerless within a strange world. One where almost all life is almost extinct, due to mysterious monsters known as Aragami , creatures that consume anything and everything within sight, and cannot be killed through any conventional methods. He however soon learns that the survivors of humanity fight against the Aragami with weapons forged from the same cells as the monsters themselves, The God Arcs.

To survive and find a way home, Kira must become one of these soldiers that risk death everyday as they fight against the Aragami. However, every single human he meets doesn't trust him due to his sole remaining ability of absorbing energy, making them believe that he's an Aragami. But will his homunculus nature be his ultimate downfall, or will it be his greatest asset in a world that's almost dead?

Will he hang onto his fading hope and protect the remnants of the old world, or will he give in and devour it all?

Firmly grasp your heart's desire as you dance to the Symphony of Despair.

_Incursio Votum Alternative: The Devouring Requiem._

* * *

**Final Thoughts.**

Blazorna: *Is a mummified corpse holding a sign reading "MOAR REVUZ PLZ!"*

Kira: *looks at Blazorna* The poor fucker… well better him then me. Anyway, welcome to another edition of Final Thoughts. Man… it's been nine chapters already… with one hundred thousand words in total, and after all that… all we got for all the sweat and tears are just FIVE REVIEWS, TWO ALERTS, AND FIVE FAVES?! Thank you for those who did all that, but C'MON PEOPLE! At LEAST leave an anonymous review for the Boss… Just like other authors, he thrives on feedback from you readers. Hell… HE LIVES OFF IT! Hence his current state.

We know some of you are afraid that you'll be frowned down upon by others for posting a review for a story like this… or your English isn't that good and are afraid that he'll misread your comment as an insult instead… well, don't worry about stuff like that. Just write the best you can. Blaze does work with a lot of people who don't speak fluent English on a constant basis, so he has experience in figuring out "broken" English. (no offense) If you're afraid of being judged or don't have an account, just do an anonymous review. (for those who don't understand what those are, it's the reviews you can do without the need to login for this site.) Eh, not that big of a concern though, He'll just keep on going with the story regardless of what happens.

On another note. The previews that you've read a moment ago are going to be done in order by reader demand. So if you want to read any of those four, just state in your REVIEW which one. PM's will not be counted. Anyway... _ONTO THE QUESTION!_ *Epically points at nothing*

**_Where did Blazorna get the idea for Tempus Erebea?_**

Kira: hmm… that's a good one actually… Well, from what I've heard, he actually got the idea of Tempus Erebea from the fanfic that inspired the one I star in to begin with, Overmaster and SCM's URAE. To be specific… it was that giant… rabbit….dragon…demon…thingy…. that gave him the idea in the first place. And with his ambition of making this story as unique as possible, decided to have this Chao be different compared to the traditional time traveling one in more than one way. In fact he originally thought about having my little sister Yumi being the Dimensional Reneger, but he ultimately decided on having Tempus play the role. You'll be seeing her a lot more in the future. Whether she's friend or foe, even Blaze doesn't know at this time.

Now with that taken care of. I have an announcement regarding my sisters. As some of you may have noticed from the previews, there's going to be a side story involving two of them. All but one or two will star in their own side stories. Those who don't will be part of the main plot. The side story one will be written as its own independent story for the most part, with only a handful of (hopefully) subtle connections to this story. And for anyone wondering, they'll be solo efforts, just like this story.

Cerate: Oh Master~ *smiles sadistically.*

Kira: *Panics* HANG ON STELLA! I GOT ONE LAST THING TO SAY! *calms down*

Remember back when Blazorna talked about Tokusatsu? Well, turns out it's also an anime/manga genre. Here's some manga that fall into this category, a few maybe quite surprising to some of you readers.

Bio-Booster Armor Guyver

Cyborg 009

Excel Saga

Kikaider Code 02

Dragon Voice

Hyper Rune

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders

Cutie Honey '90

Silbuster

*Groans and tenses up* okay Cerate. I'm ready for the pain…

Cerate: Okay. *glomps Kira before kissing him.*

Kira: *surprised at first before relaxing again*

Cerate: * Breaks kiss and grins evilly before driving her knee to the groin as hard as possible.*

Kira: *speaks unintelligibly in pain before collapsing*

Cerate: well, that's about it for this episode. Please leave a review and give the mummified bastard the feedback he needs to improve this story if possible. ESPECIALLY from those who've already added this story to their favorites or Story Alert yet haven't done a review yet. Blazorna wants to know what he did that made you like it in the first place!

Oh! That reminds me, make sure you stop at Blazorna's bio, there's a blind poll there about what you guys like most about the story so far! Is it the plot you enjoy? the romance? Or perhaps you like it most when you see Master being in physical agony? Maybe you like the action scenes. Blazorna really is a curious, yet somewhat desperate guy. Give him something worth his while and he'll sing to the **_OOO Combo Change Medley_** in a large crowd while dressed as a girl…. Seriously, I heard one time at a place he hangs out at frequently, he actually sung it, and was able to make some guys go into an uproar upon him singing the VERY beginning part, which is all of the Combo names that appear in Kamen Rider OOO. And he's also planning on creating a dance to the Ska arrangement of the theme song of the TaToBa Combo, _**Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up~**_. The lyrics are simply repeating "_Taka", "Tora", "Bata"_ and the syllables for "_TaToBa_." for the whole song… but the thing is goddamn catchy and addictive… Hell… if he can find enough people willing to sacrifice their dignity and record it for the internet… this could become one of those Meme things I hear about so often…

Kira: Speaking of the internet, have you seen the **_Ultimate Muscle Roller Legend_** video?

Cerate: *face turns pale* I do not understand that thing one bit…it was just too strange… Stella loved it though… up until that one part though…

Kira: Yeah…definitely a video that'll guarantee to either make you cringe, laugh, question your sexual orientation, make you say "_**What the Fuck?!**_" out loud, or, most likely, leave you utterly confused and asking yourself, "What did I just see?".

Cerate: *Nods* Agreed. Blazorna was confused by that video for weeks after first seeing it. Now that he's questionably insane, it doesn't bother him anymore. After all… he said he figured out the reason why the Suka form for Asuna was a infant boar. Something about it being related to Asuna's Seiryu (Japanese voice actor).

Kira: yeah… anyway, we better get going… it's karaoke night after all.

Cerate: **ACK!** I forgot! LET'S GO! *grabs Kira by the ankles and runs away while dragging him across the ground*


	10. Tenth Period

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUESTIONABLY DISTURBING CONTENT. HOPEFULLY NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT I GET BANNED… I DID SAY A FEW CHAPTERS BACK I'M MAKING THIS STORY FUNNY YET SERIOUS AFTER ALL.**

* * *

_Tenth Period: Doppelgangers, Doubts, and a Magic Book._

* * *

**Somewhere in the sky at night**

Kira stood with a stoic face as he watched Negi and Chao fight amongst themselves in the sky. Both combatants chanted Sagitta Magica of different elements, one of Lightning, the other Fire.

"Why does he fight her still? Her plan is the only chance we have at sending the others home…" he asked out loud.

"It's because he wants to continue living the life he has already." Evangeline said as she landed next to the homunculus. "Pretty selfish reasoning, but one that I can relate to."

Kira scoffed while glancing at the pureblood vampire.

"No matter how you sum it up, at its core, it's a clash of desires, one selfish, the other selfless." he remarked. "But which one is stronger?"

The scene immediately froze in place before being engulfed in a blinding white light. Once the light dissipated, it revealed a change of scenery. Instead of the sky, was a barren wasteland which looked like a never ending chess board with a gray sky lacking any sun or clouds.

Black Rock Shooter looked at the newcomer while aiming the Rock Cannon at him.

The man had jet black hair that was messily kept yet spiked while the bangs framed his face. His sickly pale skin mirrored the stoic girl's. a stitched scar ran from the upper right temple diagonally down to the bridge of his nose, going just above his right that was eye violet colored with a slit shaped pupil. His left eye was covered by a black metallic adornment, acting like an eye patch. Protruding from his forehead was two small black horns that curved upwards a little bit.

His outfit consisted of a long black jacket similar to the girl's own, but instead was slightly ragged and missing the white highlights and star. The right sleeve was completely torn off, revealing a slightly muscular arm underneath with two pairs of black belts crisscrossing each other tightened against the limb. The jacket was opened up, revealing a black tank top underneath it. His hands were both encased within metallic gauntlets that had the fingertips pointed to emulate claws as well as spikes at the knuckles. He was wearing black shorts with countless belts fastened to his legs . The feet were inside metal boots that went up to his knees, and the tips of each boot had three silver , razor sharp talon like protrusions while the heels each had a single one, given the boots the allusion of saurian feet. Protruding from underneath his jacket, around the back of his waist, was a long skeletal like tail that was ebony in color.

The silent man raised his right arm and a long sword with a thin dark violet blade that curved slightly materialized in his grip.

"Black Fang Tyrant." the man introduced himself before holding the blade towards the stoic girl's eye.

The pair stared at each other without moving an inch for about a minute. The wind picked up and blew through their hair and jackets slightly before both slowly lowered their weapons.

"Black Rock Shooter." the girl replied softly before dismissing her weapon to hold out her right hand.

Black Fang Tyrant followed suit and took the girl's hand with his own before nodding silently.

Once again the scene froze before being engulfed in a flash of white light.

Kira smirked as he watched Cerate and Stella bicker amongst themselves while Tino was busy setting up the campfire.

"I can't believe we got scattered. Plus my body transforming further adds more complications." He said before looking down at his long and thick violet serpentine tail that came from his back while a pair of long white horns protruded from his forehead on top of his brilliant gold eyes lacking any whites, instead being replaced with black. " Well, at least you three know the layout of this world pretty good."

"Well, at least you got your wish of being able to be with Airi in the same world Master." Tino said with a smile on her face before she started rubbing a pair of sticks together to start the fire.

Time froze for a third time before the scene changed.

"So… you're the one who became the new OOO." Kira said to the stranger as he sat down on a rock. "Why did you come looking for me exactly, Hino Eiji?"

"I came here because I need your help, Masamune-san." Eiji replied before getting onto his knees and bowing. "I am asking you to tell me how to revive Ankh. I don't have a lot to offer you, but please, help me."

Kira frowned before shaking his head.

"Why should I help you revive a Greeed that is better off as is?" he asked vehemently. "All Ankh did was looking out for himself and betrays anyone once they're no longer useful to him."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Eiji shouted while clenching his fists. " I won't deny he's selfish, but he isn't like that all the time. He has helped me stop the other Greeed and kept one of my friend's brother alive. He died after helping me say the world. I searched all over the world for a way to bring Ankh back after he died… I still have the two halves of the Core Medal that held his consciousness.."

Kira fell silent upon hearing that.

"…How much did he trust you…" he asked softly.

"He willingly allowed me to use not only his own Core Medals, but also the one that held his soul…" the Kamen Rider stated without a moment's pause. "Even when the Core Medal was damaged."

Kira's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"He… he actually did that? Even when he was going to disappear at any moment?" he said in disbelief.

Eiji only nodded before reaching into his robe to pull out the broken halves of the Taka Medal that once held the Greeed's consciousness.

Once again, the scene changed in the same manner.

"Are you sure about this?" the black haired woman asked over the intercom while adjusting her glasses in place.

Kira nodded without hesitation.

"I lost most of my abilities for some reason… these God Arcs you got are my only hope for survival in this world… and until I find a way to get back home, or I regain what I lost, I will be cooperative and work for Fenrir as a God Eater." the homunculus said before a sly grin formed on his face. "Besides, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's devouring. I was able to absorb that lizard monster…" he paused as he tried to recall the name "Umm… what did you call it again?"

"It is an Aragami called an Ogretail." the woman said while shaking her head from the control room.

Kira chuckled weakly before smiling.

"At least I'll get a weapon that compliments my nature." he quipped. "and I consider myself lucky to possibly be working with that gorgeous girl in the near future." Kira couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of the Russian girl who wore the red barrette.

"To think that this man whose cells behave similar to the Oracle Cells…he's a pervert who doesn't even try to hide it… "

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a homunculus and don't say 'pervert' in a negative manner!"

"Let's just begin the aptitude test…"

The scene froze before fading away, giving way to the ashen hillside with the tombstone at the top.

"What was all that I just saw?" Kira asked the black cloak wearing doppelganger.

"Hard to say, maybe some are visions of the future, or they're events that are going on in other worlds as we speak, or they're simply nothing more than just dreams. Take your pick." the second one said with a sly grin. "Remember that your actions will have consequences. Speaking of which, it's time to wake up, you're making your girls worry about you. "

"Alright!" Kira blurted out as a faint blush formed on his face. However, he grimaced in pain while holding his right arm with his left hand as a sharp pain immediately appeared. "WHAT THE?! MY WRIST! IT'S LIKE SOMETHING'S BEING IMBEDDED INTO IT!"

The cloaked Kira smirked. "I guess the one of you becoming a God Eater really is happening right now…" he quipped before beginning fading away into thin air. "It'll be interesting to see who else you'll connect with next. You are now connected to the source after all."

"Connected to the source?" Kira asked in confusion.

Before he vanished completely the doppelganger nodded and explained. "Yes, the source that has brought everyone together. It changed you slightly when you were within the dimensional void between Reality and the barrier. You can now connect to alternate versions of yourself that are in worlds that are influencing the Epicenter. And in time, all worlds that are connected will merge to form a brand new one. One where only the strongest willed will be allowed to exist."

Kira remained silent before going up towards the tombstone.

"The worlds aren't just at risk of being destroyed, but a new one will be formed afterwards?" he thought out loud. "What's going on here?"

The homunculus finally reached his destination and took a look at the engraving on it, which was in a mix of English, Japanese, and German.

"_The Three Tearers shall both help and hinder each other in the world reborn. The Devourer, Protector, and Inquisitor shall direct the laws of their respective domains." _he read out loud_. " The Devourer desires Absolute Chaos. The Inquisitor, Absolute Order, and the Protector shall desire Free Will… Here lies the…_ the rest is too worn to make out…"

Kira stared at the Tombstone before sighing. He sat down and leaned against it as he looked up to the bleak sky.

"I wish I knew what was going on… Why does Votum want to consume me? And was awakening the Tearer a smart move? If what was on the tombstone is a prophecy for the future… which Tearer am I? and who would the other two be?" he said before pulling his legs up against his chest. " But I don't want there to be a new world that is born from the deaths of many others… but… it might let me be with Airi and the others…

"Emily… Airi… What should I do? Is all my fighting for nothing? I don't know what Votum is planning… For all I know, he might be actually trying to save this world, but the methods are to be considered evil by society's morals… and am I really doing the right thing by fighting him? I can't ever forgive him for what he did to you… but… who's right and who's wrong?"

**Negi**

Negi was trailing behind Asuna, his mind replaying the events that just happened a moment ago. He had replaced the ring back onto his ring finger after briefly searching through the rubble for it. His wand was once again strapped to his back soon after the ring was on.

"I'm sorry about what I did, Asuna-san…" he apologized solemnly for the hundredth time.

"Negi… stop beating yourself up for what happened." Asuna said with a sigh. "You weren't wearing your ring, so you're not at fault."

"But Asuna-san! I almost killed someone a moment ago!" Negi countered as tears formed in his eyes.

I want to get stronger to protect Asuna-san… but I'm afraid that I'll hurt her if I lose control again… I forced her into this life against her will… What that man said was true… I am only just a burden… I'm a teacher, therefore it's my duty to protect my students… but I'm doing a lousy job of doing it. Not only have I allowed them to come here to search for a book in an area that's off limits, but there's also people here that tried to kill them…

Asuna stopped and turned around to look at him as a scowl formed on her face.

"Listen here brat, what happened is in the past. Just chin up and get over it. Okay?!" she scolded. "If what Evangeline said about me belonging to you is true. I don't want to be with someone who's always depressed."

The child teacher flinched upon hearing that

"What if I lose control again and I end up hurting you?" he asked weakly.

Asuna fell silent as she averted her gaze from Negi.

"I…I know you won't allow that to happen." she admitted with a slight blush. "The fact that you regained control back there is proof that you can overcome whatever was making you act that way. Besides despite you being a brat, I'm glad that I'm with someone like you…"

Negi froze in place, staring at the vampiress like a deer standing in front of headlights.

"Eh?" he asked in confusion.

Asuna's blush deepened.

"Look… Unlike me, you obviously already got a goal in mind and you're working hard to achieve it… and you try to help people out the best you can, even if it ends in chaos. " she continued, meanwhile her mind recalled the love potion incident that occurred not long after Negi became her teacher. "I would prefer to belong to someone much older, but I can make an exception with you."

Negi fell silent as he listened to her.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Asuna-san… but it doesn't change the fact about what I did." he said before turning around. " Can you give me some time to myself?"

Asuna frowned in disappointment before nodding. "Alright… but don't take too long." she said.

"Thank you." Negi said with a slight nod before walking out of view.

At that moment, both Negi and Kira thought the exact same thing.

What am I going to do? Isn't there something that I can do about this?

**Outside.**

The blonde wraith looked at the two girls that were preoccupied with a peculiar object that was showing a moving image, similar to the spheres that were used by the angels to broadcast the Queen's Blade fights across the entire land back in her world. She decided to leave the pair alone and walked towards the building. Airi barely noticed a faint tingling sensation, like she went through a kind of barrier. The blonde maid's eyes widen in awe as she saw the size of the inside. Bookcases towering high above her, coming from an apparently bottomless black abyss.

"How deep does this place go?" Airi thought before heading towards a stairway that led downwards.

Unknowingly, she stepped on a pressure switch and a trapdoor opened beneath her feet, causing the startled wraith to fall down into it. A failed attempt to fly caused her amber eyes widen upon realizing that she couldn't.

The wraith then fell into a slick stone chute and slide down it, the destination unknown to her. Not wanting to know where it goes, she summoned her scythe and attempted to have the blade carve into the stone beside her. Sparks flew as the tip of the sharp metal scraped into the cold rock. Airi closed her eyes so that the sparks wouldn't burn them. She then began feeling herself slow down slightly, giving her hope. However, the scythe was caught by a steel pipe, immediately halting the weapon. The blonde however couldn't keep hold onto her weapon as it was pulled out of her hands by the obstruction. The wraith sighed and looked at her weapon that was now left behind.

All she could do now was just wait and see where she ended up at.

**Kira's Group**.

(Regular) Airi sighed as she looked at Kira while a teary eyed Cerate and Tino (with her cloak back on) were both cocooned with rope up to their shoulders several meters away, somewhat depressed that they couldn't be near their master.

"Airi-san… you're mean!" Tino whimpered.

"You were going to do something perverted with him in front of everyone." the wraith said bluntly. "Knowing that pervert, he wouldn't mind, but still, You can't do stuff like that! You can get into very serious trouble! And all this time I thought you were the only Gal Monster that wasn't some kind of pervert. You should be ashamed of yourself Tino…"

Tino whimpered more as she was scolded. The petite girl just wanted to disappear at that moment, ashamed of how she acted.

Airi turned to Cerate as her eyes narrowed slightly as she glared. " As for YOU. I don't know where to begin… not only were you going to do the same thing… you tried to actually get the others involved! You also stripped naked in front of everyone, and I know you would've done the same thing to Kira-kun if I didn't stop you. I don't know who's the bigger pervert now…You or him."

"I was just making sure that Master would've had the time of his life!" the Gal Monster protested. " I wasn't forcing any of you to take part in it."

Airi frowned a bit as she listened to Cerate.

"She has a valid point, Masamune-dono… Cerate-dono didn't really force us to do anything against our will. She had no ill intentions despite her actions." Kaede said as she walked up towards the still whimpering Tino, her back turned to everyone else.

"Yeah right… that's as unlikely as another version of myself just dropping in from above into Kira-kun's lap." Airi said in a somewhat sarcastic manner while keeping an almost stoic face, only a hint of uncertainty could be seen.

"GYAAHHH! HAVE MERCY!" Kira screamed all of a sudden in pain as something heavy landed squarely onto what makes him a man.

The room fell silent as everyone froze in place

"Well… at least I landed on something soft…" a familiar voice said.

"Masamune-san… did you fall?" Kaede asked while looking over her shoulder.

"No… I didn't… " Airi said before she looked over towards Kira. The redheaded wraith's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the blonde one, who shared a similar expression on her face as she sat upon the whimpering Kira's lap.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the two doppelgangers demanded in unison while pointing at each other.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Cerate said while gawking at the scene before her.

"I wonder same thing…" Ku added while watching the two maids pantomiming each other's movements.

"It appears the blonde Airi is someone from a parallel world." Audrey said while coming into view as she read a book. "However, one must keep in mind that there's always the possibility that one's appearance could be varied from another one's. If you ignore that, then you might as well ignore the possibility that history could be different as well."

"I don't get what you're saying…" Cerate said as her head began throbbing in pain due to not understanding it.

"I no get either…" Ku admitted.

"I see… Cerates I understand, as their brains seldom grasp complex concepts." the redheaded Gal Monster said before the blonde one responded to the insult angrily. Ignoring the protesting Cerate, Audrey cleared her throat before continuing, "IN simpler terms, the blonde Airi we're seeing is the same one as the one we're familiar with, just different colors."

"Ohh… I get now.." Ku said as her face brightened in realization.

"Okay… I pardon my intrusion into your discussion, but may I ask what is exactly going on?" the blonde Airi asked as she rose from where she landed and began walking over towards the others.

"Hold it. Don't go and take any of their life forces…" the redheaded one stated, sensing her double's ulterior motive. She pointed towards Kira " If you need some, take some from him. His taste is somewhat stale, but it's a lot more delectable than you think for a male."

The blonde maid stopped and turned around, looking at Kira as he slowly sat upright.

"Why should I feast on a beast when there's something much more satisfying right before me?"

"First off… I'm not a mere beast…" Kira said while flexing his wings a little bit before attempting to rise to his feet, only to scream in pain as the bones in his legs making unsettling cracking sounds before he collapsed face down, the wings, spikes and tail disintegrating into violet dust as the rest of his body reverted back to his human form. The three Purple Core Medals fell out of his right hand and rolled onto the ground towards the blonde Wraith.

"MASTER!" the bound Gal Monsters cried in despair as they both squirmed as hard as they could, attempting to break free from their restraints.

"KIRA!" Airi screamed as she ran over towards the homunculus with Audrey in tow.

"A shape shifter?" the blonde wraith asked in confusion. "And is he alright?"

"I have no idea… Thought Kira normal…" Ku replied before walking over towards Kaede. "But he obviously hurt."

"I also believed Masamune-dono was a normal human. But after the fight he was in to protect the other you from being harmed by an enemy. There is a lot more than he lets on." the kunoichi continued. "he pushed himself to the absolute limit, and possibly beyond… I sense his chi has significantly weakened. I also remember him having another predicament a while ago, but it wasn't as serious as right now…"

The blonde Airi stared at her doppelganger with a calm, collected face.

I still don't fully understand what's going on, but I know for a fact that no one would've gone to such lengths to protect a denizen of the Underworld like myself if they knew my nature…

The redheaded Airi knelt beside Kira's side as she looked at him in concern. Audrey however carefully rolled the boy onto his back and began examining his legs.

"Kira-kun, are you alright?" she asked.

The Homunculus gave a strained grin and nodded.

"It's nothing, except for every single bone in my legs being completely shattered… Damn… this is going to take a month and a half at least to partially heal…" he said before cringing slightly. " Who knows how long it'll take for any other injuries I've received…"

"Well, at least I can be at ease knowing that you won't be able to enter any of the girls' bedrooms in the middle of the night for a while." Airi quipped before smiling slightly as a slight blush formed on her face. " And Kira… Thank you for protecting me…"

"It's nothing, Airi… Like I've said, you're my friend. Even if you're a servant of an evil witch, I won't abandon you. I'll go against the entire world if necessary if that's what I have to do to be with you." the Homunculus said while smiling the best he could.

Airi blushed deeply upon hearing that before smiling back.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

The blonde Airi's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Kira.

He… He was willing to do all that… even when he know about me-I mean her…

The homunculus glanced over and chuckled weakly.

"Unless I'm delirious from having my brain being jumbled inside my head, or am I really seeing a blonde Airi over there?" he quipped.

"No, she's real." Audrey said while moving closer to look at Kira's left kneecap. "Now… tell me, can you feel this?"

With that, she gently poked the knee with a finger, causing Kira's eyes to widen before opening his mouth to scream in reponse to the excruciating pain.

"Well, good news is that Master isn't paralyzed below the waist since he felt pain, therefore proving that the spinal cord didn't receive any damage, despite the injury to the back. But I could tell that his left kneecap is completely obliterated, I couldn't even feel anything solid in it. I presume the same happened to the right, as it has a similar appearance. His femurs apparently have each broken into three pieces, based on the bumps I'm seeing. Shin bones have apparently split in half vertically, and the bones in his feet most likely have hairline fractures, as they look absolutely fine." the Gal Monster reported in an analytical manner. "I am quite perplexed that the bones haven't punctured through the skin."

"So… how long would it take to have it all heal?" Cerate asked as she and Tino, still bound, wormed their way over towards the redheaded Gal Monster.

"With the kneecaps gone and with such an accumulation of fractures and broken bones. the only option he has in order to survive is… double amputation." Audrey said solemnly, hesitating slightly before saying the last part.

"NO ONE IS CUTTING OFF MY LEGS!" Kira protested. "I healed from worse before, even after using a Combo. Trust me… Rolling down a mountain after using one was no laughing manner. My limbs were all dislocated and broken, and I know I was paralyzed too from the chest down, as I was stuck there for at least a few months before I healed enough to move again. I was very fortunate to have landed next to a river, at least I managed to keep myself hydrated the whole time."

"Wow… if it took you only months to recover from all that … you must have accelerated healing." Audrey said in awe.

"Yeah… but somehow, I heal a lot slower if I sustain any injuries during a Combo and afterwards from the feedback. Normally, I can EASILY shrug off crashing into the ground after plummeting from the stratosphere at terminal velocity for a human, and then having someone using me as a surfboard for several meters while I skidded face down against the pavement. All that and I came out relatively unscathed. Black-chan can confirm this." Kira elaborated.

Audrey's eyes bugged out upon hearing this.

"I-Impossible, if you can heal from something like that almost instantly… but if just using Combos slows your healing drastically as well as adding further injuries and stress to your body…" she said before falling silent as she became lost in thought. A few moments past before she continued.

"By my calculations, If you were fully healed, and managed to avoid any injuries in a fight… but used multiple Combos without any rest… you could die from using only five consecutive Combos, since I theorize that your healing rate is reduced to only five percent of its current effectiveness with each transformation… therefore, the injuries from the stress would be amplified each time until becoming too much for the body to handle. I am very grateful that you didn't decide to use another Combo Master… otherwise you would have died…"

The group fell silent for a moment before Kira began laughing. Everyone looked at the homunculus in a mix of shock and confusion.

"That's a relief to know actually." he said with a soft smile. "All this time… For eight hundred years… I thought I was a monster who will never be allowed to die… Don't get me wrong, I want to live for a long time still, but at least I now know I'm not truly immortal. Just someone who's really difficult to kill. "

The blonde Airi listened to the conversation in a mix of confusion and interest. She was confused by what they meant by Combos, yet understood the danger they possessed. But what really interested her was what the black haired homunculus said to her red haired doppelganger.

_Kira… I never thought I've ever find a man who'd not either lust after my body nor be afraid by what I am and whom I serve… even if it's another version of myself… if she's like myself in every other way besides our hair and eyes… then he might be someone the Mistress would recruit for certain…_ the blonde thought as a faint blush formed on her face. _I just need to learn more about him. And if I have to do that… I might have to swallow my pride…_

The original Airi looked at her double and felt a shiver go down her back.

_Great… looks like she's already falling for Kira… well, I'm not going to let a blonde double of myself take **MY** man…I have enough competition already with those Gal Monsters of his… and I think Black Rock Shooter has been watching him as well so maybe she's also into him… but it's so hard to tell with that girl not showing any emotion… Wait.. **WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!**_

Kira however looked at both wraiths with a fake grin to keep face as he once again mulled on what was nagging at the back of his mind.

_How long do I have before I lose control? The Tearer inside me will attempt to take over first chance it can now that it's awake. Maybe I should find a way to leave this reality to keep everyone safe… I had little choice when I was fighting Votum…but can I actually succeed where Desiderare failed at?_

_Can I control the Tearer? Or have I only condemned everyone to their deaths… Kairi, Yumi, Rika… do any of you three have any ideas of what I should do?_

**Artifical Pocket Dimension**

A portal appeared before Tempus Erebea and Chao Lingshen walked through into the sterile white room filled with a black leather swivel chair, a large computer monitor that was built into one of the walls, and several different machines of varying sizes laying around on a white examination table that had a light hanging above it. .

"This is where I reside in for most of the time. I know it doesn't look like much, but it serves all my needs. " the ebony girl explained as her tail swayed with every step.

Chao nodded before heading over towards the table, eying the machines resting on top of it.

"So… you say that not only has Negi-bozu and some of my classmates will foil my plans, it isn't the first time it's happened." she said inquisitively.

"Correct, but not all go the same way. There are many realities, with quite a few that have differences compared to others. Like for instance, in one world, that version of you've done this so many times, with so many different approaches, yet despite all you've learned, you still fail in the end because of Negi-bozu's interference."

"I see… and you mentioned there's a few static variables I am unaware of." Chao pressed.

Erebea smirked and went to the table before picking up one of the devices on the table before pressing a button. A holographic projection appeared, showing a frozen frame of Negi being slapped by Yue.

"This is the first variable, and perhaps the most important one to know about that I don't think that even the Chao I mentioned earlier has realized it yet. You see, You attempt to persuade Negi to join your side, and he almost does. But this doesn't happen because of this one very moment. He has a conversation with Ayase Yue about whether if what you're doing is wrong or right. After an exchange of words, she slaps him. This steels his resolve and causes him to go against you." she elaborated. "If Yue isn't the one, usually it's someone else from the Library Exploration Club, usually Miyazaki Nodoka."

"I see… and I take it that this event happens in every reality, correct?" Chao asked while processing the information she just learned.

"All realities that have you attempting to change the future anyway. " the doppelganger replied. "However, things work out for most other versions of you in the end, mainly because of Negi-bozu. But you unfortunately don't have that luxury… As if you fail, **_EVERYTHING_** will change for the worst."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Chao asked.

"Not only does the Magical World collapses, _YOU_ will cease to exist with Negi-bozu's death and the destruction of _**ALL**_ civilizations by the hand of a single individual. There's a man like myself who has came to Mahora, but his reasons of being here are completely different. He seeks to consume all the strongest beings to further increase his own power, as well as destroying both the Old and New Worlds to restore his original powers… I know this because… that's what happened to my reality… I am the only survivor of what happened. And he will make his move after you are defeated…" the mutated girl said solemnly before turning off the device and gently setting it back onto the tabletop.

Chao watched her doppelganger quietly before frowning.

"I see failure isn't an option…" she said calmly. "I take it this man is the second variable I need to be aware of?"

Erebea nodded her head before looking at her double in the eye.

"Correct, however, I realized that in order to secure victory, you need to fully reveal who you truly are, as well as the events that lead to you coming here in the first place to Negi-bozu before Mahora Fest next year."

"But that will jeopardize my mission!" Chao protested.

"True, but as long as the first variable is removed from the equation, he will join your cause." Erebea countered bluntly. "There's a third variable you should know of. It's the new aide, Masamune Kira, as well as your new classmates. There's a lot more to them than they let on."

"How does an aide who apparently driven by hormones and decadent behaviors be a factor to my plan?" Chao asked in slight confusion.

" Anyone who appears out of place and you have no idea who they are, are from another reality. Just like the mages, they're hiding this fact from everyone in order to avoid suspicion." the Dimensional Reneger responded with a stoic face. "Also, all of the people that live in the cabin that was only just recently occupied will have peculiar abilities. For example, One of them has an eye that can see a few seconds into the future, and some are not even human. But of all of them, the biggest threats are the ones who are associated with the one known as Incursio Votum. They each will not think twice about killing someone for no reason. Hell, two of them will actually do it for their own enjoyment."

"I see… what should I do about them?" the time traveler asked.

"Nothing for now. I will deal with them personally." Erebea said darkly while a snarl formed on her face. "Unlike you, I am more than willing to have my hands covered in blood."

Chao Lingshen's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Why!? I refuse to believe that violence is the answer for anything. If I am to work with you, my only condition is for you not to kill anyone, friend OR foe." she said as her face changed from one of shock to a threatening glare.

"I once thought that way as well, but that naivety was what got MY Negi-bozu killed in the first place." Erebea said before thrusting her left hand out and grabbing Chao by the collar of her shirt. The Reneger pulled her doppelganger as close as possible before brushing the bangs away from her covered eye with the other. "The eye and scars of mine are a result from thinking that way. Votum struck when everyone least expected. Negi-bozu and I attempted to stop him, but the bastard KNEW what was going to happen, and he… he kept him alive to ensure that the bloodline continued…so that he can obtain Magia Erebea. Once my grandmother was born… Votum possessed Negi… and made his powers his own… I attempted to prevent Votum from succeeding… but he apparently consumed the soul of the Lifemaker, and add that to Negi-bozu's own power… I didn't even stand a chance to touch him."

The ebony girl fell silent for a moment, averting her gaze. She sighed deeply before looking back up with a no-nonsense look in her eye.

"Now Chao Lingshen, it's time to face reality… You are going to be forced to make decisions you would like to avoid at all costs someday. I lost _EVERYTHING_ due to always trying to figure out a harmless way out of every situation." the ebony girl lifted Chao up from the ground with ease with one arm. " You have only two options… either accept my help and have a guaranteed victory, or do it by yourself and lose everything you're fighting for, even if you succeed in your mission. What do you want more, To get your hands dirty to ensure the peaceful future, or keep them clean and allow everything to be ruined?" Her face softened upon noticing her double tensing up. She set her back onto her feet and relinquishing her grip before smiling reassuringly. "If you're scared about having blood on your hands, I will take full responsibility for everything. Say that I forced you into doing this. Besides, despite what I've went through, I still prefer to avoid killing a foe if possible. I will just cripple them so that they will never again be a threat."

"I…I'll need time to think about it… unless there's anything more you want to add, I would like to go back to my dorm. " Chao said uneasily as she relaxed slightly.

Tempus Erebea nodded before replacing her bangs over her blank eye. "There is only one more thing. It's the final variable, and it's the most urgent to be dealt with ." she said softly. "the stability of your reality is deteriorating at a unnaturally rapid pace. I managed to delay the decay by a year, but this is something that is even impossible for me to fix all by myself. If I can at least stop the decay, then everything will work out. Even if more realities connect with it."

"Eh? What's this about other realities connecting with mine?" Chao asked in confusion. "I didn't hear anything about this until now. "

The ebony doppelganger smirked a bit.

"Think about it, how did people from other dimensions, like Masamune-san, appear in Mahora in the first place? Traveling between different planes of reality normally is impossible for anyone except for Gods and beings with omnipotent powers. However, under certain conditions, a person with the right algorithms and technology can perform such a feat as well." she explained. "However, neither are needed if the dimensions actually connect with each other. If a barrier still exists, then all it takes a tear in the space-time continuum to have a person cross worlds."

"I can see where you're going. I am curious, is the cause of you being here involve your world being connected with mine?"

"No. I used a modified Cassiopeia to enter this world, however, it was a one way trip. The strain of the leap obliterated it. It's however not the cause of why your reality is deteriorating…"

Chao fell silent upon hearing that.

"The real cause is because of a battle that occurred in another reality. A man who became the embodiment of the antithesis of desire was killed, and the resulting blackhole caused a major tear in the time-space continuum of different realities. The first people who appeared in your reality appeared only twenty years ago. The Amorphous Assassin and the Scarlet Phoenix of Ala Rubra are what the first two are best known as in the Magical World. The Phoenix is actually Masamune-san's youngest sister."

Chao's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"My… My ch-childhood idol i-is related to Negi-bozu's aide?!" she stammered in disbelief. "The one who managed to single-handedly subdue TWO entire armadas by herself without a single casualty…"

"Indeed it's true. And for the record, Masamune-san is over eight centuries old, but he isn't a vampire, unlike your ancestors of this era." Erebea quipped. "He is a homunculus from another reality. And if you do encounter your idol, don't have high expectations… she's almost just as bad of a pervert as her brother. Infact, ALL of the Masamune siblings are perverted to some degree."

Chao blinked a few times in silent before nodding in response.

Erebea smiled and ruffled the genius' hair playfully.

"Don't be concerned, I actually have one of the siblings on our side already. In fact, she actually set things in motion with persuading Negi to join your cause." the ebony Chao informed with a smile. "Also, the questions she asked him will also lead to him getting better control over his vampire instincts. You are a living testament of his success."

Chao nodded and smirked before holding up her right arm as glowing red runes began to appear on the skin.

"I look forward working with you, Tempus Erebea, Dimensional Reneger." she said.

Erebea grinned and held her own arm as white runes appeared on her jet black arm.

"It shall be my honor, Chao Lingshen, Temporal Dhampire." she replied before grasping her double's hand. The runes both glowed brighter before two flames appeared from them, the first scarlet flame from Chao's runes and the second gray one from Erebea's.

"Let our flames pave a path together towards a future where the Worlds don't die and Negi and everyone else are able to live happily." Chao recited. "I originally came here to save the Magical World… but now that I know what truly is at stake… I cannot afford to fail…"

"And I originally came to defeat a madman out of revenge… but for the sake of this world… I will put my feelings aside for a greater cause… I may no longer be called Chao Lingshen or look human, but I am not a cold hearted monster…" Erebea announced. "Even if we turn the entire world against us as a result. I refuse to let what happened to my world occur here."

"Now.. What should we do about Haruna-san?" Chao asked. "I am after all involving her in my plans."

Erebea grinned before releasing her double's hand as the flames dissipated from both limbs and the runes disappearing soon after.

"Well, let her have her fun, since this attempt is guaranteed to end up in failure." she said bluntly. "Besides, I know you really didn't put your best effort on this either."

Chao chuckled and nodded.

"You really are me. If Haruna's 'Operation Yaoi Storm' is a success, mankind would cease to exist within two generations… as heterosexuality would've been seen as taboo…"

"That is the reason why most incarnations of you don't team up with Saotome Haruna. Her plans would lead mankind to extinction in one way or another… Still…exactly WHY did you decide on working with someone like her in the first place?"

"It's because she's originally my scapegoat. Still… the girl actually has quite a few great ideas that I can use to further my own. She actually came up with a mecha army that fires stripping beams."

Erebea's exposed eye widen slightly as she whistled in awe.

" Interesting, usually the stripping aspect of the beam is never used intentionally…" she stated. "Then again… considering your heritage… it's not that surprising you are alright with such things."

Chao grinned as she crossed her arms in front of her chest before she spoke.

"Trust me, at times I question if I am actually related to her." she said wryly before stepping forward. "If it doesn't bring up any bad memories, do you mind telling me how you managed to change so drastically?"

Erebea flinched a little bit before sighing.

"I suppose I should tell you regardless… You see… this is a result of accepting the Magica Erebea without resisting it. I know that it lays dormant in all of his descendents' blood, but the only way to activate it is stimulating it with a certain voltage of electricity continuously circulating through the body. I however went beyond that… You are aware that it is attuned to darkness… and I was driven mad with rage and grief. In need of gaining even more power, I activated it after removing both the limiter and the failsafe. I willingly allowed it to consume most of my soul… and I will admit, It hurts more than being shot repeatedly by twenty guys or being in a vat of highly concentrated hydrochloric acid. However… I blacked out from the pain once it became too much to endure… and when I woke up, I noticed that my body changed. which is was what it is today. I don't know what happened after I passed out… but apparently the remnant of my soul merged with the Magica Erebea, just like my Negi-bozu did. Regardless, I am basically now a dragon."

Chao's eyes widen in shock as her mouth dropped slightly.

"A D-Dragon!?"

Erebea nodded before speaking.

"Yes… You should be well aware that some races of dragons are sentient and lived amongst the other civilized races of the Magical World. However, unlike them, this is as close to a human form as I can get." she continued. "Still… I surprisingly don't regret what happened. Who I formerly was, the Chao Lingshen of my world, was insane due to her desire for revenge… She was willing to destroy her own soul to gain the power to make it happen. How I see it… when I, Tempus Erebea, came to existence, Chao Lingshen died."

"I now understand why you insist of being called 'Tempus Erebea' instead of 'Chao Lingshen.'" Chao noted. "So… since transforming, did you attain any new abilities?"

"Of course, Other than being able to use some magic freely without pain, there is one ability… The ability to consume a person's soul and use their powers as your own over time." Erebea's face contorted into one of rage as she clenched her fists. " Incursio Votum relies on this power greatly to further augment his own powers. With it he has devoured Negi, countless demons including the Ruler of the Hellas Empire, the Lifemaker, and an Averruncus, all from my reality. And from yours, Gateau of Ala Rubra, and one other mage that I am unable to identify at this time… He always goes after the strongest people."

Chao's face paled upon hearing that. Her mouth dropped as far as it could and hanged there. Her train of thought was completely derailed by the information. The time traveler was in the state of shock for a few moments before she came to her senses.

"What…are you going to do to stop him?" she asked weakly. "He could assimilate you as well."

Erebea chuckled before her face became one of no-nonsense. "It's impossible. If he did, he'd slowly die from my Magica Erebea eating away at his soul. The man is a serious threat, but there's two things that can kill him… one is another Magica Erebea entering his body. The second is a weapon known as the Medagabryu… It's from another reality, but since it arrived in your world, its powers adapted so that it works with the laws of this Reality. The Medagabryu was created from the antithesis of desire, and when the World Tree is fully charged with magic… its own power will increase to the point that it can literally destroy everything, include the fabric of time and space itself. Votum isn't aware of the threat the Medagabryu is to him just yet. But it'll be a matter of time before he finds out…"

**Back of Library Island- Outside**

A hole was formed in the back wall of the library before Uva, still missing his arm, stumbled outside.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed as loud as he could, glancing over at the stub of where his arm used to be. The Greeed fell silent as Cell Medals began pouring out of the stub and forming the shape of a new arm. Once the entire limb was formed, the coins glowed and turned into the arm that was removed a few moments ago.

Uva examined his reformed limb meticulously before holding it out to fire a bolt of electricity at a nearby bush. A loud yelp was heard before a bolt of white emerged from it. Uva quickly fired another bolt, having it hit the blur and forcing it to convulse involuntarily.

"Hmph… just a stupid ermine…" he said before stopping, allowing the snow white rodent to flee inside.

Chamo didn't give a second look back. When he saw Uva and Melona the first time, he thought they looked suspicious, but not really a threat, even when the Greeed blew the door down. However, upon seeing the insect based chimera blasting a wall down with one arm missing. It didn't take much for the pervert to put two and two together and that something really bad was going on.

Screw the consequences… Hold on Aniki… I'm coming for you.

The ermine charged in with a steeled resolve…

Only for a tiny trapdoor to open beneath his feet and resulting in the very same ermine to scream for his mommy as he fell down a dark, very long hole.

**Deeper inside.**

"So… what are we going to do with you if Konoe-san awakens and sees your current state?" Airi asked the crippled homunculus.

"Tell her that I triggered a trap and a bookcase fell on me. With the state my legs are in right now, it would be quite plausible." Kira said calmly.

"I must concur. That's actually the ideal cover story. Not only will it explain the damage to the bookcase, but the way Master's legs are damaged will further add plausibility." Audrey said in agreement.

Kira nodded while faking another smile.

"When you live for as long as I have, you will come up with convincing excuses almost instantly." he boasted.

The Blond Airi paused to think for a moment before speaking up.

"That's fine and all… But how are we supposed to carry Masamune-san with us?" she asked.

Everyone in the room fell silent upon hearing that.

"Plus some of us are still missing…" Tino added as she spoke up. "We can't continue any further until we find everyone else."

"This one thinks we should send out a search party to look for them, but some of us have to remain to look after Masamune-dono…" Kaede suggested.

Kira lowered his head enough for his bangs to cover his eyes.

"I don't need to be looked after. I'm able to take care of myself, even in this state." he said. "Besides, I would like some time by myself to be honest…"

"I see… there definitely is something on your mind, Masamune-dono…" the kunoichi stated.

Kira smiled weakly without looking up.

"Saw right through me…" he quipped before sighing. "Regardless, it's better Konoe doesn't see me like this… she may lose it if she awakes here."

The blonde Airi decided to speak up as she stepped forward.

"I still don't understand the current situation… but it is for the best that he is left behind for now. Don't be afraid, I will be at his side." she explained.

"I will as well…" the original added while giving her double a glare. "She may have some kind of ulterior motive…"

" We'll stay behind as well!" Cerate cried out as she squirmed in her restraints.

"No… we can't allow too many of us fall behind." the redheaded Airi explained while shaking her head. "Especially with at least Melona still lurking around."

"But…" the blonde Gal Monster spoke up in protest, only to back down upon seeing the death glare the wraith was giving her.

"We can trust Airi-san." Tino said reassuringly before lowering her voice, "We both know she won't hurt Master, nor do anything mean to him."

"Besides, it's not like Oni-chan's alone." Kairi said.

Everyone turned to face Kira, who's eyes were glowing a golden yellow while giving a carefree smile.

" Is that you, Masamune-dono?" Kaede asked skeptically.

"Gomen, Onii-chan somehow blacked out, so I'm filling in for now." Kairi explained through Kira's body with a smile. " Yumi and Rika are with me as well."

"I thought you three dead!" Ku said in disbelief.

"I presumed the same thing, as I didn't sense their chi once they turned into those coins…" Kaede added.

The possessed Kira giggled and smiled before holding out a finger.

"We Masamune homunculi are more stubborn than roaches, mainly because of the Core Medals. You can't destroy them with conventional methods. Only a power equal to or greater than the Medal's powers own can destroy it. Even the black Cores, which are not true Medals, are extremely difficult to destroy. Basically, as long as the coins remain intact, we live. " she explained calmly.

"What the hell happened here?!" a familiar voice said in disbelief as its owner came into view.

"Asuna-san!" Airi said in surprise before regaining her composure. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine… It's Negi-bozu that I'm concerned about." Asuna said before tilting her head slighting, gesturing everyone to notice the unconscious child-teacher who was being carried on her back. " one moment he was moping to himself, the next he just fell unconscious. He won't respond to anything I do to him!"

"Weird… same thing happened to Onii-chan… but I can't sense him within his body. " Kairi said while holding "her" chin with one of "her" hands.

"What are you… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Asuna cried out, her voice going as loud as possible upon seeing the state of Kira's body.

"We were attacked by this powerful being, one who was so powerful that his very chi made Ku Fei and myself unable to move. Plus he almost overpowered Masamune-dono until he himself unleashed some kind of feral power from within… he only managed to escape by throwing the then unconscious Airi-dono and fired some kind of black projectiles at her, forcing Masamune to save her." Kaede explained.

Asuna's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Okay… this is getting insane… first Negi and I find Makie, who became a vampire, then were attacked by that hotheaded guy from the dodge ball game, who really is a monster… some bird girl claiming to be Kira's sister took my classmate to safety, and after getting his butt kicked, the squirt gains this insane power all of the sudden, defeating that monster after ripping his fucking arm off. Only then I learned he developed a split personality who goes on wanting to KILL him… and now this… Kami-sama… what did I do wrong to deserve this life?!" she complained to no one in particular.

"Wow… that's insane…" Cerate said in amazement.

"I am surprised you understood all that, Cerate…" Audrey said to the blonde Gal Monster as her tail stiffened.

**Where Yue is.**

Melona regained her composure as she stared at Erena after she asked her question. The scarlet haired girl casually shrugged before speaking.

"Not since we went our separate ways after saving Arika. I have been searching for the bird-brained idiot ever since." the hybrid said.

"I still can't believe you fell for that guy… even after he made the blond bimbo his Permanent Ministra…" the slime stated with a smirk. "You're the reason why he vanished in the first place!"

"Says the goo girl who stalked the muscle headed freak of nature." Erena countered. "Ever since he beaten you, you were fixated on him."

"Don't call Ra-kun a freak of nature!" Melona angrily protested while clenching her fists. "You slept with anyone who was willing, you whore!"

The avian chimera yawned, not one bit bothered by the whore comment.

"You've forgotten something important, I am proud to be called a pervert." she said before smirking. "You are well familiar of my other title."

"I remember it all too well… Harem Queen." Melona said with a frown. "The woman who successfully seduced everyone that caught her eye, therefore you had a harem of loyal, and infatuated followers." the slime then smiled. " all except for him… the one who got away."

Erena's smirk faltered upon hearing the slime.

"I don't understand what that blockhead saw in that stuck up bitch Arika… Al and Gateau both said that he and I made a better match!" she said.

"First of all, Blondie was far smarter than you are." Melona said. "Second, she was able to do something that others, including you, couldn't do. That was keeping his stupidity in check!"

Erena's right eyebrow twitched as she struggled to remain calm.

"umm… are you aware that there's minors present?" Yue asked the arguing pair.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the pair screamed in unison at the girl.

Yue sighed before noticing the intentionally quiet Eve motioning at her and Makie to follow her .

"Oh… I remember Rakan leaving immediately after he screwed you to kingdom come!" she said with a strained smile.

Melona immediately snapped before lunging at the transformed homunculus, screaming bloody murder in the process.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she screeched as loud as possible, tackling Erena to the floor. The slime began to turn into her ooze state, attempting to suffocate the homunculus by covering her face.

Erena flailed a bit in an attempt to break free. Her cries were muffled as her mouth was filled with the pink slime.

"I should've done this twenty years ago!" Melona said venomously before covering Erena's nose next, cutting off her air supply while shoving more of her ooze into the homunculus' throat. The slime began to laugh, firmly believing to have the upper hand "You can't beat me if I kill you first"

Erena's eyes narrowed before the irises starting to glow red. Melona's laughter slowed down before trailing off upon feeling heat radiating from the body of the scarlet haired girl. The heat began to become more intense by the moment, before reaching a point where the slime's body began boiling. Melona screamed in pain while leaping off of Erena, who's body was radiating enough heat that her body glowed.

"You thought that I needed to breathe to use my powers?" Erena said while spitting out some of the boiling slime that was still in her throat. "Oh… I am going to enjoy hearing you scream."

Erena extended her wings and rose from the ground. The homunculus flew towards her opponent with an hand held out.

Melona immediately shifted into her ooze state to evade being struck, however, her body briefly boiled from the heat that radiated from Erena's body. The slime girl slithered away before reforming, steam coming from her body now as she panted heavily.

"How… How did you do that?!"

Erena smirked and floated in the air as she looked at the amorphous assassin.

"It's a little spell I invented with a few pointers from that perverted tome. Plus it's easier to perform with some Core Medals as a medium." the homunculus boasted before flying towards the slime girl again. " Did you forget that I was learning to do magic twenty years ago?"

Melona once again changed shape and attempted to slither away before her opponent came her way. However, Erena stopped and held out her hand before four Magic Arrows made of fire were fired. The magical projectiles struck the slime forcing her into human form as she screamed in pain. The homunculus' body stopped glowing, returning back to normal as her body temperature rapidly decreased back to normal levels.

Erena licked her lip at the sight before turning into her human form. Her cherry red hair became snow white while the plummage burned off, revealing her entire body to be tanned. Her eyes turned from blue to a light gray-blue. The girl then held her right arm out and closed her eyes .

"_Infernus Temptare Avis... Oh Lord of the Scorching Realm of Fire, heed our contract and do my bidden. Become one with me to smite our enemy that stands before us with a single touch. Flamma Bracchium_!" the homunculus incanted in Latin.

Erena's right arm began to glow as the girl grimaced and screamed from the pain she felt from the heat building up inside of her limb. Once reaching a certain temperature, the limb erupted into flames, leaving only a black skeletal limb within the inferno.

"I don't use this spell often since it takes all my willpower not to pass out from the pain alone ." Erena explained in a strained tone. "But putting you in your place will make it worth every moment of it."

The homunculus charged forward and plunged her burning arm into the slime girl's chest. Melona's eyes widen as she released an inhuman, earsplitting shriek as she felt the flames instantly vaporizing every molecule of slime it touched. The slime girl began to cry as drool dribbled from her mouth as her eyes went blank. The white haired girl winced while licking her lips.

"Better stop before I kill you." she said before pulling her hand out and shaking it, causing the inferno to vanish , revealing her hand to be back to normal, except for a charred layer of flesh that quickly fell off, revealing perfectly healthy tanned skin underneath.

Erena shook her arm to get rid of any remaining charred flesh that remained before looking at the slime.

"Stop being a drama queen Melona… you're not fooling anyone…"

Melona hacked a bit before slumping to her knees, her eyes turning back to normal as she mentally recovered. The charred hole in the center of her chest began to shrink as she regenerated. She gave an approving smile.

" I'm impressed. I never thought you'd create such a spell. That obviously would've incinerated a human instantly, maybe even slay a middle rank demon. " she said.

"Thanks, but it's a double-edged sword situation. It's extremely powerful, but it's almost too much for me to handle… if I push myself any further with it… I'll die for good." Erena explained.

Melona nodded. "I see. Anyway, sorry about what I said earlier." she apologized.

The white haired homunculus giggled and placed a hand on the slime girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, I should be apologizing for what I've said. Jack is a sensitive issue with you after all." she said.

Melona nodded as her rabbit ears drooped slightly.

"I wonder where he went…" she said. "He treated me like a regular person, not a monster."

"Heard rumors he is in the Magical World still.." the homunculus said.

"Probably hiding…" the slime recalled. "Regardless, what brings you to Mahora?"

"Heard rumors of monsters that bleed coins and an indestructible pervert who fights them… There's very few beings who fit that description." the homunculus explained while brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I heard similar things…" Melona said before grinning. "Though, there's some familiar faces here, like Michi-kun for example."

"Eh? Takamichi's here?" Erena asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Though he doesn't stick around much." the slime added.

"I see… wonder if he figured that trick out yet." the white haired girl pondered out loud. "I've been in the Old World for the past fifteen years, exploring."

Melona nodded before grinning mischievously.

"Oh, and guess who else is here?"

The homunculus blinked in confusion before tilting her head.

"Who is it?"

"Why none other than your second rival for Nagi's affection." Melona announced. "The Dark Evangel herself."

Erena's eye twitched before her hair began to defy gravity, raising up into the air as she began growling furiously.

"_EVANGELINE!_?" she screeched loudly as her face contorted to match her feelings. "Oh… the things I want to do to her for that humiliation I've suffered fifteen years ago…"

"Not my fault you despise ice that much." Melona commented bluntly.

"Shaddup…" the homunculus said while giving the goo girl the stink eye.

"Anyway… our little quarrel left me hungry… mind if I had a snack?" the slime asked while licking her lips.

The homunculus' rage dissipated as she sighed before holding out her left arm.

"Fine… just my arm up to the elbow… any more and you become flambéed ooze. " she relented before giving a glare to her former comrade.

Melona licked her lips before turning her right hand into a blade.

"I am grateful for this… I haven't eaten human flesh in a very long time." she said happily. "Eating just rodents gets tiresome after so long."

"Well… at least whatever that magical scale like doohickey Al used on you is still working." the homunculus said grinning.

Melona frowned before sighing. " Unfortunately yes… it's such a pain that I'm not allowed to devour the flesh of any sentient being unless they're willing… which will never happen with anyone else except you. Then again… you can just regenerate what I eat…"

"Which is why I put up with you Melona… Kami… wish you were able to live on something else besides meat. Regenerating is a monster bitch to do…no offense."

"None taken Erena…anyway… it's time for me to eat!" Melona exclaimed happily before licking her lips once again. "I'm going to enjoy every bite."

Erena inhaled deeply to mentally prepare for the imminent pain that was to come.

**World Tree**

Incursio Votum inspected his fully regenerated tail meticulously, starting from the barb to where his tail was severed into two halves.

"I can't let my plans fall apart now… I'm so close now… but the puppet has done something I never anticipated… He was willing to unleash the Tearer that was sealed inside of him… He is a lot more reckless than Desiderare is. " he muttered before pulling out a fuchsia colored book and opened it. The dragonic man hastily read through the text. However he snorted upon reading a peculiar paragraph

"What the? He's going to do that with them?! That's something you can do during then… hmm… Oh.. What do we have here… that guy is going to do the opposite thing? Heh, looks like these two will have conflicting plans. One who wishes to defy his fate… and the other... Heh heh heh… it appears this world will change in one way or another no matter what… and my victory is guaranteed. "

The ebony colored man closed the book and grinned.

" Will all Realities become one? Or will one sacrifice a friend to prevent it?"

Votum began laughing maniacally at the thought.

"All I have to do is make sure that the child joins Lingshen's side and have her succeed. Of course, I will have to accommodate for the brief period of increased difficulty towards my own preparations for the final phase…but once the time comes, no one will be strong enough to stop me. Maybe it's time for me to call upon a new ally or two… that thief from the Gravity Shifters' Reality is an ideal candidate. He is very skilled at what he does, an excellent engineer with explosives, and can supply me with a third army of monsters. I just need to take control of that organization's army of puppet demons."

Votum stopped to think for a moment.

"Still there's that anomaly regarding this dimension's deterioration… I know that I, Incursio Votum, don't exist in any other reality, as I am a conglomerate of people from three different realities. Perhaps I should inquire insight from my Alter Ego…"

**Library Island**

Eve, Makie and Yue were silent as they ran as fast as possible. Yue was becoming exhausted while the other two still looked like they could keep going, Makie especially.

The blonde began to slow down before looking back at Yue.

"I believe we are far enough now to take a brief rest.." she said while wiping some sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

Yue bent over while putting her hands onto her knees, gasping for air.

"What… what is… going…on?" she wheezed while leaning against a bookcase.

"It is quite complicated to explain." Eve replied. "However, I do not understand the current situation myself."

"Yeah… I never expected to meet that guy from the dodge ball game here…" Makie said.

"Wait… you saw him?!" Yue asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah… I remember the green jacket he wore. But the scary thing is… he turned into a monster!"

Both girls turned to stare at Baka Pink for different reasons.

"What the hell is going on here! First I am chased by slime, then I learn that Eve-san can shapeshift, and now this?! What's next, Negi-sensei being a mage or vampire!?" Yue said while grabbing her head. Her eyes became swirls as her mind struggled to process everything.

"You have seen Uva in his true form?" Eve asked.

Makie nodded in response before fidgeting slightly.

"I hope Negi-kun is alright…" she said in concern.

Yue snapped back into reality upon hearing the teacher's name.

"Did something happened to Sensei?" she asked.

Makie fidgeted again before looking at her friend.

"He stayed behind to save me from that man…" she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Yue screamed in shock.

Eve remained silent as she heard faint voices coming from nearby. The blonde held her hand out in an attempt to silence the two Baka Rangers.

"Quiet… I think I hear something…" Eve said in a whisper.

Both girls fell silent before looking at the young girl as she closed her eyes to focus.

"What's going on?" Makie asked while sniffling a little.

" I think I hear some of the others." Eve replied.

"Oh… I hear them too… They sound not far from here!" Makie exclaimed.

Yue frowned as she attempted to listen as well, but all she found was silence.

"I don't hear a thing… I can understand if Vollfied can, but you Sasaki-san?" she said skeptically.

"I can! They're talking about splitting up to look for us." Makie protested before running towards the group. "Follow me!"

Eve and Yue both looked at each other before reluctantly following the pinkette.

**Elsewhere**

Erena grumbled as her arm finished regenerating. Melona had a satisfied look on her face upon finishing dissolving the severed arm.

"Arigato, Ere-chan!" the slime girl chirped.

"Whatever…" the homunculus muttered. "Now tell me why you are here, Gummy?"

"Don't call me that name!" Melona protested in annoyance. "Anyway… I am here since I heard there's a way for me to go back home if I help out this guy. As much as I like it here… I prefer being where I can be myself out in the open."

The white haired girl giggled before grinning.

"Yeah… I remember the first time we met, you were such an uptight bitch, but you definitely mellowed throughout the years. You still snap at anyone calling you a monster, and still have that atrocious superiority complex…"

The slime glared at the homunculus in mild annoyance before sighing.

"Well… I will admit that you and the others in Ala Rubra are almost as good as me…" she admitted begrudgingly. " Ra-kun is the only one I'll accept as my equal…"

Erena shrugged before looking at Melona.

"You said that that loli bitch is here, right?" she asked.

"Yep, why, do you have something in mind for her?" the goo girl asked as her curiosity perked up.

"Hell yeah I do… and it's something I know you'll enjoy as well…" Erena said as a malevolent smirk formed on her face.

Melona smiled upon hearing that.

"I'm all ears, Erena." she said.

A dark aura emanated from the pair as the homunculus pitched her idea to her accomplice.

**Evangeline's Cabin**

Evangeline was out on the porch, drinking some tea as she awaited for a certain blonde homunculus to arrive. The blonde shiver instantly for no apparent reason. The vampiress blinked and looked to her left to see Ella and Desiderare coming her way.

"Oh, it's you… sure took your time coming back…" she droned. "Who's the girl?"

Desiderare grinned before placing a hand onto Ella's shoulder, who blushed slightly upon being touched.

"Allow me to introduce to you my Yummy, Ella." he said, introducing the pseudo-Gal Monster.

"Wasn't what I expected…" Eva muttered. "I expected something more… monstrous…"

"Not my fault that my Yummy take on the form of whatever they first touch." the homunculus stated before smirking triumphantly. "Anyway, I believe I won our little game, correct?"

Evangeline nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

"I am not fully convinced that your Ella there is a Yummy…" she said. "If you can convince me, then I'll accept my loss."

Desiderare nodded before looking at Ella.

"This will hurt only for a moment," he said softly before plunging his right hand into the doppelganger's chest and through her back, causing Cell medals to fly from the screaming Yummy's body.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow in interest as she downed the rest of her tea. Desiderare pulled out his arm, the hole in her chest showing Cell Medals swirling around inside her body before it healed. The homunculus immediately wrapped his arm around Ella's back to catch her as she fell backwards. The blonde carefully lowered the now unconscious Yummy to the ground and held his right arm up, which was devoid of any blood.

"That proof enough for you? " he asked.

Evangeline gingerly placed the teacup down and went over towards the pair.

"As much as I hate to say it… you won our wager…" she said bitterly. "Now what do you want to know?"

Desiderare stared into the Dark Evangel's eyes before speaking.

"First tell me everything about this world. And don't leave a single important detail out." he demanded.

The blonde nodded before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Come with me, homunculus. This will take a long time to explain." she said flatly.

"We both got all the time in the world, remember?" Desiderare replied sarcastically.

Evangeline only glanced over her shoulder at the blonde homunculus.

"Don't you dare make me repeat myself…" she threatened.

"Fine…" Desiderare said before scooping up Ella into his arms and carried her bridal style while following the vampire mage into the cabin.

**Library Island Basement level 23**

A loud splat echoed throughout an ancient chamber that consisted of a narrow bridge that was over a black abyss, at one end of the bridge was a stairwell, and at the other was an altar. In the middle of the altar was a podium with an ancient looking book with writing of an archaic language on the cover.

Chamo groaned as he lifted his head from the ground. The snow white ermine took a few moments to recover before he checked his surroundings.

"Okay… I know for certain that I am lost…" he muttered before noticing the tome. "Oh, what do we have here? Looks like a valuable book."

Chamo ran across the bridge before climbing the podium to get a closer look. The ermine examined the cover briefly before opening the book and flipping through it, checking out the contents.

"Woah… I didn't know that… nor that… or even that." he said while reading the book. The talking rodent gasped upon realizing something.

"THIS IS IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LUCK! THE LEGENDARY MAGIC BOOK! " Chamo screamed exuberantly while jumping up and down before gasping as a thought struck his mind. "All this power right before me… and I can do ANYTHING I want. All the panties of the world can become mine! I can have a harem! The possibilities are limitless!"

The ermine began to laugh maniacally as he began plotting what to do first.

"It'll be a lot easier to carry if this thing was a lot smaller…" he muttered before gasping.

The ermine began to turn through the pages, flipping through the pages in search for a certain spell.

**? ? ?**

The child teacher groaned as he awoke. He sat upright and looked around. He was in a hillside that was covered in snow. The trees were devoid of any leaves, due to the season. In the horizon was a village that was burned to the ground, with only the stone walls still standing as smoke billowed from the lingering embers. Negi's eyes widened in horror upon recognizing where he was.

"This…This is where I lived six years ago…" he gasped as his body began trembling as his skin lost all coloring.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" a voice said.

The redhead turned around to see a pale skinned doppelganger of himself with glowing red eyes while he gave a sinister smirk.

"Who…Who are you?" the mage asked.

"I'm you… or rather, the vampire side. " the double said in a casual manner. "I appeared immediately after your turning. I am honestly surprised how strong your willpower is… to face such tragedy and keep going on without falling into despair. You lost your relatives there… your Uncle… Your Aunt… even your precious Onee-chan."

Negi fell silent as his head slumped.

"No desire for revenge either… You are quite a bizarre person, Negi." the doppelganger continued. "All you wanted is to meet him again. You don't show any remorse for what happened to the rest of your family. Talk about cruel. "

"You're wrong!" Negi snapped back. " I miss them everyday!"

"Then why did you decide to focus more on finding HIM. You didn't even make time to visit their grave." the vampire said before pointing to his left.

Negi turned his head in the same direction to see three statues of the mentioned relatives standing side by side. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he trudged through the snow. However, the doppelganger leaped up and flipped in the air before standing beside the statue of the aunt.

"Your selfish ambition is interfering with your transformation of becoming a true vampire. " he said before sighing. "You need to fully understand where the path your taken will lead to…"

The vampire raised a hand and grasped the right arm of the statue. The child teacher's eyes widened in horror upon realizing the double's intentions.

"No… Please don't hurt them!" he pleaded weakly while reaching a hand out.

The doppelganger slowly shook his head before smirking maliciously and began tightening his grip on the arm. Cracks began to appear on the limb before shattering into countless pieces, the now detached hand fell to the ground, shattering like glass upon touching the snow.

"You need to embrace the darkness to fully mature. Right now you're only have the physical characteristics of a regular vampire, enhanced strength, hearing, weakness to sunlight, and of course the dependency on drinking blood." he explained. " But you can become so much more… you can become the very same as the one who sired you. All you need to do is accept who you are now, give up on this ridiculous dream of finding that ghost."

" MY FATHER IS NOT DEAD!" Negi screamed immediately as rage immediately surfaced as his own eyes began glowing.

"That's it… just like that…" the doppelganger said before doing a roundhouse kick and shattering the statue of Negi's Aunt, the pieces further shattering upon landing onto the snow. "Prove to me you care about them."

Negi growled as he charged forward, wanting nothing more than to punch the double's face in. the child teacher raised his hand in an attempt to punch his doppelganger in the face, only for him to melt into the shadow coming from the statue of Negi's Uncle.

The child teacher's eyes widen in surprise as his double emerged from his own shadow, causing the startled mage to fall face down into the snow.

"You are embracing your new heritage nicely, Negi, but you can't let your emotions rule your mind. You won't control your powers properly if you let your instincts take over." the vampire lectured. "Remember, you're also a mage, you need to learn how to use your magic in conjunction with your vampiric abilities. Which is something I can't teach you…"

"You're right…" Negi said, raising his head as his eyes turned back to normal. He rolled onto his back and sat upright. " I made a vow to become strong enough to protect my students, but I'm afraid of losing control again and hurting them."

" Oh? Well then… looks like you do care about others after all…" the doppelganger quipped dryly before glaring at the child teacher. "But you need to still learn about your full potential."

Negi blinked in confusion before giving the double a look of determination, who immediately laughed heartily.

"That's the look I wanted to see!" the pale clone said before he began to fade away. " You pass, Negi Springfield, don't let anything bad get to you. Don't ignore the bonds you share, and keep that firm resolve you have right now. Remember this Negi, I maybe a part of you, but watch your back. I will take control again the next chance I get. For now, try to become a pureblood like the one who sired you."

Negi's eyes widened upon hearing his vampire double's indirect confession. The doppelganger smirked before laughing once again as he vanished from view as the statues sunk into the snow bank like quicksand by an unseen force.

Negi watched quietly as he watched them disappear from view. He clenched his fists as tears fell down his face anew.

"What… what should I do?" he asked softly. "I don't want to go through something like that once more… I don't want to lose anyone again either… nor hurt my friends…"

The young mage looked up at the ruined village as he wiped the tears away.

"I can't afford to feel sorry for myself, I need to figure out how to control my vampire nature… Perhaps Evangeline-san could teach me…" he said. " Plus I need to make sure that Asuna-san and everyone else get back home safe and sound… I made a vow after all…"

Negi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes with a look of determination in them. The child teacher began walking towards the ruined village, slowly phasing from view in the process.

After he vanished from view, another doppelganger stepped into view from behind a tree. Unlike the Original or the vampire, this one had brighter scarlet hair with chalk white skin. He hade an expressionless face and lifeless eyes that matched the hair in coloration. His entire body was covered in a dark black robe.

"Negi Springfield…" the doppelganger known as Void said in an expressionless manner. " To think… That while I am your Alter Ego…your ideals are different from my own… You keep moving on forward, regardless of what you go through… yet all I exist for is to prevent you from experiencing such suffering again. And for my mission to succeed, I must eliminate all possible sources… Hence why I align myself with the Alter Ego of your future enemy…"

Once he finished speaking, the Alter Ego vanished into thin air, returning to the Other World where his physical body resided.

**Nearby the Cabin.**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Mirim asked as she saw the building.

"Not what I expected, but it'll suffice…" Asuka said in a disappointed tone.

"It's the only place available here." Takahata said with a smile as he gently petted the top of Mirim's head.

"Oh, Takahata-san…quite a surprise seeing you here at this hour." Mina's voice said from behind the trio. "May I ask what's with the two girls you're accompanying? Anyway, I'm pleasantly surprised to see you again, Soryu-san.."

The former Ala Rubra member turned around and nodded to the twin tailed loli, with Al Azif and Sextum right behind her. The redheaded German crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned, opting not to respond.

"Indeed it is, Tepes-sama." he said in a respectful manner before looking at the two girls in red. "As for the young ladies here, they are just like you, if you understand what I mean. May I ask who that lady is?"

The violet haired girl stepped forward and bowed slightly out of respect to the Guidance Councilor.

"I am Al Azif, it's a pleasure to meet you, Takahata-san." she said.

Asuka turned her attention from the blonde loli to the emotionless Sextum before grimacing.

"Fantastic… there's a wondergirl here too…" she grumbled bitterly.

The Averruncus tilted her head in confusion at Asuka's behavior but decided not to speak up.

The group all turned their heads in the same direction upon seeing flashes of light coming from behind the cabin followed by an explosion. The whole group, except for Sextum, sweat dropped at the sight. Mirim trembled a little in fear as she imagined what was going on.

"I see that the others are up…" Mina said. "Wonder if it's that Masamune person being a pervert again…"

Asuka growled a bit upon hearing the word "pervert".

"You haven't gotten around to get better acquainted with your roommates yet?" Takahata asked.

"Usually Airi-san, Stella-san and Black Rock Shooter-san are up when I come out of my room. Everyone else is asleep then." Mina explained. "Anyway, just to enlighten those who aren't aware of this place. It gets pretty loud here, especially during the day."

Asuka only shrugged before heading towards the cabin.

"I don't care… I'm tired, and want to get some sleep. If some pervert tries to have his way with me, I'll kick his ass before ripping him a new one…" the half-German threatened in a serious tone.

The rest of the group remained quiet as the redhead stomped her way over towards the cabin.

Takahata looked over at Mirim and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Mirim-san, there's nothing to be afraid of." he assured the young girl.

"O-Okay…" the girl said softly with a nod.

"We better go inside and check on the situation. It appears that the front door was knocked down…" Sextum advised.

Takahata frowned slightly and nodded.

"I think that's a smart idea." he said in agreement before following Asuka.

"Let's get going, everyone." Mina said calmly before she too, began walking towards the cabin.

The remaining girls followed quietly, with Sextum looking around vigilantly for any ambushers.

**Library Island.**

"So Kairi… why are you the one in control instead one of your sisters?" Cerate asked the possessed Kira.

"Rika is kinda too weak to take over right now. As for Yumi… she's perhaps the most disturbing masochist to ever exist…" the homunculus replied while saying "masochist" in English.

"Masochist?" the Gal monster said while blinking in confusion.

"What is masochist?" Ku asked in confusion.

"I never heard of that word before…" Audrey admitted. "But from what I'm hearing, it's a bad thing…"

"I guess I should let Yumi show you…" Kairi said before closing her host body's eyes. They remained close as Kira's face blushed heavily and turned to one of pure bliss. Upon the eyes opening, the irises flashed a brilliant orange before speaking.

"Oh god… the pain… it feels so good…" Yumi panted happily before gently poking the legs with a finger. "This is heaven!"

Everyone within hearing range immediately became stark white and recoiled in a mix of emotions, mainly out of horror.

"What…the…hell?" Cerate asked as her body began trembling.

"why he enjoying pain like that?" Ku asked while pointing a trembling finger at the homunculus.

"This is very disturbing…" Asuna said with a disgusted face.

Tino turned around and curled up into a ball, whimpering in fear.

Kaede kept a straight face, despite how surprised she was.

Audrey was slightly disturbed, but remained calm.

"I see what it means now… it's someone who enjoys pain…" the vegetation based Gal Monster said.

The green eyes transitioned to yellow as Kairi took over. The face turned to one of shame.

"Gomen about that… but now you see why I am in control…" Kairi apologized while blushing deeply. "It's a bit embarrassing to say that everyone of us Masamunes are a pervert in some way…"

Cerate, Asuna, and the Airi twins all grimaced upon hearing the word "pervert". Tino and Audrey blushed deeply, Kaede had a slight blush but smiled slightly as Ku only blinked in confusion.

"I am afraid to ask, but how are you a pervert?" Cerate asked.

Kairi blushed deeply before fidgeting.

"I… I…" she said before trailing off, too ashamed to speak further.

The blonde Gal Monster went over to Kira's body and knelt beside it.

"You can whisper it to me if you don't want anyone else to know." she reassured Kairi.

The homunculus nodded before leaning into Cerate's ear to whisper while covering her mouth with a hand. Cerate closed her eyes and nodded a few times in understanding. However, her eyes immediately bugged out as a deep blush formed on her face.

"Y-You… YOU'RE INTO **_THAT_**?!" she blurted in shock.

Everyone stared at the homunculus in confusion as the Gal Monster looked at the others.

"_**PLEASE**_ don't even think about it…" she pleaded. "It's the stuff of nightmares! "

"It's not that bad…" Kairi said with a frown. "Compared to other stuff that is…"

**Cabin**

"What the hell happened here?" Asuka asked as she walked into the building, surveying the damage caused by the earlier fight.

"It looks like a fight took place here…" Sextum assessed with Mina and Al nodding in agreement.

Mirim blinked as she kept close to Takahata, who was slightly tense, as if he was anticipating an ambush at any moment.

"Huh? Takahata-sensei? What are you doing here?" the still possessed Chisame asked upon noticing her former teacher.

"I could ask you the same thing, Hasegawa-san." The man said as he noticed the girl's current state of attire. "Are you alright?"

G-Chisame nodded before she looked at the others. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're just people who are moving into this cabin. Although we need to know exactly what is going on here exactly." Takahata said before he went through a series of holes in the wall that led out to the back.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Oh, hello there." Train said as he peeked into the outermost hole from outside. "I apologize for the mess, but we had a situation here a while ago, but it's A-OK now!"

Takahata nodded before Stella stepped inside casually, heading next to Mina.

"Good Evening, Mina-chan." The Gal Monster said with an exuberant smile on her face. "You missed out on all the fun!"

"I see it must've been quite an event." the vampire replied.

"Yeah. I was surprised that Desiderare made a Yummy from me! And she was FAST!" Stella said before frowning. " I would've finished it off if those two fucking Espers didn't interfere."

"Espers?" Takahata asked while raising an eyebrow in interest.

"They came from another world…" BRS replied while walking inside.

"Just how many of us are there now?" Stella asked before noticing several new faces. "Who're the new girls?"

" I-I'm Mirim, pleased to make your acquaintance!" Mirim introduced herself in a somewhat nervous tone as she bowed.

" I'm Al Azif." the living tome said casually with a brief wave.

Asuka glared at the Gal Monster in disgust before speaking up.

"I won't give my name to some crazy girl who walks around in a half-assed Halloween costume." the redhead said.

Stella's right eye twitched before she stormed right up to the redhead and looked at her straight in the eye.

"This isn't a costume. And if you were referring to my tail. Want me to prove to you it's real by shoving it far up your ass you latex fetishist?" the blonde replied with a snarl.

"F-Fetishist!?" Asuka was taken back by the comment before blushing deeply in embarrassment while covering her body with her arms the best she could.

"Stella, Asuka, stop antagonizing each other." Mina stated in a firm manner.

The Gal Monster sighed before backing down from the redhead who was smirking in triumph.

"Figured you were all talk." the Eva pilot taunted.

"THAT'S IT! THE BITCH MUST DIE!" Stella screeched before she was knocked out after a hammer struck her in the back of the head from the shadows. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of her head before falling face first to the ground, groaning weakly.

"I was trying to get some sleep…" Yami said as she stepped into view from the hallway that lead to the girls' rooms. Part of her hair was transformed into the offending hammer. Asuka's eyes bugged out as she saw the weapon revert back into golden strands of hair.

"Sorry about that Yami-san," Takahata apologized while laughing a little. "Anyway, do you know where Vollefied-san is?"

"Oh, Sven's asleep on the back porch." Train replied while pointing to the slumbering man who had his fedora covering his face as he snored.

"I see… I saw an explosion while coming here, was that Kira up to his usual antics?" the guidance councilor asked.

"Nah, that was Sparky zapping her friend." Train explained. "She's just as energetic as Kira."

"My name's not Sparky!" Mikoto cried out from outside.

BRS looked at Mirim and Asuka before focusing more on their clenching hands.

"You two… Are those Core Medals…" she asked.

The red clad girls both looked at each other before looking down at their hands.

"Core Medals? You mean this coin thing?" Asuka asked while holding up the Kuwagata Medal.

"Wow… to think they have Core Medals as well…" Train said with a grin before looking at Mirim. "What about you?"

Mirim fidgeted a little before cupping her hands together to present her Red Medals.

"Three different ones of the same set…" BRS pointed out.

"Really now? Guess that means Kira's going to have a new transformation to try out when he gets back." Train said before heading towards the kitchen with a brief wave. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm off to enjoy some milk."

**Kira's mind.**

**_(Please read the side story, _Incursio Votum: Echoes of the Blue Flame_ to fully understand what just happened.)_**

Kira opened his mouth to speak as the two figures disappeared in a flash of light. The homunculus blinked in confusion before closing his mouth.

"Weird… to think that girl knew about Rock-chan… better ask her when I get home… anyway… how can I create a failsafe to control the Tearer? ARRGH!~ My brain hurts! " he said before grabbing his head as it began throbbing in pain. Kira closed his eyes shut as hard as he could as the pain intensified. It started to become so unbearable that a scream was threatening to escape from his mouth. He fell to the ground on his side before curling up into a ball.

"Onii-chan?" Yumi's voice called out in surprise.

Kira opened his eyes and looked into the concerned eyes of Yumi and Rika looking down at him.

Kira sat upright as the girls stepped back, giving him space to move.

"Yumi? Rika? What's going on here?" he asked the pair before he got a better look at Rika.

The apparently fifteen year old homunculus' flowing black hair went down to her shoulders while held up in a single ponytail. Her hourglass figure was slender and alluring, further enhanced by her breasts. Her bust was considerably large as it was barely contained in the tight blue tank top she wore. Completing her outfit were a pair of denim shorts that clung to her curves. Her skin was slightly more colorful opposed to Yumi, but was still relatively pale overall. She approached Kira, her bare feet covered in a layer of ash as her deep blue eyes were trained on her older brother.

The loli homunculus was wearing a frilly white sundress.

"We could ask you the same thing, Onii-chan." Yumi replied with a smile.

Kira nodded before noticing a girl looking exactly like Rika, but her eyes were hazel and was wearing a pair of gray cargo pants and a yellow tanktop while a large yellow ribbon was holding her hair up in a ponytail.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kairi cried out ecstatically as she leaped forward and glomping her brother. Kira fell back onto the ground before the homunculus kissed him deeply on the lips. The male homunculus was stunned for a moment before he pushed her off.

"Sheesh… I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but you don't have to kiss me like that. " he said with a frown. "We're siblings remember?"

"I know. But I wanted to make up for lost time!" Kairi chirped before hugging Kira lovingly. "But in my defense, we're not related by blood."

"I know…" Kira said with a grin before returning the hug. "Anyway, can anyone of you fill me in on anything important?"

" You disappeared without warning, Onii-chan…" Kairi stated. "Also, it appears the little kid that's with you guys went out like a light as well. "

The homunculus nodded before sighing.

"Anyone found a bloody magical book?" he asked.

"Nope." Yumi responded. " however, I think at this point, we need to regroup, remember, you're in horrible shape."

"Fuck… I forgotten that…" the male homunculus cursed. "How am I going to get out?!"

"Let me take over as the others drag your body." Yumi offered.

"DENIED!" Kira automatically replied while holding his arms in an "X" position while deadpanning. "Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea!"

"This is going to take a while…" Rika groaned before sitting down on the ground, not caring about the ash one bit ruining her outfit.

"Indeed…" Yumi added nonchalantly while joining her sister.

**Tempus Erebea's Base**

Tempus Erebea sighed as she stared at the monitor as it displayed a sequence of numerous codes.

"Hmm… those Gods and Goddesses sure knew what they were doing… to think that normally if a foreign entity from another reality appeared in another, that reality would try to repulse them… Unless they're connected to Yggdrasil. Fascinating… Looks like in order to fix things here… there's needs to be a Goddess present… Preferably one who governs the Past, Future or Present… Still… I am quite surprised that they're ignoring such a potentially devastating problem…

"Hmm… still, there are realities not connected to the systems, and those ones are filled with beings that could stand against divine beings… Hmm… well, that one world with those Aragami creatures could be prime candidates of being able to stand up to a God or Goddess… Hell… they could even BECOME them if they get the chance to devour any… they are definitely a candidate to be the Ultimate Predators. Votum is a close second, but he currently doesn't have the power to do so at this time…

"GAH! FOCUS EREBEA! FOCUS! Think of HOW to SAFELY connect this world with others… As long as they reside in here most of the time, the stability and order of the reality won't be compromised…" the mutated Chao closed her eyes as her tail swayed from left to right slowly. She contemplated through several scenarios before groaning in annoyance.

"Fuck… I got no other choice but to fuck around with another reality to get the attention of the stuck up Gods. They think that humans can't reach their plane of existence easily. Heh… it won't be that hard. I'm well aware that they keep an eye on all Chao Lingshens… so it shouldn't be that difficult…"

The Dimensional Reneger held out a hand and countless different windows, each one showing the URAE Universe, the IR Universe or one of many other worlds.

"Lets see… I know that I'll need some divine being and Chao Lingshen to help write the necessary codes … In the event of anyone trying to interfering… I should recruit Mirim, Evangeline, Sextum, Sven and Eve… Maybe one of those Gravity Shifters can help out as well. . I should also throw in a God Eater or Alter Ego to be safe. Need as much diversity as possible. I would throw in Yumi into the mix, but her dying on me will set my plans back drastically. Regardless… I also need an idiot for the group… it won't be complete without one or two… ugghh… I think I need Rakan…and perhaps the biggest idiot to ever exist next to him and Nagi… Deadpool…

"I can't forget what Yumi said during her attempt to make contact with the URAE Universe… IF against all odds, that message, in its entirety, reaches there, I seriously will still strip in public in front of a crowd, as well as worry about what will happen there… especially that last part.

"We will be fucked up big time if _**ANY**_ incarnation Joker pops up because they overhead the message. The only one who could actually drive him up a wall no matter what he does would be Yumi herself… Out of the Masamunes, she's the perfect counter… She'll take anything he, or she, will dish out, shrug it off, and enjoy every minute of it… to think she liked being squashed by the Roadroller that much, followed by that sulfuric acid…" the draconic girl shuddered in terror at the thought. Just then an idea came to mind

"Core Medals, even imperfect ones must be the most durable objects in any existence… it can be submerged in lava or hellfire for centuries and it'll be unscathed… only the power of other Core Medals or the Medagabryu could destroy it… wonder if the near indestructibility works in relation to the strength of humanity's desires. If so, then in that sense… I might have to create a Core Medal or two myself to give to the ones who are not strong in close quarters a chance to fight, especially if they're normal…"

Tempus Erebea grinned before realizing one more thing. "Maybe if I also create Pactios as well with everyone… Since I am from another world, I could possibly grant the Ministra different Artifacts, or extra ones should they have one already. I better get to work on the gateway first…"

The ebony girl swiped the air horizontally, dismissing the screens before a keyboard materialized. She cracked her knuckles before getting right to work.

**Cabin**

"You're saying that Kira, Negi, and a group of students went into a forbidden section of Library Island in search of a magical book?" Takahata asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, Master joined in hopes of it being able to send everyone back home." Stella explained . "I wanted to come along, but I couldn't thanks to my tail."

"I am having a hard time believe all this mumbo jumbo…" Asuka said dryly. " Homunculi, monster girls, vampires and espers? Someone please wake me up from this surreal nightmare…"

"I feel the same way…" G-Chisame feigned, frowning in annoyance. " All I wanted was a simple normal life."

"Well, like it or not, it's all very real." Mina said bluntly while having her arms crossed in front of her chest. "And as of right now, we're stranded in this world."

"WHAT?!" Asuka screamed in shock. "I am stuck here!?"

"I actually prefer it here," Stella said. "I was able to meet Master and discover Yaoi here."

Mina smiled at the Gal Monster briefly before glancing back at the redheaded German.

"You better learn to adjust, little girl." she advised Asuka. "Mirim and the Espers are already beginning to grasp the idea of what's going on."

Takahata nodded before looking at Chisame.

"As for you, Hasegawa-san, you claimed you were attacked by fish like monsters that bled coins?" he asked.

"That was definitely a Yummy." Stella said.

"I see… now that they're aggressively attacking students… we really need to put more effort into stopping them." the former Ala Rubra member said with a slight frown. "Konoe-sensei will not be pleased to hear this, ontop of the cabin being damaged."

"Indeed… we are already up to our necks in debt thanks to Master…" Stella said while grimacing.

Asuka and the fake Chisame both looked at the Gal Monster in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuka asked.

"Masamune Kira has gained notoriety amongst the Mahora staff for causing massive property damage wherever he goes without trying. Within a period of three days alone, he accumulated over twenty million Yen in damages single handedly." Takahata explained.

"Umm… he did go to Library Island right?" Chisame asked. "And if his reputation is that bad…"

Takamichi's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened in horror upon realizing what was going to happen.

"Oh no… I need to tell the headmaster immediately! I apologize, but I must get going." the spectacled man before he turned and left the premises as fast as he could, without enhancements of any kind until he was safely out of sight.

"What's his problem?" Stella asked. "Stuff breaks, so what?"

Mina sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

**Evangeline's Cabin-basement**

Desiderare walked down the stairs with Ella following close behind him as they walked into the basement. The Dark Evangel lead them to a pile of plushies and dolls. The vampire hastily relocated some of them, only pausing briefly to lovingly cuddle with a black teddy bear as large as herself before putting it next to her as she resumed the task at hand. Soon, a large spherical bottle with a miniature beach resort, complete with a body of water to simulate the ocean, inside it was revealed to the guests. Desiderare looked at it and nodded in approval.

"Impressive toy there…" the homunculus complimented, impressed by the level of detail put into the tower like building.

"Thank you, but there's more to it than meets the eye." she remarked with a prideful smirk before vanishing from view with the teddy bear.

"Where'd she go?" the Yummy asked her creator in confusion.

Desiderare grinned before leading Ella towards the bottle.

"I think I have an idea where she is. She's inside the model resort." he said before the pair both vanished into thin air.

* * *

Next time

Wow… to think that one of my sisters was part of Ala Rubra, as well as Melona… Well, next time, the Library Island arc will be concluded. Find out how Onii-chan and the others get out of there. Also… we will find out what Chamo will do with that book. If he does it for perverted reasons, My siblings and I will support him. Also, Stella clashes with Setsuna?! What are they doing?! Tempus Erebea creates a dimensional gate. Wonder what it'll work… Negi consults with Evangeline on how to further control his vampire nature as well as taking care of his soon to exist harem. Lastly, watch a reunion unfold between three former comrades. Oh, and let's not forget the debut of a new Combo, courtesy of me, Yumi! Wait… what's with the student from Class 2-G?

_Eleventh Period: Homunculi, Vampires, and a Panda_

Eh? A Panda? Does that mean we're seeing Sukas now?

* * *

_Final Thoughts_ **_(continued from Incursio Votum Alternative: the Devouring Requiem Chapter two's Final Thoughts segment)_**

Blazorna: *runs into and out of view while wearing a straitjacket, smiling like a lunatic* **DEATH TO THE GLOWING SCORPION!**

GE Masamune Kira: Huh? Where are we? Wait… This isn't our story!

Kurobawa Mayumi aka Kuro: *shrugs and looks around*

Alisa Ilinichina Amiella : I think we chased Blazorna into the main storyline… *turns to readers* My apologies for us being here, for those who are confused, we are from the side story, Incursio Votum Alternative: The Devouring Requiem.

GE-Kira: Yeah, don't get me confused with my idiotic original. I maybe a "clone" of him, but don't think that I'm like him in every area. Let's see… first off I don't transform using Core Medals… secondly my personality is nowhere near as perverted or idiotic… Thirdly, I don't trust others as easily , and finally, I got a weapon that can literally eat you. *frowns* if you have a problem with that, not my damn problem.

Alisa: Anyway, Regarding Blazorna's current state… he has been obsessed with trying to defeat this one enemy in the game called Gods Eater Burst. This has lasted for over a month now…

Kuro: *Nods*

(redhead)Airi: *comes into view* Huh? Who are you guys?

Kira: Please forgive our intrusion, but we're in pursuit of Blazorna, who's not in the right mindset right now…

Airi: *blushes slightly* Oh, okay, but you are aware that we're in the middle of the Final Thoughts segment?

GE-Kira: Oh, really? Well, while we're here, do you mind if we help you out?

Airi: *Blushes more* O-Of course.

Alisa and Kuro : *gives warning glares at Airi*

GE-Kira: Onto the question please.

_Will there be any crossovers with other fan fiction written by other people?_

Airi: hmmm… well I heard rumors that Blazorna asked an author a while back about a possible crossover side story between Incursio Votum and the other one… but he has yet to receive word from that author on whether it will happen or not. Maybe once the arcs for both of their stories are finished… Blazorna did say that the other could choose when it happens if the crossover was to happen. For now, all we can assume is that it's not likely going to happen.

Blazorna: *offscreen* _**LUNATIC BURST ARTS: MK-V WHISKEY SNIPER STYLE! HEMOGLOBIN STANCE NUMBER TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND TWENTY NINE DASH FOUR! YANDERE BUSTER!**_

Kira: AAAAHHHH! MY BONE MARROW~! *flies into view through the air and lands face first into the ground next to Alisa's feet after skidding on face a few meters* owww…

Random voice: _FLAWLESS VICTORY!_

Alisa: *sweat drops* Is he alright?

Airi: oh, that? That happens all the time here. He's perfectly fine.

GE-Kira: I am so glad that doesn't happen to me…

Airi: yeah, anyway, will we be seeing you guys in the main story?

Alisa: As far as we're aware, no.

Kuro: *nods*

GE-Kira: *pokes the other Kira with a stick* I think he's dead…

Kira: I LIVE, YOU BASTARD!

GE-Kira: *jumps up startled and pokes Kira in the eye with stick*

Kira: GYAHH! MY EYE!

GE-Kira: *Pulls out God Arc in gun mode before starting to open fire at Kira* YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, YOU JACKASS!

Kira: AGH! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?! *runs in the same direction as Blazorna*

GE-Kira: COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU! *chases after Kira*

Alisa: *sweats a bit before sighing* we better get going. Please check out our story if you have the chance, and don't worry about not having to play the game first, Blazorna will do his best to make the story newcomer friendly. If you are still not sure about something, check out the God Eater Wiki. Come on Kuro. We have to stop Kira and catch that idiot Blazorna *leaves in the same direction as the others*

Kuro: *Nods before following Alisa*

Airi: Well… this has been an… interesting episode at least. Anyway, please leave a review if you can. All feedback will be greatly appreciated by Blazorna once he's back to his old self...

Blazorna: *in Gollum like voice* _ME WANTS THE PRECIOUS! WHERE'S IS THE PRECIOUS?!_

Kira: AIRI! HELP ME!

GE-Kira: TIME TO DIE!

Alisa: Kira! Calm down!

Airi: *face palms face and sighs* I have to go now… just to make sure that no one else gets hurt… anyone besides Kira anyway…

_**(Update: as of the day before the posting of this chapter, Blazorna managed to finally beat Gods Eater Burst, therefore his sanity has been restored. )**_


	11. Eleventh Period

_Eleventh Period: Homunculi, Vampires, and a Panda_

* * *

**Outside of Library Island**

Takahata arrived at his destination, appearing as if he came out of thin air. The former Ala Rubra member decided to check upon Kira and the group before contacting the headmaster to prevent any further damage. He noticed two students dressed in the Mahora Junior high uniforms looking at a computer screen, both oblivious of the man's presence.

"Dammit!" Paru cried out in frustration while flailing her arms above her head. "We can't make contact with the others!"

Nodoka however was fidgeting nervously, worrying about the condition of the object of her affections.

"Negi-sensei…" she said softly in concern.

"We will be so screwed if we get busted!" the mangaka said before grabbing her laptop and shaking it violently. "_**TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! YOU BASTARD**_!"

"Miyazaki-san, Saotome-san, what brings you both out here at this time?" a familiar voice asked from behind the pair.

Both girls flinch before slowly craning their necks behind them to look at their former sensei standing with a smile on his face. However, an ominous aura radiated from the man made Haruna turned stark white while Nodoka began blubbering in terror.

The pair had the same thought at that very moment.

_Oh... Crap…_

**Inside**

"GAAAHHH!" Kira, who was back in control of his body, screamed as Kaede and Ku dragged him by his arms. "Careful you two! I maybe unable to walk, but I can still feel pain in my legs!"

"Gomen, Masamune-dono, but we are doing the best we can." the kunoichi apologized.

"You heavy!" Ku stated bluntly, causing the homunculus to sigh.

"Can't we make a sled out of some of the broken bookshelves for Kira-kun to ride on?" the redheaded Airi suggested.

"Already considered that," Audrey replied with a slight frown, " the largest pieces were not sufficient enough, he was too large for any of them. If his legs weren't in such a catastrophic state, we could've used some of the pieces as braces for splints."

"Hmm… how about we fly him out of here?" the blonde wraith suggested.

Everyone within hearing range turned their attention towards her.

"THAT'S IT!" Audrey cried out while turning to the redheaded wraith. "I recall you being able to fly, Airi-san."

"True, but we have a problem with that, I don't know why, but I can't fly inside here." the blonde replied in an calm manner. "It's as if most of my powers are sealed."

"You know.. Now that you think about it… I can't do as much in here either …" the redhead realized.

Cerate grumbled as she stomped the ground in frustration.

"FUCK! How can we get Master out of here?!" she cursed.

Everyone fell silent as they heard multiple footsteps.

Kaede and Fu immediately released their grip on Kira, who fell down to the ground on his head, causing an agonized grunt to escape.

Both of the girls, with the Gal Monsters right behind them, got into their respective battle stances, preparing themselves for another enemy. However, all of them relaxed upon seeing a familiar pink haired girl

"SEE! I told you they were here!" Makie cried out triumphantly as she dragged Eve and Yue into view.

"This one is glad to see you three are alright, we were all very concerned." Kaede said with a smile to the trio.

"Yeah, but you won't believe what happened to me…" Yue remarked as she panted heavily.

"Try us." Kira quipped, causing the new arrivals to gasp at him in his current state.

"What happened to you?" Yue asked.

"Long story. One filled with action, drama, and a ton of bookshelves being destroyed." Kira replied.

Yue's eye involuntarily twitched upon hearing the last part.

**Tempus Erebea's base**

The Dimensional Reneger wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her left hand while the right still kept typing at a floating keyboard. The draconic girl worked nonstop to forge the gateway she had. She was grateful that she was able to manipulate the flow of time in her lab to a degree. Right now she had it set where a thirty seconds in the IV universe translated to an hour to her.

"Those gods ain't got nothing on me!" she said with a proud smirk as she looked at the many lines of code that were displayed on the monitor in front of her. " If you manage to blend the barriers with this algorithm, safe dimensional travel for mortals can be achieved. Amazing what you can do if you displace the feedback elsewhere."

Erebea pressed a few more keys before stopping.

"Alright… five days straight and five hundred twenty seven cups of chamomile white tea I finally finished the gate." she said triumphantly as she pressed the return key. "Now I have to do it the Goddesses' way to safely connect it to the interdimensional interface.

The white lines of code that were on the black screen began turning blue before Erebea held out her right hand, which had a bulky silver armlet around her wrist. The armlet began to whirl to life as glowing blue lines appeared on it. The former Chao closed her eyes while beginning to sing in a tongue that wasn't human in origin. The runes on her body began glowing in synchronization to the lines of code on the moniter. The Dimensional Reneger moved her right arm to have it in front of the monitor as both the armlet and the code glowed more vibrantly. The girl sang for a few more minutes before stopping. The code gradually stopped glowing, returning to the normal white. The armlet however had a different story. The glowing immediately halted after the song had concluded, and the armlet had cracks appear all over it.

Tempus Erebea opened her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face. The ebony girl looked down at the silver device as it began crumbling into dust, knowing that it served its purpose.

"Glad I decided to use that ethereal transformer. Otherwise I would've died there. Anyway, seeing as I'm still alive, there's a ten percent chance increase of success now."

The Reneger nodded in approval before taking a deep breath.

"The easy part's over, I really hope things work out smoothly." she muttered under her breath.

**Library Island.**

"FUCK! ...FUCK! ...FUCK! FUCK!" Kira screamed each time his heels hit against the stairwell as he was dragged up .

"Will you just shut it?! We didn't have any other options… the expedition is called off, and we got to get back. We also couldn't leave you behind, especially if anyone of those guys show up again. " Asuna spoke up while glaring at the homunculus as she gave the still passed out Negi a piggyback ride.

Yue nodded in agreement while she and Tino were carrying the cans that Konoka was carrying a while back. Kaede was carrying the slumbering Konoka as the redheaded Airi and Cerate were tasked with carrying Kira the best they could.

The rest of the group were in the front and remained silent, not sure what to say. Even the normally energetic Baka Pink was unusually quiet, her mind wondering about different things, mainly involving a certain child teacher. Almost everyone of the expedition had an encounter of some kind that was considered to be fantasy to society.

Makie becoming a vampire.

Yue watching two shapeshifters fight.

Kaede and Ku watching Kira transforming.

A color swapped doppelganger of Airi appearing.

Kira and Negi falling unconscious without warning.

There was damage to many bookshelves, meaning an unfathomable amount of lost books. Kira is now helpless, as were the three sisters he reunited with, who all currently reside within his body.

All that happened because they went out to find a magical book in order to improve the Baka Rangers' test scores.

Everyone stopped upon hearing some groaning coming from Negi as he came around.

"unnh… what happened?" he asked groggily.

"About time you woke up, Negi-bozu." Asuna said to the child teacher.

"Asuna-san?" the young vampire asked as he slowly became more alert.

"NEGI-KUN!" Makie cried out as she ran to the teacher before hugging him the best she could.

"Makie-san." the redheaded boy said before he fully awakened and looked around. He gasped upon seeing Kira and Konoka.

"Konoe-san! Masamune-san!" he cried out in worry.

" Konoe and I will be perfectly fine, squirt. The girl's only asleep, and I'll be back on my feet soon enough." Kira explained before yelping in pain upon the back of his heels once again hitting the stairs.

"We got some new friends as well, some of them in fact are Master's sisters." Cerate added with a grin.

"I met one of them, Masamune Erena, already, she took Makie-san to safety before I fought with the man from the Dodgeball game."

Kira immediately turned his undivided attention to the vampire with his eyes widened.

"E-Erena's here?!" he asked incredulously.

"That's correct." Negi answered with absolute certainty.

The homunculus began sweating bullets before looking at the pair who were half dragging him.

"You two, move as fast as you can, I need to put as much distance between me and her as possible!" he panicked.

"Is there a problem Master?" Audrey asked in confusion.

"Uh… let's see… how about someone who screws, in ALL meanings of the word as a verb, with just about anything that moves, has no sexual morality of any kind, and has an excessively unhealthy admiration of fire, lava, and heat."

"Sounds a lot like Haruna, but with pyromania thrown in as well…" Yue summarized.

"All the more reason to haul ass!" Kira blurted with urgency. "Erena is the last person you'd want to be with!"

"Aww…_ Onii-chan_… that's so _cruel_ to say to your youngest **_sister_**…" a voice asked in sadness.

All blood drained from Kira's face as he looked up, seeing the once again avian Erena hovering above the group with her arms crossed.

"Been awhile." she said with a smile.

"Whoever is responsible for my fate… why do you let this to me so often?" Kira muttered bitterly to the air.

**Cabin**

Sven sighed as he sat down onto a couch in the living area before grabbing his fedora and pulling downwards, having the brim cover his eyes. After he was abruptly woken up by a stray lightning bolt from Mikoto, he was brought up to speed courtesy of Mina and Sextum. The sweeper contemplated on what to do with their current set of troubles.

For one, he knew that they were going to go only deeper in the hole with the cost of repairs, plus the already strained food budget that they have is going to become even tighter, which will most definitely be received badly to a select few.

Secondly, there was the issue of the newest tenets settling in. Already he knew that the hotheaded Asuka will bring countless headaches to anyone, which would definitely set off Stella, who had a fierce temper to match the redhead's pride. However, Mirim appeared to be a kind natured girl, while Al Azif appears to be someone who could be easily irritated if pushed the wrong way. Lastly, there was the Espers. The pair alone were a new can of worms to deal with.

Sven was too afraid to even fathom what would happen if both Kuroko and Kira tried to ambush Mikoto in the bath at the same time.

Third and most importantly, was the threat of future attacks from the Yummy and Desiderare. The sweeper knew that the gadgets he creates could only barely slow down some of the enemies he knew of already at best.

In the back of his mind, he had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away, That there was some kind of secret that the Headmaster of Mahora was hiding from him and the rest of the group. He knew about the Tao, something that he experienced first hand back in his world. Perhaps there was something similar to it in the one he was stranded in.

Sven heard footsteps coming towards him. The green haired man raised his Fedora to see Saya with two bottles of milk in her hands.

"Hey, something on your mind?" she asked him out of curiosity.

"Just wondering how to deal with all that's going on…" he replied. "This world is almost crazier than my own…"

"Yeah, but I'm actually glad to be here. It's not likely I'll be killed by that Creed person here." Saya explained while taking a seat next to Sven, leaving enough space in between them for a third person to sit comfortably. The Sweeper woman offered him one of the bottles of milk with a carefree smile.

"Thank you, Saya." the man said before taking the bottle and removing the lid before taking a quick sip from it. "How are the girls settling into their rooms yet?"

"Other than Asuka complaining about how small her room is, they're handling things pretty good." Saya replied with a smirk. " I think Kira's going to have a heyday when he gets back."

"That's something I'm afraid of…" Sven replied dryly before taking another sip.

The girl's smirk grew even more before pulling the tin cap off her bottle before guzzling its entire contents in one go. She lowered the empty bottle while sighing in satisfaction.

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" she said before looking at Sven. "Listen, don't let things get to you, Sven. You should do things like Train and myself a little more, just relax and enjoy the moment."

"Someone has to be the responsible member of this motley crew, and most of them are not as patient or well versed as I am with things like bills and budgeting. Mina is perhaps the only other one who can actually handle things around here, but she's only awake in the evening. No offense to everyone else of course, including you Saya."

"None taken. So, what are we going to do with our new roomies?"

"Asuka is definitely a minor, in both appearance and behavior, so I think we should send her to school for now with Kuroko and Mikoto. Mirim and Al are still undecided at this time, they look young, but Al gives off an air similar to Mina does, one that says she's much older than she appears."

Saya nodded. "Yeah, but the redheaded loudmouth is actually a lot smarter than she behaves, she actually is currently in a discussion with Mina about something that I couldn't really understand. She may be a college graduate if I had to guess."

"hmm… true, but there's still the issue of money. Before the five of them showed up, we were struggling enough to begin with…mainly thanks to Train, Kira, and those Gal Monsters… Why do those five have to each so much food?!" Sven threw his arms up in surrender as he groaned.

"I guess it's time for Train to get a job. We can't be sweepers here unfortunately. And ever since we moved in here, he's just been lazy." Saya said with a frown.

"Agreed, I asked him if he was willing to be a detective in Fuuto as well, but he declined. It appears he still wants to live life the same way as always. That reminds me, aren't you unemployed as well?"

Saya laughed nervously while displaying a strained smile on her face.

"About that… I can't seem to find a job that suits me. Everywhere I go, they want me to wear something besides a yukata!" she explained as Sven ominously glared at her.

"Is that why?" he asked skeptically.

"Yep."

" I mean no disrespect, but you're just as bad as Train…" the gentleman said in disbelief as he lowered his fedora once again over his eyes.

**Library Island - first floor.**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!" Kira screamed for the twentieth time as he and Erena flew up to the first floor. The force of the momentum was beyond torture to the injured homunculus' dangling legs. the younger of the pair was carrying a pink book within her grasp, which quivered once in a while.

The chimera stopped midair, with Kira hanging like a rag doll from her grasping condor feet.

"First floor! Everybody off!" Erena quipped before flinging Kira towards the front door.

"DAAAMMMNNN YYYYOOOOUUU!" Kira screamed as he flew through the air like a rocket.

Fortunately, the front door opened in time, having the homunculus fly outside. Unfortunately, He skipped across the water several times like a rock before crashing into the body of water, creating a large upwards gush of water as he sunk under the waves.

Takahata blinked in confusion as he saw Kira fly overhead as he opened the door. However, he froze in place upon noticing a familiar face.

"Erena…" he said in surprise.

"Been a while Michi-kun…" Erena said with a warm smile as she flew towards him. She landed before turning to her human form, still smiling at her former comrade. "You're a lot more handsome than I remembered."

"Thanks, I see you haven't aged a bit. Still, I didn't know you were here in Mahora. How's your search going?" Takahata replied.

"I made some progress, but my last lead led to a dead end. That daughter of mine is so hard to find. Besides, we're not alone."

On cue, Melona partially undid her disguise, revealing her upper half of her body in a miniaturized size while waving to Takahata before quickly turning back to her disguise as a book.

At that moment, Haruna and Nodoka peered their heads inside, just missing Melona as they attempted to eavesdrop on their former teacher.

"Wh-Who's that person with Takahata-sensei?" Nodoka asked.

Haruna grinned perversely at the sight as her antennae both twitched slightly .

"A kindred spirit." she replied smugly.

Nodoka trembled in terror, her mind imagining lewd things being done to her by both Haruna and the white haired stranger. She squeaked in fear as she felt the mangaka's hand being placed on her shoulder.

**Konoemon's bedroom.**

"**_NOOOOOOO_**!" the headmaster cried out, bolting upright as he awoke from a nightmare. He panted heavily as a cold sweat appeared. The liquid beads slowly ran down his now stark white skin.

"It… it was _that_ dream again…" he wiped the sweat off his forehead before he took deep breaths to relax.

Konoemon recollected what he saw in the recurring dream he had seen more times than he could remember.

_It was the day of Konoka's wedding, and the organ was being played once the doors opened, revealing the bride. Konoemon was in the seats as he saw his beloved granddaughter walk down the aisle in a snow white wedding dress, complete with a veil that covered her face. In her hands was a bouquet of many colorful flowers. She had her eyes closed as she smiled happily. However, once she reached the alter, this normally welcomed dream turned into a nightmare for the old man._

_Instead of the groom being a man as he wished, there stood a woman wearing a tuxedo. Her face was obscured by shadows, however, as the vows were exchanged, the grandfather recognized the voice as that of a white haired girl that his son-in-law was closely acquainted with for over twenty years._

_Masamune Erena's face was revealed as she leaned forward to lift the veil up from Konoka's face. She then closed in and kissed Konoka on the lips lovingly._

It was always that moment that the old man awoke.

"I… I hope that my granddaughter doesn't go down that road…" he said. "She's the only Konoe of her generation… I hope she doesn't end our bloodline there…" he muttered to himself.

The phone that rested on a nightstand to his left began ringing. Konoe welcomed the distraction as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" he asked before stifling a yawn. "Oh, Takahata-sensei, what are you doing calling me at this time?… Eh? Uh-huh… I see…. Wait… those Yummy are now attacking students?… I'll see what I can do about that, anything else? …

…

…

…

…Yes, I'm sitting down right now…

…

….

…_YOU FOUND THEM_ _**WHERE?!**_" the man started off calm and slightly groggy, but upon hearing Takahata's report, his eyes widened as he heard where Kira and the others were. The elder felt like he could possibly die if he heard anything worse.

"Also, I came across both Melona and Masamune Erena, and it appears that she's Kira-san's younger sister." Takahata added.

The phone slipped from Konoemon's hand and fell to the ground as he heard the last part.

" … They're both...**_here_**…" he muttered in fear before a nervous chuckle escaped him.

**Tempus Erebea's base**

The Dimensional Reneger panted heavily as she closed the door to a console that's connected next to circular translucent podium.

"Finally… the Dimetiri Porta is complete." she announced before pausing to catch her breath. "All I need to do now is see if it works. The IV world will work perfectly as I know its coordinates by heart." she said before rising to her feet.

The ebony Chao stepped onto the podium, causing a holographic screen and keyboard appearing out of thin air. She pressed a few keys before hitting "Return". the podium began to emanate a bluish white light before a spiral of the very light emerged, coiling around Erebea as she stood still. She couldn't help but moan slightly in pleasure by the warmth of the light as it caressed her. The girl slowly turned into the light before the spiral retreated back into the podium, revealing all of the girl's clothes, panties and all, falling to the ground in a pile as their owner was transported to her destination.

**Girl's Dorm baths**

A loud splash echoed through the empty women's bath before silence once again filled the air. A few bubbles appeared from beneath the water before Tempus Erebea broke through the surface as she gasped for breath. She waded through the water a bit as she caught her breath for a second time. The draconic girl then realized that something was missing from her body.

"Damn my Springfield Luck…" she cursed under her breath. She then raised her tail and sighed in relief that at least the most important object she needed was still with her. Attached to the base of the barb of her tail was a silver ring with a glowing orange spiral wrapped around it.

The girl thought for a moment before smiling a little upon recognizing where she was.

"I should take a breather. I worked nonstop after all… excluding all those coffee breaks of course… and now I know that the Dimetiri Porta works as well, I don't have to worry about things. "

The Dimensional Reneger closed her eyes and floated on her back, her wings unfurled and dangling in the water lazily as she propelled herself slowly with her tail. She sighed in contentment, enjoying the moment the best she could.

"Hmm… if those guys from the 2814 universe pop up here… I should come up with a 'Maho Shojo roll Call' for myself.

Hmm… let's see… 'All will be devoured in my wake! I am born from a time traveler's Magica Ereba ! Dimensional Reneger, Tempus Erebea!' …too specific hmm….

" 'Beware of the Darkness Incarnate, Born from vengeance, I strike all who oppose me! Dimensional Reneger, Tempus Erebea!'"

"Too sinister… want to give myself an anti-hero or neutral aligned vibe, but still … OH!

" 'I stand with neither Justice nor Chaos. All shall tremble before the Avenger born of Chao Lingshen's Magica Erebea! Dimensional Reneger, TEMPUS EREBEA!'"

Erebea blinked a little bit as she realized she was getting into it more than she originally intentioned. She smiled a little bit before nodding.

"Eh, I like that last one the most, despite using CHao's name. " she said in approval. "I'll go with that."

The naked girl then took a deep breath and dove under the water. The girl relaxed even more. Ever since her "birth" as Tempus Erebea, the girl felt very much at home under the water. Whenever she was stressed out, she always took a swim in some deep body of water.

Erebea used her tail to propel herself under the water, using her wings as rudders to steer her body. She kept her arms and legs still as she gracefully moved through the water, making elegant turns whenever she neared an edge of the pool. All her troubles left her mind, her fatigue disappearing as a feeling of exhilaration replaced it.

The girl then breached the surface and flapped her wings, taking to the air. She quickly brushed her wet hair from her eyes in order to see. She was grateful that the bathhouse was very spacious, enough for her to fly with very little constraint. A brilliant smile appeared on her face as she flew in circles, greatly enjoying the moment.

The girl stopped flying and hovered in place as she looked down at the scenery below. She felt nostalgic of her times in her Mahora. However, joy was soon replaced with sadness as she remembered the day everything changed, the day Incursio Votum revealed himself.

He easily crushed everyone of her reality's Ala Alba without lifting a single finger.

Everyone except Negi.

_She remembered how Votum was originally outclassed when Negi was in his Lightning form. However, he gained the upper hand after he possessed Nodoka just before the finishing blow was dealt. Taking the girl's body hostage was the necessary leverage he needed. He attacked the teacher's psyche and morale by deliberately breaking the bones in the girl's body one at a time, starting from the fingers and ending with snapping the girl's own neck, killing her in the process. After that, he managed to possess Asuna, as he was doing the possessing through a manner that wasn't magical in nature, the heterochromatic girl's magic canceling powers were useless._

_Once Votum had possessed Asuna, he was able to overwhelm the child prodigy without any difficulty. He was able to pin the son of the Thousand Master and possessed Negi. Even though she was now free, Asuna was left in a slight daze, giving the entity the opening he needed. He forced Negi to plunge his hand through her chest as hard as he could, piercing the girl's heart as it went through her back._

_Erebea, or rather, Chao back then, had no idea what happened exactly, but it appeared that Votum allowed Negi to not only witness, but possibly feel him slaying his cherished friend._

_"Ne…gi..." That was the final word Asuna said before death claimed her. Her eyes glassed over as her body went limp._

_It was then that Chao, who was feigning unconsciousness, sprung up in an attempt to attack. She saw Negi's eyes becoming dull and lifeless, the trauma of Asuna's death too much for him to handle. It was then his body began to turn into his Berserker state caused by his Magica Erebea. He tilted his head back and unleashed a loud mourning roar as it held Asuna's body tightly._

_His skin turned jet black as a barbed tail erupted from the back of his waist. Ebony bone like protrusions came from his back before shattering, replaced by a pair of leathery dragon wings as they extended. His fingertips turned into talons while his legs became more saurian like, each foot standing on three clawed toes. Glowing runes then appeared on his body as his eyes became yellow and feral looking._

_The berserk Negi gently placed Asuna down as if she was made out of glass before grabbing his head. He growled and shook violently, obviously trying to resist Votum's control._

_"Don't blame me for your dear Asuna's death. She died by YOUR hand." Votum spoke through Negi's body._

_"NEGI!" Chao cried out as she ran towards him. However, several gunshots were fired, the bullets striking the ground mere centimeters from Negi._

_"Let him go spirit." Mana warned as she held up a rifle. "Or else I'll be forced to fire an exorcism bullet on you."_

_Negi turned his attention towards the mercenary before a sinister smile formed on his lips, revealing his white fangs to her._

_"I'm not some spirit. I am the man who will reform the world into my own image. I must say, the Mage of the Beginning was a lot more difficult than this kid to control. " the entity remarked, causing Mana's eyes to widen slightly._

_"That's got to be a bluff." she remarked skeptically._

_Negi laughed before he closed the distance between them faster than Mana anticipated. She fired a few of the exorcism bullets into Negi's body, however they didn't yield any results. The berserker grabbed her by the wrists and flipped behind her, landing onto her back while holding her arms at unnatural angles._

_"I am quite fascinated by this kid's Magica Erebea ability. He's able to absorb magic and chi and makes it part of his own body. Hmm… wonder if the same principle can be applied to souls. " the entity remarked._

_"LET TATSUMIYA GO!" Chao cried out before pulling out the Cassiopeia and glared at him._

_Votum only laughed before the time traveler felt like time froze still on its own accord. It happened so fast that Chao couldn't grasp what she just saw._

_Votum was laughing maniacally as blood rained down on Negi's body, covering him in a shade of scarlet._

_Chao was paralyzed in horror for the next few moments. Setsuna and Kaede were next, followed by Ku... Even Fate Averruncus himself failed to silence the monster that was Incursio Votum. _

Tempus Erebea shook her head at that moment, refusing to recall the rest of the incident.

"Everyone… Everyone died that day, except for me and Negi… the rest were either slain or devoured by him… he had to appear on our graduation day…" she muttered weakly as tears welled up in her eyes. She stopped flapping her wings and slowly glided back down to the ground in a slow spiral. She landed into the water facedown, but didn't move. She just floated in the water, her heart aching as she silently mourned for her friends.

The girl remained still for a few moments, wondering what to do. However, one thought greatly appealed to her. Her wings sprung to life, flapping violently as she rose once again. The Dimensional Reneger was now growling,rage coursing through her body as she went towards a window. She held her hands in front of he face as she went through it. The shards of glass fell as the girl unleashed a bellowing roar filled with silence as she headed towards the World Tree.

"I can't work from the shadows anymore...IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM HERE!" the girl screamed on the top of her lungs as she flew towards him. "INCURSIIIOOOO VOOTUUUM!"

The runes that covered her entire body began glowing a brilliant scarlet as she screamed out her nemesis' name. All the girl could think of is to paint the sky red with the blood of her target of vengeance.

**World Tree.**

Votum, who was wearing his cloak again, rose to his feet, grinning as he sensed a presence filled with malice and hatred coming towards him. He was alone at the moment, as Creed went off to explore Mahora some more.

"So, what should I do with my visitor?" he asked himself before thinking deeply. However, he came back in reality just in time to leap to a lower branch, dodging a barrage of magical arrows made of fire aimed towards him.

He looked on in curiosity as Tempus Erebea came into view, roaring loudly at him as her hands were engulfed in black flames.

The robed man grinned and removed his hood.

"I am honestly surprised to find another like myself here. I don't know who you are, but apparently you know who I am… I can sense your desire of revenge against me." he said calmly, despite being aware of the ebony girl's lack of clothing. "Just to be sure, my name is Incursio Votum. May I ask your name?"

Erebea stopped and hovered mid air before she spoke.

"That's bullshit. You know who I am all to well, Votum… perhaps this will refresh your memory." she said before pulling her hair aside, revealing her scar and white eye to the robed man.

"Hmm… white eye and claw scars… nope, doesn't ring a bell." Votum said casually while shrugging.

Erebea screamed in fury before speaking again.

"YOU MURDERED ALL MY FRIENDS ON OUR GRADUATION DAY! YOU TOOK OVER NEGI!" she screeched as tears formed in her bloodshot eyes again as she gritted her teeth.

"Ahh! Now I remember, you were that annoying little time traveling flea, Chao Lingshen." the robed man said in realization. "I must say, I never thought you'd follow me here. Still angry about all that?"

"I am not Chao Lingshen! She died attempting to gain more power after you gave her my scar! I am born from the union of Revenge and Magica Erebea. I am the one who'll be your judge, jury, and executioner. I am the Dimensional Reneger, Tempus Erebea!"

Erebea's white eye glowed yellow as she announced her name. she flapped her wings and darted towards Votum at a speed that almost broke the sound barrier. She tackled the unsuspecting Votum and slammed him against the base of the World Tree, causing the behemoth to shake as Votum coughed up some blood involuntarily.

"You… bitch!" he said in anger before thrusting his tail through his cloak, attempting to stab his attacker.

Erebea was quicker and dodged the barb before raising one of her flaming fists and bringing it down to her foe's face. Votum turned into a miasma and evaded the punch as it made contact with the bark. The mutated Chao grimaced in pain as she pulled her smarting hand back and shaking it slightly as she watched the miasma reform into her opponent a few meters away.

"You are a lot stronger than before, I guess you allowed your Magica Erebea to take over completely. You definitely are insane." he remarked with a slight smile. "But you're still not strong enough to defeat me."

Erebea however chuckled before the flames on the hand disappearing.

"I am well aware of that, but keep this in mind, I know what you're up to here, and I will stop you." she declared before pointing at him. " I will be the one who ends your existence."

Votum began laughing before looking at the girl.

" What do you think I'm doing here exactly, little monster?" he asked.

"You want to not only restore your original powers, but to further enhance them using the magic of the World Tree."

"You're correct there, but there's more." Votum raised a finger as he looked at the girl smugly. "I seek to overthrow the Gods and Devils to create an absolute utopia for everyone in _**EVERY**_ reality. All devoid of discrimination, ill thoughts, wars, vices, death, corruption, blood lust, pain and sadness…all concepts concieved by the Gods to keep mortals from gaining powers to overthrow them."

Tempus Erebea froze in place as she heard Votum's intentions. She could tell that he was being sincere, but was begrudginly all to familiar just how far he will go to achieve his goals.

"You… You will be willing to murder everyone to create peace?!" she asked incredulously.

"Success must be achieved through necessary sacrifices." Votum explained with a straight face. "You should know that all to well, Chao Lingshen, no, it's Tempus Erebea now, correct?"

The Dimensional Reneger gritted her teeth while clenching her fists.

"I won't deny that I've done some things that I've regretted doing during my travels to this Reality. But I will not go and do things as destroying complete realities to achieve my dreams!" she said while looking Votum right in the eyes.

"I see you're not here to fight, if that's all you wanted to say, then leave. I'm not in a good mood right now." Votum warned.

Tempus Erebea growled before she turned around and began gliding away, however she stopped before looking over her shoulder.

"I will be watching your every move Votum." she said before darting away as fast as she could, leaving an amused Votum behind. he waited for her to be gone before speaking outloud to no one in particular

"So an unexpected new party has joined in on our little game. There's this reality's Ala Alba, the Extraneus, my faction, Cosmo Entelekheia, and now Tempus Erebea." he said before closing his eyes. " Many different morals, ideals, and desires will clash, but who is going to prevail?"

The dragonic mage sighed before pulling out a cigarette from a sleeve before lighting it with a simple unincantated Ardescat spell. He inhaled deeply before exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Things are starting to really get interesting now. Maybe I should join the fray a bit more. Or perhaps connect more worlds together. I must draw the Gods' attention here in order for my plans to come to fruition. But it will be very difficult when they are well aware of my intentions…"

**Twenty Kilometers away.**

Tempus Erebea was silent as she flew through the night sky, her mind replaying over and over Votum's intentions of creating a utopia that spanned the entire Multiverse.

"When a man who obtained everything through fear prays, the core of his prayer is of an egoist. But another man who obtains power from that opposite side of the very same fear, what makes the core of his prayer?" Erebea said, recalling Yumi's cryptic question.

"Fear gives the one who breeds it power and control over others… but… the ones on the receiving end would pray in hope for the courage to rise up…" the girl's eyes widened in realization. "THAT'S IT! That's the answer! It's **_COURAGE_**!"

The Dimensional Reneger smirked in self approval as she realized what to do.

"I have to bring courage to the souls Votum assimilated… they're afraid of experience the pain and torture they went through the first time. And to do that, I must first foil that bastard's plans every step of the way." she smirked before reaching for the ring at the end of her tail. She ran a finger against the orange spiral before vanishing in a flash of bluish white light, returning back to her base with renewed determination.

_**Two days Later**_

**Infirmary.**

Kira looked at his legs in amazement for the umpteenth time. Two days have passed since Takahata found the expedition team and already his legs were almost fully healed. After he was literally fished out of the water by a fishing rod, with a pair of panties as the bait, he was immediately rushed to the headmaster for immediate care.

It was then that he learned of the secret world of magic. Kira was quick to accept it, due to himself being born from Alchemy, which, in his world, had similar principles. He was surprised to learn that Konoemon was an excellent healer, and after a series of long incantations, almost all of his leg bones were restored and back in place. However, he had to rest for two more weeks for a complete recovery, should his healing still remain as sluggish as it currently was.

Still, Kira's injuries weren't enough to avert the headmaster's fury of what happened inside Library Island.

Everyone of the students were suspended for a week as well as given a month of detention afterwards, while Kira suffered a drastic and permanent Salary cut of two-thirds his pay. Negi however was given four weeks of unpaid leave effective immediately, much to the child teacher's dismay.

However, things weren't over for Kira yet, He was chewed out by Sven over their increased debt and his salary cut, as well as bringing Eve along on a dangerous expedition. Several of the faculty also had their turn with lecturing the homunculus about being irresponsible and blatantly disregarding regulations and rules. The worst came from the infamous Nitta-sensei, aka Nitta the Ogre amongst the student body. He actually attempted to have Kira sit in the Seiza position for the rest of the two weeks.

Negi received similar lectures, but nowhere as many nor as harsh as Kira's. Obvious they were treating him like the child he was.

The 2-A students who witnessed the fighting were originally planned to have their memories of the incident erased, but at both Negi and Kira's insistence, they were told to keep everything they saw a secret or else they would be severily punished. Kira was given a similar gag order on keeping magic a secret from the public, as well as a casually said threat of him being locked up in a trunk for the rest of eternity.

Kira sighed as he closed his eyes.

"How much longer till you three can reform?" he asked his sisters out loud.

_"We can come out at any time, but we each need a Cell medal to use as a catalyst first_." Yumi said from within Kira's mind.

"_Yeah, but I don't mind staying inside your body Onii-chan!_" Kairi chirped happily.

Kira couldn't help but shiver from his sister's remark there.

"I'll see what I can do Yumi…" he said while sighing. "I'm still bedridden for two more weeks after all."

"_What are you going to do when you are back on your feet, go spy on Airi when she's in the bath?_" Rika asked in a teasing manner.

"Shaddup!" Kira blurted out loud while blushing slightly. "Don't make me put your Core into a vending machine!"

"_I'm not spare change you dumbass!_" Rika snapped back. "_I'm your sister!_"

Kira glanced over to the door as he heard the door sliding open. He groaned as he saw Erena walking in with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a black tank top that clung to her frame tightly, and it was obvious she wasn't wearing anything else underneath it. Thankfully she was wearing denim jeans, preventing the girl from being branded an exhibitionist, even though she'd enjoy the title very much.

"Hey brother." the white haired homunculus spoke in English. "How are your jelly legs doing?"

Kira growled before responding in German.

"They're not jelly, dumpkoff." he muttered bitterly.

Erena giggled at Kira's remark before licking her lips. "I love it when you speak that way, Onii-chan." she said in Japanese with a sultry tone.

"Sheesh… despite being away for so long, you haven't changed one bit…" Kira said in annoyance. "In fact, your perversion is even worse than I remember!"

"Well, it appears that you, unlike myself, haven't been laid yet." Erena said mischievously.

Kira fell silent as his sister's comment struck a hard blow to his ego. He may have taken great pride in being a pervert, but it was quite a bitter pill to swallow that he was quite unfortunate with trying to sleep with women. The only person he know that was more than willing to do it with him was the incest-fantasizing Kairi, but he had no interest in her in that way. One of the things that aggravated him most about the white haired homunculus was her habit of rubbing things in when it comes to her doing them before the others.

Erena was perhaps the only person that can make Kira feel his age without trying at times. However, he still cared for her as a brother would, no matter how many times he wished he could just toss her into a volcano followed by dropping thirty nukes on her head.

"Struck a nerve huh?" the white haired girl asked while smirking.

"Shut it…" Kira growled while glaring at his sister.

"Alright. Anyway, since you've been talking to yourself so much, people are starting to think that you're losing your mind, so I brought something that can help you guys out." Erena continued while digging into one of her pockets. She fished around for a moment before pulling out three cell Medals. " Hey, catch!"

She tossed the O-medals towards Kira, in which three Black Cores emerged painfully from Kira's chest, yet not leaving any injury behind. Each of the obsidian medals collided with a Cell Medal and assimilated it before being engulfed in a light gray light. The lights then formed three separate silhouettes before fading, revealing the Twins and Yumi to the two other Homunculi.

"Mmmm… It's great to be back in my own body again!" Yumi said while stretching her arms above her head.

"Thanks Erena," Rika replied as she nodded towards her younger sister.

Kairi however was over at a flustered Kira, trying to kiss him as he was holding her by the shoulders, keeping her away from his face. The others watched the scene before them before breaking out into laughter.

"Kairi, stop it this instant, Onii-chan hasn't fully healed yet!" Rika told her twin.

"Nyuu…" Kairi pouted cutely before looking at Kira with a longing look.

"I don't hate you Kairi." her brother reassured her while scratching the top of her head.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" she purred while leaning her head into Kira's hand, enjoying the attention she was explaining.

"Okay… what are we going to do about you three girls, you do realize you're all naked right?" Erena pointed out.

Kira and his three recently reformed sisters looked down realizing that Erena wasn't pulling their leg, resulting in three synchronized shrieks and a nosebleed geyser.

Erena laughed at the sight of her panicking sisters as they scrambled all around the infirmary, looking for things to cover themselves with. Their brother, however, was facedown on the floor, bubbles appearing in the pool of blood that surrounded his head.

Erena dug into her left pocket and pulled out its contents.

"Kairi, Rika, I got something for you guys to use until we get home." she said before throwing a set of Core Medals to each of them.

Kairi and Rika stopped their scrambling and caught the medals midair, Rika with only one fluid movement, while Kairi fumbled and caught only two of the three right away before catching the last one with her other hand.

Rika opened her hand and noticed she was holding the blue Core Medals. Kairi looked at her and realized she was holding the yellow ones

"Combos?" Rika asked skeptically while glancing over towards her sister.

"Yeah, you do realize that our Combo forms make us appear decent despite lacking any clothes, right?"

The white haired girl explained. "Besides, from what I've been told, LaToraTar and ShaUTa are excellent stealth combos."

The twins pondered things over before they realized what their sister was getting at. ShaUTa's power can blend into the water in the liquid state, while LaToraTar lets its user run at very fast speeds.

"Arigato Erena. Ready sis?" Kairi said, first thanking her younger sis before asking her twin.

"Definitely." Rika said before grasping her medals.

"Adeat!" the twins cried out as they transformed.

"**FUCK! MY EYES! THEY BURN! AGAIN!**" Kira screamed as he raised his head from the puddle, only to be blinded by the light the LaToraTar Combo gave off during the transformation. Steam filled the room as the light collided with the vortex of water. As both of them vanished, the now transformed Kairi and Rika were jotting down some notes on some notepads that they apparently pulled out of nowhere.

"Okay, do not do multiple transformations at once in a confined room…" they both said before tossing the notepads over their shoulders.

"What was that for?" Yumi, who was blinded by the light asked.

Erena however was wearing a pair of sunglasses while grinning as she placed two more Core Medals onto the nearby nurse's desk.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Oh, and Yumi, there's two Core Medals for you on the nurse's desk. I'm leaving it to you to find the third one. I got lunch with some old friends of mine at noon, and I don't intend to be late." the white haired homunculus said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

**Evangeline's Cabin**

Negi, Asuna, and Makie walked up to the front door, with Makie wearing a cloak to protect herself from the sunlight.

"Are you sure about this Negi?" Asuna asked him in concern.

"I have to learn to control my vampire side one way or another, but I don't know how. Evangeline is the one who turned me in the first place, as she's a vampire herself. So she's the perfect person to ask. " Negi explained with a smile.

"Negi-sama… what about me? I don't know what to do, do I act like a puppy or be a kitty?" Makie asked innocently, unsure what her role was. "What if I need to go potty?"

Asuna face faulted upon Makie's question before getting up.

"I rather don't want to know that…" she muttered under her breath before turning her attention to the one who sired her. "And I still can't believe you turned Makie into a vampire…"

Negi blushed a little bit before clearing his throat nervously.

"I… I'm not sure myself to be honest, Sasaki-san." he admitted timidly. "A-Anyway, I should check to see if Eva-san is home."

The young vampire trembled a little bit in fear before knocking the door several times. He stepped back and the trio waited for a few moments before the door opened, revealing Chachamaru wearing a maid outfit .

"Oh, Good Afternoon Negi-sensei, we have not expected any visitors today." the gynoid spoke with a bow. " What brings you to the Mistress' house?"

"I need Eva-san's help with something really important." Negi explained to his student. "I lost control of myself and turned Sasaki-san into a vampire."

"I see, I will let Mistress know of your arrival. And Sasaki-san." the gynoid said before looking at Makie. "My sincere apologies for your turning into a vampire."

"It's alright, Chachamaru-san!" Makie chirped happily. "I actually like being one!"

Chachamaru nodded before turning around and opening the door as she moved to the side. "Please, come in." she politely asked the trio, in which they obliged. Once everyone was inside, the door closed behind them before being locked.

**Cabin**

Stella's eyebrow twitched as Kuroko and Asuka were arguing with each other. the Gal Monster was trying to watch a Yaoi oriented movie, but the arguing pair behind her was making it impossible to hear the dialogue. Asuka was wearing a tight white t-shirt with shorts that accentuated her legs in a seductive manner. Kuroko was wearing a black miniskirt with a matching tubetop that stopped short, exposing her midriff as well as the bands of the black thong she wore.

"Just because you can teleport, you think that makes you so damn special?" Asuka spat as she glared at the brunette Esper.

"I can definitely kick your ass easily since you're not an Esper!" Kuroko countered.

"I've killed monsters larger than Mt. Fuji!" the redhead retorted before realizing something that was undisputable. "Besides, I surpass you in breast size."

A vein appeared on Kuroko's forehead as she gnashed her teeth.

"At least I won't have saggy boobs when I'm older, unlike you!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU FLAT CHESTED BRAT!"

Stella snapped at the moment, rising up and turning around to face the arguing girls. Her eyes were bloodshot as she glared at the oblivious pair in fury. Without warning, she placed a hand each at the back of their heads before forcing them to hit their heads together with an audible crack filling the living room.

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!**" Stella roared as the now unconscious girls unceremoniously slumped to the ground with large smoldering lumps on their heads. "**I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE**!" the Gal Monster fumed before returning to her moving, only seeing the credits of the movie . "**FUCK! NOW I DON'T KNOW IF HIRO RETURNED RENJI'S FEELINGS!**"

In the kitchen, Mirim, who was at the stove cooking lunch for everyone, gulped a little bit at Stella's screeching. Eve was currently assisting the green haired girl as they conversed with one another. Mirim was at first nervous around the blonde with her somewhat stoic and, to her opinion, intimidating face, but quickly warmed up to shapeshifter after a while.

Al had isolated herself somewhat from the others, hanging with Mina in the evening hours, trying to learn as much as possible about the world they were in.

Ever since Asuka and Kuroko met, it was a clash of egos that annoyed everyone in the household to some degree. Usually it was Kira who caused the ruckus with his perverted antics, but since he wasn't around , those two filled in the void. Usually it was Cerate, Mikoto or Stella who stops the two before they broke out into a catfight, usually by incapacitating the teleporting Esper.

Mirim looked down to check on the hamburgers that she was grilling. Sven was brought to tears or joy when she offered to help him with the chores. Apparently he was the only one who cleaned up after almost everyone else in the building. The sweeper taught her how to use the kitchen appliances, leaving her to marvel in the fact she doesn't have to worry about starting a fire first. He also took some time to teach her some simple meals that were easy to fix in a short time.

"Hey, is lunch almost ready?" Train asked as he and Saya poked their heads into the kitchen. "We're starving over here!"

"Please be patient, Train-san." Mirim responded politely. "I don't want to make anybody sick from eating undercooked meat."

Train slumped his head in disappointment before vanishing from view.

"Sorry about bothering you, let us know when it's done, Mirim." Saya said with a smile before she too retreated.

The girl smiled a bit before getting back to the task at hand.

"_ARRGH!_ I'M HEADING OUT!" Stella shouted as she left the cabin through the doorway that was still missing the front door. "I"LL EAT WHEN I RETURN!"

The Gal Monster left the cabin, wearing a white miniskirt with a tubetop that covered her upper torso, stopping just below her breasts, leaving her midriff exposed. The twin tailed blonde walked for about two meters before running as fast as she could, becoming a blur to a person who was spying on the household from a tree. The pupiless red eyes watched the Gal monster becoming smaller in the distance. Soon a string of webbing came from the tree to a taller one as its owner used it to swing after Cerate,

**Dorm 304**

Konoka was busily humming to herself as she swept the kitchenette area with a broom. The cheerful girl smiled brilliantly as a trio of miniature robot hawks flew towards her from the living area, each holding a duster with their feet.

"Taka!" the leader cried out, catching the girl's attention.

"Ah, Taka-chan! Are you and your friends done already?" she asked the automatons.

The three robots nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Arigato! You guys are so helpful!" the headmaster's granddaughter chirped happily. "But I wonder where Tako-chan went?"

"Tako!" a high pitched voice cried out from underneath a turned over basket nearby that was shaking slightly.

Konoka giggled before lifting the basket, revealing a blue and silver robotic octopus with golden eyes, roughly the same size as the hawks underneath. It spun its eight legs like a propeller, taking to the air as it circled around the girl in appreciation.

"Tako-chan, I know you're curious about things, but now isn't the time to play around." she chided the blue robot with a smile.

The octopus nodded a bit before Konoka giggled.

"I'm grateful I was able to get you guys from that nice white haired lady when she gave me those coins to use for that vending machine." she said to the transforming robots. "Anyway, I think I can take care of the rest, you four can take a rest now. Arigato once again for all your help!"

All four of the mini robots flew over towards the kitchen counter and transformed into their can forms. The Taka trio formed a pyramid as they transformed. The Tako landed next to the stack before folding its legs up, turning back into its can form.

Konoka smiled as she sat down on the couch. She didn't remember much about the failed Library

Expedition for the magical book. She awoke the following morning in the Infirmary. Apparently, there were more booby traps in the forbidden levels than they originally presumed. She was told that she was struck by a sleeping dart while Kira was caught in a trap where several bookshelves collapsed on top of him. Luckily he survived, but the strain of the impact caused him to sprain both his legs to the point that he needed bedrest for at most two weeks to recover.

The girl was saddened slightly by her being suspended as well as having detention after that, but she felt it was fair since she did break multiple school rules, after all. She knew that her grandpa was disappointed in her, but also relieved when he scolded her.

"I know Grandpa cares about me and all that…" the girl said before looking down at her ankle. " But I think using a tracking device is a bit much for him. I wonder how Negi-kun and Asuna are doing."

**Deep within Mahora Plaza**

Stella stormed through the plaza, appearing nothing more than a fast moving blur to the students that saw her. The Gal Monster felt someone following behind her a few blocks back, and was trying their hardest to keep up while trying to mask their presence from her. The blonde decided to head into a more isolated area. The Gal Monster headed for a nearby park that was empty at the moment. She stopped and looked around.

"I know you're out there, show yourself." she barked loudly.

The person who followed the blonde stepped into view, clutching her sword firmly.

"What is your business here demon?" Setsuna asked the Gal Monster in a hostile tone. "I don't remember seeing someone like you in Mahora before."

Stella groaned while face palming herself.

"Gawd… Come on, me? A demon?!" she groaned bitterly. "All I wanted is just to have a peaceful run, and someone has to come along and fuck things up…"

Setsuna glared at the Gal Monster in skepticism.

"What are you doing here?" she ordered while drawing her sword.

Stella sighed and crouched down.

"I don't think you'll believe me…Well, at least I can vent some of my frustration before heading back." she said before glaring at Setsuna. "What's your name, girl?"

"I have no reason to give my name to a mere demon such as yourself." Setsuna remarked coldly before getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine then, guess we can forget courtesy then, bitch." Stella said before unleashing a bellowing roar and charging forward.

Setsuna stood her ground as she raised her sword above her shoulder.

"Tough luck I know how swordsmen move." Stella announced before pulling out the Gorilla Core Medal from a pocket of her skirt. "Adeat!"

Setsuna was slightly surprised by her opponent's declaration. However, she swung her sword down at an angle, only to be blocked by one of the silver Gori Bagon gauntlets that materialized.

"An artifact?" Setsuna speculated at the sudden appearance of the gauntlets. Stella forced the sword away while throwing a right hook at the swordswoman.

Setsuna's brow lowered a little before she leaped back, easily evading the blow. However, she was caught off guard by one of the gauntlets rocketed towards her, striking her in the stomach. The girl involuntarily gasped as the breath was knocked out of her from the force of the impact.

"It may not be a sword, but they get the job done…" Stella remarked calmly. As the gauntlet that struck Setsuna vanished, reappearing back where it was originally.

Setsuna rose to her feet and glared at her opponent.

"Are you a Ministra to a mage?" she asked.

Stella raised an eyebrow and shook her head. " I don't know what a Ministra is, but no. I do serve a master though." she replied. "I, Stella, am a Gal Monster who belongs to Masamune Kira, my master. You do have my word I do not intend to hurt anyone."

Setsuna's eyes widened upon hearing the name of Negi's aide.

"So… you're affiliated with Masamune-san…" she said calmly.

"Yeah, that's right." the Gal Monster replied with a proud smile. "He may not be bright and is a pervert, but he's definitely strong. Anyway, I don't want to fight any more, I'm getting hungry."

"I see… well then…" Setsuna relaxed slightly and sheathed her sword, much to the blonde's confusion. "My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, and I am in class 2-A. the very class your master is assigned to as a teacher's aide."

"Oh, so you're one of them." the Gal Monster said while raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, for the record, I am not a demon, I'm a Gal Monster. There's a major difference between the two!"

"I see… care to enlighten me on the difference then?" Setsuna asked skeptically, still not fully convinced.

"Arghh… follow me… it's something I can't really say in public." the Gal Monster groaned before grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt before she protested and ran back towards the Academy.

Setsuna dangled in the air like a rag doll as Stella ran as fast as possible, using both hands to hang onto her sword for dear life. She tried to speak to the Gal Monster, but the wind drowned out her voice. And she knew she was going so fast that breaking free at her current speed would result in her being injured by either the tail spikes or upon falling to the ground..

The only option she had left was to just let Stella take her to wherever their destination was. Knowing that Masamune Kira was one of the school staff meant that him or anyone else associated with him were most likely not a threat to anyone. Life threatening kind anyway.

**Infirmary.**

"Damn that Erena!" Yumi huffed as she looked down at the two Core Medals her younger sister gave her. "The bitch always gives me the short end of the stick!" Much to her annoyance, she had to cover her body in a makeshift bikini made out of some gauze.

"Still, be glad that she gave you Core Medals at all…" Kira said calmly to his sister. "With Desiderare, Votum's forces, and the Yummy out there, you need all the firepower you need."

"Onii-chan, who's Desiderare? I know that was the first name you went by as a homunculus, but it sounds like someone else is out there using that name." the loli homunculus asked in confusion.

"You better take a seat, this is going to take a while." Kira said before he began to recall the events of the birth of Desiderare.

After a good half hour went by, Kira finished, looking at an amazed Yumi.

"So… You're like our youngest brother now, or are you still the oldest?" she asked before grabbing her head. " ARGH! I'M SO CONFUSED!"

"I see Desiderare and myself as both the eldest siblings. Remember, he's a lot more ruthless than I am, remember. He injured Tino after all." Kira said while ruffling his sister's hair. The loli homunculus blushed slightly before looking down at the Core Medals.

"The Kuwagata and Bata Medals…" she said out loud before looking up towards her brother, "What do these two do again Onii-chan?"

Kira closed his eyes to think for a moment.

"Let's see… if I recall correctly, the Bata Medal lets you jump really high and deliver really powerful kicks, possibly strong enough to shatter concrete easily. The Kuwagata Medal lets you shoot lightning. I can't put my finger on it, but I do know that medal has one more trick you can use when it's used in its Combo…" he recalled. "Anyway, I remember hearing from Airi yesterday that we got more Core Medals from the newcomers. Wonder if we got any new Combos to use as well…"

"Beats me which ones they are, I was stuck inside you until earlier today." Yumi commented flatly while shrugging, causing her breasts to jiggle a little.

Kira averted his gaze before looking out the window. His curiosity was piqued when he saw a dust cloud coming his way. The source of it was moving very fast, quickly vanishing into the building before Kira could tell who it was. A few seconds later a screeching sound filled the air before the door opened, revealing Stella with a dazed Setsuna in her grasp.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Kira asked the Gal Monster before looking at the dizzied student. "And why is Sakurazaki-san with you?"

"I need you to help me explain to Sakurazaki-san that I'm not a demon." the blonde explained.

The pair of Homunculi glanced over to Setsuna once more.

"Mama… I can't eat any more…" Setsuna said in a disoriented tone. Her face was paled and slightly green, as if she was about to hurl at any moment.

"Stella, help Sakurazaki sit in a chair, and then get a bucket." Kira instructed to the Gal Monster before looking over at his sister. "I think it'll be for the best if you should leave, I don't want to explain to Sakurazaki why my sister is wearing a gauze bikini…"

"I understand Onii-chan. Good luck with things!" she said before slinking past Stella and Setsuna to leave as they walked into the Infirmary.

**Outside- five minutes later.**

Yumi blushed deeply as she walked through the crowds as they gawked at her. Some talked amongst themselves about what they saw. The loli homunculus turned into an alley and looked at the Core Medals she held in her hand. She got an idea before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Adeat." she muttered softly before green electricity surged across her entire body before focusing around her head and legs. Her feet below the knees became encased in black boots each with a green front stylized as a grasshopper's leg. Meanwhile a headband appeared on her head with two protrusions shaped like the mandibles of a stag beetle as deep orange shades appeared on her face. Her black hair turned a deep forest green with a metallic sheen to it. Her blue eyes remained the same as did her pale white skin.

The homunculus closed her eyes and crouched down before jumping as hard as she could. She unknowingly rocketed high into the sky. As she felt herself no longer rising, she opened her eyes, gasping in surprise at how high she was in the air. She looked down and saw the ground a good fifty meters from the ground. She felt gravity beginning to pull down on her body. She smiled as she descended towards the ground, slowly at first before picking up speed. She braced herself for impact.

It took only seconds before the soles of her boots made contact with the roof of the Tori Bowl bowling lanes located in the entertainment district. Once both her feet were firmly in place, she leaped once again, rocketing through the air once again.

The girl began laughing as she felt the exhilaration of soaring through the sky. The way the wind blew against her face felt welcoming, as if what she was doing was something she always did. However, as she descended to the ground once again, she noticed two figures heading towards her. As she landed, she recognized the face of one of them right away as that of Kira's, however this person had blonde hair and his eyes were cold and intimidating. It took her a moment to guess who the person was.

"GIVE ME MY CORE MEDAL BACK!" Uva, in his Greeed form, barked out furiously to Desiderare as he fled.

"Sorry, but I am rather fond of the Kamakiri Core, bughead." the blonde retorted dryly.

However, he immediately stopped running upon noticing Yumi. Uva followed suit, stopping nearby the homunculus he was chasing earlier.

Silence filled the air as the trio looked at one another. Uva growled in frustration as he looked at the stranger.

"Hmm… are you by chance Desiderare?" Yumi asked the blonde homunculus.

"You're correct, that's my name, little girl." Desiderare replied flatly.

The green haired homunculus grinned before turning to the Greeed. "What about bughead here? Friend of yours?" she asked.

Both of the males pointed at each other and spoke at the same time.

"THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FRIEND!""

Yumi broke out into a fit of laughter before speaking.

"I see… My name is Masamune Yumi, and I'm Kira's sister." she introduced herself.

"GAHH! HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!" Uva screamed in fury.

"Five of us are Masamunes, six if you count the fraud named Desiderare." the loli replied calmly.

Desiderare gnashed his teeth upon hearing the smaller homunculus' insulting remark.

"How dare you!" he seethed while glaring at Yumi.

The female homunculus grinned before putting her hands behind her head.

"Looks like you both want me. While I am more than willing usually, I am not in the mood. Besides, what's this about a Kamakiri Core Medal?" she spoke, trying to further provoke both of the men. "I got the Kuwagata and Bata Medals with me right now. Curious in knowing if those three make a Combo."

"GIVE ME THOSE!" Uva screamed as he charged forward raising a fist in an attempt to punch the loli.

Yumi lazily yawned before jumping with barely any strength behind it, but was able to easily dodge the Greeed. At that moment, Desiderare summoned the Kamakiri Sword arm blades before charging forward.

"Strike me when I'm vulnerable, smart call Dezzy." she complimented the blonde before electricity began sparking from the mandible protrusions. "but you're greatly mistaken."

Desiderare's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was about to happen, however he couldn't move fast enough to get out of the green lightning bolt's range. The electricity surged through the Homunculus' body as he had involuntary spasms all over his body. Uva took this moment to punch Desisderare in the chest, sending him flying in the air. Yumi however made her move and delivered a powerful kick to the Greeed's side, sending him flying while Cell Medals flew. The loli grinned before leaping towards Desiderare.

She twisted in the air as two green rings of energy emerged from the soles of her feet and went in front of her. Yumi then went through one of them, the ring hurdling her at a faster speed while causing the green highlights of the boots to glow.

Desiderare growled before his left hand began glowing.

"SCANNING CHARGE!" he declared before his arm blades began glowing as he moved his hand over the kamakiri Medal that appeared in his left hand.

"Hitsatsu!" Yumi cried out as she went through the second ring, picking up even more speed as the the boots glow more brilliantly.

Desiderare swung his arm blades, sending two crescent projectiles at the loli.

"KAMAKIRI BASH!" he declared as he attacked.

"BATA..." Yumi began.

Her feet met with each crescent and shattered them like glass before colliding with Desiderare in the chest. The light migrated to the soles of the girl's feet as she began to spark in electricity.

"…BUSTER!"

The loli unleashed a flurry of kicks upon Desiderare without any mercy. The blonde began coughing up blood as the electrified feet made contact with his torso. After a few more kicks, Two core Medals erupted from his chest, one was the Kamakiri Medal while the other was a black Ebi Medal. The loli quickly acted and snatched both Cores before they flew out of range.

Before Desiderare could react, Yumi put her feet against his chest and used him as a springboard, heading towards the Greeed next.

"ADEAT!" Yumi cried out before she was wrapped up in a cocoon of green electricity. The cocoon collided with Uva, electrocuting him before he was sent flying towards the ground.

The cocoon shattered as a glistening green chimera dove after him. Her body remained the same shape, but was covered in a bright green exoskeleton, although they contoured in the right places to show that she was indeed a female. Her arms ended with human hands but also had a bladed protrusion resting against the arm like that of the forearms of a praying mantis. Her legs were human shape but the front of her feet slightly resembled the feet of a grasshopper's.

Her back sported a deep green wing casing found on that on beetles that could fly. Her face was human like but had light green skin from the neck up. Her forest green hair whipped through the air as a pair of deep green stag beetle mandibles protruded from the sides of her head upward. Yumi's brilliant orange compound eyes focused in on Uva as she closed in on him.

**The author wants to take a moment to point out that the transformed Yumi is actually more attractive than some of you readers would imagine. A good reference pic for those having difficulty imagining her would the "Insect Princess" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card game**.

"That's the… GataKiriBa Combo…" Desiderare said weakly as he recognized the transformation before he fell to the ground. "She's definitely a homunculus…"

The insect chimera landed on the ground elegantly as Uva crashed into it instead. The chimera made note that they were within a large alleyway that didn't connect to any main areas of human traffic.

"Damn you…" Uva cursed as he rose to his feet. "You'll pay for that, Masamune!"

"Story of my life." Yumi said sarcastically while shaking her head slightly. She quickly took a moment to examine her new body before grinning in approval.

"Might turn off some guys, but I still got the curves." she said in satisfaction.

"Shut up…" Uva ordered as he charged forward.

Yumi prepared herself, however she was blindsided by a blow to the back. The chimera grunted and fell to the ground as she saw a gigantic school of Piranha Yummy.

" About damned time you brought back up Votum!" the Greeed said in annoyance as he kept coming forward.

Yumi immediately scrambled to her feet and was struck in the chest by an electrified punch, courtesy of Uva.

The green chimera was sent flying and collided with the wall. She shivered in excitement in response to the pain she received but she kept herself focused.

"Damn… outnumbered one to many… wish there were more of me…" she muttered under her breath.

At that moment, the chimera's body briefly blurred before splitting into two duplicates. The pair looked at each other in amazement before getting the same idea.

"Time to introduce the one loli army!" Yumi declared before she and her double began cloning themselves repeatedly, quickly and drastically increasing their numbers to over fifty strong within seconds.

"_**CHAAARRRGEEE**_!" the original Yumi declared on the top of her lungs as she and her clones went in two different directions, one heading towards the Greeed while the rest stampeded towards the school of Yummy, screaming bloody murder for no apparent reason.

Yumi focused in on Uva as he raised an electrified fist. The chimera lowered her head and unleashed a bolt of electricity at her opponent striking him in the chest as Cell Medals flew out of the impact area. The Greeed staggered backwards while holding his chest with one hand.

"Dammit! I will get my Core Medals back no matter what!" he screamed furiously before charging forward. He held out a hand and fired a bolt of electricity at the chimera. The bolt made its mark, but the electricity was drawn into her body, resulting in her eyes to glow slightly as she assimilated the electricity.

Yumi sighed before she held out her arms and having the bladed appendages unfold. The chimera ran forward and swung her blades, striking the stunned Greeed multiple times before he staggered backwards as Cell Medals poured from the cuts on his chest.

"I think you're seriously outmatched here, Buggy." the chimera quipped, succeeding in making Uva growl in anger.

"Fuck… I got to fall back before I lose anymore Cores…" he said bitterly before turning around and began running from the fight.

Yumi turned her attention to fight between her clones and the swarm of Piranha Yummy.

Some of the clones were slashing them left and right, others were electrocuting them. However quite a few of them were deliberately allowing the Yummy to bite them on different parts of the body as they struck down others.

"HEY! Stop letting them biting you!" she said to one who had a Yummy gnawing at one of the mandibles.

"They're not hurting us, Yumi-sama. They can't get through the exoskeleton. " the clone explained before electrocuting the one that was gnawing on her . The Yummy disintegrated into Cell Medals that fell into the ground.

"Fine, just don't leave a single one of them alive!" the original said with a sigh before joining the fray.

She leaped into the air and kicked several of the Yummy to the ground as she rose. She then opened the casing on her back, revealing a pair of translucent neon green beetle wings that began flapping faster than her eyes could see. The chimera flew through the air, slashing at the Piranha Yummy as her wings made a buzzing sound with each flap.

Soon, the surviving Yummy flew up to the sky and regrouped. Yumi descended to the ground that was now littered with Cell Medals as she and the clones looked up at the now smaller school of Yummy.

"So, what now Yumi-sama?" one of the clones asked.

"Hisatsu time, ladies." she announced with a smirk.

The clones all nodded in agreement one after another. The Yummy then combined into a single giant version of themselves before is screeched in fury.

"Don't you ever underestimate a Loli, remember that." Yumi said before she crouched. She then jumped as hard as she could, soaring into the air as she twisted in the air. The Clones soon followed suit as they mimicked the original's movements exactly.

"HISATSU!" Yumi cried out before a row of three glowing green rings appeared in front of her.

(Try saying "Three glowing green rings" five times fast)

The original flew through all three rings, her entire body being shrouded with more and more green electricity with each ring she went through. She then twisted her body into a flying sidekick as the clones went through the rings.

"GATAKIRIBA BARRAGE!" they all cried out in unison before going into the giant Pirahna Yummy through the mouth just before it got to breathe fire. The giant screeched in pain as the many Yumis assaulted it from the inside , some hacked, others slashed, many electrocuted, a select few headbutted, and one even did the Cancan.

The body of the Yummy began bulging randomly before it unleashed one final shriek as it imploded upon itself before exploding, showering the alleyway with hundreds of thousands of Cell Medals as a single Yumi emerged from above the explosion, the clones already remerged with the original.

Yumi landed gracefully upon the edge of a rooftop as a crowd of students that watched the finishing blow from the ground began cheering. The insect chimera grinned before she held her hand out in front of her.

"Students of Mahora! _**I stand before those who bring destruction. I protect the innocent with my thunder! I am the One Loli Army… GataKiriBa!**_" the chimera announced enthusiastically to the crowd as they got riled up even further. She then crouched and leaped as hard as possible, catapulting into the sky and out of sight.

Up in the air, Yumi felt giddy after her announcement, feeling like she was a superheroine. She felt like she could take on the world and succeed at that moment. She giggled ecstatically as she descended towards the ground. She closed her eyes as she imagined what she should do next.

However, her flight came to an abrupt stop upon her colliding into the window of the Infirmary that Kira was in, scaring the homunculus as he fell out of the cot. Setsuna gawked in disbelief as Stella couldn't help but laugh at the way the chimera was stuck against the window.

Her entire left side of the face was comically smushed up against the window pane with her left arm above the head while the right hand was just below her chin. Her right eye was open as the left one squinted due to Yumi's current position.

"What the hell?" Kira asked incredulously as he recognized his sister before she slid down the window before falling to the ground.

"My thoughts exactly…" Setsuna said to the homunculus as she watched Yumi fall from view.

On the ground, Yumi was laying on the ground with her arms and legs sprawled out with a blissful look on her face.

"That felt sooo _goooood~_…" she said happily, relishing the pain she felt upon the collision.

Up in a tree, hidden from view, was a pair of blood red eyes that lack any pupils that focused on the oblivious Kira as he was helped back into bed by a still laughing Stella and Setsuna.

**Evangeline's Cabin**

"Let me get this straight… you want me to teach you on controlling your vampire nature and powers?" Evangeline recapped before taking a sip of Earl Grey tea. "As well as how to take care of your girls?"

"H-Hai…" Negi said nervously.

Evangeline smirked as she looked at the fledgling vampire fidget nervously.

"Alright, I'll make you my disciple, but on one condition." she said before holding out one of her bare feet. "Worship my feet and submit to me completely."

Negi blinked in confusion as two other girls glared at Negi.

"OH HELL NO HE WON'T!" Asuna screamed as she and Makie instinctively pounce onto the Dark Evangel.

A catfight broke out between the three vampires, each of them kicking and screaming in bloody murder at each other.

Negi looked at Chachamaru who was sitting on his left.

"Umm… should I get involved, Karakuri-san?" he asked her with uncertainty.

"Kagurazaka-san and Sasaki-san will be perfectly fine, Mistress is holding back."

The pair looked over to the brawling vampires as the gynoid spoke, only to see a dust cloud shrouding them, however, once Chachamaru finished, Evangeline's head poked out of the cloud as she gave a death glare at her servant.

"SHADDUP YOU DUMB ROBOT!" she screamed before Asuna's hand came out and pulled Eva's head back into the cloud.

Negi looked at Chachamaru in confusion at what Evangeline said. But the green haired automaton answered his question before he could ask it.

"I am indeed a robot, Negi-sensei, a gynoid to be specific."

Negi gawked in amazement upon hearing his robot student's statement, his ten year old mind blown away.

**Tempus Erebea's base**

The Dimensional Reneger, once again fully dressed, was busy fine tuning the Dimetiri Porta. The test was a complete success, excluding for that stripping hic-up. That was the thing she was working on at that moment.

"Damn it… no matter what I do… people will either arrive or leave naked… unless it's either the Joker as a male or Deadpool for some weird reason…" she muttered under her breath.

She pressed a few buttons on keypad that floated next to her. She then yelped as she was mildly shocked by the machine. Her hair now frazzled, except for the banes that covered her right eye and scars, the ebony girl growled before kicking the machine in frustration.

"DAMN IT!" she screamed before the Dimetiri Porta roared to life, the podium began glowing. Tempus Erebea backed away as the light intensified. However it quickly receded and revealed a white Core Medal floating in the air briefly before falling to the floor. It bounced a little before rolling on its side towards the draconic Chao. She knelt down and caught it before rising to her feet.

She noticed that the coin featured the head and forepaws of a panda with its mouth open with a few rings of various sizes as a background.

"A Panda Core Medal?" she asked to no one in particular.

The Dimensional Reneger walked away from the dimensional gateway, her attention focused upon the Core Medal that just appeared. She was completely unaware of the machine as it began glowing again.

**Library Island- where Chamo is.**

The snow white ermine grumbled as he went up the flight of stairs towards the entrance. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't take the magic book with him, it was too heavy to carry as it is, and he couldn't find any shrinking spells to miniaturize the tome. Worst of all, the book didn't do jack for him. He left the book behind, but that was two days ago. Ever since, he was climbing nonstop.

"Damn it… guess I'm better off working with Aniki…" he muttered as he continued his marathon climbing. "And nothing is going to stop me from my destined reunion with him!"

**Mahora Junior High**.

A girl with pale white skin and long pink hair with a silver streak on the left side ran through the hallway, trying to get to her destination in time. She was wearing a Mahora junior high uniform. Her long slender body was well developed in the areas that counted for a girl her age. However, she was wearing a pair of glasses with thick lenses, obviously giving her a nerd like appearance. Held against her chest was a stack of papers.

"Oh look, the foreign ditz is back." a blue haired girl said as she stepped in front of the pinkette's path.

"Ah… Misato-Sempai." the glasses wearing girl said timidly while bowing out of respect. "I got the research papers you asked for earlier for History."

"You are half an hour late, Nico." the bluenette said in anger. She grabbed the girl by her hair and slammed her head against the wall with enough force to leave an indentation in the wall. The girl dropped the stack of research papers, the ones which took her hours of effort to put together in an organized manner. She watched them scatter to the ground

"Aww look what you did now, you're vandalizing the school with that stupid head of yours." Misato mocked shock towards the spectacled girl. "Wait… don't tell me you're going to do the same to the window?!"

With a sadistic grin, the blue haired bully slammed her victim's already bleeding head with enough force to cause a crack to form in the window pane upon impact. Nico groaned in pain as tears and more blood streamed down her face.

"Why… Why are you doing this, Misato-sempai?" the girl asked weakly.

"Why? Because you're an orphaned freak." Misato spat before driving her knee into Nico's chest, causing her to cough up some blood before collapsing to the ground. The pinkette began sobbing as the blunette placed her foot ontop of her head before stepping onto it slightly, enough to cause great discomfort to the girl. "You believe that magic is real? That's only bullshit that exists in fairy tales. You can kiss as many frogs as you want, but none of them will turn into Prince Charming.

"But it's true! I was saved by a wizard with red hair six years ago!" Nico protested, only to have more pressure applied to her head.

"That story again?" Misato said dryly before lifting her foot from the pinkette's head. She then drove her foot into the girl's back, eliciting a scream of pain from her victim.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nitta's voice boomed from behind a classroom door. Misato quickly switched gears. She deliberately slammed her forehead against the window a few times to draw blood. She changed her entire demeanor when the teacher came into view. She feigned crying while running towards the teacher.

"Oh thank Kami-sama that you're here Nitta-sensei!" she sobbed while grabbing the older man by the jacket. "Nico-san was being mean to me. I tried to be friendly, but she slammed my head against the window. I-I fought back the best I could… but I was so scared…"

Sakamura Nico of class 2-G looked on in disbelief as the man bought her bully's story without any second thoughts. He was fuming furiously, barely keeping his cool as his face turned beet red.

"**_SAKAMURA NICO_**! _**Y**__OU_ HAVE WENT TOO FAR THIS TIME!" the Ogre screamed furiously.

Misato went behind Nitta, obviously proud of herself for getting away scotch free with her bullying.

Nico couldn't hear Nitta-sensei's ranting, she felt hollow and cold inside. she was always blamed for things she never did, everyone of the students in her class treated her worse than an animal, none of the teachers believed her side of the story, and worst of all, she was all alone her whole life.

She would've given up on life much sooner, but someone came one day and saved her from drowning after some bullies shoved her into a river.

A wizard with spiky red hair and that wasn't all that bright. He only appeared briefly, but the words he told her gave her hope and the strength to live on.

_" Yes, I am a wizard and magic really exists. All you have to do is believe in yourself and one day we will meet again."_

Those words gave her the strength to move on for the next six years. All in hope of meeting that wizard again so that she could properly thank him.

However, the hope was almost gone now, as bad people always got away with doing mean things to her. Becoming more and more cruel with their tortures with every passing day.

The once cheerful orphan with pink hair is at the edge.

One more torment…

One more unjust punishment…

One more injury…

One more bad person getting away with it….

One more push…

One final push, and the girl with fall…

She will give up on her hope to meet that wizard again for good…

She will give into the despair and darkness that always loomed over her head daily.

If it happened…

Sakamura Nico will take her own life with her own two hands.

* * *

Next time

Kira finally gets out of the infirmary out and tries to get home, only to be attacked by the person with the blood red eyes. Negi is forced into a dilemma, Yumi's newfound status as a Superhero leads to some of the other Masamunes to do the same thing, and finally another combo is used.

However… things will forever change for two people…

_Twelfth Period: The OOO Brigade, Gravity, and Desiderare's Resolution._

How far will a you go to save a flickering light from the darkness?

* * *

_**Extra**_

**Library Island- where the magic book is.**

The book that Chamo left behind began glowing as a man wearing a cloak came into view. His face was obscured from the shadows formed from his hood as he picked up the magical tome.

"I couldn't let myself leave with Chamomile-kun, even if we had similar interests. I'm stil far too weakened to leave this place. Still… I was quite surprised to find out that Erena and Melona both came to Library Island. Are all of Ala Rubra destined to be reunited once again here in Mahora? Hmm… still… that Incursio Votum fellow looked so familiar… was he perhaps Nagi? No… he was too young… plus he was using Magica Erebea… but I know no one has learned that spell for the past two hundred years… and Jack still has the scroll last time I talked to him… Though, I wonder how surprised he will be when he hears about Melona. "

The robed wizard chuckled to himself before picking up the book and vanishing into thin air with it. A few minutes of silence went by before a loud splat reverberated through the air as Chamo once again arrived into the room after triggering the very same trapdoor he went through the first time.

* * *

Tempus Erebea's Chimera Analysis

Subject and Combo: Masamune Yumi- GataKiriBa

Normal Abilities : Inhuman levels of pain tolerance, able to assimilate lightning of any kind, magical or natural in origin, rapid regeneration.

Abilities gained while using GataKiriBa Combo: increased strength within legs, allowing Yumi to leap very high or great distances in a single leap, as well as landing from such jumps without injury and delivering powerful kicks. Able to generate and discharge electricity at very high voltages. Gains an exoskeleton that acts as extremely durable body armor as well as wings for short periods of flight.

Perhaps the most notable ability gained is being able to duplicate to any amount clones at will, each capable of independent thought and awareness, as well as being able to fuse back together shortly after.

Weaknesses: theoretically, due to her body being like that of an insect's, once the exoskeleton is breached, her defenses will be compromised. Also, it is unknown what happens if a clone that is badly injured merges with the original. It may be possible for the original to inherit the wounds given to the clone. Same could be applied to the death of a clone. Also, due to Yumi's nature of a homunculus, her healing rate will be dramatically reduced of the current rate after transforming, therefore, without a period of rest, she will most likely die from the strain that comes from using a Combo…

Notes: Yumi seems to be highly compatible with the GataKiriBa Combo. As when used by OOO, he never gained wings for flight nor gained some form of armor that emulated an exoskeleton, nor generated rings in that combo while performing the Scanning Charge finishing move. Perhaps each Masamune Homunculus are attuned to a certain Combo… further analysis has to be done before a definitive conclusion can be reached.

* * *

**_Final Thoughts - Bullying_**

Blazorna: *sits in a chair with eyes closed with a solemn face before speaking in a soft, calm tone* I got a question for ALL of you readers… and be honest with yourselves… How did you guys feel about how Nico was treated? Did it dredge up any painful memories that you wished remained buried and forgotten? If that happened, you have my most sincere apologies for putting you through that. And know that you weren't alone.

You see… writing that part where she was being bullied was mainly based off of the many years of me being bullied during school. I didn't have it as bad as the poor girl herself, but there were some parts of that time that were really painful for me. I was assaulted with almost every kind of bullying that could happen during the 1990's before the internet took a firm root in society and security cameras weren't as commonplace as they are today.

Physical and verbal bullying… those were the most frequent kinds of torture I endured. I was actually knocked unconscious one time because of that… it was very brief… I was told no more than five minutes tops… and the worst part was… the bastard responsible got away with it! Thankfully I was able to get him caught in the act the following day. But the fact that he got away with that one instance still haunts me to this very day…

However, I know there are bullies who never get caught, and those who don't get the help they desperately need.

Some of you are definitely going through this right now, despite there being security cameras … and I can definitely sympathize with that. Bullies can, unfortunately, be really clever and deceiving.

If you're keeping this issue to yourself because you don't want to burden anyone,or are afraid that no one will believe you… I mean no offense, but YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE THERE!

I did that very thing out of fear… I thought I'd be a burden to my family, but a Guidance Councilor helped me realize that keeping this to myself will only hurt more in the long run…

If you tried calling for help, but never got it… don't give up. Speak up to anyone you can trust, whether it's your closest friend, your lover, or even the teacher you hate so much because they're brutally strict with the rules. Actually, I found out that those kind of people are the some of the best to approach with such an issue.

Keep in mind that bullying is about as old as time itself, and it usually stems from the bully having a miserable life themselves… It could be something like their parents being divorced, they themselves being bullied, or because they're afraid of being abandoned by their peers.

Remember Yumi's question?

**_When a man who obtained everything through fear prays, the core of his prayer is of an egoist. But another man who obtains power from that opposite side of the very same fear, what makes the core of his prayer?_**

Courage can be one of two answers that I can think of. The other one is "Hope." In fact, I believe that this question will lead to many different and unique answers… it depends on who you ask.

Anyway… the best advice I can give to those who are being bullied and are having trouble finding help or are afraid .

Don't give into your fear and don't run from your problems. Keep calling for help, no matter how many people it takes. This is an issue you must stand up to with help!

Causing pain and enduring it is part of human nature, and we can grow stronger from it.

SO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, MAKE YOUR LOVED ONES AWARE OF YOUR DILEMMA AND DON'T GIVE UP ON YOURSELF! PLEASE TAKE THAT PAIN AND FEAR AND MAKE IT YOUR HOPE AND COURAGE!

Sorry about that… but I just really needed to get it off my chest…writing the Nico scene just spurred me to write all that.

I'm just going to stop here for this edition of Final Thoughts. I will greatly appreciate any reviews from you guys, especially those who've recently added this story to your Favorites list. I am extremely pleased that you enjoy Incursio Votum that much. I'm going to sound like a broken record with this, but I would like to hear what it is that you like about the story exactly. I don't want to ruin the story by changing something that you liked a lot.

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all next chapter.


	12. Twelfth Period

_Twelfth Period: The OOO Brigade, Gravity, and Desiderare's Resolution._

* * *

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Desiderare screamed out in fury as he grasped his hand tightly around the Kame Core Medal. He looked over towards the one responsible and charged forward, seeing only red in his eyes.

"I WILL KEEP IT NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" he declared as he charged forward.

_Four hours earlier_

**Infirmary.**

The door slid open as Kira came out in a wheelchair with Stella and Setsuna close behind.

"About time I got out of there…" he said in a relaxed tone as he wheeled himself down the hallway. "Nice for Konoe-sensei to lend me this."

"It's only until you get back to the cabin you're currently residing in." the Shinmei swordswoman reminded the homunculus. "And it must be returned in on piece, or else your pay will be docked again."

The recovering aide grumbled bitterly upon hearing the reminder. He then turned to look at Stella.

"Umm… Stella, are you concerned about keeping a low profile? People will freak out upon seeing your tail." he asked the Gal Monster.

Before the blonde could speak, Setsuna interjected.

"I've already created a barrier around us that'll divert mundane people's attentions elsewhere." she said while showing a paper talisman with red markings in between her middle and index fingers . "As long as Stella-san stays within two meters of me, she'll go unnoticed. We can also talk freely about anything without risk of exposing any sensitive information."

"Impressive, and I'm still surprised you're aware of the Magical World…" Kira said. "Though it wasn't a surprise that you didn't react like a lunatic when I told you the truth about myself.

"The Headmaster filled me in on your true nature as a homunculus the other day." Setsuna explained calmly. "It was after I found out about Ojou-sama when she was unconscious, if you were wondering…"

"Ojou-sama? You're a servant?" Stella asked in curiosity. "Who's your Master?"

"Not exactly, I am more of a…bodyguard, and I serve the entire Konoe family." the student explained.

"I see… that makes sense, regarding to you knowing about magic I mean." Kira explained. " Konoe-sensei was a mage… hmm… if he's one… wouldn't that make Konoka-chan one too?"

Setsuna tensed up a little upon hearing the homunculus.

"Something wrong?" Stella asked in confusion to the black haired girl.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Stella-san." the girl said while shaking her head slightly.

Kira stopped, an eyebrow trembling involuntarily as he glared at the greatest nemesis to one in a wheelchair. One that many of one bound to wheels despised or feared the most. Mainly despised…

The one thing that only the stupidly bold would attempt to conquer. The only evil thing that many that aren't crippled never give a second thought about.

"Stairs… It had to be the goddamned stairs…" he remarked dryly. He wanted to curse to kingdom come, but he knew better when in the presence of a student. He couldn't risk another pay dock after all. "The board always had the money to clean up after my messes, but could they afford installing a stupid elevator before I showed up? No… WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO ONLY _**ME**_?!"

"Should I shove him down the stairs?" Stella asked Setsuna casually while pointing to the ranting homunculus. "Not like it'll kill him or anything."

**Outskirts of the shopping district.**

Desiderare snarled as he slammed his fist against a brick wall that formed one half of the alleyway he was hiding in.

"Damn that bitch… she not only took the Kamakiri Medal, but the Ebi Medal I had as well… I'm left with only the Sasori Core that I inhabit." he muttered underneath his breath.

The blonde was still in disbelief that the other homunculus was able to overwhelm him so easily earlier.

"I… I don't want to feel this way… I don't want to be such a fucking weakling…I am the original… I must be the strongest!"

He punched the wall once again with all his strength repeatedly untill his knuckles began to bleed profusely.

" Damn this to hell… I don't know who I used to be before becoming a homunculus… I lost the love of my life… Then I'm trapped in an unfamiliar world, and now I am down to my FINAL Core Medal!"

Desiderare raised his head up to the sky and screamed.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

"Please stop with all the angst, Master…" a familiar voice said from above the homunculus.

The blonde looked up to see his Yummy sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"Ella… What are you doing here?" he asked.

" I saw you crash down here from that fight earlier, and I was worried about your well being." the pseudo Gal Monster replied in a concerned tone.

Desiderare smiled while looking up towards the blonde.

"Thanks for being concerned, but I'd like to be alone for the moment." he said before closing his eyes.

"As you wish, Master." Ella said before getting up and leaping over the homunculus, vanishing from view as she left.

The blonde sighed before walking towards the nearest end to join the crowd of students who didn't give him a second glance. The self-proclaimed Demon of Desire was uncertain of what to do with himself. He once firmly believed to be strong, but with only one Core Medal remaining, he was starting to second guess himself.

**Cabin- one hour later**

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Kira screamed out in disbelief as he stared at the damaged cabin. "No wonder Sven was so pissed at me!"

"It looks like a fight took place in there…" Setsuna said while blinking in surprise.

"That's exactly what happened here," Stella said calmly. " Desiderare attacked us and managed to create a Yummy out of me…"

"Desiderare attacked you guys?" Kira asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he and that Yummy look-alike of me escaped." the Gal Monster added with a hint of anger.

Kira nodded before Setsuna immediately drew her sword upon sensing a hidden presence lurking nearby them.

"Show yourself!" she demanded while getting into a fighting stance. "What business do you have here?"

"I have no business with you." a soft, cold voice said from a nearby tree. The branches rustled before the figure in the trees jumped down and landed in a crouch. "I am after the man you are accompanying."

Standing in front of the trio was a petit girl wearing a violet kimono with spider webs patterns on the front and on each sleeve. The sleeves were much larger and longer in proportion to the rest of the outfit, the bottom of each one easily reaching her knees as the coloring became a darker violet . The bottom was short, stopping only midthigh.

The outfit was held in place by a sash consisting of three horizontal lines, two yellow lines bordering a thick black one that ran through the middle and were tied up in a large bow in the back. There was a butterfly adornment of the same colors on the front of the sash. Completing her outfit was a pair of brilliant red sandals that were elevated a bit with black fabric being used to keep the soles to the feet.

However, the outfit wasn't what caught the trio's attention. It was the pale skinned girl's head.

The loli had blood red eyes that lacked any pupils. Her deep purple hair was cut short, stopping where the head was connected to the neck. Protruding from the sides of her head were four spindly and thin ribbon like protrusions that ended in fine points and the same color as her hair. Also running along the sides of her head horizontally where two rows of four red orbs each, which combined with the ribbons, gave the girl's head the appearance of a spider.

Stella immediately stood in front of Kira while giving the strange girl a threatening glare.

"You will not harm Master." the Gal Monster said with malice. " If you do, I will end you where you stand."

"Do you know her?" Kira asked.

"Oh… I know this loli all too well… she's a Gal Monster by the name of Arane." the blonde explained while keeping her eyes locked on the red-eyed girl.

"I see… of all the times to be a temp cripple…" the homunculus muttered bitterly before looking towards the purple haired girl. "What do you want from me?"

"I wish to see how strong you are. I have been observing you and the others for the past two days, and upon noticing that you have several Gal Monsters under your command, with both Stella and a Cerate amongst them. You must be powerful to have both of them submit." Arane explained.

Stella couldn't help but smirk at what she heard.

"He is indeed powerful. That's why I acknowledge him as my master!" she boasted proudly before her smirk gave way to a serious frown. "But I'm afraid you must wait, Master is injured right now, and therefore unable to fight."

Arane kept a blank face as she nodded.

"I am aware of his condition. But I will not back down." she said bluntly. "Injured or not, I will attack him."

"What I'd do for a Tako Medal Right now…" Kira muttered under his breath.

"I do have three Core medals on me Master…" Stella said before holding up a set of three Core Medals. "I figured since you're hurt, I could use some extra help."

"What are they?" the Homunculus asked.

"Gorilla, Sai, and what appears to be an elephant."

Kira's eyes widened upon hearing the three.

"SAGOZO!" he blurted out in realization.

"Now is not the time to say things that don't make sense, Masamune-san." Setsuna said while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

Stella blinked in confusion as Kira held out his hand.

"I think I can fight after all." he said to the Gal Monster. "May I have those?"

Despite being uncertain, the blonde obliged and tossed the three Core Medals to the homunculus. Kira got to his feet, grimacing in pain before catching the Medals in a single swipe through the air.

"ADEAT!" Kira said before he stomped the ground, wincing from the pain as the ground began shaking.

Arane used her spider "legs" to keep herself balanced while Setsuna and Stella lost theirs and fell onto their rears.

The ground around Kira gave way and cracked as debris began to rise from the ground and levitated in the air. Kira closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before the debris surrounded him for a moment. The veil of rubble then returned back to the ground, restoring itself as if nothing happened.

Standing in front of them was a transformed Kira. His legs were dark gray and were that of an elephant's. his torso was covered in silver hair, only his leathery grey chest was exposed. The arms were long, muscular and bulky, just like a Gorilla's. His head remained the same, except for his hair being snow white with a matching colored Rhino horn protruded from the middle of his forehead. His irises became a vibrant ruby red color as he snorted loudly.

"SaGoZo!" he cried out

"Interesting… you are able to transform…" Arane said while keeping a straight face.

"Master! What are you doing?!" Stella cried out in fear. "You're not fully recovered to fight, let alone use a Combo!"

"So… this is the transformation power that I heard about." Setsuna said with a serious face.

The gray chimera smirked before turning to his Gal Monster.

" I'm perfectly fine Stella… besides, this Combo will ensure my victory." he explained before turning to Arane. "How about we make things interesting. It will be only you and me. Anyone else here will only be spectators. If you are able to make me move even one centimeter from where I stand, I'll immediately surrender. You can use any methods of your choice other than taking hostages."

"I see… and what will be your terms of you achieving victory?" Arane inquired.

"When all your legs are off the ground because of me." Kira explained. " Jumping will not count though."

Arane nodded before getting into a fighting position.

"I'll accept your terms. If you manage to prevail, I will yield and submit to you." she declared.

"Very well, before we start, my name is Masamune Kira, just to be courteous." Kira said before pounding his fists together. "Now…let's begin, Arane."

With that, the spider Gal Monster went into action.

**Evangeline's Cabin.**

"Alright… I guess I should tell you about what you can and can't do exactly." Evangeline sighed as she slumped into a chair. "You see, there's two classes of vampires, Purebloods and Turned. Purebloods are created through a magical ritual. However, the process of turning a human into a Pureblood has become lost in history.

"Becoming a Turned however is simple, it's just like in the movies; You get bit, you turn in to a vampire. However, Purebloods have the ability to decide on their victim's fate. They can turn their victims into a Turned, have nothing happen or partially turn them, in other words, make them a half-vampire. Half turned ones are able to be controlled like puppets, but they aren't affected by the weaknesses of our race."

"Umm… can we turn back to normal?" Makie asked while raising her hand.

"As long as you're a half-vampire." the blonde vampire said with a smirk. "However, since all three of you are Turned, there's no going back for any of you."

"Dammit… there goes my chances of going back to normal…" Asuna muttered under her breath.

"Umm… what about a Turned becoming a Pureblood?" Negi asked next. "Is it possible?"

Evangeline froze in place as she gawked at the child teacher. After a few moments, she closed her mouth and fell deep into thought.

"You know… I never really put a lot of thought into that… most Turned are either satisfied as they are, or get sealed away for eternity." she admitted. " If the turned was originally a mage with a lot of magical capacity… it's theoretically possible… but extremely unlikely…"

"I see…" Negi said as he too began to think about the probabilities of himself becoming a pureblood.

"Wait… Are you planning on becoming a Pureblood, boya?" Eva asked while raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"If it lets me control my vampire instincts, then yes." Negi admitted without thinking.

Evangeline fell silent before sucker punching the child teacher.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" she screeched. "Someone like you is better off as a Turned!"

"Why is that, Eva-san?" the redhead asked in confusion.

"Because you'd be sealed away immediately! Mages fear Purebloods like the Plague! Even if you're the son of the Thousand Master, once you're a Pureblood, the entire Magical World will hunt you down!" the Dark Evangel explained before a vein appeared on her forehead. "Also… It's Eva-SAMA, you twit!"

"Gomen!" Negi apologized instantly.

A glint appeared in the vampire mage's eyes as a smirk formed.

"Anyway… I'll leave you with a decision… no… a dilemma. If I teach you to control your instincts, as well as the customs of our kin, you'll have to give up on whatever goals you have. Or you decline and risk not only turning others into vampires against their will, you also gamble on making the entire Magical World your entire enemy. " the blonde said in a casual manner while running her hand through her hair. She then went up to Negi and draped her arms around his neck while leaning towards his ear.

"If you let me teach you, and show me some results… I might consider adding myself to your…collection." she offered in a seductive and barely audible whisper, with extra emphasis on the very last word.

Negi flushed deeply while opening and closing his mouth, incapable of making any coherent words.

Asuna and Makie glared at the mage in jealousy while Chachamaru restrained them each with a single arm wrapped around their waists.

"LEMME AT HER! " Asuna screamed while flailing to get free.

"I can't let Negi-kun get into trouble!" Makie whined as tears formed in her eyes.

"Relax Kagurazaka-san, Sasaki-san. The Mistress has no ill intentions of hurting Negi-sensei." the gynoid explained calmly.

"That's not what I'm worried about…" Asuna grumbled as her left eyebrow began twitching.

She glanced over at the smirking Evangeline, who was still clinging to a beet red, blubbering Negi.

_I can't let her corrupt Negi…_ the heterochromatic vampiress thought to herself in a possessive manner.

**Cabin**

"Think this is a one sided fight here Sakurazaki-san?" Stella asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest while lazily swaying her tail.

"It appears that way… Masamune hasn't moved from his spot at all, despite everything his opponent tried." Setsuna commentated as she observed the fight. "Even his current state of health is not hindering him one bit…"

Arane spat a spider web towards Kira, who only held a hand out before twisting it downwards, causing the web to immediately drop to the ground like a rock. The Gal Monster's face furrowed slightly in annoyance. She thought that the fight was to be an easy victory for her, however, it turned out to be the complete opposite. Whenever she got close to her opponent, she felt like something heavy was pushing down on her. She was perplexed on what was going on, but it was obvious that it was his doing.

"Give up yet Arane?" Kira asked while looking at the spider like girl.

"I haven't conceded yet, Masamune…" she said coldly before firing a another web at him.

The chimera held out his hand once again and the web immediately plummeted like it did with the others before. However, this distraction was exactly what she needed. The stoic loli leaped into the air and positioned her spider leg-like protrusions around her, forming a cone with a fine point. She felt herself being pushed down to the ground once again, as anticipated. However, the feeling immediately was replaced with one of weightlessness. The Gal Monster was now confused. She undid the protrusions before seeing her opponent pounding his chest like a gorilla would. She also noticed that she was floating in mid air with some rocks and broken branches. Upon this, she realized what was going on exactly.

"Interesting panties…" Kira remarked, causing the Gal Monster to blush despite keeping an otherwise straight face. "Black and they look like a spider web…"

Arane blushed deeper while instinctively closing her legs together. The chimera stopped pounding his chest, causing both his opponent and the debris to fall to the ground. The Gal Monster landed on her rear while looking up at Kira.

"I must concede defeat. I cannot fight against one who is able to control gravity." she said softly while lowering her head humbly and closing her eyes. "As of this moment, I will listen to any commands you have for me, Master."

Kira nodded before his chimera body cracked and crumbled like debris, revealing the homunculus in his original form. He then grimaced in pain and collapsed to the ground face first.

"Master!" Stella cried out as she and Setsuna ran towards the downed homunculus.

"Fuck… thought it wouldn't hurt that bad…" he cursed under his breath.

At that moment, a bolt of electricity shot through the air followed by a small explosion coming from behind the building. Kira looked up to see a smoldering black projectile coming his way.

"Fuck…" was all he muttered before the object collided with him, sending him flying through the air like a rag doll with the offending object against his body. The homunculus realized that the projectile was actually a girl, and he wrapped his arms around her before colliding back first to a tree, using himself as a cushion for her.

"Damn… that hurts…" he rasped in pain while sliding down the trunk of the tree to the ground.

"Onee-sama…" the soot covered Kuroko groaned weakly as she twitched in Kira's arms.

Setsuna and the two Gal Monsters ran towards him, mainly out of concern for the homunculus.

"Masamune-san, are you alright?" the swordswoman asked. "And who's that on top of you?"

"Oh, her? That's Kuroko." Stella remarked calmly. "She's quite similar to Masamune-san in perversion, however, she's fixated on only one person. She has amazing resiliency, especially when it comes to electrocution."

Setsuna blinked in amazement while looking at the pair of unconscious perverts.

"I guess I should try to ignore any explosions whenever I am around here…" she said as calmly as she could.

"Yeah, they happen on a regular basis here…" the blonde Gal Monster pointed out in a blunt manner.

"Can someone help me over here?" Kira asked weakly.

He winced as he felt his chest throb in breif pain. However, he put the thought aside, believing it to be from the collision he just came out of.

**Mahora station**

Nico sighed as she slowly trudged her way over towards the train to head back to the dorms. The pinkette didn't respond to the people she bumped into as she moved on. She didn't really care anymore of what to do. Everything she does only brings misery and torment to herself, so why even bother anymore?

"Am I wrong?" she asked no one in particular. "I thought that magic was real for so long… but everyone always laughed at me whenever I told them…"

She bumped into another person, but instead of speaking out in anger, he turned around as he sensed the ominous dread the girl radiated in spades. Desiderare watched the girl as she walked on, ignoring her surroundings completely.

"Her desires… I haven't felt anything that sad in a very long time…" he said softly as he held a hand to his chest. " She has only two… One is to thank someone important to her… and the other is to have someone she can believe in… and the way she is right now was just like I was after I lost…her…"

The homunculus cursed under his breath before running after the girl. He knew all to well that someone who suffered like that would be tempted to end it all. A pain so overwhelming that it couldn't be dealt with all alone. And for a homunculus, not even death or insanity would give him the sanctuary and peace he desired so much, as he was almost immortal. That pain was the very reason for the creation of the shell personalities that took over his body. To him, that was the only way to escape the pain for someone that was almost immortal.

The blonde looked through the ground, desperately looking for the girl who bumped into him. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to have someone else to suffer like he did.

He pushed and shoved through the crowd, ignoring people's outcries as he followed the pinkette.

"HEY!" he cried out towards her once he was within hearing range.

Nico ignored him, due to her being to caught up in her thoughts. However, that didn't deter the blonde as he called out repeatedly, each attempt his voice louder than the last as he caught up. He finally succeed in getting her attention after changing tactics by putting a hand onto her shoulder instead of shouting.

Nico gasped and turned around, looking at the panting blonde like a deer looking into the headlights of a car.

"M-May I help you?" the girl asked weakly.

Desiderare nodded before he took a deep breath.

"Do you have a moment? I'd like to talk to you… alone…" he asked.

Nico involuntarily blushed slightly before fear started to take over her mind.

"G-Gomen, but I can't. I have a lot of work to do!" she said before turning around to flee.

However, Desiderare didn't buy her lie and he reached his hand out, grabbing the girl's own.

"I can tell you want to thank him…" he said to her. "The man who saved your life…"

The pinkette froze in place, her eyes widening in a mix of shock and disbelief. Unknowingly to the pair, they were starting to attract a crowd.

"Who's that guy?" one of the female students asked in interest. "He's pretty cute."

"What does he want with Nico the Freako?" another girl, one from class 2-G, asked spitefully.

Desiderare frowned as he over heard some of the negative comments. Nico however turned around to face him, still in shock of what she just heard.

"How… How did you know?" she asked.

The blond smiled softly and chuckled.

"I'll explain everything, but in private, okay?" he asked. "The name's Desiderare by the way."

"That's a weird name." Nico said bluntly as the shock finally wore off. " I am Sakamura Nico."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe a hot guy wants to talk to the freak alone!" a familiar voice to the pinkette said in disgust. The bluenette Misato frowned as she came into view after making her way through the crowd.

"M-Misato-sempai!" Nico squeaked in fear as she instinctively hid behind Desiderare.

The homunculus sensed the girl's fears growing upon seeing the newcomer before turning his attention to the blunette.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked with a glare.

"Of course! She's a loser freak! I mean look at her! She constantly blabbers nonsense like she was saved by a wizard and that magic is real."

The homunculus raised an eyebrow in interest while digesting what he just heard.

"She believes in magic huh?" he asked before looking at Nico.

The girl looked at him with pleading, desperate eyes. He could tell that she feared that he would treat her badly. Desiderare smiled and shook his head softly, causing the pinkette to gasp in shock.

"True… that is quite childish…" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Glad to see you have a brain after all." Misato said with a triumphant smirk. "Only a brainless fool would hang out with a freak like Nico."

Desiderare stepped towards Misato as Nico collapsed to her knees. Just when she thought someone finally might have been on her side, he just brushed her away without a second though. Despair was starting to creep into her mind once again.

However, before she got the chance to wallow in her sorrow, she heard an loud smack filled the air followed by a collection of cries of disbelief coming from the crowd.

" It might be childish, but it doesn't change the fact she's a human." Desiderare said venomously at the stunned Misato as he shook the hand he used to slap her in the face as hard as he could. The then grabbed the girl by the collar of her uniform and pulled her close to him, his face only mere millimeters from hers.

"EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN DREAMS AND BELIEFS! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO JUDGE THEM BASED ON THAT ALONE, YOU FUCKING ARROGANT SADIST OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" he screamed while looking at the bully right in the eyes.

Misato's eyes widened in horror as she saw the homunculus' own. They were filled with rage, however that wasn't what scared her, but what else she saw in them. She saw the look of someone who wanted to hurt her further but was restraining himself, but only barely.

Desiderare closed his eyes as he sighed. He then opened them and glared at the crowd.

"If I hear one more bad thing being said about Nico-san, I'll make sure you'll regret it." he commented before looking at Misato. " As for you, leave right now. As much as I want to… I won't do anything more. Only a monster would beat up a girl."

Nico watched her unlikely protector the entire time. She was utterly amazed that someone was finally willing to stand up for her. She remained silent as he turned and walked towards her. He knelt down and held out his hand while looking at her with a soft genuine smile.

"Shall we get going, Nico-san?" he asked.

The pinkette looked at his hand for a moment before nodding weakly. She slowly reached her hand out to his, hesitating briefly, as if the blonde's hand would disintegrate once touched. However, she squeaked once he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

For the first time in years, she didn't feel alone nor ostracized. Her hopes were renewed by this chance encounter with this stranger she never met until now.

As for the homunculus. He felt like he should be there for the girl, regardless of him being weak or strong. He didn't care about power at that moment. Only to help the girl he just met. To help her fulfill her dreams of meeting the man who saved her, and to make her smile again.

As they walked off, Misato snarled as she held her smarting cheek , glaring at the pair.

"He will pay for this humiliation…" she vowed as she clenched her free hand into a fist.

**Café**

Erena smiled as she took a sip from her cup of coffee while looking at Takahata and Melona, who was in a more human form. Her rabbit ears were gone while her outfit was of a formfitting magenta tank top that showed off her midriff and a rose pink mini skirt. A lot of men took notice of her figure as they walked by the cafe, instantly giving them lewd fantasies.

"Been a long time since we last spoke like this." Takahata said with a smile as the homunculus set her cup down.

"Indeed it has. The last time you and me met was when we learned about my daughter still being alive." Erena said calmly. She was wearing a black tank top that covered her entire torso area while wearing tight formed denim jeans with a black studded belt.

"Yeah. After that, you went off the radar to go find her. " Takahata said. "So, what have you found about her?"

"I learned she has the same hair as me, as well as having her father's eyes, and that she was banished from that damned tribe because of how she looked." she said before sighing. "I admit that I might not have been the best mother, but if I had known the truth, I would've always been by her side!"

"Yeah, you may have been a bisexual nymphomaniac, but at least you are responsible." Melona admitted.

"True, but keep in mind, your daughter's a half demon, and you weren't. Demon's typically don't let human parents see their children, based on the tribe of course." Takahata added.

Erena nodded in reluctant acknowledgement.

"I hope she's doing alright. I'm worried about her, even if I don't know how she looks now, fifteen years is a very long time…" she said solemnly.

Takahata nodded before turning his attention to Melona.

"How about you Melona? We haven't spoken since the end of the war." he said.

Melona smirked mischievously before speaking.

"I went after Ra-kun for a while, but decided to take a break from that by doing the bodyguard-slash-spy gig for the Megalo Mesembria higher ups. Money's good, but I couldn't fully enjoy it due to that damned trinket you used on me, Michi-kun." the slime said casually. "I also was a stripper for a bit after that."

Takamichi, who was taking a sip from his own cup of coffee, involuntarily did a spit take upon hearing the last part. The slime girl broke into a fit of laughter while pointing to the now drenched Erena who glared at the man in annoyance.

"Sorry." the rugged man apologized in English.

"It's alright, but you shouldn't buy into Melona's lies like that. You should know by now that she wouldn't do anything that she views as degrading to herself." Erena chided her friend in the same language.

Takahata nodded before smiling.

"What are you two blabbering about?" Melona asked, incapable of understanding the language the pair was using.

" It's nothing. Anyway, what are you guys doing right now?" Takamichi asked, once again speaking in Japanese.

"I found a solid lead that my daughter could be a student in Mahora." Erena said while taking another sip of her tea."

"I came because I got a job that offers me the chance to go back home." Melona replied casually.

"I see. Unlike Erena, you haven't decided on just settling down and make this world your home, huh?" Takahata said in an amused tone.

"Yeah. I like this world and all, but I really hate all the secrecy." Melona said while lowering her voice. " In my world, I could go as myself all the time."

"I'm quite content with this world. My hair isn't out of place here. Besides, even if I was offered to go back, I would refuse right away. I have a child here." Erena countered.

Takahata smiled before he noticed a green figure leaping over the café with a single leap. Erena quickly glanced up and recognized it immediately. Melona saw it as well, but frowned in frustration.

"Hey, did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah… it was that GataKiriBa girl I've heard about." Erena replied immediately. "Surely you heard the recent rumors of a possible real life superhero."

"News to me." Takahata said while leaning forward towards the homunculus while his face became more serious. "What have you heard about her?"

Erena shrugged. " Other than she is able to jump great distances, clone herself and shoot lightning, as well as defeating a gigantic fish monster which exploded into coins?" she asked. "She kinda looks like an anthromorphic insect below the head."

Takahata raised an eyebrow upon hearing what the white haired homunculus said.

"I see… well, I better tell the headmaster about this, having this vigilante around could threaten our secret, assuming she's a mage or demon." he said to the pair softly. "If you excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

**Rooftops**

The green chimera bounded from rooftop to rooftop. She was amazed how quickly word spread about there being a real superhero. She knew that she was supposed to be under the radar, but she enjoyed the attention that she was getting. After she managed to defeat the Piranha Yummy, she managed to stop a mugging, helped a little girl get her balloon back after it flew away, and helped a girl find her pet penguin.

She landed and stopped upon seeing two familiar faces standing on the same roof she was on.

"Kairi, Rika, what are you two doing here?" she asked the twins.

Rika, in her ShaUTa form, smiled while swaying her tail from side to side lazily.

"We heard what you did, sis." she said.

Yumi flinched and gulped nervously.

Kairi, using the LaToraTar Combo nodded.

"Yeah, using a Combo to be a superhero! That's really clever!" she said ecstatically. "Rika and I talked it over and we want to help out!"

Yumi blinked in surprise before a wide grin formed on her face.

"You sure about that? Keep in mind that we could really get into trouble with Onii-chan." Yumi warned her siblings.

"Of course, we are aware of that, Yumi. That's why we're in our chimera forms already! " Rika replied. "Like you, we'll also go by the Combo names when in public."

Yumi nodded before grinning.

"GataKiriBa, LaToraTar, and ShaUTa." Yumi said, going over the combo names the trio were currently using. "I like the idea, but we also need a group name that's easy for people to call us by."

Kairi and Rika fell silent upon hearing their sister, immediately trying to think up of a good name.

"Hmm… GaShaLa?" Rika asked .

"No. want something simpler than that. Besides, we may get the others to join us. Then what should we do with the name? If we add the first syllable of each member's name, the group name would eventually get ridiculously long!" Yumi explained.

"Magical Girl Association?" Kairi suggested.

"OH HELL NO!" the loli chimera fumed instantly. " I don't want to be a Magical Girl! I want to do things my way. If you're a Magical Girl, you've always got to announce your presence to the enemy! That means no sneak attacks, PERIOD! Also, do you think the enemy will give you the time to do your announcement speech? Only when they're FUCKING STUPID!

"The smart ones would capitalize on this and attack in the middle of it, when your guard's lowered! Hell, and I won't be so righteous as to just incapacitate the enemy and hand them over to the cops. I'd make sure they can't do ANYTHING again. I will be more than happy to chop off a bad guy's arms and legs if it prevents them from hurting anyone else ever again. Won't kill them though. Then that'll make me be just like them."

"I agree… there will be times where being discrete is the best option." Rika said in agreement. " Besides, we are homunculi, Kairi, we can't perform magic."

Kairi nodded while her ears drooped in disappointment.

"You both have a point." she admitted.

"I like where Kairi was heading though. I think "brigade" will be more appropriate term for us." Rika said as her twin brightened up at her comment.

Yumi nodded. "You know that Onii-chan was created to create the Core Medals right?, and the bastard king of that kingdom called himself OOO, as in his hopes of gaining power that was above the infinite power of a god. Over infinity , 'O' and the infinity loop symbol. OOO. Get it?" she explained. "How about calling ourselves the OOO Brigade?"

"The OOO Brigade? I like the sound of that." Rika said that with a smirk. "The group that's above Infinity."

"Seconded!" Kairi said while holding her hand up above her head.

Yumi nodded before smirking.

"It's unanimous then. From here on out, we are the OOO Brigade!" she declared while pumping a fist up into the air.

"Who should be the leader?" Kairi asked.

Yumi and Rika looked at one another before grinning.

"Mind if it was me, you two? Though, if Onii-chan joins us, he'll take over." Rika asked.

Yumi thought for a moment before nodding.

"As long as we don't do those role calls every time in public, I'll be fine with that." she said. "Besides, you'd be a better leader than myself."

"I agree!" Kairi chirped while smiling.

"Then it's settled." Rika said with a smirk.

**Cabin - inside.**

The blonde haired Airi sighed as she sat out in the back with Misaka.

"Kuroko definitely doesn't seem to get the message." the wraith said casually while looking over at the smoldering patch of earth that the esper struck with a lightning bolt a moment ago.

"Yeah… I wish she'd stop." the brown haired girl said solemnly.

"So… what will you be doing until we find a way to get back home?" the blonde maid asked.

"Well, Kuroko and I should attend school, though it's going to be a pain learning not to use our powers in public…" Misaka replied bitterly. "Back in my world, Kuroko and I were able to use our powers freely in public."

"I understand how you feel. I too will need to learn to act more like a human. It's also a displeasure that I must refrain from draining anyone's lifeforce without their consent. " Airi said. "I don't know how the other me is able to deal with such a thing."

"It's because she takes Kira's lifeforce." BRS said as she stepped out through the hole, startling both girls briefly.

"Oh, it's you." Airi said after regaining her composure.

"Finished with your shift at work for today?" Misaka asked the stoic girl, who only nodded in response.

"Alright, unless you're busy, mind telling us about what you know about this Kira? I've heard a lot of different things, from him being an Ero-baka to being a loyal friend. Which is true?"

BRS took a seat and remained quiet as she looked at the forest.

"Hello? Earth to quiet girl?"

"It's all true." the pale skinned girl said in a calm tone.

Airi frowned but nodded in agreement.

"I see… so he's just like the rest…" she muttered under her breath.

"Talking about someone?" a new voice asked in curiosity.

"Welcome back…" BRS said to Kira without looking over her shoulder.

The other two girls craned their heads and looked at the homunculus as he was sitting in the wheelchair. Standing behind him was Stella, Arane, and a still smoking Kuroko.

"So, you must be Mikoto Misaka-san, correct?" the black haired boy asked with a smirk.

" I take it you're Masamune Kira?" the esper asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kira nodded before looking over towards Kuroko.

"Your cute little Kouhai told me so much about you." he said. "I can see why she admires someone like you in such a high degree. Your beauty is quite breathtaking."

Misaka frowned while her friend had a completely different reaction. Kuroko's hair began rising up while a menacing aura began radiating from her as the eyes began glowing red. the way she looked was like she was a demon.

"Master… you do know that she's younger than you." Stella asked.

Kira shook his head with a knowing smile.

"I was just giving a complement." he said. " I wasn't trying to hit on her or anything."

BRS just stared at Kira silently before summoning the Rock Cannon. Stella booted Kira off the wheelchair and nodded before stepping away from him with the loaned possession of Konoemon's. The stoic girl fired upon the homunculus, causing him to scream out in agony.

Mikoto and Kuroko both gawked in disbelief while Arane kept a straight face, only her eyes widening slightly as the flailing homunculus was used for target practice as debris was kicked up into the air, forming a cloud.

"Umm…why are you shooting at him?!" Mikoto asked.

BRS ceased her firing and dismissed her weapon.

"Master's a lot like Kuroko, but even more durable, so don't hesitate to go all out on his perverted ass if necessary." Stella explained calmly as the cloud settled down, revealing Kira facedown in a large puddle of blood. "He's pretty harmless right now, especially since he just used a Combo."

"Wait… I thought he was still injured?" Kuroko said.

"Yeah… but I healed enough to stand on my own without problems, but can't exert myself too much." Kira said while raising his now scarlet face from the puddle.

"KEEP YOUR FACE DOWN!" Stella screamed before forcing the homunculus' face back into the puddle. " It freaks me out!"

"Yep… definitely a baka like the others said…" Misaka said with a sigh.

Arane only turned around and left, not caring one bit of her Master's well being.

**Library Island.**

Desiderare and Nico both blinked in confusion upon seeing the taped up door with a sign saying. "Closed for renovations."

"So… think this is as private as we can get without heading to your place?" the homunculus asked.

"That's right, now, can you tell me how you knew about what you said?" the pinkette requested in a polite manner.

"About the man? Well, before I can tell you that, I should explain what I am. You see, I am what is known as a homunculus. An artificial life created through Alchemy." the blond explained calmly. " I however am not human, even though I can pass as one physically. That's because I was once a human corpse. As for how and why I was created, that's for another time.

"Anyway, where I come from, Homunculi like myself have an affinity to the desires of humanity. I can actually tell what's a single individual's strongest desires without speaking to them. Right now, I can sense two from you, one where you wish to find that man and thank him, and another to find someone who believes in what you say."

Nico's eyes widened in amazement as she gasped at what she heard. The homunculus smiled before putting a hand on top of the girl's head, causing her to squeak timidly while involuntarily flinching with her eyes closed. However, she cautiously opened an eye upon feeling her hair being ruffled.

"It's okay if people don't believe you. Just don't let anyone force what they think onto you." he continued with a soft smile. " Someone once told me that happiness in one's life can only be truly enjoyed if you don't give up hope."

"Why? Why are you telling me all this?" Nico asked while opening her eyes. "We never met before today… I don't know you."

The blonde sighed softly and nodded as the smile on his face disappeared.

"Well, I experienced similar pain that you're going through right now." he confessed. "I don't know what came over me back at the station, but when I sensed your despair… I just felt like I had to help you."

Nico was dumbfounded by Desiderare's confession. However, before she opened her mouth to speak, a mummy like being busted through the front door from the inside, startling both of them.

"A Yummy?!" Desiderare cried out in disbelief. He stood in front of the pinkette and glared at the unwanted newcomer. However, he snarled upon seeing two familiar faces

"Uva…" the blond sneered at the insect based homunculus.

"M-Misato-sempai?!" Nico gasped upon seeing the bluenette.

"Well, well… What do we have here? Why it's Nico and her boyfriend." Misato said with a sneer. "I came here in getting some payback for the humiliation back at the station. Uva-kun was willing to lend me a hand too."

Desiderare glared at the bluenette.

"You're more pathetic than I thought." he said in disappointment before looked behind his back to Nico.

"Listen here Nico-san… I want you to run, run as far as you can. It's too dangerous here."

"But!" the pinkette said while looking at the homunculus with pleading eyes.

"No buts. And don't worry. I'm really durable." he reassured her.

Nico nodded before quickly digging into her uniform's pockets.

"Can you please give me your hand, Desiderare-san?" she asked.

Blinking in confusion, he quickly obliged, holding an open hand behind his back while looking forward at the three adversaries. Nico found what she was looking for and hastily placed it into his palm before the fingers wrapped around tightly.

"They came to me a while back during the night of the last full moon." the girl said. " I carry them around as good luck charms, even though they never worked… But I hope they bring you hope."

Desiderare nodded before looking over his shoulder with a smile.

"Alright, I'll take good care of them." he reassured the girl. " I'll catch up in a moment. So please, go."

"Good Luck Desiderare." she muttered in English before turning and fled.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Misato said venomously before glaring at the Yummy. "YOU! GO AFTER HER!"

The mummy like monster staggered forward in pursuit while grunting in acknowledgement. However, the blonde leaped forward and delivered a flying side kick to its chest, causing it to stagger backwards.

Desiderare landed on his side and glared at the trio.

"Gotta get through me first, fucker." he said before looking down at what his hand was grasping.

"Core Medals…" he said before gasping in shock. "Zou… and … a _TURTLE_?!"

**Cabin**

Sextum, who was busy reading a book, couldn't help but shiver, as if something ominous was just muttered.

**Library Island - present**

Desiderare's left eye began twitching as he stared at the Orange Core Medal that had the profile of a sea turtle from above.

"Of all the medals… It had to been THAT one…" he muttered in disbelief.

However, in his shock, the homunculus failed to notice the Misato slinking past him with the Yummy in pursuit of Nico. The blunette was able to close in on the pinkette and tackled her to the ground as the manifestation of her desire of getting revenge on both her and Desiderare lumbered forward.

"DESIDERARE!" the girl screamed, snapping the blonde back to reality.

"NICO!" he cried out before grasping the medals as they began glowing. In a flash of light, his feet immediately donned black boots that went to his knees, where in the front of each one had the face of an elephant with the trunk going down the front to the tips of the toes, where it resembled the toes of the very animal.

"Damn… looks like I can only use one at a time right now…" he muttered before he rose to his feet. He then looked over at Nico and began running towards the Yummy that was closing in on Nico, the earth trembling with every step he took.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed before leaping up and kicking the Yummy in the torso, causing it to shake before it was sent flying over head and far away from the girls as Cell Medals flew from its body. The homunculus looked over at Misato, who was ontop of the flailing Nico, pulling on her hair with a sadistic smirk.

"No one is going to save you, you foreign slut." the bully said. However, before she could say anything more, she felt a hand grasp her from the collar of her uniform before being hurled towards the water.

"Will you chill for a moment?!" Desiderare screamed before the blunette plummeted under the surface.

The homunculus turned to look at Nico, who had tears in her eyes as she looked up at her savior.

"Desiderare…" she said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be there for you, no matter what." he said while kneeling next to the girl. "We may have just met, but I want to help you. I promise you, I will be at your side and help you."

The pinkette couldn't help but blush slightly at what she just heard as her heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Desiderare…" she said once again.

Before she could say anything else, time froze as a lightning bolt struck her straight through the chest. The blonde gasped as Nico convulsed briefly before slumping to the ground, her face frozen in a look of shock as her eyes glazed over. He gently scooped her up in his arms while gently shaking her body, hoping to get a reaction from her. He couldn't hear a response, felt no heartbeat, nor see her chest move even slightly.

"Nico…" the homunculus said as he looked at the now still body of the pinkette. "Please… Wake up…"

"Humans… they're so fragile…" Uva said callously as he stepped towards the prototype Greeed. " I don't understand why you care so much about them."

"She was innocent… she had nothing to do with you!" Desiderare said while holding the silenced girl in a protective manner. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!"

"To remind you of what you are. You were created to make a foolish man's dream a reality. You're nothing but a construct like myself. You are not human, but a homunculus. " he explained

"You… You don't understand what it's like to be human Uva… and you never will… We homunculi are inferior to them. True, we're stronger and able to live for eternity, but we can't fully understand desire in the first place, or ever will. Humans can, on a subconscious level at least… that's why I see them as being superior to us constructs…" Desiderare said while gently laying Nico on the ground before lowering his head

"Damn it…" he cursed while tears formed in his eyes.

"…Dammit…"

The sorrow he was feeling was soon turned into rage. All that the homunculus wanted was to tear the one responsible to pieces. As they say, an eye for an eye. However, he remembered his promise.

He promised to be by Nico's side and help her…

The homunculus rose to his feet before tilting his head up to the sky and screamed.

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Desiderare screamed out in fury as he grasped his hand tightly around the Kame Core Medal. He looked over towards the one responsible and charged forward, seeing only red in his eyes.

"I WILL KEEP IT NO MATTER WHAT! EVEN IF THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!" he declared as he charged forward.

Everything was a blurring whirlwind to the homunculus at that moment. He couldn't hear any cries, nor see what was happening. All that controlled him was a driving desire.

He didn't care about power.

He didn't care about the Black Core Medals.

He didn't care about the consequences.

He didn't care who was friend or foe.

He just wanted to keep his promise.

The self proclaimed Akuma no Desire finally came around after an unknown period of time, realizing he was once again cradling Nico's still body. He looked up and saw the girl who defeated him earlier in her chimera form.

He pleaded to her to help him, even though his mind still didn't register any sounds at the moment.

The chimera held out her hand to him, offering the Ebi Core Medal she took from him earlier. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could be heard by Desiderare.

"…-ar me? Can… hear…me? Can you hear me?"

Sound finally returned to the blonde as he stared at the Core.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yumi cried out before slapping him against the cheek.

"Huh?!" Desiderare cried out, finally coming back to his senses.

"Glad to see you're back to your senses." the loli chimera said with a sigh. " As I was saying. If you want to save the girl. You have to transform her right now! Time's almost up!"

Desiderare's eyes widened upon realizing what she was saying. He immediately took the Ebi Core and looked at the pinkette for a moment before holding the obsidian coin above her head.

"Nico…" he said before a medal slot appeared on her forehead. The homunculus dropped the Medal into the slot before it vanished out of reality.

"Now we have to wait and see…" Yumi said before turning around. " I'll leave her in your hands, Desiderare."

The homunculus nodded before the chimera leaped out of sight. He watched her vanish from his sight before looking down at Nico.

"Thank you… Masamune Yumi…" he said softly while stroking the silver lock of hair away from the girl's face. "Hang in there Nico… I know you can get through this… you were able to endure much worse for years."

The homunculus chuckled at himself. The feelings he was experiencing, he hadn't acted so impulsively ever since he first met a certain blonde eight centuries ago. The girl who awoken the humanity within him, a construct who was designed to be a tool. The very same girl he fell in love with.

"It's happening all over again…" he said in amusement.

**Rooftops.**

Yumi landed as she sighed. She looked at the Kame Medal she found laying on the ground when she came across Desiderare fighting Uva and a Kamakiri Yummy. The chimera would've helped out, but she realized that despite being outnumbered and fighting in an erratic manner, the blonde had the upper hand.

He made very short work of the Yummy with a well placed kick to the chest before jumping up and landing on top of it, causing it to explode instantly. The Greeed took that distraction to escape after grabbing a couple of falling Cell Medals after the Yummy Exploded. Desiderare didn't give any second thoughts towards him, opting instead to return to the pinkette that laid still.

A blue haired girl who climbed out of the water nearby tried to escape, but the chimera created a clone and had her stop the bluenette for questioning. What she found out repulsed her. The girl, Misato, wanted revenge on Desiderare and the girl he was with. The bluenette came across the Greeed and willingly allowed him to create a Yummy from her. She didn't show any form of remorse upon being told that the girl could've died during the attack.

The Chimera took her to where the nearest teacher she was aware of and told him of what happened.

Misato tried to lie her way out of the situation, but the chimera held out a few Cell Medals and handed them to the teacher, explaining that they came from the monster that attacked the pinkette and it was tied to Misato.

Apparently the teacher was aware of what the Yummy were as he immediately took action, taking the girl by the arm and left after quickly thanking the chimera.

Yumi decided to leave at that moment, deciding on telling Kira about what happened.

**Evangeline's Cabin**

Negi was sitting out on the front porch, mentally debating on what to do.

I want to find Father… but do I have to risk putting others at risk if I don't have control over myself?

The child teacher sighed before looking down at his ring.

" What do I do?" he asked out loud.

"Is what Mistress said troubling you, Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asked after coming through the front door with a tray that carried a teapot and cup for the young vampire.

"Ah! Chachamaru-san," the redhead said in mild surprise. He then sighed and looked down. "I guess what Eva-san told me is really bothering me…"

The gynoid nodded before setting the tray down next to Negi.

"Even if she won't admit it, Mistress is concerned about your wellbeing." she explained. "The last time she was with one of her kind, it led to tragedy…"

Negi blinked in confusion.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked.

"I apologize, but I can't tell you anymore. The Mistress will tell you when the time comes." she apologized with a bow. "If you excuse me, I must return to the kitchen."

"Alright, and thank you for the tea, Chachamaru-san." the teacher thanked the gynoid, who nodded in appreciation before she left him be.

"BOYA! GET YOUR SHOTA ASS IN HERE!" Evangeline's voice boomed from inside.

Startled, the teacher immediately got up and scrambled inside to the living room, where the frowning Dark Evangel stood with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong Eva-san-ma?!" Negi said, nearly slipping up on what Eva wanted him to address her by.

"I need you to take better control of your pets!" the blonde sneered before looking down at the ground.

Negi followed suit and gasped upon seeing Asuna and Makie, both hogtied with rope while they were gagged respectively with a ball gag.

"W-What's the meaning of this!?" the teacher asked, his face becoming beet red at what he was seeing.

"I had to punish them after they started looking around in areas they weren't supposed to be in. Like my bedroom for starters!" the pureblood snapped in anger.

"I understand that it's rude to do such things…but did you have to go so far?" Negi asked. "They're your classmates!"

"I don't care. They need to learn their place in the hierarchy. If they were mine, they'd experience even greater humiliation." Eva said callously, eliciting an angered glare from Asuna.

Negi looked down at Makie, who just looked up at him with a longing look in her eyes.

The child teacher had no idea on what to do at the moment.

**Tori Bowl.**

Yumi landed on the roof of the Tori Bowl bowling alley and undid her transformation. The loli stretched her arms as she yawned. She managed to come across Kairi and was able to convince her to run towards their older brother to tell him about Desiderare and the girl he was with.

"I definitely need to take a breather." she said to herself. "Especially after that moment with Dezzy-nii…"

"I was wondering when you were going to come here." a familiar voice said from behind her.

The homunculus turned and smiled upon seeing Tempus Erebea.

"Nice disguise." she remarked. "Magical or tech?"

"Tech actually." the Dimensional Reneger replied.

Tempus was wearing a Mahora school uniform, and wearing a black armband on her left arm with a brilliant red opal-shaped ruby embedded in the middle of it. However, the most noticeable difference was her physic. She looked like a spitting image of Chao Lingshen, only with her hair led down and covering her right eye. No wings, tail, or ebony skin were present, she looked just like a regular human.

"I take it you came here to update on your plans." the homunculus said with a smirk.

"Yes, I succeeded in creating a gateway capable of dimensional travel, but it's only restricted to the worlds currently connected to this one. Also, I've decided on whom I should recruit for the mission on stabilizing the space-time continuum from here.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need Melona, the Averruncus Sextum, Black Gold Saw from the world that the Black Rock Shooter who's with your brother came from, this world's Chao, Mana, and a Taka Candroid."

"Who's to be the field leader?" Yumi asked while raising an eyebrow. "And what's a candroid?"

"The candroids are little robots that transform from soft drink cans." the Reneger explained. "You'll come across some of them pretty soon, I guarantee it. As for who'll be the leader, it'll be the Candroid"

The loli gawked upon hearing the announcement.

"A… little robo-birdy? " she asked in disbelief. Her imagination immediately conjured up an image of all the mentioned people, all of them wearing commando outfits while charging into battle with the mechanical bird, wearing a small green military helmet atop of its head, leading the charge.

Tempus Erebea grinned and sniggered softly before shaking her head. The image in the homunculus' mind froze and immediately shattered like glass, bringing her back to reality.

"Just kidding, It'll be actually someone from the same world as the red haired Airi. It may look like coincidence, but she and all the Gal Monsters that are with Kira all come from the same reality. And as such, we need an artifact that came from their world. But the problem is, we need someone who has knowledge of it."

Yumi blinked in confusion.

"What kind of artifact do we need exactly from there?" she inquired.

"We need what is called the Queen's Gate." the disguised girl replied with a serious face. "And the person I have in mind is a cute little treasure hunter named Alice. She will be the one who will lead the team."

Yumi nodded a little bit before smirking.

"Are you really going to not involve Shota-kun? You said it yourself that almost any incarnation of him are a force to be reckoned with. " she inquired.

"Exactly the reason why I'm not including the young Springfield. You see… if the Native is amongst the group, then Kira, Evangeline, and the others will struggle against Sukuna in next year's school trip to Kyoto. Don't get into details, it'll be too complicated for even someone like you. Basically, shit's gonna hit the fan soon… And this reality's original future is going to be flushed down the proverbial toilet." Tempus stated before sighing.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Yumi asked in a joking manner.

"Let's see… Saotome Haruna succeeds in her plan of world domination, while Chao fails miserably in hers. A nuclear war occurs all because Haruna argues with some random person over a stupid cupcake. And don't get me started on the global mandate of Yaoi in all forms of media." the Dimensional Reneger

Said while grimacing. "And there's another book series written by the same author of Twilight, and this time it's a romance set during an alien invasion… "

The loli began foaming in the mouth as she collapsed, her mind immediately shutting down upon registering the final piece of information.

First vampires… Now it's aliens…

Tempus Erebea sighed as she shook her head slowly.

"I think a lot of people are going to scream like the world's going to end now once they learn about that…" she muttered to herself mainly.

"I can't help but to agree with your sentimentality there, Tempus Erebea-sama." a man's voice said from behind her.

Erebea looked over her shoulder and smirked slightly.

"Ah, it's nice to meet another from the future,Vocivus." she said before reaching for her armband and pressing the gem in the center, her body slowly transforming into her true appearance.

"What brings you here to this time?"

The one named Vocivus grinned. He was a spitting image of Masamune Kira, only for his eyes to be a soft bluish green in coloration while having spiky purplish red hair. He was wearing a black suit for a butler, however, the front of the white shirt was undone to give a slight rebellious look to him.

"To prevent a calamity that's soon to happen, Erebea-dono." he said while bowing politely while looking at the mutated Chao.

"I see… I forgot to ask earlier back at the lab, but are you by chance related to Masamune Kira?" she asked. "The resemblance between you and him is quite uncanny."

Vocivus chuckled before walking right up to the Dimensional Reneger, stopping right in front of her face as his smile gave way to a frown.

"I am his descendent born in two centuries' time. I am one who is neither alive nor dead." he explained in a low tone.

Erebea stared into the Kira look-alike's eyes, noticing the anguish present in them. She then closed her own and sighed.

"I see… " she said softly. "Are you allowed to tell me what this mentioned calamity is? Or will that alter history in an undesirable way?"

"I can tell you that it involves the Tearer Candidate named Giru and its host and to prevent the death of the one who submitted to my ancestor." Vocivus explained calmly.

"Which one exactly? He has several of them." she pressed, wanting details, particularly a name.

"The name is Tino." the redhead answered.

"So, it's the shy one…" Erebea noted before closing her eyes to think.

"I don't know what she is like, but keep this in mind. Should Incursio Votum get his hands upon even one of the Purple Cores, all will be for naught. The ones not originally of this world will be slain, save for three, my parents and my mother's doppelganger…" Vocivus warned before a mischievous smirk formed on his face. "Based on my appearance, you can safely assume who they are."

The Dimensional Reneger's eyes shot open before bugging out.

"Are you serious!? Kira and her… they have a child?!" she blurted out incredulously.

"I know, the union of those two sounds unholy indeed. But it didn't matter in a world where society was in shambles." the boy said before looking down at Yumi as she began to come around. " I must take my leave, Erebea-dono. Can I trust you with keeping what I said a secret? Anyway, I will see you back in the lab after I have resolved something of great importance."

The redhead closed his eyes while his body became transparent, his clothes vanishing into thin air, leaving him only in a pair of snow white boxers. He opened his eyes and smirked a bit upon seeing Tempus Erebea gawking at him as he began to descend into the rooftop, his body phasing through like it wasn't there.

The Dimensional Reneger watched Vocivus disappear completely into the rooftop, only seconds before Yumi opened her eyes and sat upright in a daze, oblivious to what just happened.

**Cabin - bathroom**

Kira grimaced in pain as he plunged his hand into where his heart was. He currently was standing in front of a mirror without his shirt on, attempting to search for his personal Core Medal. Ever since he changed back, his chest began to hurt badly. Not wanting to worry the others, he remained quiet and put up a façade, despite how much more intense the pain became by with each passing minute. He began to wonder if something was happening to him, so he decided to check on his Sasori Core.

After a few moments of fishing around, he pulled out the ebony medal from within his body to examine it. His face lost all coloring as his eyes widened at what he saw. It was what he feared the most.

Present on the coin was a large white fracture that ran almost horizontally through the image of the scorpion, specifically through the stinger and body.

"No… I was certain that I could've handled the strain…" he said in denial. "This… This isn't… happening…"

He immediately slumped to his knees, his arms falling to the side as he held onto the cracked Core gingerly. His eyes widened more when he heard a distinct high pitched creak coming from the coin.

"I'm going to die…" he muttered as tears began to form as realization finally dawned upon him. " I… I'm actually… going to die…"

He closed his eyes before rising to his feet. He now knew he didn't have much longer to live, especially after hearing a second creak.

"I don't think I can afford to wait for everyone." he said sadly before he opened the door.

He stopped upon seeing the red haired Airi standing in front of him. She was wearing her school uniform, indicating she had only just returned home.

"Kira-kun… is something going on? I heard you talking to yourself in there." she said in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure how much longer I have…" he said before he held up the Sasori Core, which now had numerous thinner cracks branching out in multiple directions from the larger fracture.

Airi looked at the Core Medal in confusion. She could sense the homunculus' lifeforce slowly ebbing away, diminishing in strength by the second. She didn't fully grasp what he was talking about.

"Your Medal's cracked…" she said.

Kira nodded in silence before looking into Airi's eyes.

"I'm dying… My Core Medal's going to shatter soon, and when that happens… I'll cease to exist." he said as he lowered his hand.

The wraith gasped in shock as she covered her mouth.

"Kira…" Airi said softly, her face softening while lowering her hands. She grabbed her blouse with one of them and tightened her grip.

The wraith was not sure how to proceed. She wanted to comfort the person she actually saw as her closest friend in an unfamiliar world. She didn't want to believe that this was happening. She didn't want him to leave her. He promised to be with her no matter what.

"Airi… I want you to look after the others for me. I'm leaving you in charge of the Gal Monsters and keeping my sisters in line. Can you promise me that?" Kira asked.

Airi shook her head before she pressed herself against him, her face buried into the crook of his neck as her tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"You promised that you'd always be with me… " she said. "You can't leave me behind."

Kira wrapped his arms around her tightly as he held her, doing his best to comfort the girl he first met .

"And I am going to be keeping that promise. I am not going anywhere, even if I don't have a body." he spoke in a low tone, reassuring Airi. "I never break my promises. Especially ones with you."

Airi looked up at the homunculus, sniffling a little.

"I.. I will make sure you do. If you leave me, I'm going to personally drag you out of hell!" she said as her face became stern.

Kira chuckled softly before nodding. He then screamed in pain as he felt the pain intensified once again in his chest. He lost his balance before he slumped against the startled redhead, who held him up the best she could, wrapping her own arms around him now.

"I don't have much longer… there's one last thing I wanted to say to only you." Kira said weakly.

The wraith felt her heart skip a beat upon hearing that.

"What…What is it?" she asked, her eyes showing her newfound curiosity that shone through as her heart began racing.

"I… know that I've been here for not very long, but a lot has happened." He said before involuntarily grimacing in pain once again. "I made friends who accepted me… and I even apparently managed to build a harem of Gal Monsters."

He said the last part as a joke, but Airi briefly pulled his ear to set him straight.

"Owww… anyway… there's one thing that I never thought… urk…would happen again." he continued. He painfully inhaled and looked into Airi's eyes. " I wasn't certain about this until now, but I fell in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in centuries."

Airi's heartbeat soared to new heights upon hearing that as her cheeks became cherry red. She fell silent, wondering if he was referring to someone else. She herself was uncertain how she saw the homunculus. At times he was an annoying pervert that needed to be put in line, and at other times, he was someone who was loyal to his friends. She knew this after Kira put himself in harm's way in order to protect her while being unconscious. She felt like they were close friends, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think that they could be something more than that.

Kira saw Airi's blush and smiled softly before he rose his right hand to gently stroke the wraith's cheek. He leaned his face towards the blushing maid's face, tilting it to his left slightly before stopping with only mere millimeters between them.

"Airi… I love you…" he said in a whisper before closing his eyes and claiming the wraith's lips.

Airi's heart stopped beating upon hearing Kira's confession, while her eyes widened when he kissed her. Those three words he just said echoed in her mind repeatedly, leaving no room for thought. Without realizing it, she relaxed and closed her eyes, returning the kiss as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing the homunculus' tongue entry.

The kiss was all the wraith needed to know to confirm her suspicions. She had indeed fallen for Masamune Kira. But it came too late for her…

After what felt like an eternity, they both reluctantly broke the kiss to catch their breaths, a rope of saliva connecting them together still.

"I.. I love you too, Kira…" Airi admitted as she panted softly.

Kira smiled as tears reformed in his eyes.

"Thank you, my angel… for everything." he said before giving her a brief, but loving kiss on the lips while hugging her. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Before the wraith could respond, the homunculus pulled away from her and smiled solemnly as he heard a loud, prolonged cracking sound.

"It's time…" he said as he took Airi's right hand, giving her his broken Core Medal. He then kissed her one last time before stepping back from her as his body began to crack in various places.

"Kira…" Airi said weakly as she saw his body starting to crumble, each part becoming a black sand like substance.

Kira kept a reassuring smile as he looked at the wraith he fell in love with. Airi tightened her grip on the Core Medal before a resolution came in mind.

"Kira… I'm going to bring you back! No matter what it takes… I'm going to find a way to be with you again!" the wraith vowed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just please wait for me."

"That's my girl." Kira said as he nodded. The cracks reached up to his face now as he looked at the wraith. "I'll wait as long as possible."

Airi nodded before she quickly closed the distance between them. She then gently held Kira's head in place and kissed him lovingly with her eyes closed. She felt the Sasori Core in her hand break into two halves as the homunculus completely disintegrated into black sand, leaving Airi's embrace.

The wraith slumped to her knees and began crying. She was used to seeing death back in her reality, but this one death never had such an effect upon her.

The deaths she grew accustomed to were always someone she never really knew personally. However, she never truly experienced the loss of someone that she genuinely cared for. She didn't respond to Cerate as she came to check on her.

All she did was cry while clutching onto the halves of the ebony Core that once housed Kira's conciousness inside.

Unbeknownst to all at the moment, some kind of black object protruded from the pile of black sand that was once Kira's body.

_Two Weeks Later_

Cerate sighed as she stared at her homework, tapping the eraser end of her pencil against the desktop, trying to keep focused.

Ever since the loss of her Master, the blonde couldn't keep herself focused on anything. It was a feeling that was mutual with the others who knew him well. However, some of them were able to cope with the loss a lot better than others.

The one who was affected the most was Airi. Ever since Kira passed away, she began doing research on Alchemy with assistance from the surviving homunculi and Audrey, all in hope of bringing him back. She slept very little, devoting as much time as possible in finding a solution.

The Gal Monster set the pencil down and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms slightly.

She wanted to help out Airi, as she too wanted to see Kira, but couldn't be of much use since she couldn't understand even the basics of Algebra. The Gal Monster wouldn't admit it out loud, but she did indeed develop an infatuation towards her Master when he was alive. And for one of her kind, it is like imprinting, once they fall for someone, they won't love anyone else. When she learned of the news, she refused to cry in front of everyone, opting to run into her room to mourn. At this point, she was doing her best to move along, but it was difficult for the heartbroken girl.

"Master… why did you have to leave me?" she asked out loud in sadness as tears began to fall down her face once again.

**World Tree**

"This isn't supposed to happen…" Votum muttered as he slammed his tail against the base of the World Tree in frustration. " That shell must be here for my plans to succeed. With him missing, not only has he ruined everything, this entire reality is at greater risk of collapsing now!"

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly to calm his nerves.

"Think… Now where would a dimensional anomaly like him go if its physical being is gone?" he asked himself.

His eyes bolted open in realization as a thought came to mind.

"You'd reside within another version of yourself!" he cried out while snapping his fingers. " Looks like I need to check upon the known ones that could be connected to him. Like his Alter Ego, Black Fang Tyrant. Perhaps that newest anomaly found in that alternate Inaba has some kind of connection…"

Now knowing what to do, he took off the robe he was wearing, revealing him to be wearing his black suit that was similar to Negi's in appearance and held out a hand in front of him while closing his hands.

He began to chant in an ancient Greek. He then opened his eyelids, glaring straight into the purple vortex that formed in front of him.

Without any hesitation he leaped off of the branch he was standing on and went straight into the portal, determined to seek for the whereabouts of his creation as the alchemist Gara.

_*Votum's Journey begins in chapter four of **Incursio Votum: Echoes of the Blue Flame**, and will continue through some of the other side stories.*_

* * *

Next time

Airi seeks for a way to bring back Kira, while Votum is out searching for where he wound up.

Negi-bozu makes his decision regarding how to deal with his vampire side. And Makie and I are forced to do something humiliating. Arggghhh! Damn you Evangeline! Also, we'll find out Nico-san's fate, is she really dead, or is she alive?

And wait… what's this about a cat-butler fighting dinosaurs?!

Damn it… so much for things being quiet once again.

_Thirteenth Period : Vampires, Dinosaurs, and a Cat-Butler._

Now I know how Hasegawa-san feels…

* * *

Final Thoughts.

Blazorna: * Currently in front of a handheld game system, too engrossed playing it to pay attention."

Incursio Votum: Hey, you're on! *slaps back of Blazorna's head*

Blazorna: Huh? Oh, it's that time already?! *looks up and clears throat* Sorry about that, Welcome to Final Thoughts. This was a difficult chapter to do, and that is putting it lightly. I originally had this double in length, but I wasn't really satisfied with the second half, so I decided to make two chapters out of it. so I apologize for the chapter length once again.

First off, I want to point out that this chapter is the start of two new arcs, in which one will span throughout the many different side stories I have out, but not all of them. The character who it resolves around is not Kira exactly, but none other than Votum himself. His interactions with each world will be different, and will be or relevance to the existing storyline to a degree too.

Now, getting back on track. The biggest difficulty I had was trying to figure out how Airi would cope with losing someone that she loved. As I've said before, I do my best to keep any character as close to their original personalities as possible. But I never thought that I would have such trouble with this.

Based upon what I am aware of, Airi never really experienced such a thing in Queen's Blade, and I knew she was accustomed to the sight of death, yet is also a kind person, which only made things even more complicated on my end. Depending on the route a fanfic author takes, you may or may not have to help but wonder how so-and-so would react to losing a loved one, because they never dealt with such a thing in canon.

This is only my opinion, but Airi looks to be the type of character who would mourn yet force herself to move forward. The reasons for her trying to bring Kira back will be explained next chapter, though one of them will be kinda obvious at this point.

I did my best to portray how I thought she would do in the kind of situation she was in. If she looks to be too out of character to you all, I sincerely apologize for this.

Now, for those who're fans of this series, but don't have me under their author alert. I would strongly recommend doing so, as I am currently working on multiple stories for the Incursio Votum series but are in other areas of this site, the newest additions are for Persona 4 and Digimon Frontier.

The Digimon one, "Incursio Votum: From Within the Shadows." is special in several ways. For one, this side story is based off of one that I've helped collaborated with a friend a while back, but never gotten around to finish and another, it's my first attempt at doing a horror story solo. I'm going to be reigning back on the gore factor though, just to be safe. Hopefully it will still be effective enough to make you nervous. This story is where my new sidekick, Frothy the Rabid Chicken, first appears in.

The Persona fanfic, "Incursio Votum: Through the Reflection" will be more of a mystery based one, but will have a different storyline to avoid plot spoilers for those who haven't played the game and/or seen the anime (yeah, P4 is just that fucking good). There will also be a few surprises thrown in as well for those who are Persona fans already.

There is also one more thing I forgot to point out. Both of those two fanfics will be written from a first person's point of view. Figured I should spice things up, so what better way than to do that?

Now… I wonder what to include next. Maybe "The World Ends With You"… or maybe the disturbingly morbid "Corpse Party"… Hell… I could even pull a few characters from Dead or Alive! *drools while thinking of Kasumi and Ayane* I definitely want to include an entry from the "Tales of" series, but question is which one to go with? What if I included Clover from Virtue's Last Reward of the Zero Escape series? Or maybe Jack the Ripper: Hell Blade. So much to think about…

Ack… getting distracted. Anyway, I hope to see you all next time.


End file.
